The Frozen Phoenix
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: Life, like the sands of the desert, are so quickly changing that it is hard to keep grounded. When his life changed without warning, he didn't fight or give in, he took the change and made himself stronger than ever. A chanced meeting changed everything for both of them, a letter surrounded by his desire to learn and a will that never saw light; will change the very sands of fate.
1. Chapter 1

The Frozen Phoenix.

Chapter One: Not all Snakes are Evil.

* * *

In the smallest room of Number Four Privet Drive, a raven haired, green eyed teenager slammed his head on his worn desk. Harry Potter was getting annoyed easily lately, even before the summer started he was on edge. He worried mainly about Sirius getting caught or that something was going to go wrong at the Quidditch Championship.

If anything Harry wasn't stupid, though he didn't apply himself at the magical school Hogwarts mainly because of his years before. He noticed something off around the middle of his first year, with a small chat to Hermione he found that Sprout had gone to her home to notify her and her parents about her new abilities. He found similar stories with other Muggle-Born students and found another thing out, they all received books or a manual of sorts on the world they were entering.

Where he had got Hagrid, though he liked the half-giant, the man was limited in his knowledge of the wizard world unless it was deadly or furry. He had a small talk to Sirius who told him that Lily didn't talk often about her sister but when she did it wasn't anything nice. So that begged the question, why was he here?

Harry looked around the smallest room that, had once been Dudley's second room. Everything in the room was broken or worn, the bed was lumpy and stinked, the dresser was missing a leg and the desk was literally on its last year. One side of his room was for Dudley's crap and the rest was what little Harry owned which was mainly stuff from the wizard world. He hated it here, every year he came here to the people who had abused him and starved him. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he wasn't insane or dark.

He didn't dwell on those thoughts, he had more important things at hand. He had never been told about the Potter family will or vault, being that he was fourteen he should have been awarded the vault being he had no family. It stood to reason that if the Weasleys and Blacks had a family vault then so would the Potters, yet he had only been to his 'Trust' account.

The more he thought about the last four years since getting his letter the more everything pointed to Dumbledore. It seemed like the first two years were a test, stopping Voldemort both times killing both a Professor and Basilisk in the process. Last year seemed to have been random, he couldn't have known that Sirius would escape.

The way he heard from Charlie was that Hogwarts was fairly peaceful while they were there. Yes some people things happened to but not the level of fighting Trolls and Cerberus on the first year then moving up to a death staring snake and dementors.

Harry sighed running a hand through his musky hair, he couldn't remember when he had been allowed to shower or brush his teeth.

He couldn't go to anyone with Dumbledore's connects, that included Sirius, Arthur, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Ron wouldn't understand, Malfoy would laugh and that left him with only one Pure-Blood that might answer him.

Daphne Greengrass, while she was in his year she kept to herself and Tracey Davis. From what he understood she was the Slytherin Ice Queen, basically she glared at anyone who tried to speak with her and always looked with calculation. She was very attractive, she had striking dark brown hair and bright ice blue eyes with a very petite frame work. She had never openly attacked or supported Harry during his time at Hogwarts though she was neutral, she had training of Pure- Bloods which was something he need being the last of his line.

Harry dug around under his bed picked up a good quill and some parchment, using what little sunlight he had left he started to write. By the time the sun had fallen and the darkness had spread he was finished. He was asking her for help, something he rarely did to anyone, he wanted to know what his place was in this world.

He looked over at his snowy owl Hedwig and smiled "So, I don't really know where she lives." He said softly "Think you could find Daphne Greengrass for me girl?"

Hedwig stuck out her leg with a small hoot, she was always a smart bird. Harry tied the letter to her leg and fetched her a quick owl treat. When the bird turned to take off she nipped him lightly on the hand, almost telling him to never doubt her.

Harry watched the bright dot until it faded over the horizon, he had his head out the window a little and smelled the awful smell of liquor, and he could even hear snores. Disgusted Harry went back inside and locked the window, he flicked on a small light without a shade and pulled out a defense book starting to read.

* * *

Somewhere in small hills of Somerset, England a teenage girl was brushing her deep brown hair which reached down to her mid back. Daphne was preparing for bed, she did this every night brushed her hair and teeth. While she knew she would have to brush it again in the morning she found it relaxing. When she brushed her hair she would let her mind wander, being that she was from a Pure-Blood family she was well skilled in the mental arts and used this time to look over her shields.

Each house was famous for some magical trait and the Greengrass's were known for sharp eyes. Where observation can be taught or learned this is where they differed, their eyes could read lips, body language and emotions thus knowing what a person was saying. The way they did this was by pushing magic into their eyes which in turn glazed them slightly like a sheet of ice. It wasn't as rare like a Seer or Parseltounge but it was more accepted and used often. It was often know as the 'Glacier' Effect.

A sharp tack on her window made her jump a little, being so engrossed in her thoughts it surprised her. She glanced over and saw a beautiful white owl, she only knew one person who owned such an owl, Harry Potter.

Slowly she walked over to the window, and opened it a little. The bird stood at her sill and starred at her almost sizing her up, or thinking she had found the right target. "You're Potter's Owl aren't you?" She stated more as a fact than a question.

The owl bowed her head gently and stuck out her leg, Daphne removed the letter cautiously using her wand. Where as being a Muggle-born this would get you in trouble as a Pure-Blood it very rarely happened. With a wave she found it was as it appeared to be, a letter.

Now she was interested, Potter had barely spoken to her yet she knew all about him. While everyone thought he was average at best with extreme luck she knew better. He was gifted in Charms and Defense, talented in Transfiguration and Potions, the only thing he seemed to not be decent at was Divination and History but if they had competent teachers she knew this would change. She knew all about the Stone and Basilisk she also found it very interesting that Sirius Black had been hunting Potter all year then suddenly took off and left whereas days before Potter was in the hospital wing again.

Daphne opened the letter slowly and began to read.

_To Miss Daphne Greengrass._

_I am terribly sorry to ask this of you but I seem to have a problem I think only you can solve. Being that I am in a sense part of the Pure-Blood line being a Potter, I have no knowledge of this world. Dumbledore seems to be trying his hardest to make that a fact, I have no one else to turn to because of his reach and of my enemies. You have never said hateful things to me nor have you ever openly accepted me so I have no reason to hate you. Being that you were raised a Pure-Blood, I would assume that you had a better understanding than that of myself._

_If you could offer me your aid, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Simply ask within reason._

_Sign, Harry James Potter._

She let out a small laugh and sigh when she read this, she knew Potter was about as confused to the wizard world as a broken clock was to a different hour. Of course she could tell him no or even ignore him but he did bring up a good point. She had never hated him or supported him so the fact he was asking someone outside his circle for help did mean something.

She looked at the owl who was watching her with almost a wondering look, she sighed softly "I will send Potter a reply in the morning, and you are more than welcome to stay. I have my own Owl, who could send Potter the reply if you want to leave." She explained to reasonably smart owl, were most left after they delivered this one waited.

The owl bowed her head softly and tucked her head into her wing, Daphne took that as she was going to wait until the morning. With that Daphne slid into her bed and turned out the candle.

* * *

Daphne woke up around eight like always during the Summer Holiday, she normally studied in the library or chatted with her sister. She looked at her window to find the snowy owl with amber eyes watching her quietly, in truth the owl was kind of creepy the way it just watched. The Slytherin rose from her bed and trudged to her private bathroom, where she took a quick shower and towel dried her hair. He dressed comfortably in a Forest green T-Shirt and shorts then started to brush her hair again, the owl gave a small hoot trying to gather her attention.

Daphne nodded a little and pulled a fresh sheet of parchment from a drawer and quill. She started the letter.

_To Harry James Potter._

_To say I am surprised that a Gryffindor, Glory-Boy would contact a Slytherin is simply amazing though I will not complain. You said you have no idea about this world and I readily agree, I have not actively followed you but I know very much about you. The feud with Malfoy, Basilisk and Dementors. Do not ask how I know these things because I have a wide network of 'allies' that I use for information. If there is one thing I will tell you it is that information is gold in this world, while money opens doors, information seals them. Being the last Potter, half-blood or not, you are or at least should be a Lord. Lord is the head of a family or house, my father is one and Lucius Malfoy is as well._

_Being the last of your line, you should also study on the Wizengamot, as I know that the Potter's own at least four seats on the court. These seats have votes on the court meaning you can use them to agree on bills or not. Also I advise you look into your family history._

_Should you have any more questions I would be happy to answer, on this term. I know all about you Potter, yet I know nothing of you. Should you allow it I would like to spend some time with you either during the summer or at School. Do not worry about the house policies as I really do not care. I will be at the Quidditch World Cup, if you plan on attending, I shall see you then._

_Sign, Daphne Alexis Greengrass._

Daphne smiled at her letter, it let him know where to get started and should have him leave her alone for a while, as he looked for the information. She really did want to get to know about Potter, to nearly everyone he was an enigma. Granger and the Weasleys were the only ones who were close to him.

In Hufflepuff they didn't mind Potter, Ravenclaw was trying to keep to themselves and Slytherin only had one voice when it came to the raven haired teen. Draco Malfoy, who tried his best to make it seem like Harry was an Evil Bigot. She wondered if Draco could change his views, being raised by such a man as Lucius Malfoy that would be a challenge but how she loved a challenge.

* * *

Harry was working in the garden, which he hated doing may he remind you. He was lucky that the Dursleys were leaving in a few for lunch and he would be left alone to do the chores which included this, cutting the lawn, cleaning the dishes and vacuuming. It wasn't a bad day other than a little hot, he was going to speed through the chores and shower before they came back, Merlin knew he needed it.

After a few minutes he had pulled all the weeds, careful not to pull any of Aunt Petunia's lily flowers. Harry knew full well that his Aunt really did miss her sister but living with an ignorant man such as Uncle Vernon left little time to grieve. With a single pull he started the lawnmower and began to cut the grass.

"Boy!" A deep voice shouted at the door, he released the bar and looked over at his uncle as the noise died.

Vernon growled a little "We'll be back in an hour, try not to burn down the house." He snarled "And if I find so much as one attempt at the door." He was talking about the cupboard where most of his Wizard things were. He was able to smuggle a few things into his room but most of his stuff was locked away.

Harry held up his hands "Yes, Yes I know." He said calmly trying to ignore the whale of a man "I'll be locked in my room until School starts."

Vernon grunted "Do not leave the house." He instructed.

Harry nodded again and started to cut the grass once more.

The yard wasn't that large so it only took him around half-an hour to cut nicely. When he went in through the back he was almost surprised to see a small cup of water and a note on the counter.

'_When you have finished the chores, remember you are making dinner. You are not to eat until we return, when dinner is finished we will discuss what your meal shall be.' _He read as he sipped on his water, they did this a lot. Should his chores not be completed then he would not eat, if they were done poorly he would get at most a slice of bread and a cup of water.

He started what dishes remained from breakfast this morning which didn't take him long as he was used to doing them at this point. When that was finished he stepped to vacuuming the carpeted rooms, the steps and then the bed rooms. He did this very carefully and in the same way his Aunt had showed him when he was old enough to do this which was about six or five.

He stowed the machine and checked his mental list of chores, as far as he knew he was done other than starting dinner. Which being it was only lunch wasn't for a while, quickly he ran to the bathroom and started to shower using his own shower gear from Hogwarts.

His thoughts drifted as he showered, he thought back to his first year and something hit him like a brick. Mrs. Weasley was talking about the platform to her children, which was how he got on. Why would she do that? All her children had been to the platform since Bill had gotten his letter. That's when he realized something they wanted to find him, they were looking for the lost kid with raven hair. He slammed his fist onto the tiled wall "Damn it." He growled, was Ron acting on his friendship? Was that why he hated Hermione at first? Why he never wanted to study?

He couldn't tell, he did know this though. He met Malfoy first, was confused at the time and didn't like how arrogant he was. Ron was second and he made the attempt to be his friend, but he asked about his scar first which silently annoyed him.

Harry fumed silently as he thought, he took a ten minute shower and towel dried his hair which was slightly longer than normal he noted it grew after he met Sirius, he removed a small rubber band off his wrist and pulled his hair back into a small ponytail. He redressed in what he could find that was reasonably clean, then he noticed Hedwig was back looking at him with almost a look of pity.

The Teen sighed "Hey girl." He said softly walking over to his prized bird and companion. "Did she reply?" He asked looking down at her leg and saw a letter tied on.

Harry smiled brilliantly and removed the note, he read it silently and sighed in relief and to control his anger. His friends had been keeping things from him, he knew they were hiding something from him. Hermione might be his only friend but she was also connected to Dumbledore and wouldn't understand his new status. If he could get Sirius away from the old man then he was sure that his god-father would side with him.

So his first goal was to get to Gringotts, that would be a slight problem but he was sure he could fix. Greengrass wanted to get to know him in return for her help, he wasn't about to tell her no being that she didn't ask for anything more or less. He removed another spare piece of Parchment from under his bed and scrawled a quick note to Gringotts to see if he could get a Portkey. He knew the ways of Wizard travel in hopes that he could find his way out of this pit, Broom he would be spotted, Apperation had to be learned and he didn't know where to start, Floo only worked when hooked to the main line and Muggles sure weren't, that left him with the Portkey but those were also few and far between.

"I'll send it off tomorrow, unless you want to take it today?" He spoke looking at Hedwig, who gave a hoot and started to drink water "Thought so." He said casually, slipping on a shirt and opened his defense book again.

Not knowing how much he just threw things into motion.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, Or Daphne Greengrass.**

_**Hello Hello, I looked and looked but I never found a DG/HP one quiet like this set up. If you find one like this please tell me! I'd like to read it, you know for research and fun. So I think this was a good first chapter and header into the Fourth year. What'd you think? Leave me a note- Sign 'The Demon'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Goblins and Findings.

Harry pulled on a pair of his better jeans, converse, a plain green T-shirt and a grey worn jacket, he had gotten a message from the Potter account manager Sharknail. The Goblin had explained that he had been trying to get a hold of him via his Magical Guardian at the age of eleven to explain the situation he was in. Shark gave him a single portkey in the shape of a kunt but it had different designs and glowed a little, his meeting was at 10 am and it was 9:50 at the moment, better to be early than late.

"Phoenix" He muttered the code word, and felt a sharp tug at his navel. He closed his eyes and mouth not knowing what would happen if he didn't. Then he felt the floor, cold stone like floor and his landing was far from graceful. He stood slowly, shaking off the light dust he had over his clothes and began to look around when he noticed a Goblin who seemed to be containing his laughter.

The Goblin coughed "I apologize, but that was the worse entrance I have ever seen." He spoke casually, he had slicked back oil black hair with beady yellow eyes, he was in a suit and glanced at his pocket watch "And I have seen a few, Mr. Potter."

Harry, straightened his glasses and nervously rubbed the back of his neck "It was a new experience for me." He said embarrassed.

The Goblin nodded with a feral grin "I believe Sharknail is done with his appointment Mr. Potter." He said walking towards the door "I shall show you to his office."

Harry nodded and followed the Goblin making sure his glasses weren't any more damaged than normal. It turned out that he was in a private Portkey area as most Portkey's would be sent to the main lobby unless asked otherwise. He was lead down a hall and then to a door with a Golden plate etched- _The Ancient and Covert House of Potter: Account Manager Sharknail._

"Knock a single time Mr. Potter." The Goblin said bowing to Harry "May your accounts be full."

Harry bowed back "Thank you for your time." He said in a calm voice.

The Goblin rose a brow and started muttering something about owing Griphook two sickles as he walked away. Harry turned to the door and knocked a single time 'Enter' was heard and he did so. The room was very comfortable, a mix of Greys, Ruby, Emerald and Onyx they didn't argue or fight with each other but they complemented the other well almost too well.

Sharknail sat on a high desk of what looked like Ebony wood, it was vintage very vintage so was the other chairs and furniture. Shark had Silver hair that was held in a short ponytail, his teeth seemed sharper than normal and he looked feral almost with the green eyes that followed Harry to the front of the desk. "Mr. Potter." He said slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you Sharknail, I assume we will get to know the other well?" Harry spoke in a calm tone looking the Goblin in the eye to show respect.

"I offer you the same Mr. Potter." He said bowing his head a little "We have much to do on this day, First we shall preform a Vault test proving you are indeed Harry James Potter. Second will be a Magical test, this shall outline your special skills and abilities. Third we'll be opening the Potter Will as your magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore claimed that until you were of Age then it would be sealed and what should be the final step will be your Lordship claim." Shark nail explained, though he looked sharp and feral, his voice was soothing like water.

"Please call me Harry." Harry said waving his hand "So let's begin."

Shark smiled a little "Like Charlus and James you are, never let me call them Lord or Mr. Potter." He dug around in a his desk for a moment then pulled out a sliver dagger carved with runes and a sheet of black paper "Now, you will hold this dagger onto your index finger on your dominant hand until the blade glows red." He explained.

Harry nodded and took the dagger, pressing it to his index finger. He felt the sharp pain but ignored that, he had a Basilisk bite his arm this was nothing. After a few seconds the blade started to glow the red color.

"Now stab the paper, lightly." He ordered "I don't need another blasted hole, James nearly broke the desk." He sighed rubbing his forehead.

Harry smirked a little, sounded like something his father would do. He leaned down and pressed the dagger onto black paper enough to were the glow spread across the surface in a runic manner and then into English. Shark looked it over and nodded turning it so Harry could read it.

_Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Emma Evans: Potter and James Adam Potter._

_Estimated Balance: 71,838,132: Investments, Housing, Jewelry, Vault Contents and Bonds._

_Vaults owned: Number 687: Trust Fund Vault, Number 99: Potter Family Vault, Number 819: Muggle Collection Vault, Number 117: Weaponry Vault, 009: Unknown Vault with a Thestral symbol on the door._

_Estates: Potter Manor: Scotland, Phoenix Island: Sicily Peverell Grounds: Ireland, Vacation Homes: Thestral Retreat- Utah, USA. Shadow Walk-New York, USA. Shinigami Estate- Tokyo, Japan. Willow Lane- Moscow, Russia. Grim Cottage- Munich, Germany. Polar Rest- Toronto, Canada. Veela Ave- Paris, France. Marauder's Outback- Sydney, Australia._

Harry read with a small 'O' on his face, he didn't know that his family was this wealthy "Sir, Would you happen to know why the Potter's have an Island in Sicily?" He asked sliding the paper back to the Goblin.

Shark nodded "I do, you see the Potter's originally came here in the 43 AD. With the invasion of Britain from Rome, the Potter's had been renowned for their minds of battle and their superior luck if you will. A majority of the Potters were Spies, Scouts, Hunters and Trackers, but a smaller amount became Assassins and Bounty Hunters though not truly evil being they always fight for the side of Light in the end. Many that came here to fight, remained in England, Potter Manor merely grew to account for the changing of times." He explained to the Heir of the house, as he was instructed to do by the last manager Talon.

Harry soaked in the information, his house was ancient and now it was on its last leg. While Harry thought Shark put the Dagger away, burned the parchment and pulled out a small stone cup with red runes inscribed to the sides. "I shall require your blood once more, an example of your magic and you'll hold the cup." He said holding out a normal dagger, one that lacked the runes.

Harry nodded and placed the dagger on his palm slitting it open, he winced a little but didn't complain. He let the crimson liquid flow into the cup when it reached a certain point the wound closed itself and Harry pulled out his wand.

"Just focus your magic into a spark or wave at the cup, it shall absorb it."

He did as he was told and just like when he got the wand for the first time, red sparks flew out of the tip onto and into the cup that now shimmered a reddish, with green. Then he took the cup in his hands as Shark started to hum and mutter.

Within a minute the cup burst into flames, the fire flew into the air and Shark caught it forcing it onto a sliver of parchment. The cup was stuck to Harry's hands and he could not help but it was over as soon as it started "There, Take a look Harry." Shark said retrieving the cup from him and replacing it with the parchment.

_Harry James Potter._

_Age: 14_

_Main Descents of: Potter- Endangered, Peverell- Extinct, Black- Endangered (One Direct Heir:Sirius Orion Black), Evans- Unknown Wizard Background, Silver- American Family, Sparrow- Became Muggle, Slytherin- Extinct and Ravenclaw- Extinct._

_Primary Hair color: Raven Black._

_Eye color: Emerald Green._

_Familiar: N/A *Recommends a Snake or Phoenix*_

_Magical Affinities: Defense- Natural, Dark Arts- Natural, Potions- Able, Charms- Natural, Care for Magical Creatures- Natural and Runes- Able._

_Boggart: Dementor, Patronus: Stag, Wand Core: Phoenix Tail Feather._

_Unique Traits: Slight Metamorphmagus: Limited to Hair and Eyes, Parsel Tongue: Unknown wither a Born trait or not, Animagus: Form Available, Shadow Walker: Ability to Sneak expertly with little training, Wand-less Magic, Healing Ability: Faster recovery of Stamina or wounds and Fire Nature._

_Blocks: Mental Shielding: 90%, Magical Core: 75%, Healing Ability: 44%, Shadow Walker: 75%, Wand-Less: 100%, Parsel Tongue: 50%, Metamorphmagus: 99% and Fire Nature: 100%_

_Health Concerns: Scar tissue: Back, Chest, Legs (Abuse, Childhood), Myopia (Terrible), Brittle Bones (Malnutrition), Horcrux: Scar (Not a True Horcrux), Basilisk Venom: Left forearm (Disabled), Psychological Damage: Extent Unknown and Oblivation: Memories have been replaced or stopped.'_

Harry growled in anger at the mention of blocks Dumbledore had the power to do this, he was surprised to not see the Heir of Gryffindor on here but he guessed it made sense. The Weasleys would be a better cover for the Gryffindor line anyway. The Potters must have always been close to Gryffindor without being family, he wondered what Ravenclaw would have been like to his ancestor based on what he knew they all were of the Trickster level. Slytherin thought was a surprise, he wondered if that was from the Potters or Evans side of the family.

The Meta thing made sense too he recalled his Aunt clipping his hair bald and it regrew overnight, that and it never changed in length at least until this year, ever since he met Sirius it had grown out into the mans pony tail style. He didn't know what a Shadow Walker was or a Fire Nature though he had an idea. "Sir…can you explain some of this to me?"

"Lets start with your family history. Now the Peverell House joined with the Potter House when Ignotus Peverells Grand-Son Godwyn' only produced one heir a Female Eva. Being that the name couldn't be carried with Eva and that the Peverell was an extremely Light house they had to find another Ancient House. It came down to the Potters, Bones and Longbottoms. Issac Potter was the only male within Eva's age, so they wrote a marriage contract." He explained the Peverell, and took a deep breath "The Silver Family was a Neutral Pure-Blooded family, they moved to America in the 16th century many of the Silver family had a talent for healing or health herbs and to my knowledge still do. The Sparrow Family fell quiet sometime ago but they were what many think gave the Potters their natural ability of flight. They aren't extinct merely turned Muggle through a line of Squibs." He took another deep breath "You have a direct Black connection through your Grandmother Dorea Potter Black. She was kicked from the family or at least became a laughing stock as I believe. The Blacks have an ability of Metal Arts that few have ever mastered. But they are also a Dark House with a 'Black' history. I do not know about the Ravenclaw or Slytherin connection, I am sorry."

Harry looked like he had been struck with a dull mace. He didn't know what to think, He would look through the Peverells information maybe he could find some answers to his questions. Along with the Sparrows, Silver and Black house, he knew there was little hope for finding anything of Ravenclaw or Slytherin. "What about this other stuff?"

Shark nodded "The Magical Affinities help you narrow down what classes you should be taking or what fields you should apply yourself in. However that doesn't mean you can't do well in other classes or subjects it will take more time for you to grasp the subject however" He spoke reading it off the page. "I imagine you have no idea what a Shadow Walker or Fire Nature is?"

Harry shrugged a little "No Sir."

"A Shadow Walker has the ability to nearly erase his/her presence in the form of sound and smell, either under a cloak of invisibility, hiding in plain sight or following on the roof will remove the visual aspect. It is mainly used for tracking or assassinations." He pulled out a file showing how his Father had the trait, must be the Potter Family trait. "Fire Nature is the ability to control or master Fire, to a level. It is a very hard task to learn a Nature and most wizards do not have one, your Mother did however she was also a Fire."

Shark glanced at the paper and frowned "This won't do… These Blocks will be removed, the Horcrux isn't really an issue you're lucky its not a true one. I imagine this is from our last Dark Lord Mr. Riddle. Before you ask all Goblins know who he is, being he has come in here several times in the past. But that is a story for another day. What we shall do is remove it and place it into a more suitable container and we'll start healing your body right away. If you were to place the Lord ring on at the moment it could kill you for being weak."

Harry shuddered a little at that thought "Alright then, thank you for explaining." He said with a small smile.

Shark nodded and pressed his thumb and index finger on two different runes. Within a minute two Goblins came jogging in "Hobb, get me the Potter Will of Lily and James." The Goblin named Hobb nodded and turned to leave quickly. "Polaros, You shall escort Mr. Potter to the ritual room where we will remove the Horcrux and start healing his body."

The Goblin nodded "Follow, Mr. Potter." He then turned to leave with Harry in tow.

* * *

Daphne was lightly kicking her foot as she read, it was a book on strategies and battle plans. Where her sister loved to read fairy-tales like the beetle and bard or Harry Potter, she loved Magic or Battles, even muggle ones like WW2 or the battle of Troy.

She wondered if Potter had taken her advice on seeking the Gringotts, if she was right then he will be a Lord by the end of the summer. Then Malfoy will have to keep his trap shut to the people Potter hangs around, like Granger or Weasley.

"Would Misses like a cup of tea?" Yola, her family elf squeaked.

"That would be lovely." She looked up marking her place.

Yola grinned happily "English, Dash of Sugar, stirred with a cinnamon stick and a cube of ice" She recalled with a gleam.

Daphne nodded "Yes, that is all Yola." The elf popped away, she started back on her book again.

Try as she might though, her thoughts drifted back to the Raven haired teen. She curled her toes a little at the thought of him, if the rumors and what she had gathered were as true as she thought they were then he was powerful, very powerful. A Full Patronus at thirteen was unheard of, most wizards could barely get a wisp or a small shield. That and if he lost the glasses and worked out just a little more he would be heavenly, most girls stopped thinking about him because he wasn't what they were thinking. The pretty boy with an award winning smile, the last thing this world needed was another Lockheart.

She thought Potter was attractive because he had that air of Mystery to him, he didn't really care what people said about him. The Chamber incident in Second Year led her to that conclusion, that and his eyes. Those eyes had to be cut from the precious gem they resembled so bright, cold, sharp and stunning, she would swear he could hex with just his eyes. He was Harry Potter after all, it wouldn't surprise her if he could.

The thing that bothered her wasn't Harry himself, it was his friends. Granger was a stuck up know it all, the fact she was a Muggle-Born made it worse because she thought things should be more modern. The System takes time to adapt, it needs a fine tooth comb not a bat. Weasley was a Bigot Racist on anything Slytherin or new, that and he was a Pig. Longbottom would be okay being that he knew the Greengrass family. She was a Slytherin after all this was nothing more than a chess game, she plays her cards right and who knows, maybe she'll win.

* * *

Harry grunted in pain as his forehead exploded, he was tied down to an alter to prevent him from harming a Goblin or himself. As he tried to thrash about, images flashed before his eyes almost like someone's life was ending, he saw children beating him up, he talked to snakes, bullied the bullies, found his past, killed, tortured and preformed evil so dark it made night look like morning. Slowly the last memory flowed through his eyes, a small cottage, a flash of green, a body with black hair fell at the stairs, the babies room, Lily Evans pleas to spare her son, another flash of green, the mass of red hit the floor and then another flash of green then nothing. NO! That was Voldemort! I am Harry James Potter, I have been beaten, I have talked to snakes, and I have not killed unless no other option was open, I will never torture and I am not EVIL!

Harry let out a roar as a black shade like spirit flowed from his scar to transform into a shade of a male, the shade laughed darkly and lunged for Harry. However he never made contact as a beam of silver light wrapped around the shadow and pulled it into a compass looking device. The reaction was almost instant slowly the pain went away, the straps loosened for a moment to catch his breath, he could feel the memories but his psyche was pushing them to the darker corners of his mind. "A good he's not dead." A Goblin growled, Another stepped forward "Shut it Ripmouth, Mr. Potter will begin on the blocks, it's going to hurt." The Goblin said in a formal voice, then they formed a small dance circle and started murmured in lower whispers.

The Goblins got into a small tight circle and started to chant in their language. Harry couldn't understand it but he didn't really want to.

His chest started to feel tighter and tighter, his head was pounding, the skin on his arms almost burned in pain. When he let out a scream of pain, his magic manifested and it flew around the room, cutting into the walls and burning through the straps. His chest was glowing, his bones cracked like they had just been broken and reset. He started to float lightly above the alter, he screamed in pain as the torches started to glow brighter and brighter then the flames licked towards him. Then another loud crack rang through the room and then the glowing settled softly, slowly his magic relaxed and he shakily sat up.

The other Goblins were looking at him in amazement and wonder, some were still on the floor from being pushed over and hiding from him. The walls were cracked, cut and indented, by the torches were scorch marks from his new found element. He looked down at the alter, it was cracked and severally damaged "I-I'm..."

A Goblin waved him off "Don't be sorry Mr. Potter, this was incredible to witness. We rarely use the unblocking alter being Blocks are illegal on anyone over 11. We'll fix the room and the alter, we should have expected this. You already had strength before but now you're well Warlock level. Don't expect anymore strength being most Magical beings level out around early puberty so the body can start its process." The Goblin said passing him his shirt and jeans. They had him disrobe so the runes on the table could make contact with his skin.

The doors opened and another Goblin entered, this one looked like a professor of sorts. Glasses and a white coat must be a doctor.

The Medical Goblin looked him over and then glanced at his chart. "Take off the glasses, you don't need them. Scar tissue should be fading within the day or two, hell he'll probably grow over the night as well. Horcrux is removed, here is that" He said handing Harry the instrument that looked like a compass "Your problem now and the Brittle bone will take a little bit of time, here they'll get you well again." The Goblin handed him a pouch of potions about twenty in all, each a blue bottle "Take one every night before bed, Goblins orders."

Harry nodded and placed the pouch onto his belt.

"Now the Venom was already negated by what looks like Phoenix tears, so it will be in your system for life. Now it's not a bad thing, being adjusted to Basilisk Venom means you're likely now resistant to Snake bites of all kind." The Goblin explained looking over a sheet of paper "The Psychological Damage you'll need to see either a Squib or Muggle-Born Therapist, the Oblivation will have to be handled by the Ministry. Well that looks like it's it, now get out"

Harry chuckled as he started to walk to Shark's office once more, Harry did remove his glasses and found slowly his vision shifted to see without them. He hated the things anyway. Sharknail was there waiting for him "You look much better Mr. Potter" He commented pulling out the envelop "The Potter Will." Shark said bringing back from space.

It was a single letter and looked like it was dropped via Owl, Shark opened it and pulled out three sheets of Paper "_**This is the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter, we have been tested and we are who we say we are. If someone is reading this then that means our plan to switch out Sirius Black for Peter Pettigrew was a failure and Peter has fallen or gave up willing, **__I hope it is the first. _**Should the later be true however, I would like to tell Mr. Pettigrew that I never cared for him anyway. How did you not figure this he was a Rat after all,** _Wasn't really my idea, I was bent on Remus but Sirius thought he was the spy...In hindsight that was a poor call..._

**I Lily Emma Evans Potter, give God-Mothership to one Marlene Mckinnon of my son Harry James Potter in the event of Sirius and Our deaths. In no order, NONE, shall my son be sent to live with his Aunt, I don't care if the sky is raining fire and her house has the only hose. **_Well said there dear, I James Adam Potter, give God-Fathership to one Sirius Black of my son Harry James Potter and he is the first guardian should we pass on. I'll miss you Pad-Foot, take care of Progslet for me will you, _**For Us, **_For us sorry. _

_**To Remus John Lupin, we give you 100 thousand Galleons, a Hunting Cabin in northern Scotland and James' Snitch. **_**When you see the moon, howl at it for us as well.**_ Moony…Buy yourself some new robes and get a girl, or I'll haunt you, I'm Sirius, okay I'm James but still. _**Ignore the Prat.**

_**To Andromeda Cassie Tonks, we leave 100 thousand Galleons, the little cottage in Utah. You and Ted should get out of England and explore the states a little, **_**I'll miss you Andie, tell Nymie we'll miss her too.**_ That kid you have, Nymie…she'll be a true Marauder one day…I'll put money on it. Take care of yourself Andie._

_**To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you with James' Sliver Bullet and his comic collection. Lily leaves you the bag of prank items she took from you in seventh year, **_**It's in the Muggle Vault. Now if I find out you let my Son play that blasted Quidditch game before he is thirteen I will come back from the grave and murder you. **_Er, Well. As much as I love Quidditch I think I love my wife more, so just listen to her…eh Pads? I switch my bet by the way, He'll be a Seeker. Do try to take care of yourself Paddy._

**Marlene Mckinnon, my best friend,** _Only Friend,_ **Ignore the Prat. Now you've been my best friend since about second year, well there was 'Him' but I'd rather not discuss it. Anyway, I love you like a sister and would like to leave you with my diary, a few things in the last page of the book are yours. I didn't want the world to know what I left you. Love you always Lily.** _Don't I get to say anything? _**No.**

_To Minerva McGonagall, I know you never played favorites and were a tough professor, but I would be honored that if my Wand was recovered that it be sent to you. You taught me all about my skill and favorite art, let me play on the Quidditch team when I was arrogant and showed me the way to Head Boy. I'll never be able to thank you enough, James._

_I, James Adam Potter, Would like to say my deepest apologies to Severus Snape. I made you a target for far to long Severus, I should have grown up by fifth year but I continued to torment you until Seventh Year and at that point we already were at odds. I would never admit this out loud but I was always jealous of you for having such a close friendship with Lily and for being better than me in Defense and Potions. When the incident in fifth year happened, I felt both sadness and joy. Sadness because I knew that I pushed you too far and in result made you lose your closet friend, Joy because I knew that Lily would be more accepting of me without you. Again I'm sorry Severus. _**I have no comment.**

_**Based on the fact we have limited friends and even smaller amount of Family, We shall leave donations to certain organizations and families all anonymous of course. Which would be on the scrap of paper above.**_

_**So last is well…You Harry…We left you letters…We didn't think this would happen, we wanted to be with you every step to watch you fall and dust yourself off with that Potter grin and Evan eyes. We leave you with everything else that we own, you can get rid of it all or give it away to those you think deserve something.**_

_**Sign- **_**Lily Emma Evans Potter, **_James Adam Potter."_ Shark said slowly and then massaged his throat.

"I need a copy of this sent to the Ministry of Magic, to Head Auora Bones to be exact. I've heard she's brilliant." Harry said quickly, he had the chance to free his God-Father and he was taking it.

Shark nodded "It shall be done, Here read the letters while I go and handle that and the affairs." He said slipping him the two notes and left the room.

Harry slowly with a steady hand took the one with the fine writing his father.

_Dear, Harry or Progslet or Marauder Next-Generation Number 1._

_Lily insisted I write you a letter, the problem is I have no idea what I'm to write. If you're reading this then it's likely you're around either eleven or twelve. I hope Sirius had taught you all the skills you have, I was so proud to find out you were a Shadow and Lily even more so when she saw you playing with the candles flame with no burns. I know you'll be down to two houses…because it was the same for me and your mum…Slytherin or Gryffindor…my dad told me he faced the similar choice and then he married a Slytherin. If I have one piece of advice for you son…it's that you should always follow your gut, if that gut tells you to spit death in the face then you do it. Walk in this world with no fear, hold your head to the level you have and nothing more. I love you with every being in my body, I pray to Merlin, the founders and fate that your Mother isn't dead and that you two are both okay but the chances of that are slim…Son I love you and I'm proud, I would be proud if you turned out worse than Voldemort…because you're my son. So I'll leave you with this son, if you got to sin at least do it with a grin._

_Always: James Adam Potter- Prongs._

Harry was holding back tears in his eyes, his father had just told him exactly what he had been wanting to hear for years. Now he finally had it, it was like a weight being removed from his shoulders he was going to do his Father proud. Time to become the Marauder he was meant to be.

He swiped at his eyes to remove the stray leaks and shakily opened his mother's letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**This is the fifth time I've written this because I always end up running the ink with tears, I just can't stand the thought of not watching you grow up, and to not see you play Quidditch (Thirteen) or prank your prat of a father. You'll end up hearing awful things about me, that I was a terrible Mud-Blood who stole a proper Pure-Blood. It was the other way around, I should add. Harry I love you and I want you to find love, even if it's only for a second because it's better to have and lost than to not had at all. Fight for those you want to protect, love your friends for they could be more than Family and Never, Never bow your head to a Dark Lord or Pure-Blood. It's not because you're better than them by blood, it's because you're a better person than they are, and I know you'll be. I am always looking out for you, Even if I have to fight tooth and nail to watch over you I will. Because I love you Harry, you are the greatest thing in my life and the best sense of joy and pride I have ever had. I'm still having trouble picturing you grow up without me and your dad, it just seems like it should never happen, that you'll never read this because we're there to tell you ourselves….I'm sorry…I'm rabbling at this point... Anyway, I'll leave you on this note. Not all Slytherin's are evil and not all Gryffindor's are saints.**

**Love, Mum.'**

Harry was openly sobbing at this point, he wasn't making a sound but the tears and choking jester he was making was clear he was upset. If these were tears of happiness or of failure he didn't know. He held onto the one connection to his parents, the one thing he could trace back to them, this was them. For the longest time he didn't know what Love was, it was a strange feeling for him but slowly thanks to the Wizard World. Hermione, the Weasleys and his other friends started to warm him and now at this moment he knew what it felt like to be loved.

Sharknail entered the office once more, this time he was carrying a wooden box, ebony like everything else. "This is your ring." He said softly when Harry had stopped crying, he opened the box to show a simple, silver band with waves of bronze throughout it. The setting was a blue phoenix with four emeralds like a compass. "Place it on your right middle finger. You need to know that by becoming Lord of the House you will take on the responsibilities of your House. Debts, Marriage Contracts, Financial Issues and Ministry Duties."

Harry nodded slowly, he was ready for this being he never had been a child, no sense in acting like one now. So he slowly took the ring, then slid it on. He felt a cool presence spread through his finger and up to his mind. '_Wonderful, an heir I can work with. Welcome to the Potter Family, Lord Harry James Potter.'_ A voice whispered in his mind as the ring tightened around his finger and glowed a light white color. '_I am always available to my Heir. Call me Mother of Friend, When you're older I might share more with you.' _The voice left softly, leaving a light cool feeling around his ears.

Sharknail bowed his head "Lord Potter, may I make a suggestion?" He asked after the bow.

Harry nodded "Of course." He said with a smile, Sharknail had done more for him than his relatives had in thirteen years.

"Visit your vaults, get a bottomless money bag and get a new wardrobe." He advised calmly, hands behind his back. "Then Fill out an Emancipation form, move into one of your many houses and start to train or buckle down."

Harry chuckled weakly "Sounds like a plan, Thank you for your time." He said extending his hand for the Goblin to shake.

Sharknail looked at the hand for a moment then grinned "Thank you, Lord Potter if you ever need me, I shall be available." He shook Harry's hand and moved to his desk, pressing a single rune and a familiar Goblin entered the room a few seconds later.

"Griphook?" Harry asked as he looked at the Goblin.

Griphook looked up at Harry and grinned in that feral manner "I'm surprised you remember me, Lord Potter."

"I try not to forget a face." He admitted with a grin.

Griphook nodded "Where shall I be taking you today, Lord Potter?" He asked with a raised brow.

Harry thought for a moment, figuring he had nothing better to do at the moment "Numbers 117, 99, 009 and 819. If you would Griphook, an extendable cash bag and a muggle card, you know what those are right?" He asked sheepishly.

Griphook nodded once "Yes we do, few Wizards use them but we have them available." He said turning to leave Sharknails office. "For the fee of 20 Galleons for the Bag and 15 Galleons for the card, every 6 months." He explained.

Harry gave a short bow to Sharknail and followed Griphook "Shouldn't be a problem." He said calmly.

"So which vault first, Lord Potter." Griphook asked with a feral grin on his face.

* * *

"Daphne!" Heather Greengrass yelled from her bedroom "Come here a moment Dear." Daphne got out of her chair and headed for her mother.

The House was fairly bright, a few small spots of shadows and darkness hit here and there. Her Mother had her own private bedroom and so did her Father, Jason Greengrass. They had been wed through a Marriage contract, though they cared about the other, it wasn't really love, more like need. Heather was like a larger copy of Astoria, brown hair, steel colored eyes and a slim frame but very curvy. "So, Dear. What's his name?" She asked with a knowing grin.

Daphne rose a brow quickly "I'm sorry?" She snapped lightly.

"Please, I don't need your special eyes to see you've got a boy in mind." Heather said with a teasing voice "So, what's his name? Is he in your year? The Yull ball will be going on this year, maybe he'll ask you."

"Mother!" Daphne said with a small blush on her face, which quickly vanished "We are merely Corespondents, he lacks information in this world and wanted my help."

Heather rose a brow, her face grew cold and her posture became stiff "A Muggleborn? Daphne..." She spoke in a voice dripping in ice.

Daphne growled "You think so little of me." She hissed "He's a Half-Blood raised by Muggles, who just so happens to come from an important Pure-House."

Comprehension dawned on Heather's face, her eyes started to sparkle and she giggled lightly "Well...I say this Half-Blood has his work cut out for him, then again." Again she had a knowing grin "I'm sure he's built for amazing things."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**A/n: Hello Hello, So I thank you all for the reviews and I hope this chapter was illuminating. Now Harry's abilities will not instantly work for him and he can't use them all at the same time. So my thoughts was that Harry is resourceful, with a lot of things and he is always lucky, so I figured he was the type to gain more than one thing from his Family, the Potters ability took me forever to think of and I thought I could have a lot of fun with it being that James was very rarely caught when pranking even before the cloak. Being that Daphne never made a large role in the books, she struck me as a background thinker who observed, so she knew much more than the normal person would. If anyone has any ideas for the situations they will find themselves in then I am all ears. So I'd like to hear your thoughts Love, Hate or just plain information- Sign with regards 'The Demon'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Vaults

"So which vault would like to start at, Lord Potter?" Griphook asked with a feral grin, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Number 117." Harry said calmly, he wondered what types of weapons and armor his ancestors had stored away.

Griphook nodded and led him to one of the carts. The ride wasn't short but nowhere long, they passed all sorts of vaults, some golden colored others steel, Some guarded by Dragons and Griffins others by Statues and Trolls. It was as amazing as it was four years ago.

They stopped in front of a circle like ledge, a few doors on different levels each held a different crest. He saw the Potter crest on the middle door, it was guarded by two suits of armor each suit had a blue phoenix on the chest and a broadsword in their hands.

Harry strode up to the suits and paused when the suits crossed swords. "I am Lord Harry James Potter. Open." He commanded, like it was second nature.

The Suits nodded a single time and slid back into place.

Harry pressed his hand onto the seam of the doors, he felt a small prick on his skin and then the doors cracked and creaked letting him enter.

The walls were covered in all sorts of items, on the east wall it was swords and chests, to the west were suits of armor, the north had portraits of his ancestors in battle and on the doors wall had chests, bags and trunks. The Room was lit with torches and a single chandler, though it wasn't large, it wasn't crowed either. Tables were set out with display cases, some filled others empty.

Harry went to the portraits first, figuring they might have some advice for him. Most of the portraits were in the middle of battle and had no time to talk to him, but a large black framed one was still and looking down at him.

It depicted a woman, she had deep black hair that was ragged and went down to her mid back. She wore black leather armor, with some blood and tears in it, it left very little to the imagination. Her face had drops of blood and scratches across it, her eyes burned like twin coals, black with flickers of red in them. In one hand she held a dark colored wand and the other she held a short sword and at her feet lay two wizards and a Hippogriff.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked calmly.

The woman rose a brow "Yes?" She said in a soft, motherly voice.

"I'm Harry Potter, I was wondering if you could help me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

The woman smirked "Hello, Harry." She said casually "I am Belladonna Potter. Daughter of Gabriel Potter. What do you need help with?"

Harry lowered his head a little "Well, I need some form of protection." He said calmly, in a more of cold voice.

"Your body type won't fit well with a sword, mace or ax." Bella said with a look of thought on her face "I think a Dagger or Bow. You have a stealth build, remember practice makes perfect."

Harry smiled a little "I've only use a sword once, it didn't end well" He stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh?" Bella asked with curious eyes.

"Well…it was about a full year ago….but er I killed a Basilisk and it bit me." He spoke in a small voice.

Belladonna widened her eyes a fraction, then started to giggle which turned to a full laugh. After a second or two, she glanced at him and paused "Oh…Oh Morrighan, you're serious."

Harry didn't miss the chance "Actually, I'm Harry." She gave him an odd look "Sorry, Inside joke." He waved her off, and rolled up his sleeve showing the small scar.

Bella tried to look closer "That's a Basilisk bite alright, you can tell from the raising and the slight discoloration around the wound. Phoenix tears?" Harry nodded at that "You're one lucky kid, pick up some daggers. Shorter in size put more practical for the younger years, stick to the lighter armor as well, Leather or Elven."

Harry nodded "Thank you. Madam Belladonna" He said with a small bow of his head.

Bella bowed her head in return "Now if you'll excuse me, Arthur needs a hand with that Dragon." She said charging throwing curses as she went.

He walked over to the equipment nearby and grabbed a few things, it was a dagger belt, wand holsters and a leg strap. It was made from dragon leather, mainly from that of an Onyx Ripper if the name tag meant anything.

He put wand holsters at each of his forearms and slid his wand into his right one, he slipped the dagger belt onto his waist with ease, leaving his normal belt behind, and then he rolled up his pants leg and placed the leg strap on.

Harry was tired of finding himself in sticky situations, First Year, Second Year, Last Year and Now he was having Nightmares about Voldemort. He wasn't going to be left defenseless this time.

He browsed the Daggers quickly, not wanting to keep Griphook. He picked up a set of throwing knives made from a dark steel, each had a phoenix carved into the handle and were barely four inches. He slid them into his dagger belt, six in total.

He grabbed a slim dagger that was fairly simple it was called the Raven's Claw. It had a lightning design in the blade, it was balanced for throwing and the enchantment was a thunder enchantment, made to shock as it cut. He slid that into the Dagger holster.

For the leg strap he grabbed your standard black dagger, it wasn't more than five inches but it could save his life in a pinch.

He made his way over to the armors and saw a few that caught his eye. They were made of all sorts of hide, one struck a chord basilisk. Wither he liked it or not, it was the best protection he could offer himself, he grabbed a jacket that reached down to his mid-thigh and it magically adjusted to his size. He spotted a small backpack and threw in a face mask- which protected his mouth and nose, arm bracers, gloves, his trainers and a vest. He slipped on a pair of basilisk boots, with small Phoenix crests on the outside.

He nodded in approval and left the vault, Griphook was there waiting for him "Where to next? Lord Potter."

"Number 99." He answered calmly. He would stop at 819 on his way out, figuring he could find something worthy of a second of laughs. It was a Muggle Vault after all.

Griphook pointed to the cart again and Harry nodded, sitting down comfortably. The ride wasn't much of one, being 117 and 99 were so close to the other but the Potter Vault was on a whole level of its own.

Griphook got out of the cart first "Normally we would need to use clankers." He said pointing to the guardian of the vault, a blue dragon. Harry remember reading about these when Norbert had been born, this was an Astrialian Shockclaw. Where most dragons breathed fire, this one breathed lightning. "But, being you are the Lord of the Potter house. You just need to walk to it and assert your dominance."

Harry got that cold feeling in his spine again '_Relax, show no fear in the face of the beast._' She whispered '_Be the Gryffindor.'_

Harry pulled his spine straight and carried himself with purpose; his face was calm and his lips drawn into a tight line. His eyes burned like Fiendfyre, his hands remained lightly at his sides. The Dragon looked at him in alarm and was about to breath when Harry took a stance "Stand Down!" He roared first, now the Dragon look annoyed but interested. Harry threw his ring hand up and shouted once more "I am Lord Potter, I command you to STAND DOWN." This time it did it, the Dragon bowed his head slowly and crept away from the doors.

Harry could now get a full view of them, they were a Bronze color with a Phoenix crest on one side and on the other was a pair of twin wands. Another pair of statues in the shape of winged horses, which looked almost skeletal, had glowing white eyes that followed him.

Harry looked over at Griphook "What are these things, Griphook?" He asked jerking his thumb at the statues.

Griphook pulled his beard lightly "Those would be…Thestrals, one can only see them if they have seen and accepted death. It's also the symbol on vault 009…interesting." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry shrugged a little, he pressed his palm on the door much like the other one and felt the sharp prick of his blood but the doors didn't open. A voice entered the room however "_Harry…_" It was strong, yet soft and male "_I trust you know the password son._"

Harry connected the voice quickly and looked up with wide eyes "Mischief Managed." He whispered softly.

The doors creaked lightly "_Welcome home, Son._" The voice was female this time, Lily's. Harry gave a glance at Griphook and then took a step into the vault.

It was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors, piles of gold, silver and bronze coins were stacked neatly in the middle, off to one side was antique furniture, paintings and family dishes, to the other was magical items, books, brooms, potions and some wands, which looked organized to a point. He would have to spend a few days to explore the vault in the fullest. Something caught his gaze near the front of the vault, it was a wall of paintings the closest one pictured a man with unruly raven hair and a woman with red hair and almost glowing green eyes, under the frame read in neat script

'_James Adam Potter and Lily Emma Potter: 10, 31, 1981.'_

The portrait of his parents smiled down at him, James nudged Lily who in turned punched him sharply in the side and laughed weakly at the face he made. James stuck his tongue out at his wife and she rolled her eyes at him, his father gave him a small thumbs up and his mother blew him a kiss.

He opened his mouth but a voice stopped him "They can't hear you." It was motherly and loving. The portrait was of a sharp faced woman with midnight black hair and violet eyes, to her left was a man with unruly salt and pepper hair and a kind face. Under it read '_Charlus Arthur Potter and Dorea Aquarius Potter: 7, 19, 1980'_

Dorea smiled down at her grandson "Harry…I know you want to hear them. I do too, I miss the sound of Jimmy's voice and Lily's songs but they can't speak or hear, something is holding them back." She spoke in a soft sad voice.

Charlus spoke up "I doubt you remember us Harry, but we're your Grandparents or at least a likeness of them. Anyway I see that you've taken the mantle that was appointed to you. Good." His voice wasn't soft but rough and harsh, his eyes were compassionate though so it made up for it. "Being I doubt you want to spend all your time in here listening to me speak." He pointed at a book shelve "History of the Potters, Wizengamot: For Beginners, Phoenix Feathers and Lordship. Read them and find someone to fill in the gaps, if Sirius is alive then have him do it. However if he isn't talk to Madam Augusta Longbottom. Tell her"

Dorea spoke in a smooth silk like voice "_Winter sings songs of fallen and Summer dances for the gods, Fall hopes for a weak ending and Spring brings on the start of the new._" She paused then smiled cruelly "Tell her that and she'll know we sent you, she'll help you with whatever you need."

Harry rose a brow "I didn't know the Longbottoms and Potters had a history like that." He said with a curious expression as he wrote down the book names, and the phrase.

"Trust me, the Potters and Longbottoms go back centuries. Old Enemies turned friends if you will." Charlus said and as Harry opened his mouth "That is a story for another day. Now off with you."

Dorea slapped him upside the head "He's been dead for nearly fourteen years and he's still bitter" She mumbled "We shall see you soon, or you will be visiting us soon right?"

Harry nodded dumbly, not wanting to anger his grandmother.

"Good." She said sweetly " Well then Harry, we'll let you go with your day. See you soon."

Charlus grunted weakly.

Harry backed away giving them a small wave and then one to his parents, who tried to climb over the other to wave at him higher than the other. He glanced up and caught the eyes of Belladonna Potter, he almost missed her being she was out of armor, she gave him a small wink and a grin.

Harry moved to the bookshelves and pulled out the books into his backpack, another handful caught his eyes remembering what the list spoke about. He pulled two older looking books on Defense, a single book on the practical side of the Dark Arts, A Potions Journal written by Lily, two books on charms, a few Creature books: Dragons, Griffins, Basilisks, Grimms and Phoenixes. The last school book he grabbed was a beginner's guide to Runes; he would transfer out of Divination it was starting to get old on the whole Death thing.

He grabbed three other books on Animagus', Elementals and a book written by Olen Potter on Shadow-Walking. His bag only had a small expansion charm and it was starting to become a little snug.

He saw nothing else that interested him at this moment in time, he glanced at his watch at the mention of time 2:11. He'd been at Gringotts for about three hours, he'd explore the other vaults at a later date being he still had a few small things to pick up.

He walked out of the vault, the doors closed behind him with a small grin on his face, he glanced at Griphook "Take me topside, please." He said climbing into the cart.

Griphook nodded and pressed a few buttons on the cart, it then started to move at a casual pace back to the surface.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne stuck out her arm gently into the small pond water, slowly the water rippled around the bank she sat on. Normally she wouldn't be sun bathing liking her normal pale complexion but she couldn't help it, it was after all a nice day. She wore a two piece light grey swimsuit, rested on a black towel to attract the sun more and heat.

"Well what have we here." A voice drawled, she knew this voice, Draco Malfoy.

Daphne quickly scrambled and pulled the towel up over her assets, she glared up at Draco "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Oh well, Father is here to see if your Parents will reconsider the offer." He said looking down at his fingernails.

Daphne rolled her eyes, Lucius Malfoy had been trying to set up a Marriage Contract between Draco and herself, being that her Father was never a Death Eater or part of the light he wasn't completely against it. However her mother was fast to close the offer, she wanted to make sure that Daphne or Astoria would be taken care of not be abused by Death Eaters.

Lucius saw that Heather was quick to not side with her husband Jason, so he left the contract with a grin.

"I think my Mother will tell your Father to piss off, Malfoy." She snapped with a cold glare.

Draco jumped lightly "You can't talk to me like that!" He hissed.

"Oh I can't? Last I checked I was on equal standing with you Draco, while I can't be a 'Lord" She rolled her eyes dryly at him "I can and will show you up, now if you don't mind. You're blocking my sun."

Draco growled "My father will hear about this." He snapped, turning to leave.

"Oh, Like I care about that." She said coldly, as he left. She wrapped herself in the towel now being sick of the idea of sunbathing "Kala" She said in a bright voice.

A House-Elf popped up next to her, she wore a dull grey tea towel it was clean however "Yes misses?" She squeaked.

"Can you get me, my purple sun dress or a change of clothes?" She asked calmly, she found that asking elves to do things other than ordering them worked far better.

Kala nodded she vanished with a small pop and returned a second or two later with her sun dress and a pair of white sandals.

"Thank you." Daphne said with a smile, she slipped the sun dress over herself and slid the shoes on. She gave Kala the towel and started to walk to her house.

It didn't take her more than five minutes; she saw Lucius and Draco leaving both looking annoyed and the latter upset. Heather stood on the steps by the door with a smug look, Jason was by the door with his arms crossed, Astoria by his side.

"So what happened?" She asked climbing the steps.

Heather shrugged "Oh nothing new with the Malfoys, they just tried to get your father and I to sign a contract that would make you do whatever Draco wanted, whenever he wanted. Your father almost started throwing curses."

Jason growled, he was a fairly tall man but broad as well. He was only two years older than Heather and had strong features, salt and pepper Caesar hair style and his wide jaw was wrapped in a deep stubble. His eyes were the same color as Daphne's and he had the same talent. "He was going too far with that request." He grumbled "No daughter of mine is to be a slave."

Jason turned on his heels "Astoria, with me. We are continuing your studies." He grunted.

Astoria gave Daphne a sad look and trotted after her father.

Heather looked down at Daphne "Dear, see if that certain Half-Blood isn't completely against the idea. I'm not sure how long your father can keep denying the contracts." She said softly, heading up the steps.

Daphne bit her lip, she wasn't too sure that Potter would even go for her. She was sure that he had a thing for Granger and Cho Chang, she would like to think she was better than them but. The fact he was talking to her was a good start, she was still waiting on a reply from him though.

Daphne shrugged, entering her home. Tomorrow was a new day.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**A.N: Hello, Hello. I'd like to think this is a start to a more independent, cunning and powerful Harry Potter. The ring will act like a connection to the family, being that the Potters had ties to Ravenclaw he'll start wanting to look for information, Slytherin he'll want to be more sly and secretive and then the Peverell ties make him more on the side of Death than he would care to like. The Greengrasse's will of course change as time goes on, being a Pure-House they will more or less not like the idea of Daphne/Harry but Harry had always been able to sway people in the books. So leave me a message or two if you would be so kind: Sign with Regards 'The Demon'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: Secrets.

Harry walked out the steps of Gringotts; he had spent an extra ten minutes or so gathering an unlimited coin bag and Muggle card. So now it was time to do a little shopping, his plans were simple, at least to himself.

Firstly, he was going to free Sirius, thanks to his Parents Will labelling Peter as 'Secret Keeper' would be enough proof to have a glance at the records and then it would be shown he had no trial. Secondly, Sirius and he would move out to Potter Manor or would purchase a new smaller home, of course he would ask Remus to live with them as well. Thirdly, he would be handling Dumbledore and finding out the truth. Fourth of course included the Quidditch Cup and Daphne, he would have to send her a reply.

His first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; he needed new robes and a nice warm cloak. The store was fairly empty being it was quite early in the summer and students hadn't gotten their letters. He would have to come back for his books but that wouldn't be much of a problem.

Madam Malkin walked up at the sound of the bell ringing "Hello," she said seeing who it was. "Ah, Mr. Potter. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I am in need of some new school robes, everyday robes, and a new cloak." He explained, looking around. He noticed the silver material of an Invisibility Cloak, not that he really needed it.

Madam Malkin smiled; it was after all a tall order, "Well, come with me and let's get you measured now, dear," she said leading him to the measuring room.

The measurements didn't take too long and then he was ready.

"So can I get the Gryffindor Uniform pack and cloak, two average robes in grey, two in deep blue and one in forest green? Then one light cloak in grey," he explained casually.

Madam Malkin was nodding as she wrote his order down. "Alright, I should have what you need in about an hour or so. Until then Mr. Potter," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Harry nodded his understanding, leaving the shop for the moment. He set his watch for an hour, giving him some time to look at the other robe shop Twilfitt and Tattings, it was more upper class and he would need some dress robes to attend the trial.

The place was far nicer than Madam Malkin's and screamed wealth or wonderful business. An older man walked out from the back room, his salt and pepper hair was slicked back and he had a sneer on his face. "Sorry Kid, we only handle real customers. Go see Madam Malkin, she'll set you up." He said in a gruff voice.

Harry twisted his ring lightly, showing it off.

The man instantly changed his posture "My Lord, I apologise for my earlier comment. How may I help you today?" The man's eyes had widened with shock, he didn't want to upset such a powerful customer.

Harry sighed "Please, call me Mr. Potter," he said softly "I need dress robes, preferably with the Potter coat of arms on them." He passed the man his measurements.

"Just one pair?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No, three. One in black with the Potter Crest, make it lightweight. One in ruby make these heavier and then one in Purple standard formal pair as well. Also I require a black cloak with the Potter Phoenix on the right shoulder and back." Harry explained casually, not really caring how the man acted but not going to explain.

The man nodded his head "Alright, it shouldn't take more than an hour or 45 minutes, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and turned to leave without another word.

Harry stopped at Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary, to refresh his potions supplies and gather some new ones. At Scribbulus' Writing Implements, he received standard parchment, new owl quills, eagle quills for formal writing and then thick professional parchment. At this point he was just buying himself some time.

Harry glanced at his watch; he had at least another 30 minutes and didn't know what else to do. His trunk was in good shape, he was getting robes, he had enough books to last a while and Ollivander wasn't going to sell him another wand. He looked up from where he was standing at it was close to the turn of Knockturn Ally.

Harry bit his lip; he was interested in the place and didn't spend much time down there during his second year. Looking around he pulled his hood up and went down the alley.

He avoided Borgin and Burke's completely, not wanting to return to that place if he could help it. He passed by a place named Cobb &amp; Webb's the look told him it was a place that sold Dark items. He paused at a place named 'Samuel's Wand Crafting.' He did need a second wand, preferably one without the trace so he could perform magic.

The shop was old, small and dusty. What surprised him was that it was a young woman with raven black hair that sat at the counter reading a book. "Excuse me." He asked softly.

The girl looked up slightly, showing golden colour eyes "How can I help you?"

"Well…I would like a new wand, see my old one was broken and I had heard this place crafts the wand…not just sells them." He explained, it was a bald-faced lie and he knew it.

The woman smiled a little "Well, come on back and I'll take your measurements then wake my father," she explained, opening the guarder.

The back room was covered in wand woods, cores and example wands. "Pa! Get up!" she shouted into a side room, and then she flicked her wand at the tape by his feet.

A few seconds later an older gentleman walked over, he had golden eyes and stark black hair.

"Hmm. A Potter, been a long time since I've seen one of you." He said pointing a finger at Harry, "I believe it was Charlus that came here last, at the time I was a young man. Now," he flicked his wand at Harry, "Walk to the woods and feel out which one calls to you."

Harry ran his hand over a few of the woods, Apple, Cherry, Dogwood, Pine, Cedar, Yew and Holly. None of them held anything to him other than Yew and Holly but it was limited, down to almost a chill. His hand rested on a piece of black wood, it was warm and cold at the same time "Sir, what is this?"

Sam looked up "Oh that is Ebony…normally it is used for those who stand up for their beliefs and is well suited to Transfiguration. However, I believe the wood is one who stands up for others, fights for those they love and themselves, are well suited to the Dark Arts and is accustomed to all elements."

Harry nodded "This one. It's warm but cool at the same time." He said casually.

"That's the one you want, if it's always warm then it will always work for you. Cold with never work but both means the wand will be attuned to your magic and emotions, treat a wand well and it will be far better than a wand of warmth." Sam explained pulling a large block of ebony off the wall "Core next."

Harry nodded and walked over to the cores. His hand stopped on Phoenix Feather but it wasn't red or orange like his normal wand, this was blue. "Sir, why is this feather blue?"

Sam looked up from his cup of coffee "Oh well that's because that is a neutral Phoenix, they are blue. Light are red or orange and Dark are black. Very few dark Phoenix's exist today Mr. Potter. However, neutral is just fine. Being neutral means it will work for both light spells and dark," he explained. "Normally it is for those who are misunderstood, courageous, pure of heart and reclusive. Which I believe matches you exactly." He took the Blue Phoenix feather and was about to start.

Harry wandered over to the gem cabinet, he felt drawn to something, something important. He reached out and wrapped his hand around a blood red stone. It was what he needed, "This too, this needs to be added." He held out the stone.

Sam picked the stone from Harry's palm "A Ruby blood stone," he said softly. "One of the Fire Elements…Normally very hard to maintain and brutal in combat…I'm impressed," he said pulling the Phoenix Feather onto the Block of wood. "Now Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to bleed a little onto the feather."

Harry nodded and pulled a throwing knife from his hip and pricked his finger, letting the crimson liquid pour onto the blue feather and then it started to glow. Sam then started to pull on the wood and wrap it around the feather and blood, the wood started to look like water the way it was warping.

The second the wood was wrapped around the feather, he put the Ruby in. The light was blinding and then he was finished. Sam was taking a few seconds to breathe and let the wand cool, his hands were raw and red looking. "Well…Mr. Potter," he said softly as the wand cooled, "A very unique wand."

Harry took the wand when it was stable; it was jet black but had carvings of fire throughout the wood and near the handle was that of the Phoenix its core came from. The Ruby was placed in certain places, to act as balls of fire. It felt smooth and nice in his grip almost like an extension of himself.

"Can I get an Ebony wand-care kit as well?" Harry asked the Shop girl, whose name he never learned.

The woman nodded "Of course, come up to the front and I'll ring you up." She said with a smile.

Harry held out his hand to Sam, "Thank you, Sir," he said with a grin.

Sam slowly shook the young wizards hand, "Take care of that wand Potter, I dare say it will save your life someday." The words were mumbled as he was wincing in pain.

Harry nodded, checking the time. He was running about ten minutes late but he would figure it out. He headed to pay for the wand then pick up his clothes

XX~XX~XX~XX

_Black Bart?_

_'Due to new evidence, Sirius Orion Black is to return to the Ministry of Magic under the terms that none shall be harmed. If Mr. Black cannot get to the Ministry then he shall Owl, Amelia Bones: Head of the House of Bones and DMLE. Madam Bones has asked to place this within the consignment 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' We here at the Prophet hope Mr. Black understands this request and wish for the best. – Wallace Rosewater._

Daphne started to laugh hysterically, this had Potter…Harry written all over it. He replied to her message claiming that he had been to Gringotts and had gotten a lot accomplished, most of which he didn't write in the letter. She did know he claimed Lordship and had so far being in the Muggle world kept it a secret.

Astoria looked up from her bowl of oatmeal, "What are you laughing about? You never laugh." Her voice held a note of jibing, even if the words were softly spoken.

"Hey! I do too!" Daphne huffed, slipping her the article and then crossing her arms.

"Black? Only took them 13 years." Heather said with a bored look on her face, reading the article over her daughter's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

Heather shrugged, "How anyone could think Sirius would betray the Potters is beyond stupid," she deadpanned, "When he left the Black home he boarded with the Potters, Dorea was his grand aunt or something to that effect." The woman finished putting on her earring, "I have a few errands to run, so do you want to come Daphne?"

The teen nodded her head, "I could use something to do, give me ten minutes to freshen up."

Quickly running up the stairs to her room, she moved to her desk writing a quick message to Harry.

'_Good luck with Sirius, I hope you know what you're doing. Message me if you need any help~ Daphne._' With that she gave it to her Owl: Grace, who was a chestnut brown Barn Owl.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius cringed, it had taken him no time to hop on Buckbeak and fly to Number 4. He had to see his God Son. Of all the kind, honest and idiotic things the kid had done this topped them all…well maybe the Basilisk topped this one but it was close.

He was glancing around, then he noticed Harry. Cutting the grass without a care in the world, in fact he looked like he was putting on some muscle and weight. He no longer was wearing glasses either and his hair was in a ponytail.

Stepping out of the bushes, he walked up to his godson, only hopping to maybe scare him a little. What he wasn't expecting was a dagger pointing at his forehead, a very familiar dagger. "Ah…Lily's favourite, glad to see you've been to the vaults, Pup," he said cheekily.

Harry smiled brightly and holstered the weapon, without a second thought he pulled his godfather into a great big hug, "Good to see you too, Padfoot." Harry was grinning, his entire visage had changed from the boy Sirius was expecting to find.

"You look…healthy." Sirius said with a small smile.

"It's amazing what you find out at Gringotts."

"So, dear godson of mine," Sirius drawled as Harry led him to a tree behind the house, "Mind telling me about this?" He asked pulling the slip out from his robe sleeve.

Harry grinned, "I managed to get a hold of my Parents' Will." This being said he held up his ring hand, which then flashed brightly, "Among other things."

"So Amelia? Why her exactly?" Sirius was questioning this decision, seeming a bit more nervous now.

"Susan is in my year, we've had a few parting words to the other. Heard about Amelia from the Prophet, being that the Minister didn't listen to me the last time. I had to go over his head." Harry's response was said casually as he was pulling his hair loose.

"Well….I want you to come with me," Sirius said with a small glare, "You started this, and if they try anything…I'll have some leverage." In truth he doubted anything would happen, at least if Amelia was still Amelia.

Harry shrugged "I'm not doing anything; we can go after you shower and shave." This was said affectionately whilst holding his nose.

Sirius smacked him upside the head, "Prat."

"Speaking the truth though, you look like hell," Harry said dully.

Sirius sighed, "You really are like your parents," he said casually.

"No one's in, go shower and shave," Harry said walking back over to the lawn mower.

"Good, I don't want to meet your relatives."

"No you don't."

It didn't take them more than an hour or so for them to shower and get dressed. Sirius' robes we're cleaned by Harry quickly while he showered and was shaving. Sirius looked fairly average his black robes only a little worn from weather. Harry wore his new grey robes with the Potter cloak.

"Where are we meeting her?" Harry asked.

"Bones Manor…let's just say…I have a…key…" Sirius mumbled, he wasn't meeting Harry's eyes.

"In other words you know the way around the wards because you're a dog."

"Prat!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Bones Manor was very simple and plain, it was only a two story with a fairly large basement. The House symbol was that of a Mongoose, it was featured on their door knocker. Sirius of course knew how to bypass the wards, basically all he did was relocate the ward stone on the west wing, Amelia had placed the stone a little outside the ward line when they were teens. Of course it seemed she had forgotten about it.

Harry was in front; better that she first sees a face that she won't immediately hex. He knocked half -heartedly.

It only took a few seconds before the door flung open and he was face to face with a pale wand and a grumpy looking Amelia, who was enjoying her day off, dressed in a sun dress. Her red hair pulled into a loose pony tail "Potter?" This was a question but she was slowly lowering her wand before shoving it back into his face, "What are names of the Marauders, in order?"

Harry smiled, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," he stated with a shrug, "Should I also remind you that I sent you the evidence on Sirius, who coincidentally is right behind me."

Amelia rose a brow and shoved Harry out of the way, pointing her wand at Sirius who was pointing his wand back, "Sirius….What was the name you called me in private," the question was said sharply.

"I always called you Amy in private, and would love to do it again." Sirius said with a wink, "Shouldn't the fact I broke through the wards be enough?"

Amelia slowly lowered her wand then smacked herself on the forehead "OH!" she wailed "That bloody rune stone, when you were sent off…I completely forgot about it," she mumbled.

Harry waved his hand at the pair, "Sorry, to break this up but if you don't mind, I think we should clear the air before you two get…reacquainted." Harry was leaning against a pillar looking bored as he said this.

Sirius coughed, "Err...Right," it was said softly, "Let's get this over with." Sirius lowered his wand and passed it to Harry.

Amelia noticed this, "What don't trust me Siri?"

Harry looked revolted at the coo that had come from Amelia Bones but said nothing of it.

"If you were in my position would you trust me?"

"Touché," she said before turning to Harry, "Go find Susan. She'll likely be in the study. We'll need you two to be the observers. I'll be in my Office, Susan will show you."

Sirius nodded, "Listen to her, I'll be alright."

Harry nodded, "Err…I don't know the way to the study," he said dully.

"Just walk towards the east wing, you'll hear the music," Amelia responded, leading them through the entry way. The Place must be the ancestral home as they had so many old portraits and trophies along the walls. Amelia pointed down the main hall, "That way Harry."

Harry nodded and left, cloak trailing a little behind him. He checked himself a little, dagger at his hip hidden under the first flap of robes. Boot dagger, check. Duel wands, Holly on his right and Ebony to his left. Invisibility Cloak in his robes pocket, Basilisk vest on under the robes. He wasn't worried much if an attack did happen, he was prepared.

As he walked he started to hear the sounds of a Violin, it was well practiced but he could hear a few hints of mistakes. The sound was coming from a slightly open door, it was the study. Susan had her back to the door, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, her red hair was shoulder length and he could even see a Hufflepuff wristband, she lightly played for a minute or two.

"You going to stand there all day?" she asked, looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened, looking him up and down. "Oh, I-I thought you were Neville. What are you doing here Harry? That is you right?" she asked placing the violin in its case.

Harry nodded with a smirk, "I'm here with Sirius."

"Ah, say no more. Aunty wants me to be a witness; I assume you'll be included in that," she said with a small smile.

Harry nodded; Susan led him through the halls down to Amelia's study. It was more of an office with a fireplace than anything else, it was full of Blacks and Yellows. Amelia was at her desk with a vial and a bowl in front of her.

Sirius was sitting across from her making light conversation; two chairs were places at opposite sides of the desk.

Susan moved close to her Aunt, Harry to Sirius.

Amelia snapped into DMLE mode, "Let's call this to order. Harry, three drops on his tongue if you would." This was said while passing him a small green bottle.

Harry nodded and waited for Sirius to open his mouth and stick out his tongue, adding three drops carefully then passing it back to Amelia.

"Is your name Sirius Orion Black?" She asked, placing the bottle back into her desk.

"Of course." Sirius responded, his eyes had a slight glaze to them.

"Where you the best man at the Potters wedding?"

"Yes."

"God Father of one Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Have you ever had a relationship with Selene Crave?"

Sirius' face contorted for a moment, "N…Yes." There was no mistaking the glare that Sirius sent in Amelia's direction, "No fair." The pout that followed was also unmistakeable.

Amelia smirked, "All is fair, in Love and War." She said with a casual tap of her quill. "Now, have you or were you ever a servant of Lord Voldemort?"

"No, I would never serve Lord Voldemort."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes," he said, then added, "At first."

"Elaborate."

"You see at first it was ideal, however I started to get targeted heavily," He said softly, running a hand through his hair. "So we needed a bait and switch, originally we were going to use Remus Lupin. However, he started to disappear a lot and we thought he was a spy, so we used Peter Pettigrew. We thought it was the perfect ruse, until Halloween 1981 when I could remember where the house was in Godric Hollow," he explained, making a small face at the use of Peter's name.

"Did you murder those Muggles?" she asked gingerly.

"No I did not; I never got the chance to fire a spell other than a shield charm. Peter got me with a laughing jinx." The response was punctuated with a frown.

"Right, now," she slid him an orange potion, "Down the hatch."

"What you're not going to ask him how he escaped?" Harry asked, Susan nodded with him.

"No." Amelia responded, "If we can throw this case out, then him breaking out of Azkaban would be justified." She said with a small shrug, "It's one of the loopholes we have, no one has ever escaped to our knowledge other than Siri."

Sirius shrugged and downed the potion, "I'm so going to get you back for that." He said this with a small glare.

"You'll get over it." Amelia said with a shrug, "So here is the evidence, The Potter Will. Which clearly says the Secret Keeper was Peter. Your statement. Along with the common knowledge that you were best friends, basically brothers with James and then less known fact that you are the godfather of Harry here. By getting his parents killed would hurt him, thus harming you via the oath," Amelia explained. "This is looking like an open and shut case."

Harry nodded, "Don't forget Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"Is he?"

Sirius nodded, "Remus Lupin, myself, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, all saw him. He was an Animagus, a rat to be exact, rather fitting don't you think? He had been living with the Weasleys for 12 years, ask any of the members they'll tell you he was missing a toe on his left paw."

"The biggest part of Pettigrew that was found was his finger," Amelia said with dawning recognition. "Which never made sense; I've never heard of a spell that completely destroys a person, leaving just a finger."

Sirius shrugged, "We should have never trusted him, we thought he was our friend."

Harry patted him on the back, "Don't beat yourself up over it. Amelia…what is the punishment for placing blocks on a minor without consent of a Guardian?"

Amelia raised a brow, "Well…a lot of Half-Bloods and Pure-Bloods use blockings to limit accidental magic, which only lasts until one is eleven. At that point most cores' start to stabilize, however, placing one without consent, is punishable only through a heavy fine, but if it extended if past the age of eleven, then you're going into jail time." She raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction, "Why?"

"Just curious," Harry said off-handedly.

Sirius glared at him, "Harry you were raised by Muggles, I doubt you know what Blocks are. Why?"

"Can we talk about this later. I promise, I just need things to fall into place first," Harry said softly.

Amelia nodded and smiled at the two of them, "You boys get out of here, Padfoot should stay with Harry and I'll send you a letter by tonight or tomorrow morning." She said this with a smile, muttering a small charm on a handkerchief.

Susan waved good-bye to the two, Harry bowed a little to Susan and then to Amelia.

"See you soon Amelia." He said with a smirk.

Sirius kissed her knuckles lightly. "We'll see you soon." He said with a wink, "See you later Susie."

Susan glared but this seemed to heighten Sirius' amusement if anything.

The two disappeared with a small tug around their navels.

Harry was thrown like a rag doll and Sirius landed on his feet, only doing a small roll for fun. He helped Harry up with a grin.

"By the way," Harry said gaining the attention of the older man, "Those blocks, take a guess."

"Dumbledore." Sirius said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "He's the only one that makes logical sense, Minnie would never hurt you and Hagrid can't do that type of magic. How bad?"

"Mental Arts, Magical Core, Healing, Shadow Walking, Wand Less, Parseltongue, Meta and Fire," Harry listed off from memory.

Sirius cringed, "Well…looks like we have a leak to fix…I'm going to have a few words with Remus and Amelia. Let's see…if we can catch him in the act," he said softly.

"Why do you even trust him?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Well…Dumbledore helped me and James a lot in our time at Hogwarts, then after as well. When you guys saved me a few months ago, I had a feeling he knew."

Harry nodded "He did, he left us a cryptic clue like normal," he said with a shrug.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"He placed me here, let me go after a Stone, guarded by a Cerberus, a Devil's Snare, killer keys, chess and trolls. Then two puzzles with one having a chance to poison you and the other having you wasting away," he explained. "Then he lets a Basilisk run around, while trusting me to fight against it. Sending me Fawkes with the Sword, not helpful at all to a bloody twelve year old who can't hold a broadsword stable," Harry said with a cold glare, crossing his arms.

Sirius frowned thinking about it for a few seconds, "Well….let's see if we can avoid that this year," he said with a smirk.

"You should turn into Padfoot before Vernon tries to murder me again," this was said in a would-be casual voice.

"Which would end with him getting a dagger in the face?"

Harry flicked his left wrist, passing his Ebony wand to Sirius.

"Bloody hell…this is amazing craftsmanship…Ebony?"

Harry nodded.

"Rubies…what's that core?"

"Neutral Phoenix," Harry shrugged

"Potter through and through," Sirius snickered, "Traceless?"

"No, I got the second wand as a back scratcher," Harry's voice was a perfect deadpan.

"I'll make a Marauder out of you yet."

XX~XX~XX~XX

**_AN: Hello Hello, So what did you guys think of this Chapter? I'm pretty sure, you'll see a fair bit more of the Bones' and Harry studying, training then the Quidditch World Cup. So what do you guys think? Should Sirius be freed? With all that Evidence it is all in his favour. I'd like to know your thoughts though. So leave me a Review with either Hate or Love: Sign 'The Demon'. I would also like to thank my Beta: AllyPotter1196._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_A/N: Potterfanforever: I know the wand won't really work for Harry but it is the wand he is most known for and it's registered. That and I'll need it for later._

_Trispectrum: I'll have Remus enter in another Chapter, because I want to do a few other things before we get him re-involved._

_To all the other people who have left reviews that are all in the area of 'Awesome Chapter, keep them coming.' I thank you for the reviews and I will Keep them Coming. So let's begin._

Chapter Five: Recovery

With Sirius as Padfoot hiding safely in his room, Harry changed and finished what little chores he had left; then ate silently with the Dursleys and returned to the safety of his room.

Sirius was sitting on his bed waiting for him to return. However, the room was completely different, it was larger and had two beds in decent shape and not falling apart much like the rest of the room, it all looked repaired and fixed. The top borders of the wall were covered in strange symbols and his god-father's hand was wrapped tightly in a worn shirt.

"Like what I've done to the place," he asked with a cheeky grin.

Harry nodded slowly, looking around, "What are the symbols?"

"Magic wards. If Dumbledore and the Ministry are able to watch this place, then they will know you're using magic, they are extremely basic so we can't do much more than simple spell work. Of course with that Ebony wand, you'll have more freedom," Sirius explained with a small shrug. "I would have used this wand to set up the wards, but you told me you got in trouble for something a House-Elf did. So blood runes it was."

Harry shrugged, "I haven't used magic yet." He sat down on what he was assuming as being Sirius' bed.

"Really," Sirius said with a small look of worry.

"Yeah, haven't found the time. Why?" Harry posed this question with a raised brow.

"Harry…can you cast the Lumos spell for me?"

Harry gave him a bored look.

"Lumos."

Unlike the normal small light at the end of his wand, the light was blinding and large, he could even feel some heat coming from it. He cancelled the spell and it took him a moment to see again, "What the hell was that?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "Your magic is still all wonky, it could take you days or weeks to readapt to your larger supply." This was said casually, leaning his head on the wall behind him, "Think of it like destroying a few dams, the water needs some time to settle."

Harry frowned, "If I can't do magic, then what can I do?"

"You've got a dagger." Sirius pulled out a small one of his own which looked beat up and worn to hell, "Do you know how to use it?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really, I've got throwing knives as well." He pulled them out of the backpack.

Sirius looked them over, "Alright, here's what we're going to do." Sirius took a blade and pulled out his wand; using magic he banished most of the things on the desk, the lamp and a few pieces of parchment. "You're going to throw those knives until your arms burn, or you can hit the center with them all." That being said, he transfigured a piece of trash paper into a target.

Harry growled a little, glaring "What about you?"

"Me? Maybe I'll take a nap or read a book."

"Can you do thi-"

Harry was cut off by the sound of metal slamming into wood.

The beds and desk were a couple of feet from each other being on opposite sides of the room, Harry turned to see the dagger sticking in the middle of the target. Sirius was looking at him bored already, "When you can do that, then you can complain." Sirius then pulled out a small book from his back pocket.

Harry grumbled for a moment before throwing his own blade which hit the wall…handle first.

Sirius glanced up from his book "Don't hold the handle, hold the blade." He was the epitome of casual, licking his fingers and turning the page.

Harry took a small calming breath, holding the blade and throwing it once more; it hit the wall blade first but didn't stick. He threw it again and it nicked the edge of the desk, he continued to miss.

"You're stance is off and for Merlin's sake, aim lower too."

Harry nodded and collected his daggers, "How should I stand?"

Sirius sighed, snapping the book close and standing up. He stood looking directly at the target, his front foot pointing to the target and then the other foot was a few inches behind facing off to the right. "Stand like this."

Harry nodded and copied his stance.

"Now relax, you need to have fluid motions. If you are too stressed out, you'll either miss or cut yourself." Sirius took a slow calming breath. "Remember this with everything involved in combat, if you let your emotions cloud your mind then you will make mistakes."

"Like '81?"

"Like '81."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Bloody Hell!"

With that a vase was blown apart by a curse, the young woman rolled to avoid the next one and threw up a shield. When the spell clashed with her shield she bounced forwards starting to rapidly throw her own jinxes and hexes.

"That a girl." Her opponent yelled out dodging and blocking her spells, "You're getting better, come on hit your old man."

Daphne rushed her father throwing what curses she did know at him, though she was a lot smaller than him. She wasn't aiming for him.

Jason growled, being pushed back a little but the curses, his eldest was far more skilled than he would ever admit. Much like a lynx or cobra, impressively quick and deadly yet loving when she wants to be.

When she was close, he tightened his stance to block her, yet she slid right passed him and threw a blasting jinx at the bookshelf behind him.

Jason reacted quickly, throwing his own blasting curse at the wooden shelf, blasting it into splinters and then he looked around for his daughter.

Daphne was nowhere to be seen, that was when he was struck from above by a stunner. The chandeliers were held up by metal chains on the walls, using her few seconds that Jason was covered by the shelf she grabbed the chain and blew it loose. Sending her to the rafters.

Daphne revived her father with a smug look on her face. With that she waved her wand at the wall nearby, slashing a tack mark into the wall. D-VI, J-IV.

"Fine, Fine…" Jason groaned, rubbing his shoulder, "You get to go to the bloody Quidditch Cup, I went easy on you."

"Sure you did." Daphne giggled, "Love you Daddy." She quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Tracey is going with you, you will be back right after the game is over not ten minutes later." He thundered as she ran for the door, "Do not test me."

Daphne sent him an angelic smile, "Why would I do that? I'm the good girl."

Jason rolled his eyes and started to fix the dining room; in his anger yesterday he blew the whole Duelling room into small pieces of rubble. Malfoy, if anything just for the chance to murder him he would side with the Light but he had to worry about his children and wife, being neutral will keep them all alive much longer.

Daphne walked with a light step, towards the Floo to get a hold of Tracey, she was going to bring her regardless.

Heather was sitting in the Floo room; they must be expecting someone, "Ah Daphne." She looked up from her book "So, did you win?"

Daphne flashed her a bright smile.

"Of course you did, that man spoils you kids," Heather said with a small sigh. "You'll be taking your sister as well." She didn't look up from her book that time.

Daphne pursed her lips for a moment; she didn't want her sister to tag along. Tracey didn't know about Potter yet, in fact she was sure only her Mother had any clue what was going on. So disappearing would be tricky. "Fine. Tracey is coming; I'm just going to inform her."

Heather nodded, "Alright, be quick about it," she said softly.

Daphne nodded and threw in a pinch of fire, "Davis Household." Then she stuck her head in the now green flames.

"Merlin about time!" Tracey said loudly, the girl was a few months younger than Daphne but she was a couple of inches taller although she hadn't developed much yet. Her hair was a stark black and her eyes were a yellow colour, though she was a Half-Blood she wore normal Wizard clothes unlike some others who were raised mainly Muggle. 'Cough, Potter, Cough'.

"Sorry, he made me fight him for it," Daphne said with a frown.

"Did you win?"

"Of course, I always win against him."

"You mean he always lets you win," Tracey countered with a small laugh.

Daphne shrugged, "Just be packed August 21st, Father will drop us off in the morning."

Tracey nodded, "Thanks again for letting me tag along."

"Don't be too thankful, Astoria has to come too." This being said Daphne pulled away from the flames, wiping a little bit of dust off her shirt and pants.

"Good talk?"

"Of course, we'll see Tracey the 21st." Daphne turned to leave for a shower, her clothes were ripped a little and she had been through ten duels today.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Amelia barged straight through the Minister's normal guard, they tried to stop her but she was seeing red at the moment. She was in her normal DMLE attire, her hair pulled into a tight bun and her face set in stone.

With a wave of her wand, the door opened forcefully.

Cornelius jumped a little, "Amelia, what in the devil has gotten into you!"

Amelia had to stifle a small laugh (although she would never admit it) when she saw that the Minister was cowering behind his desk in no little fear.

"You have!" She slammed her hands on his desk.

"W-What did I do!?"

"Sirius Black," Amelia said with a hiss.

Cornelius looked up with wide eyes, his guardsmen looked confused, "Leave us…NOW!" He shouted at the men, who jumped and then took off without a word.

Amelia didn't move from the desk, glaring coldly at him, "I know you were not the Minister at the time." She said with a snarl, "But you knew didn't you?"

Cornelius was starting to sweat, "Knew what?"

"He wasn't given a bloody trial," Amelia growled, her face was contorted in anger and her eyes were almost glowing.

"He-He wasn't?" He stammered, "M-My th-that is an issue we should fix…"

"Damn right, I've got a lot of evidence that damn well proves his innocence," Amelia said not moving from towering over him.

Cornelius' eye went wide "Really? Can't we just…you know…sweep this under the rug?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that? Just to spare you the publicity?" She said slowly calming down, "Do you realize how much support you can gain from this?"

She asked starting to play the Politian, though she hated playing that style.

He seemed to perk up at the mention of support.

"Think about it? You fixed a wrong, proved a man innocent." She started with a small sweet voice, "You can make it seem like you did it all, brought the evidence to light and proved not only Crouch but the last Minister wrong."

Cornelius took a minute to think about it, slowly he nodded his head.

"Alright, Alright….I assume you've got the evidence?"

Amelia's lips curled into a smile.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Sirius!" Harry yelled at the sleeping man, he didn't stir. Think about it for a moment, he shrugged "Aguamenti." He said clearly, but once again unlike a normal small stream of water he threw a large wave out of the tip of his wand.

"What the Hell!?"

Harry smiled weakly, "Well, looks like my magic hasn't settled yet."

Sirius growled, "I'm going to murder you. Now…what the hell do you want?"

Harry held out a formal letter to him with a Mongoose symbol on the wax seal.

"Bones? Amy?" Sirius asked forgetting he was still soaking wet, he cracked into the seal. The parchment was a scarlet colour, as was the letter….it was a howler. While Sirius was opening it, Harry was trying to cast a drying charm at the old dog, yet it wasn't working well. More like someone turned on a slow fan in the middle of July.

"_Siri,_

_I managed to convince the Minster to reopen your case. You trial will be on July 17th at 9AM or a week from now. Make sure you are on time and look better than you did showing up to my place._"

Amelia's voice spoke from the parchment, then turning to Harry, "_Mainly because I doubt you know fully, the Potter House does hold four seats on the Wizengamot. One for the Potter family, two for the Peverell family and one for the Sparrow family. Being that your father did not assign a permanent house proxy in his absence. Albus Dumbledore has been using those seats as he was your magical guardian._"

At that she turned back to Sirius "_Teach Prongslet how to act in a session, he'll be able to attend during the case as he is Lord of his House, Dumbledore still thinks he has these seats. Use. This. To. Your. Advantage._"

With that the letter was set on fire and started to rip itself up.

Sirius just started to grin widely, "Well Pup. I've found something else to add to your training," he said with a barking laugh at Harry's face.

Harry grumbled a moment. "What's first?" he said defeated.

Sirius thought a moment before looking at Harry like he was stupid, "Breakfast."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne was lightly kicking her foot, reading one of her WWII books. Mainly on the Nazi's themselves and not the war, which was rare for her but her thoughts were disturbed when Hedwig flew in through the open window of her room.

At first she didn't think much of the owl; however she soon found the owl was relatively intelligent and seemed to understand speech quiet well. So she had to ask for the bird's name,

Hedwig to which Harry had explained that he had read it in the History of Magic book his first year.

"Got a letter from him girl?" Daphne asked preening Hedwig on the side of her head like she liked it.

Hedwig spent a moment enjoying the preening before sticking up her taloned foot, with a letter attached.

Daphne preened her feathers for another couple of moments before, she sat back down and opened the letter.

'_Dear Daphne,_

_So it seems like my magic is all out of the works, while I can do magic, it's normally either overpowered or extremely underpowered. We have no idea when it's going to settle or when I'll be able to use magic again. Anyway, you, told me that you were going to the Quidditch World Cup. Not that you were planning on going._

_Just pointing it out, so let's see you asked me what my favourite bands were. Well sorry to disappoint but nearly all of them are Muggle. The Weird Sisters are odd…mainly because they are all guys…and the Dragon's Flag are okay I guess. So are Skull and Bones Melody and Jester and Hobgoblin._

_So it's my turn to ask, what's your favourite food? Mine, would have to be Treacle tart or a good Cheeseburger…do they have those in the Wizarding world? If not, we are going to McDonald's so help me Merlin._

_Signed- Harry J. Potter._

_P.S: We got SB a trial._'

Daphne tried to snuffle a giggle but she couldn't, once she started it took her a few moments to stop. He was certainly different.

She turned to Hedwig, "Give me a moment, I'll write him back."

The door to her room opened to Astoria, who looked around from the Hedwig to Daphne. It took her a few moments before she cringed, wrinkling her nose up a little like she smelled something foul.

"Why is Potter writing you?"

"Would prefer some DE toady?" Daphne's voice held a tone of snapping in it.

"They are at least Slytherin and Pure Blooded."

"Wonderful more incest for the world, just what we need," Daphne said raising her eyebrows. "Look mind your own business."

Astoria frowned, "Fine, don't come crying to your little sister when things go wrong with this." At that she closed the door.

Daphne sighed and started to write again.

'_Dear Harry,_

_That is wonderful news; I knew you'd manage to get him a trial. Even my Mother believes he's innocent. Anyway, I do know some Muggle Music, you prat and yes, I've had cheeseburger. I am friends with a Half-Blood._

_Anyway, my favourite food would have to be Japanese. I don't know why maybe the simple tastes and yet they are refined? Have you tried Sushi? Or had a Bento box?_

_When it comes to your magic, I don't really have an answer for you. I just hope you can use magic before Hogwarts, I've been hearing something interesting is going on but my father won't tell me._

_Signed~ Daphne._

_P.S: Stop writing P.S, just put in the letter!_"

Pleased with her work she gave the letter off to Hedwig and turned back to her book.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You ready for this?" Harry asked his god-father, they had been working day in and out for the last week. Covering and recovering material, the main goal of this plan: Get Sirius Free, the secondary goal: Light the Fire under Dumbledore.

Sirius merely chuckled, "As much as you'd expect, Amy will bring me in with Kingsley and his trainee, Nymphadora, who is also my cousin." This he explained with a shrug, Harry had gone out and gathered a set of Black family robes, in his size. He was clean shaven, hair pulled elegantly into a ponytail and his wand was safely hiding in the loose board under Harry's bed.

Harry was dressed to impress, with the Potter cloak and robes, he shined the ring until it basically glowed and pulled his hair much like Sirius'. He didn't carry his normal 'Raven's Claw' but his boot knife and Ebony wand were on him.

Over the past week the schedule was basically the same: breakfast, chores, Ministry training, knife work, lunch, knife throwing, reading, wand movements and then working out. Followed by dinner and normally reading again before bed.

Of course he and Daphne had exchanged a few more letters.

Harry shrugged, "So I've got the Portkey for the Ministry Atrium."

He held up a small metal claw. "From there I'll get my wand checked and then enter the Wizengamot, with my hood up should I add. Then I'll announce myself and start asking the questions needed to place the seeds of doubt."

Sirius nodded, "You cannot go easy on me Harry." He placed a hand on his god-son's shoulder, "Make everyone think, that you believe I got your parents killed and am a madman."

Harry nodded, "Only Dumbledore, Amelia and a few others might know that I don't."

"That's what we are going for, because if the son of the betrayed can see I'm innocent then…So will others."

Harry gave Sirius a hug before he felt his Portkey start getting warm.

"Potter"

With that Harry was gone.

Amelia had crafted the Portkey after being told about his lack of grace with Wizard travel. She tried her best to make it lighter for him, like they would use for children.

Harry landed on his feet this time, shakily but it was on his feet. He felt like a small celebration but inwardly he knew that this was not the right time for that.

He quickly pulled up his hood, and started to walk through the light crowds. He first stopped at the 'Wand Checking'.

The woman sitting there looked bored out of her mind.

"Name, wand and purpose for being at the Ministry today," her voice was dull. Harry could tell that she was bored out of her wits.

"Harry Potter, part of the Wizengamot." This was said with a small smile, passing over his Holly wand. In fact if it wasn't for the fact this wand was registered and his friends knew about this one, he would have snapped the stupid thing. While his magic was far more…tolerable with this wand that just meant it was weaker.

The woman's head nearly snapped off at the speed she looked up at him, after a moment of staring she examined his wand, waving a few spells over it. "Right, you'll want to go to the dungeons. Show them your Lord ring and they'll let you in."

Harry bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you Ma'am, have a pleasant day."

It didn't take the Potter more than ten minutes to get to the courtroom. It was an infinitely poor place to hold trials, it was damp and dark. He was stopped by a man covered from head to toe in a dark black coloured robe, "Sorry kid this is for Lords of Ancient British Families and Wizengamot members only." Harry noticed that his voice varied in pitch with each word.

Harry revealed his ring hand, focusing a little magic making it glow.

"Oh, Lord Potter," he said bowing a little in respect, "Please go right in". He glanced at a seating chart, "The Potter Seat is right next to the Bones Seat and Greengrass seat." He nodded his head and opened the large black door.

It was a few minutes before the trial was set to take place, he saw Amelia sitting in the second row and moved over to her.

"Left side," this she whispered as he was about to sit down to her right.

Correcting his error which thankfully was not noticed, for Lord Greengrass had yet to arrive.

"Any news," he whispered.

"As far as I know, they don't really know why we are here or expect you to be in here." Amelia explained gently, looking up to Jason Greengrass as he sat down.

"Moring Amelia," he greeted, before looking over at Harry, whose hood was still up, "Who are you?"

"Proxy for House Potter," Harry mumbled, making his ring vanish with the thought.

"Oh, so Mr. Potter's finally discovered his place in the world. Good," Jason said looking down to the floor. "Albus has been using the Potter votes to cancel a lot of bills."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some of them we were sure he'd sign on too," Jason mused scratching his chin a little.

"I see any thoughts on this meeting?" Harry asked.

Jason nodded, "If this was a normal Wizengamot meeting, we'd be on Level Two. Being we are down in the dungeons, this is a trial. Could be three things: one- Dark Arts, two- old Death Eaters or three- some idiot who blew the secret." This Jason explained to Harry, leaning on the railing in front of him.

The Wizengamot slowly filled, the Minister, his Undersecretary and the Heads of the Departments. Amelia had Alastor Moody standing in for her DMLE spot. So she would be next to Harry, making sure he did well. A week was not a lot of time. Then Chief Warlock Dumbledore appeared.

"Silence," Fudge shouted into the room. "This is a session of the Wizengamot; the date is July 17th, 1994. Those in attendance; the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, DMLE representative, Alastor Moody , Court Scribe, Jenkins Whiterun. Nature of the Session, Trial of Sirius Orion Black."

At that the room erupted in whispers and yelling.

"Silence," Fudge shouted once more "Aurors' bring out the accused."

At that statement another door opened on the far side of the room, an African man with a bald head and a young woman no more than maybe twenty her hair was a bright pink colour, both brought Sirius who was in chains but he looked content at the moment. They set him down in the chair with chains and locked him into place.

Before anyone spoke, Sirius took the chance, "Good Morning, Ladies…." This was said said with a roguish grin, "And Gentlemen, I always seem to forget that last part."

A few snickers could be heard as well as many sighs. Jason was grinning a little, Amelia was shaking her head and Harry was supressing the urge to laugh. He had to appear mysterious until the right time.

"Yes well, the charges are as follows," Fudge started, he couldn't lose this battle. If he won then Sirius would be behind bars again and if he lost, Sirius would be free and he had righted a wrong.

"During the date of November 1, 1981, Sirius Orion Black not only murdered twelve Muggles but also a Half-Blood, Peter Pettigrew. Many eye witnesses also claim that Pettigrew yelled out to Black that he had betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord. So the charges are thirteen counts of murder, two counts of accessory to murder and a single count of accessory to attempted murder. Also, accessory to attempted genocide of an Ancient House and being a member of the group known as Death Eaters. How do you plead?"

"Err well, if I was going to plead guilty, I would keep running," Sirius pointed out rather casually. "I hear France is lovely this time of year."

"Answer the question or you will be held in contempt," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice.

"Right sorry, not guilty of any of the charges," Sirius said with a smile.

"Do you have any evidence of these accounts?"

A man stood, he had blond hair and green eyes.

"The Court recognizes Lord Jeremy Oakley," Dumbledore announced.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I do Lord Oakley." He said with a shrug, "Lady Bones."

Amelia took a breath then stood slowly.

"The Court recognizes Lady Regent Amelia Bones."

Amelia took another breath, "It has come to my attention that Sirius Orion Black is indeed innocent of all charges." She took another breath before leaning on the rails and then calling out, "Auror Tonks."

"Yes Ma'am," The pink haired witch perked up from her chair, nearly tripping over herself.

"Can you check the accused left forearm and then right forearm," Amelia asked, not moving and looking stoic.

Tonks nodded and waved her wand, removing the chains from his forearms and then rolled up his sleeves.

"Can you lift your arms please," Tonks asked of Sirius, loosening his chains.

He lifted up his arms, clean and clear.

"Finite Incantatem," Tonks said waving at both his arms, they remained clear. She then summoned a sponge and double checked for Muggle Make-up.

"Is that really necessary," Sirius asked as she started to dab and wipe.

Nymphadora grunted and checked for the Dark Mark.

"He's clean." With that she turned and went back to her chair, tripping over her robes as she went.

Amelia started again, "As you can see, he does not have the Dark Mark. This is necessary for all of Voldemort's," here she paused for the people as they cringed, "supporters and Death Eaters."

Another person stood an older woman, with dull silver hair and a drawn sad face.

"The Court Recognizes Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom."

"Mr. Black, what did you do before your imprisonment," Augusta asked with a raised brow.

"I was an Auror, Ma'am," Sirius said looking down a little. "I was in the same regiment as Frank…"

"If memory serves, James Potter often accompanied you and Frank," Augusta's tone held a small bit of judgement as she scrutinised Sirius, her gaze resembling that of the vulture which adorned her hat.

"Of course, James was my best mate;" Sirius said shifting the chains a little, "Frank was becoming a good friend."

Harry took this chance to stand up.

Dumbledore looked up confused, "Who are to dare sit in the House Potter seat," he roared, it should have been and had been empty as he had Harry in the dark about it. For the Greater Good.

Harry slowly removed his hood, showing himself to the chamber, "Lord Harry James of the Ancient and Silent House of Potter." He showed the House ring, nearly everyone was looking at him with confusion.

A toad like woman stood slowly, "Excuse me, did you just you were Lord of the House of Potter?" This was punctuated with a small girlish giggle and if it wasn't for the fact he was in public, he would silence her…and knowing his magic it would be forever.

"That I did ma'am," Harry said. He was personally very shocked that he could maintain he façade in the face of this woman.

Dumbledore took a moment, wondering where he went wrong, "Court Recognizes, Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge."

"But you are underage, you cannot be a Lord."

"As I am sure you are aware, Madam Umbridge, I have no living magical family, being that I am the only male heir of the House. I can therefore claim my right and family seats," he said in a stern voice.

Dumbledore frowned, "The Court Recognizes Lord Potter."

"You can't be serious!?" A voice shouted.

Sirius couldn't pass it up; blame his mother for naming him, "No! That'd be me!" At that someone threw a ball of parchment at him, "Sorry."

"Sirius Orion Black," Harry said leaning on the rail, imagining Vernon in those chains. His face was smug but he looked upset, "You claim to be the best mate of my father….yet it was you that caused their deaths," he shouted.

"No!" Sirius shouted back, "I was not the Secret Keeper for the Potter's, it was Peter!"

The court was silent for a couple of seconds before exploding in shouts and yelling.

Jason took the chance to pull Harry down for a moment, "Kid what the hell are you playing at," he hissed.

Harry gave him a smile, "That depends on what you believe, Sir."

"What?" Jason said with a look of confusion.

"Do you believe if he's innocent or not?"

"Of course, the idiot would rather kill his mother than Potter," Jason said with a look of distaste.

Harry grinned, before standing up as the court was silenced. "Can you prove your claim," He hissed with a venomous tone.

Lady Bones stood again, "No, Lord Potter. But I can." She looked down to Kingsley, "Auror Kingsley, please produce the first paragraph of the Potter Will."

Harry faked astonishment, "My parents had a Will?"

Amelia nodded, as Kingsley started to read, "This is the last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter, we have been tested and we are who we say we are. If someone is reading this then that means our plan to switch out Sirius Black for Peter Pettigrew was a failure and Peter has fallen or gave up willing, I hope it is the first." This he read clearly and confidently.

Amelia didn't give the people a chance to start yelling again, "It stands to reason that Pettigrew did in fact give up the Potters and then Black went out and searched for him after he found the Potters dead," she said in a loud, booming voice.

Harry was still standing, "Let me see that Lady Bones." This he called out, looking upset.

Amelia nodded, "Kingsley, this is just a copy though Lord Potter," she explained, as Kingsley sent it up with a levitation charm.

Harry glanced it over for a few moments, "I can verify its authenticity, this is the Family Ink and it was made by the ring's seal." He lined up the seals with his ring; he held it out for Amelia to take. With that he sat down, mission accomplished.

Another man stood up with stark brown hair and blue eyes.

"The Court Recognizes Lord Nott."

"How do we know what has happened that day? If all is well and good, then Mr. Black is still under trial for killing thirteen people." He said leaning on the railing in front of him, with a raised brow.

There were nods and whispers. Harry stood again, "If my history is not mistaken, Senior Auror Alastor Moody was present as well as Minister Fudge when Black was taken into custody." He looked over at Moody, "Representative Moody. What can you tell us of that night?"

Moody took a moment to think, his good eye was closed. The man looked like he had been carved from a tree, a gnarled and burned tree. He was missing his left eye which was replaced by an electric blue one and his leg. "It was cold….A real day of fall, snow was about to fall," he growled. "I had been tracking Black, being that I trained him. He was wanted for questioning in regards to the Potter's murders. Which was odd for Black…"

Amelia raised a brow "I'm sorry, could you clarify?"

Moody snapped out of it, "Right, see I trained Black. If he wanted to disappear he'd vanish and you'd never see him again. Was bloody brilliant with a wand too. I never trained Potter but I did see the pair face off against Death Eaters in the old days. They were like two minds in a single body, watched the others back and would even take a curse for the other," he explained, rubbing his jaw a little, his eye spinning around wildly.

"Back to the Day, Alastor," Dumbledore said. He was getting distinctly uncomfortable but perhaps he could still manipulate it to suit the Greater Good.

"When I came upon the scene, it was a mess," he growled, glaring over at Black with his blue eye. "Was like nothing I'd seen before, the only thing I could find of Pettigrew was a finger and Black was practically rolling around laughing."

Harry nodded. "Did you check Mr. Black's wand," he asked with a raised brow.

"Of course," Alastor said with a shrug. "All I found on his wand were three charms used in the last day, a summoning charm, tracking charm and a shielding charm."

"Was he to your knowledge in possession of another wand?" Amelia asked.

Alastor shook his head. "Nah, not that I could tell." He sighed heavily at the end of this sentence.

"So if Sirius didn't cast that curse who did," Augusta asked.

"Well…the only other Wizard in the area was Peter Pettigrew," Alastor said with a look of thought.

"So, in your professional opinion. Would it be possible that Pettigrew, who had shouted that Sirius was the betrayer, had murdered the Muggles and tried to do the same to Sirius," Amelia asked, taking a small glance at Harry.

Alastor took another few moments, "Sounds entirely possible, I mean Black did cast a shield charm," he said rubbing his jaw again. "The area to his left and right were mangled messes, which can be created from a shield charm."

Nott stood up again, "What about from Black, let's hear this from him! Use Veritaserum."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Veritaserum can be fought."

"I'll take it, not like I have much to lose," Sirius said resting his head on his shoulder, looking increasingly bored.

Alastor looked over at Tonks.

"Well, go on three drops."

When the potion was administered, Amelia was the one asking the questions again.

"Is your name Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You were a Gryffindor in school"

"Yeah, I was the Black Sheep of the family." This he said with a grin.

"You're not funny," a man shouted throwing a ball of parchment at him.

Amelia sighed, "Are you Harry Potter's God-Father?"

Harry stood up at that, still playing the ploy of the angry kid, "What!?"

"Yes, I am."

Harry blinked a couple of times, and then sat back down looking distant. When in fact he was just lost in thought, think about Parseltongue.

"Have you ever served The Dark Lord," Amelia asked.

"No I have not, nor do I plan to," Sirius responded.

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"Nope, wish I had," he said with a small shrug. "But I digress."

"What happened that day?"

"Oh, Well I had been tracking Peter for a few hours. The bastard was always a sneaky little prick," he growled out. "But I finally found him, he was trying to hide among Muggles. When he saw me we both drew our wands, he started to yell and shout about how I betrayed the Potters. I was going to reason with him, I was still upset over the loss of James. But he had been my friend for many years. He threw some curse at me that clashed against my shield."

"What happened then?" Amelia asked with a raised brow.

"Well, my shield broke. Which was surprising being Peter was pathetic with a wand." He explained, with a small sigh, "Before I could rebound after I pushed a Muggle's corpse off myself. He got me with a laughing Jinx, cut off his own finger and Apparated."

Sirius knew he was playing with fire on that last sentence, he couldn't say he was an Animagus.

"So you claim, that Peter Pettigrew is still at large?" Amelia asked.

"Well, yes I do," Sirius said casually.

"Why cause all the chaos last year at Hogwarts?"

"I was trying to get my god-son alone; I needed him to believe me," Sirius said with a pained expression on his face. "I never got the chance."

Amelia just rolled her eyes and had Tonks administer the potion.

Amelia sat back down and Fudge stood slowly, "All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne was brushing her hair that night, when the normal Snowy owl flew through her window. Which was slightly odd, they normally shared messages every other day or so but he just sent her one that morning. He might be telling her how the court went.

"Hi Hedwig," She said softly, preening the bird's feathers before cracking into the letter.

"_Dear Daphne,_

_So, cat's out of the bag. Everyone knows I am Lord Potter now. I was in my seat for Sirius' trial._

_Anyway, so you asked why I liked Quidditch so much. I don't really know- it could be because it makes me feel so free. As I've always been like a caged bird here, never asking questions yet wondering about everything. Working day in and out but always finding time to finish my homework and hiding from my cousin yet not from fear of him but of my uncle. Being on a broom makes me feel free….but I won't be a caged bird any longer….Sirius is free._

_Sign Harry~_

_P.S: Should I move into Potter Manor, Black Estate or A new Home?_"

Daphne was wondering what he was blabbering about until she read the last lines. Then she jumped out of her chair and ran for her mother's room. Knocking once and waiting for the normal, 'Come in'.

"He's free," Daphne said with a bright smile at her mother.

"I know," Heather said with a calm smile of her own.

"Father?"

Heather nodded.

"Well at least he'll get away from those bastard Muggles," Daphne said crossing her arms.

"That," Heater said softly, "Is a huge plus."

XX~XX~XX~XX

**_So Closes another Chapter, this had a few things going on here and I hope you liked it~ Sign with Regards 'The Demon' Another Shout out to AllyPotter1196, for doing such a wonderful job of my rather poor skills with _****_grammar._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Moving Out.

"I want your things packed now." Sirius barked as they landed in the lawn, Amelia personally Portkeyed them so Harry would crack his skull open on a tree.

Harry grunted, stepping towards the house with Sirius in tow. He didn't spare a glance at his Uncle Vernon who happened to be reading the paper.

"The ruddy hell you been?!" The Whale of a man barked, standing up his face a very bright shade of violet. "Grass not cut! Rubbish not out! Dishes filthy and who the hell is this!?"

Sirius just gave him a polite smile, oh how he wanted to skin the man alive but that would have to wait until later "Hello Vernon, been a long time. I'm sure the Pup has mentioned me, I'm his violent, crazed, psychopathic God-Father." The polite smile turned feral.

Vernon paled and his mouth went wide.

"Now, if I was still a criminal then I would kill you without second thought." Sirius said coldly, brushing a piece of grass off his robes.

Vernon glared, taking a step forward "Why are you here? To take the boy away?"

"Of course, we'll be seeing you soon too." Sirius added with a grin.

Vernon looked confused "If you're taking him away, why would we be seeing you again?" He snapped.

Sirius started to laugh, it was a cold laughter "Did you really think you could harm my God-Son the way you have? See what you fail to realize is that Harry is a very important in our world." He explained in a casual tone, glancing around.

Vernon sneered "That boy is simply a Freak, nothing more nor less." He stated.

Sirius' head nearly snapped off at the speed he looked at Vernon, his eyes were practically glowing with power "What did you just call him?"

Vernon took a step back, as if he was expecting the man to agree with him.

"I'll say it again, Muggle." Sirius growled out "What did you just call Harry?"

"F-Freak." Vernon snarled a little.

Sirius didn't say anything, he simply walked forward towards the Hall. While he walked, he threw a punch at Vernon's nose and it connected. It sent the whale of a man down in pain. Sirius trotted up the steps aiming to help Harry pack up, only to find Petunia helping him. She was talking quietly but with his enhanced senses, he could hear.

"Where will you go?" She asked softly, folding one of ratty shirts.

Harry shrugged as he started to load his trunk up "I'm not sure, Sirius isn't poor and neither am I." He stated with a sigh "We'll more than likely stay at a hotel for a few nights."

"I see." She said with a small sigh "Will we see you again?"

"Doubtful."

"Did Vernon leave that much of a mark?" She whispered painfully.

"You both did enough." He said sadly.

"I didn't expect him to be that cruel to you." She snapped quickly "I was fully prepared to take you in like another son."

"Then what happened?" Harry growled out, with a venom glare.

"Vernon didn't want any of your freakiness affecting his son." She explained softly "You know he's never listened to me."

"I know that, couldn't you have been just a bit more tolerable though?" He asked with a small frown "Having a Five year old, cleaning dish, vacuuming, picking weeds and sleeping in a cupboard, was not ideal."

"Vernon was going to throw you out onto the streets; I had to make you useful to him." She said quickly "I suggested you started to pick up on chores."

"What about Magic?"

"What about it." She snapped.

"You never told me about it." Harry glared "I thought I was insane, I could speak to snakes, made things move, vanish and I teleported!"

"I tried over and over to tell you, tried to reassure you that you were different." She snapped "I cut your hair for that very reason."

"What?"

"Harry you've only had your hair cut once in your life. It's never grown out this much before, I knew it had to be magical." Petunia explained, pointing her finger at his scalp "And the very next morning it all grew back, like it had never been cut."

Harry's frown deepened "Why shoo me away from Witches and Wizards?"

"Dumbledore explain in the letter that evil people still wanted to kill you." She said placing the folded shirts inside a duffle bag. "Though it might seem like I hated you, I never truly have."

Harry sighed a little, tossing a few pairs of oversized pants into the bag "I know that."

Petunia rose a brow at him.

"You have Lily flowers, you hardly ever shouted at me. You didn't call me Freak, or Boy. On the days when Vernon would beat me, the water was spiked with pain killers. When I did get sick you gave me medicine." Harry said with a calm smile.

"You noticed all that?"

"Those were just the ones that meant the most." Harry explained softly.

Petunia let out a small breath "Please…I know this Dark Lord isn't dead, is he?"

Harry shook his head, confirming her fear.

"Do your best not to die, it's not my place to ask, but at least try."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry said with a small smile "I have something to ask of you though."

Petunia raised a brow at him, asking him to continue.

"Move away. Never contact me." Harry said looking away.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore, Death Eaters." Harry reached up and touched his scar "Voldemort…if they find you, they'll use you to get to me."

"I thought Dumbledore was on your side?"

"He was, until I found he was just making me a sacrifice."

"Oh…" She said looking around the room "I've lived here for nearly twenty years."

"I know. But is it worth what they could do to you?"

"I'm well aware of what they can do to me and my family, Harry." She said softly "That night at Godric's Hallow, You didn't just lose your mother. I lost my sister." With that she placed the rest of his clothing inside the bag and zipped it up.

Sirius stepped aside leaning on the wall, Petunia walked out of the room with tears in her eyes "He's grown up Hard, Tuney." At that her head snapped to him, she tried to contort her face into a sneer but failed. "It wasn't just from you."

She seemed confused by that "Each year at Hogwarts, Harry's been challenge and nearly killed." He said softly "His second was by far the most dangerous, he singlehandedly fought a sixty foot snake that can kill with a single glance. Just to save his friends sister."

Petunia gasped loudly, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She looked down and away from Sirius "Please." She whispered "Keep him safe."

Sirius looked into the room, Harry was unloading the hidden board under the bed and letting Hedwig out of her cage. He stepped over to the desk and started to write a letter. "He might be the only thing you have left of your sister." He whispered "But he is the only thing left of my brother."

"I didn't know Potter had a brother." She said softly.

"He didn't, I was the next best thing." He said sadly, scratching his neck a little.

"Where were you for him?"

"In jail for a crime I did not commit."

Petunia nodded softly, and turned to leave.

Sirius walked forward wordlessly, reclaiming his wand from the bedside table. He slowly started to transfigure the items back into the normal objects.

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and told her simply "Her House." The Owl gave him a clip and a soft bark. Then took off.

"Who was that for? Hermione?" Sirius asked shrinking down his trunk and passing it to him, to which Harry slipped it inside his pocket.

"Nope." He said watching the Owl fly off.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." Harry slugged his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked off.

XX~XX~XX~XX

After a small conversation with her Mother Daphne went back to her room, she was going to write to Harry about his living arrangement. She wasn't sure how it happened but he had gotten closer than she originally planned, she found herself being open with him. It was strange for she was a Slytherin; naturally she was very close with her thoughts and rarely shared them with others.

With a small sigh as she sat down, she started to write. If she was right then it was just going to be Harry and Sirius, it made little sense for only two people to live in a large mansion. Even less if it had been left alone for over a decade.

'_Dear Harry._

_In my personal opinion, I think you and Sirius should get a small modest home. Something comfortable for both of you and any guests you may have. I would suggest a home in the country far away from the city, maybe on the edge of woodlands or fields. This might seem a little selfish but you should move to Somerset._

_I realize that you two will more than likely paint all the walls Ruby Red and a bright Gold. Please for the sake of other House members, don't._

_Sign~ Daphne._

_~P.S~ If you wanted to go flying, you just had to ask.'_

She handed the small letter off with Hedwig and watched the bird fly off. With that she turned to see her father standing in her door way, leaning on its frame.

"So…want to know what I found out today?" Jason asked, looking over at her with a small smirk.

Daphne raised a brow lightly "No Father, what?"

"A certain Potter, has finally came to his role." He stopped looking over at her for something "And he has begun to hit hard, taking shots at Dumbledore, Umbridge and has just proved Sirius Black innocent."

"Really?" Daphne said calmly. "I wondered why Black would be haunting Hogwarts for the better part of the year then turn tail and run off."

"Don't play coy with me Daphne." Jason snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been either writing to someone with ties in the Ministry or Potter himself." Jason said closing the door behind him leaning on it "The fact you show no surprise that Potter, the glory boy, took shots at Dumbledore is proof enough."

"Damn." Daphne muttered "You have more skill with these eyes than I do."

"I haven't had to use my eyes on you yet, daughter." Jason said with a grin "Anyway, if you choose to contact Potter, I will fault you for it. However should he become too much of a threat then I have no choice but to make you stop. Is that clear?" He said with a raised brow, towering over her.

"Of course."

"Good." With that he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Daphne tugging a little on her hair and biting her lip.

She wondered what she would do tomorrow morning, it's been a while since she had gone swimming.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Petunia sat at the dinner table, Vernon was in the mood to celebrate. After all the brat was gone, he claimed. So she had to make a roast, pie and other dishes for him and her son…it was really more like his son. She knew full well that he was spoiled and the bully of the neighborhood, she had seen him beating Harry half to death.

There was a knock at the door, Vernon glared at her over his food. Slowly she rose and walked over to the door, she wasn't expecting anyone. Harry did just leave, he could have forgotten something.

She opened the door with the chain on, and came face to face with a long bearded man with bright purple robes, they had stars and moons over the fabric "Hello Petunia, mind if I come in." He said with a grin.

"No Dumbledore, leave us alone." She snapped "I don't know where Harry is, he said he was more than likely going to go to France for the remainder of the Summer." Petunia wasn't stupid; Lily had written her a letter about never looking a Wizard in the eyes because some of them could enter your mind.

Dumbledore looked a little "Why Petunia, I was here to check on the wards around the home." He said joyfully.

"The answer is no Dumbledore, besides we are moving anyway."

"Oh to where?"

"None of your concern, I am not Harry's guardian any longer. My child is not in your school and I am not Lily. Now, . ." She hissed slamming the door shut, she just hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

Dumbledore stood in front of the door for a few moments, in truth he was thinking. With Harry now Lord Potter, Sirius would no doubt take up that mantel as well. He stroked his beard for a few seconds, he would need to send a letter to Molly keeping an eye out for Harry.

The woman would understand that Harry was in need of his guidance.

XX~XX~XX~XX

That morning in the number 13 room of Leaky Caldron, Harry rested his head against the pillow of his bed. A knock at the door told him it was likely Sirius "Enter."

Sirius closed the shut behind him "Hey, I have to go to Gringotts for a bit." He said casually.

"Alright, I might as well look through the rest of my vaults." He said standing up, glancing at Sirius' hip holster "I know a wand crafter, in Knockturn Alley." He stretched a moment.

"Why the hell were you in Knockturn Alley?" Sirius snapped, looking at him with a frown.

"Was bored."

Sirius rolled his eyes "That where you got that one?" Running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah."

"Show me."

Harry just grinned a little, pulling on one of his new cloaks and pulling up the hood. While Sirius might be free, he was still Harry bloody Potter.

It took them both around fifteen minutes to find, Sam's wand crafters again. Mainly because Sirius kept getting women thrown at him, occasionally there would be a person wanting to shake his God-Fathers hand.

Sirius looked up at the sign for a few seconds, before following Harry in. The same woman sat at the front desk, the place looked a little picked up. Dust and dirt had been removed and the place looked much better. She glanced up at them looking at Sirius for a few seconds "Dear Merlin." She wailed rubbing her eyes.

Sirius watched her movements and locked eyes before she wailed "Bloody Hell." He said rubbing his temples.

"I take it you two know each other?"

Sirius snapped out of it and coughed "We've dated. This is Naomi Harper."

"I'm surprise you remember me, after all we did have so much fire whiskey."

Harry looked at both of them "Okay, I'm so lost." He said casually, glancing over at Naomi "You look so much younger than he does though."

Naomi smiled sweetly "Thank you Harry." She said brightly, pointing a slender finger to her almost glowing golden eye "My family can trace its line back to Elven kind, I'm a fifth generation I believe."

Harry frowned "Excuse my ignorance but I have practically no knowledge of Elves." He said softly.

"Does not surprise me." Naomi said through pursed lips "Elves naturally age slower than Men, much like how Wizards age slower than Muggles."

"Oh." Harry said rubbing his brow "Sirius here needs a new wand."

"Brilliant, Daddy's in the back." She said opening the counter, then pointing at Sirius "You say nothing about that night. Ever."

"Never did." He said cheekily "No offense love but as enjoyable as it may have been, we were both very very drunk." With that he walked past her into the back.

Samuel was there drawing some designs for something, Harry managed to get a peak before he stowed them away. It looked like some sort of staff, it was almost carved like fire.

"So, Sirius Black." He said peering at the man like he was a boy "I have never allowed a Black into my shop, to murderous for my tastes. Yet I think you are different and know how this works?"

Sirius nodded softly, he started to wave his hand over the woods. He stopped at two woods, he held both of them in each hand. "Two?" He muttered and tried to look them both over.

Samuel just sighed "Mr. Black." He called getting Sirius out of his thoughts "Two Wooden wands are not out of my power."

"Oh…" He handed them both over, then started to look through the cores.

"Dogwood." Samuel said glancing up at Sirius "No surprises, but Pine…Dog is naturally for the Mischievous, which from what I hear is not far off. However Pine is for the Lone and Mysterious." He explained to Harry, because he was there.

Harry just shrugged a little "He doesn't have many friends anymore and rarely spent any time with Family growing up." He spoke leaning on a desk.

Sirius walked over holding a core and a gem stone. The core was a black heart string likely from a Dragon and the gem was white, shining brightly like a rainbow.

Samuel took each of the items carefully examining them both "The main heartstring of a Black Swamp Wyvern and a Moonstone." He said glancing up at Sirius "The heartstring means you are darker in nature by blood, convicted in what you believe in and relentless in battle. However the Moonstone is a natural symbol for water, free and graceful. The stone shifts in power with the moon, as the moon grows full the power grow and so when it wanes then the power is lessened."

Sirius scratched his nose a little "That would basically sum me up." He said winking a little at Harry.

Harry shut his eyes, he'd forgotten the old 'Dog' had enhanced hearing.

"Let's begin, I shall need a bit of blood."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Two figured floated blissfully in a the darker waters of the Lake Glas. Astoria was drifting on a pale pink raft, she wore a one piece with her hair pulled back. Daphne floated on a blue raft, her hair rested around her almost like a dark halo, her white two piece made her almost like a fallen angel.

"Do you like him?" Astoria finally asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daphne thought about it for a few moments "Yeah…" She whispered back, looking up at the sky.

"Why?"

Daphne sighed softly "Because he cares…at first it was just a question, then it started to get personal and now…he lets me know even his darkest secrets…" She whispered her lips forming a faint smile.

"Oh?" Astoria muttered "How do you know he's just not trying to get into your pants? Boost his blood status or get more money?"

Daphne frowned, leaning to glare at her younger sister "He's not like that, he doesn't care about blood and he has more money than most DE's." Her words dripped with venom.

Astoria shrugged making the water ripple a little "He's also the target of every DE and you-know-who." She explained.

"So? I think he can handle a few DE's and if you're going to say it, say it." She growled, with a cold glare before whispering "Voldemort."

Astoria shuddered a little, looking at her older sister with a cold stare.

"It's just a name, for the moment it means nothing." Daphne explained with a small sigh, looking up at the sky once more.

Astoria was silent for now, and didn't speak for the rest of time while soaking in the water. Daphne couldn't have been bothered though for a long while, until she spoke "You tell Father of my personal life again, I will end you."

Astoria didn't respond, but Daphne could feel the water shifting as the younger sister kicked away. She knew full well that her father had to have been told, and Harry didn't do it. That left one source.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry strode through his Muggle Collection Vault: 819, it had no guardians and the doors were a Steel color. The vault itself was small, a large portion of it was a garage with cars ranging from the original Model-T, A Rolls-Royce, 1967 Impala, a mustang and a few being put together. It even had a two Harley's, one in pure flat black and the other in construction.

Off to the sides were things Muggles would normally use, light bulbs, telephones off all kinds, television, and camera's. A lot of them had been taken apart or were inscribed with runes, it's likely that someone was trying to get past the Magic messes with Electricity.

Something caught his eye, it looked like a set of mirrors but they were covered in runes as well. He picked one of them up; it was covered in silver and had a Stag burned into the back of it. 'Prongs'.

"What are these?" He whispered, he knew his dad was arrogant but he wasn't a pretty boy.

Harry picked up the other five mirrors, one had a rat sitting on a log, the next a badger sleeping soundly, a star lighting up waves of the sea, then a grouping of stars into the shape of a chained woman and final one was a grouping of Lily flowers.

Peter was obviously the first one, guessing he'd say the second was Amelia, the third lost him and what little he knew of the stars or constellations it was Andromeda. His mum was the last one.

Figuring they might be important, he placed them in his empty backpack; along with a pocket watch, leather jacket and keys to the built motorcycle. He knew that he shouldn't be learning how to ride a bike but if he could ride a broom, going easily a hundred in a burst. Then he was confident that he could handle going forty, besides Sirius would no doubt want a bike either way.

He walked over to the bike, looking for something to do with it. A broom could be shrunk but he didn't know the spell. James wasn't stupid, this was clearly his bike as it had 'Chaser 13' scripted in gold on the tank. Waving a wand in public doesn't end well, so he had to of come up with a way to shrink it down.

Harry spotted a small Snitch on the engine block; it was golden but looked like a button. He pressed it and the bike started to shrink down, until it was almost toy sized. "Clever dad, clever." He muttered, stuffing it in the bag and then walking out of the vault.

Only one vault remained "009." He said calmly to the Goblin, it was Dolvin if he heard the name correctly. "Please."

"Of course Lord Potter." The Goblin said twisting a few knobs, and pulling a lever. Being that 819 was fairly close to the bottom and 009 was close to the top. The goblins would keep digging deeper making more Vaults as needed.

The ride was enjoyable, dangerous and deathly fast; just like Quidditch.

009 was completely unguarded, that was what threw him off. It was a single vault on a flat strip of black stone, Thestrals surround surrounded the vault in a circle, their stone eyes nearly glowing. Until one of them spoke, it was almost like a death chant "_One of blood stands before the house of Peverell. Three brothers crafted us, it was said each brother gave life to another continuing the line. Are you Power? Arrogance? Or Survival?_" The voice whispered.

Power? Harry knew he was powerful but that wasn't what he focused on, was he Arrogant? Maybe a little. He knew one thing though, Survival was his main code, the stone, basilisk. "Survival." He answered without taking a step forward or back.

"_How can you be sure?"_ The voice whispered harshly _"Would you want the power to crush your enemies to dust? The Arrogance to take what is not yours?"_

Harry frowned "I have no desire to take what someone else has earned, nor the ambition to destroy all who stand before me. I merely wish to survive, keeping myself and friends alive." He said emotionless, he refused to move still "If that makes me Arrogant or Power hungry, then so be it."

The voice started to laugh, it was almost filled with warmth. "_Son of the Youngest, you may enter the Vault. Just as the one before you." _The doors slowly creaked open, dust blowing around him and shadows leaked from the inside.

The vault was large and seemed to be split three ways, covered in towering shelves and work benches. It seemed like a lab of sorts or a storage room for inventions, it ranged from ancient steam power to more recent coal. Some were as old as the fourteenth century, others as new as the late eighteenth or early nineteenth.

While it was curious, different and unique, it wasn't really what he was interested in. He stuck a few of the items that were on display into his bag. A claw device, it was covered in brass and reached up the elbow, he knew it was powered by some kind of enchantment to turn the gears. It was designed to fire into a wall, tower or tree and lifts the user up, much like a grappling hook.

A pair of brass goggles, it had a built in zooming enchantment for different zoom features, and different tinted lenses for reading. He grabbed a handful of these brass tubes, with a key in the side; the plate said these tubes were filled with a flash powder.

While he was looking at the inventions, he pulled the compass out of his back pocket. It was slim and black colored, the background was filled with almost moving snakes and its pointer was silver.

He had yet to tell anyone about the Horcruxes, even he really didn't know what they were but he did have a feeling that it was connected to the Diary. Speaking of which he should probably check on Ginny, even if her mother was too close to Dumbledore, the poor girl did have her mind attacked by Voldemort for nearly a year.

He stuck a black scarf into the bag, it was interwoven with silver and charmed to be fire and tear resistant, it was made of a breathable fabric. Then slid on a brass ring with a small spinning blade, that would come out in need.

Without another word, he turned to leave. Not noticing the compass spinning and hissing lightly.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry sat on his bed, wand in his lap and his eyes closed. He was waiting for Sirius so meditating was passing the time, he was aiming to settle his magic or at least calm the storm. With a sudden wave of power, flowing through his entire being he felt it was time to try "Lumos." He muttered, the wand in his lap started to light up. It wasn't blinding but it wasn't the normal small ball of light.

This caused Harry to grin a little, he could feel the subtle warmth of the power. He opened his eyes, if anyone would have been watching they would have seen his eyes glowing and the candles in the room burned brighter, leaning towards him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, this was kind of a Filler chapter. Still working on the kinks of their housing, I'd like Harry to still be on pretty good terms with the Weasleys. He won't trust them like before but he's not going to shove them off without warning. Also on my page, is a Poll for what should his friends fates be; if you guys could vote on that it'd be wonderful. ~ Sign 'The Demon.'**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moving In.

As Harry sat in his bed, the door was thrown open; making him lose focus for a second. The loss of focus caused the light to become blinding once again and the flames to lean away. "Oye! Turn out that blasted light!" Sirius wailed, covering his eyes.

"**Nox.**" He said with his eyes still closed and frowning "Knock next time."

Sirius rubbed his eyes, readjusting to the low light in the hotel room; Harry had pulled the thick curtains on the windows, thus blocking most light. He glanced at his God-Son, then around the room and finally to the backpack that he carried.

It was a fairly simple bag, with only three compartments; the main, small and side pockets. Even with the expansion charm, Sirius could see it was full of something.

"Find anything good?" He asked simply.

Harry nodded "A few things, from that strange vault and the Potter's Muggle vault."

"The Muggle vault?" Sirius said with a raised brow "Find your old man's bike?"

Harry nodded again, setting his wand on the bedside table and moving out of the cross legged position. "Let's go over the things from the 009 vault, they were Inventors of some kind."

Carefully he set the tubes, claw, scarf, ring, goggles and a few diagrams. "The Tubes are exactly like a Stun Grenade; their filled with a flash powder of some kind." He held out one of the tubes to Sirius.

Sirius took the pod like tube and examined "Turn the key and it creates a chemical reaction, brilliant really." He said casually "Give me some time, I'll find out how to make more of these. Never know when something like this can come in handy."

Harry nodded "My thoughts too." He said showing him the ring "It's got a small blade, it's designed to cut through robes or thin wire."

"Obviously." Sirius said dully. "What's with the scarf?"

"It's breathable; filtered even. Fire and tear proof." Harry said holding it up.

Sirius grinned like a boy with candy "I like this vault, anything else?"

"These Goggles and Claw." Harry said crossing his arms.

Sirius took the Goggles, placing them on and started to twist the lens' zooming in and out for a few moments before setting them down. He reached for the Claw and Harry slapped his hand.

"Ow, bloody hell." The older wizard said rubbing his hand.

Harry shook his head "This one is dangerous, while designed for wall scaling." His eyes turned a little dark "If they can go into a wall, imagine what they can do to a person."

Sirius grimaced a little "Good point." He instead took a look through the diagrams.

The diagrams were filled with weapons, armors and other small inventions. Most of the diagrams were in decent shape but after sitting in a vault for so long without protection; most of the words had become faded, the shapes remained.

While Sirius looked at the diagrams, Harry pulled out the Motorcycle, Mirrors, pocket watch and leather.

Sirius looked over and widened his eyes at what was before him "Merlins pants…" He whispered holding up the small bike with one hand "He did it….your dad was a Transfiguration genius after all, mix that with Lily's charms. Merlin.."

Harry smirked "Last time I checked four teenagers were able to make a map of Hogwarts; which should be impossible." He said inspecting his nails, trying to make Sirius feel better.

Sirius smirked, rubbing his lightly stubble chin "Good point." His eye was got by his reflection; which was healthier than it was a few weeks ago, he actually looked almost himself. He flipped the mirror over and there it was the image of Prongs "I nearly forgot about these…."

"What are they?"

"Commutation mirrors, your dad made them for us in school." He said with a small smile "I wonder if Remus still has his…." He muttered, scooting next to Harry "Watch."

Harry was about to shove the older man away, being arms reach with the prank master Black was always a bad idea.

"Moony." Sirius whispered to the Mirror, after a few minutes of wait Sirius almost gave up when a small shimmer rose through the Mirror and their friend looked back at them.

"Sirius." Remus said with a small smile, he looked worse for wear; Sirius cringed for a moment, the full moon was a few days ago. "I'd nearly forgotten about this wonderful device. Oh Harry, hello."

"Hi Moony." Harry said with a bright voice.

Remus allowed himself to smirk "Something you need Padfoot?" The werewolf asked turning to the dog like man.

"Actually, this is really better than an Owl." Sirius said with a grin "I want you to live with me and Harry."

Remus paused, his face void of all emotion "I-I'm sorry?" He said softly, it sounded like the older man had miss heard his best friend.

"I don't care about the furry little problem, Harry doesn't either." At that he turned to his God-son "In fact he's about that Age when we became Animagus ourselves."

Remus sighed "Sirius, back to the matter at hand." He sounded almost impatient.

"Come one Moony, can you really trust me to look after the Pup alone?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

Remus thought about it for a few minutes, his face went through a few emotions "Point taken, where am I going?"

"Well, we're staying at the Leaky Caldron at the moment." Sirius said scratching his nose "We're still kind of looking at houses; Harry doesn't want to stay at the Potter Manor and Number 12 I'd rather burn." He spoke about his childhood home in a dull voice.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to visit the Manor; but it doesn't make much sense for us to stay there. More for you guys than me, ghosts and all." Harry explained in a gentle voice.

Sirius gave Harry a pained smile "Thanks, the Potters were good people. James just couldn't live there, he expected them to call him for lunch or into the study."

Remus nodded sadly "Well, any place in particular?" He asked calmly, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Somerset." Harry said crossing his arms.

Sirius rose a brow "Why there?"

"Close enough to Muggles and Wizards, best of both." He said with a small smile; he really just wanted to be closer to Daphne.

Sirius thought about it for a few moments "Alright, I'll look into it." He paused holding up a finger as Harry was about to speak "You're staying here with Remus, who needs to help you with your Magic."

Harry pouted but nodded, arms still crossed.

Sirius turned back to the Mirror "When can you get here?"

"Give me about twenty to half an hour." Remus said glancing at his watch, then waving his good-byes.

Sirius patted Harry on the back "Good job, kiddo." He said with a smirk.

"On what?"

"Finding these." He picked up the one with the sea and star "This was going to be Marlene's she passed on before we could give it to her….Wormtail broke his, James had to fix it. Amelia and I had agreed she needed one….Andromeda and your parents." He ran his thumb over the image of the stag.

"Can you make more?"

"Maybe…I can change the brands around…why?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Just encase, you can have Amelia's. I'll take my Mum's." He held up the mirror, looking at the back it had the grouping of Lily flowers "Can you just add a lightning bolt to it?"

Sirius smiled softly "I think I can do that." He said resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks." Was Harry's one word reply before his God-Father pulled him into a tight hug.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A door creaked open slowly, the house was older but well built; with a little restoration it would be worth talking about. It was a four bed and three bath, a well sized study, basement, kitchen, dining room and sitting room. Three of the four beds were on the second floor along with two of the bathrooms. The 'Guest' Bedroom was on the first floor next to the study.

The place was empty, not a single painting or piece of furniture; only the lights remained and they were a cross from candles to lights.

Sirius held his arms out to his sides "Well?" He asked with a grin.

"Empty, falling apart and the back yard is a mess. Sounds just about right for us." Remus said dully, crossing his arms; though he was smiling.

Harry wasn't inside, he was outside looking around; the property was rather large and they got it cheaper because it was close to a creek, high rises of limestone and woodland. The area was known for farming not logging, so no one really wanted this place. Due North-East was the Wells; which was the largest city for kilometers.

**192:Griffin Row**

Harry really thought the name was funny because the place was last lived in by Muggles about a decade or so ago. All it needed was a coat of paint, furniture and some time spent cleaning up the yard; which he'd done several times in his life.

In truth he was glad that he was so far out from the Muggles, yes they weren't too far but they were away from prying eyes. He flexed his fingers a little with a small smirk; he could still feel the magic pouring through his veins.

Remus had been able to get his magic to calm down some, using five runes to spread the magic out evenly instead of keeping it contained at his center. The symbol was pressed onto his wrist's, ankles and back of his neck; it wasn't permanent but only Remus could remove it.

Speaking of the werewolf, he cast a glance at the man; they'd forced him to get a haircut and new robes but of course he refused claiming to not be a 'Pity case'.

With Sirius now a free man and Harry now being brought around the Wizard world again, they'd been asked to attend Summer Balls from some Pure-Blood aristocrat. They both were going to attend the Malfoy Ball; more for his cousin Cissy than anything, and the Bones Ball.

To Harry's knowledge the Greengrass's were attending both events, which just made it better for him based on the fact the Malfoy Party was next weekend and the Bones Ball was a week before the World Cup. It meant that he could get some time with Daphne not a lot but some was better than none. Though he was going to be equally happy to see his friends as well, Ron had been kind of distant but Hermione had tried to keep in touch.

Daphne just sent more messages than the two of them; of course they were basically pecking apart each other's minds.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted from the porch, leaning on the worn railing. Remus was leaning on the front door's frame, looking almost bored.

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked up to his guardians. "What's up?"

"Three things." Sirius said holding up three fingers "One, we're going in town for dinner. Two, I'm spending the night here, want to join me?" Harry nodded once, Sirius just flashed a grin at Remus who in turn rolled his eyes. "Three, We'll need to come up with a game plan for the house."

Harry grinned "Sounds like fun." He said cocking his head off to the side popping it "I have a small request too though."

Remus spoke up this time "What?"

"I want to train to be an Animagnus and I'll need help with my Meta thing." He said shrugging a little "Oh and teach me how to ride the bike."

"Bike?" Remus asked turning to Sirius.

"Er well. He's got James bike." Sirius said rubbing his neck with a small grin.

"Really now?" Remus said leaning forward a little "No." Was his reply.

"What?!"

"I didn't stutter Harry James Potter." Remus said calmly, though with a hint of snapping.

Harry frowned for a few seconds "So, I can ride a room easily going a hundred in a burst." He said with a small glare "But I can't ride a motorcycle going thirty?"

Sirius snickered for a few moments, before Remus elbowed him in the ribs. "Harry, you're not going to be riding your broom in plain sight either." He said crossing his arms "That's final, we're too close to the Muggles."

Harry shrugged again "Whatever, I can ride it at night right?"

"At night is a perfect compromise." Sirius said suddenly, giving Remus a pointed glare.

"Great, you guys ever had Pizza?" Harry asked with a Potter smirk.

Sirius just beamed wider than before, Remus sighed rubbing his eyes for a moment "I'll apperate Harry." He said calmly, going to get his coat.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne read over Harry's letter once again, they had gotten the House relatively furnished. She still didn't know where he was though, they were close; not neighbors but close. "Hey Mum?" She asked walking into the sitting room.

"Yes dear?" She asked not looking up from the post.

"Do you know where Griffin Row is? In Wells?" She asked with a gently raised brow.

"I know how far Wells is, at most it's a twenty minute knightbus ride or you could Floo over." She said dully, with a small glance up "Why?"

"He lives south of Wells. In an older Muggle home." She explained gently.

"I see." Heather said standing up and walking over to her handbag, pulling out a money pouch. She filled it with some coins and tossed it to her daughter; who caught it easily. "Be back by dinner; six." She said sitting back down.

Daphne beamed at her mother "Thank you." She said brightly, nearly skipping out of the room; she missed the faint smile on her mother's lip.

Daphne was excited, she nearly paused wondering if Harry would even be there. Oh well it would be better to learn where it was than just so she could find it easily. Quickly she went up to her room, strapping her wrist holsters on; one for a thin dagger and the other for her wand. She pulled on a light jacket, her black purse and a pair of trainers, then headed quickly for the door.

When she reached the end of the drive, she quickly stuck out her wand and a loud bang sounded through the air. A knightbus showed its colours, the dull purple triple bus in all its glory

"192: Griffin Row, Wells." She said to the man who was taking tickets, lounge chairs sat around the buses main floor. Most were empty maybe one or two had been claimed.

"12 sickles." The man said holding out his palm.

Daphne pulled out 13 sickles passing it to the man, taking her ticket then sitting down; pulling a small mirror out of her purse, checking her make-up.

"So what you going to Wells for?" The man asked with a raised brow.

"None of your business." Daphne snapped, glancing up from the mirror.

The man was silent for the rest of the ride, about ten minutes later they came on an dirt road, a creek rolled by peacefully and she could spot a larger house on the hill. "192: Griffin Row."

"Thank you." She said stepping off the bus, with another loud bang it was gone. In a calm manner she walked up the dirt road, to the point where it leveled out and she came upon a gate. It looked like it was recently installed, the center piece had a large 'M' she didn't know what it stood for.

Daphne pressed her hand on the gate to see if it would open or not, which it did not. The teen pouted a little, glaring at the gate "Potter!" She said loudly, wondering if anyone would hear her.

Daphne must have stood there for about five minutes, her quick temper on waiting slowly getting the best of her when a familiar face finally showed up. Professor Lupin.

"Professor?" She asked with a raised brow.

Remus looked through the bars with a raised brow "Miss. Greengrass….how can I help you today?" He asked crossing his arms.

Daphne shifted a little "I'm actually here to see Harry." She said crossing her arms in return.

"Are you? I didn't know you two even talked." He said with a thoughtful expression.

"I'll wait here." She said leaning on the pillar.

Remus nodded "I shall be right back." He said lightly walking off; the Professor seemed to be in better spirits than the last time she saw him.

She didn't have to wait more than three minutes before a running figure came into sight "Mischief Managed!" The figure said in a familiar voice. The gate snapped open, letting the figure stop in front of her.

Daphne took in the sight, he was a few inches taller than herself and seemed to have put on a fair bit of muscle. Raven black hair nearly touched his shoulder blades, he looked a little dirty actually; the only way she knew this was Harry was the bright green pools he had for eyes. She noticed he was wearing a brass wrist guard, his Dragons shirt was slightly torn in places and his jeans had scuffs of dirt on the knees.

"Wow….." She muttered, her face heating up just a hint.

Remus smirked "He's grown quite a bit these past two months." The older wizard said brightly "Come on in, I'll put the tea on." With that Remus started to head for the house.

Daphne just stood there watching Harry, he in turn was watching her with what looked like a playful expression "Not going to even say hello? Greengrass?"

"Oh. Right. Hello." She said shaking herself for a moment.

"Want the tour?" He asked calmly, stuffing his hands in his pockets; he relaxed a little.

Daphne nodded "Yes, that sounds nice." She said looking around the lot, she noticed that by the steps to the deck were flowers. Lilies, Petunias, Monkshood and Roses, she knew that the first two were his Mother and Aunt, she only guessed that the other two were from the adults.

The house itself had recently been painted, the siding a dark brown, base a grey colour and the other parts had been painted black. It wasn't the most visually striking thing in the world but she knew it would blend in better this way.

Harry lead her though the house, from the sitting room, dining room and kitchen; all the colours had been different Cream, Red, Forest, Bronze and Black, the furniture was all vintage but not ancient. When in the kitchen he pointed to a large metal looking door and said "That's where Remus goes to transform."

"What do you do?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Sleep in my room with a locking charm on the door." He just simply shrugged like it was average or normal.

Daphne grinned a little "Got anything interesting in your room. Potter?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Harry grinned back, holding up his brass covered arm "Got the most interesting thing right here." He said in a cocky voice.

"Talking about yourself?" Sirius asked coming out from the backyard. "Just try not to strut, he did that a lot."

Harry frowned, Daphne giggled a little; which he thought was a pleasant sound. "My dad didn't strut." He said casually.

"Like hell he didn't!" Sirius said with a barking laugh, which earned him a hand upside the head.

Remus walked past the stunned friend "Woman present, keep it clean." He said but was on the verge of laughter "He did strut though Harry."

Sirius was rubbing the back of his head, Harry shrugged a little and Daphne was just watching. "So what is so interesting?" She finally asked.

"Here we go." Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on." Harry said with a grin, lightly gripping her wrist pulling her past his guardians.

Daphne let herself get pulled along by the Potter heir. After a small walk he had lead her to a rock wall no more than 8 feet high.

"Watch." He said twisting the wrist of the brass guard. It hissed to life, folding and refolding; part of it stretched out to his elbow and the other part wrapped around his knuckles.

Harry held onto his arm as he pointed it to the rock wall, he made a fist and three barbs with wire shot out from his wrist. They were going at high speed, she almost didn't even hear it fire but saw the steam it was producing. When the line finally stopped, Harry was thrown off his feet and up the cliff; when he was about to slam into the wall, he twisted lightly.

Harry Potter was walking up the wall vertically, running really and when he got to the barbs; he twisted his wrist again and it slowly lowered him down.

Daphne for her part just watched, amazed at the device "That was…cool." She said with a smile.

"Pretty soon I think I can take a passenger." He said taking a small step towards her; his arm held out for her to look at.

She examined the object a little before looking up at him "How's everything been?"

"Well I've been training lately, found some neat stuff. Oh! I have something to give you, make sure I don't forget." He said quickly, looking up at the clouds.

Daphne shook her head "And the Adults? If I dare use the word."

"Wonderful. I have no complaints." He said with a bright voice; he twisted his wrist again and the device started to fold in on itself. "I have a family now."

"They seem like they really care for you Harry." She said with a happy smile.

"They do…Hey want to head up to my room and listen to some music?" He asked with a slight grin, placing his hands in his pockets once more.

"Is that all we're going to do?" She asked with a lightly raised brow.

Harry scratched his nose a little "I guess we can talk too." He said playing innocent.

Harry and Daphne both walked past the adults heading up the steps; Remus looked at Sirius who was beaming with pride.

"That door better stay open Potter!" Remus called out, someone had to be stern or Harry will turn out like Malfoy Jr.

Sirius looked at Moony in shock "Bugger that! If that door is open you're grounded!" He called up.

"Padfoot!" Remus said in a shocked voice.

"Moony!" Sirius said in a mocked shocked voice.

"Can't you once just act serious!"

"I'm always Sirius, why should I act?"

"For the love of Merlin!"

"You walked into that one, you should know better." Sirius said lightly sipping on a cup of tea; before casting a look up.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Are they normally like that?" She asked as they headed up the steps.

"Basically, Sirius is the fun one and Remus tries to act like an adult; tries." Harry said with a wide grin.

Harry's room was the very last one; was also the largest, he'd managed to trick both the older men into giving it to him. The room was covered in neatly placed posters; bands, movies, comics, motorcycles and Quidditch. Pictures of his friends, family; the one's that Sirius had spares of. Gryffindor flag, Slytherin flag, a set of Stag antlers which were wrapped in lily flowers hovered over his bed.

She could see he was at least organized, the room wasn't trashed in fact it was relatively neat. Desk, bed, closet, dresser, and bookcase, the walls were painted Green; which was his favorite color. On his desk there was a small wireless record player; he pulled out a record from his book shelf, whipped it a cloth and then set it on play.

Harry turned to her with a small smile "I like this band, ever hear of The Police?" He said calmly.

Then the music started to play, Harry sat down at his desk and Daphne took of her trainers sitting down on his bed. They just sat there and talked, nothing more nor less; just enjoying the others company.

Harry had never really felt at ease before, but in a real home; full of people he knew he could trust, he could let his guard down.

That was for the first song, then the next track played 'Every little thing she does is magic.'

Harry had never been much of a dancer but at that moment, he felt it was about right; the Slytherin Queen was always magical. He stood up "Dance with me?" He asked with his hands out.

Daphne looked up at him, then back down "Alright." She said softly "Step on my toes. I'll bury you." She placed her hands into his and stood up.

Harry knowing the song a little started to dance with her, not a formal dance but he just let his body go and moved with the music; he even sang along.

Daphne just followed him, giggling every now and then about how ridiculous the whole thing was; she couldn't recall a time being happier though. Yes her parents cared for her, yes her sister loved her but Most of the Slytherin House was against her, being a neutral member was okay in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; almost expected really.

Both of the teens missed the black shaggy dog that stuck to the shadows just outside the door, his tail wagging with so much excitement. The door was still open though, he was still getting grounded.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, How are you lovely people doing on this fine morning, night, day wherever you guys are. So another filler chapter, we have Sirius, Remus and Harry finally moving in as a small dysfunctional family! Now to the guest that kindly pointed out that I mentioned American made cars, which I did; it was mainly because I like those cars. No one pointed out the 67' though; shame shame.**_

_**Oddliver: I like the way you think, but cutting open someone's throat would be a bit much and messy.**_

_**So I'll just leave you guys with this, I'll be back as soon as I get the Chapter rolled out! ~ Demon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dancing in the Dark.

The last Potter heir pulled on his robes uncomfortably, while they were designed for Ball's like this; he was still more comfortable in jeans and a Tee. This past week, Daphne had visited fairly often with the single goal of teaching him how to dance. Though his movements were sloppy and rough; he was likely to not step on someone's toes.

Truthfully, Harry didn't want to be here. He was able to find Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom; knowing this was going to be a party for the Elite of the wizard world. Harry only here being that he was Lord Potter; which was still being kept a under wraps. The Prophet didn't seem to care about a fourteen year old being in the Court.

He spotted Sirius casually dancing with Narcissa or Cissy as he called her. Susan gave Harry a small elbow, she smiled at him "Come on, lighten up Potter!" She said brightly.

"Whatever." He grumbled a little, sipping his goblet of punch.

Neville smirked "It's funny really, at school you're the outgoing one." The slightly taller boy said with a shrug, hands at his side "Yet here, I seem to be having more fun." With that he walked off chasing after Hannah Abbott, a friend of Susan's.

Susan sighed, watching Neville walk off "You know, I saw Sirius stop by our house earlier this week." She commented calmly.

"Did you?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Susan nodded, shivering "I'm just glad they put up Silencing charms." She said with look of disgust.

"How do you know they did that?"

"Aunty was walking around the house later, humming…she hates humming."

"Ah."

An older woman was walking towards Harry, as was an older male for Susan "Grab my hand." She snapped looking at the vultures.

Harry did so without much thought "Are you going to the Quidditch cup?" He asked leading her to the dance floor, he would be able to lightly dance with her and talk at the same time.

"No, I'm going out of country actually." Susan said, following Harry.

Harry rose a brow "Oh to where?"

"France, Aunty has something going on with an old friend." She said with a small shrug. "Are you?"

"I am." He commented, glancing around casually.

Susan nodded, following his steps for a few moments; before they broke off their small dance with a bow of their heads. Before Harry could go for his goblet of punch, someone grabbed him by his waist and hand; leading him in another dance.

He was about to freak out when he recognized the scent, and hair colour; even if she looked different in her midnight black robes with hints of ruby tint.

"Daphne, mind if I lead?" Harry asked as he followed her for a few moments.

The teen smiled up at him "But of course Lord Potter."

They shifted positions for just a second before they started to dance again "Your sister here?" He asked with a raised brow.

Daphne shook her head "Has a cold." She commented, stifling a cough of her own.

"Don't get me sick, please?" He asked with a pouted face.

"I wonder if you kiss me, it might make it better." Daphne cooed.

"You maybe, me worse." Harry said in a cooed return, they were just harmlessly teasing the other.

Daphne was about to respond when a voice cut in "Excuse me Sir, mind if I cut in?" Harry turned to the voice of Draco Malfoy. It was fun to see people react to his new look.

"Actually Malfoy, would you mind dancing with someone else." Harry said with a bright cold smile "Daphne has to finish the dance she started."

Malfoy was about to respond when Daphne just put her hand on his face and shoved him away "Bloody nuisance." She said with a sigh, Draco just stormed off at this point.

Harry took this chance to look around, seeing the Potions Master "You think Snape will start attacking you?" He asked carefully.

Daphne shook her head "No, I'm in the top three of his year." She said casually, without much care in the world.

Harry continued to dance with Daphne for a few minutes, lightly stepping to the music.

Daphne looked around trying to get a good view of who was around. Her parents were busy chatting up with some Snob and Sirius was with Amelia now. It was perfect, or at least to do it now. She leaned in carefully "Lets blow this place, I want a milkshake."

Harry glanced down, her eyes screamed rebellion "You know where the Floo is?" He whispered.

Daphne grinned, taking his hand and leading him off. Once through the Floo, to the Leaky Cauldron; Daphne called Kala to get her comfortable change of clothing, the elf was upset at her mistress for leaving the ball but it didn't really matter.

Harry took this chance to summon the one elf he could always count on. "Dobby." He whispered near the men's loo. A small pop and the elf appeared.

"How can Dobby be helping Harry Potter today?" He asked, literally jumping with excitement.

"Can you go to my bedroom and bring me the clothes on my bed." He asked the small elf with a smile.

Dobby nodded quickly "Is cans do that Harry Potter." With that he was gone, for no more than five seconds. Then the elf returned with the change of clothing, Muggle clothing of course; Pink Floyd shirt, black jeans and boots.

Harry changed quickly, summoning Dobby once again to drop off the formal wear; he gave the small elf five galleons for helping him out. Daphne was waiting for him by the door, dressed much like he was.

Harry drew a lot of his style from his God-Father, which was basically punkish but he did have a few Remus style clothing as well. He liked to wear his old man's leather jacket, it had a stag motif on the back and was buck leather.

Daphne on the other hand, liked to dress in ripped jeans and boots with black clothing because she liked to break rules. Harry found out from sharing a few of his own adventures with her, the stuff she didn't know; she shared back.

"Let's go Potter." She chirped brightly "I want a milkshake, you're buying."

Harry let out a small laugh, chasing after her. It felt much easier out of the stuffy Party attire and being in a more…open environment.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry stumbled into the bright kitchen, he'd been up most of the night practicing his magic; he'd yet to really center it. Though the Runes offered control, they couldn't compensate for his now vastly large reserves of Magic. He was now able to at least control how much magic was flowing into his spell work, the Light spell was now above average, Stinging hexes now numbed for a bit and Stunners still knocked people out cold.

That and he had been talking with Daphne through the Mirrors, Sirius was able to rebrand Marlene's mirror for Daphne in the Slytherin snake.

Remus was lightly cooking breakfast, Pancakes and bacon; it was a big day after all.

"Why the hell are we getting up this bloody early." Sirius moaned next to Harry, both of their hair was practically standing on end or just a plain mess; at least Harry had clothing on, Sirius was wearing pants.

"Because, I want to set up our gear ahead of everyone else." Remus said glaring at the two "You both have an hour, no less."

Harry groaned, Sirius just shuffled forward and took his seat at the table; loading up his plate with food.

Being that Sirius had been imprisoned for so long, was now Lord of the ancient House of Black and was an all around charmer; he had gotten three tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, the same box seats with the Minister.

Harry ate slowly, still used to small portion sizes because of his Aunt and Uncle; which Sirius was looking into pressing charges against Vernon.

Remus slid into one of the empty chairs and ate with them, he had already showered and gotten dressed.

Harry set his fork down "Dibs on hot water, dogs shower out back." He said standing up with his plate. Remus grabbed his arm, gently but it was enough for Harry to stop.

"You had one pancake and half a strip of bacon." Remus said in a small voice "You're not leaving the table until you've had at least three pancakes and two strips." His tone was gentle but was laced with steel, he wouldn't be backing down.

Harry frowned for a moment, sitting back down; placing two more of the hotcakes onto his plate and two strips of bacon.

Sirius leaned over and patted the young teen on the back "Nice one by the way." He said slowly standing up and placing his dish in the sink; the mood had become negative.

Harry didn't speak while he picked at his food, it took him a while but he was able to finish his plate. "Can I go now?" He asked softly.

Remus nodded "I'll do the dishes, get dressed."

The Teen stood walking up the stairs to the bathroom that Sirius had exited a few minutes prior. It took him less than ten minutes to shower, and then another five to get dressed. He dressed in a black button up shirt, a Gryffindor T-shirt, black jeans and his Dragon Hide boots.

As an afterthought, he grabbed his backpack; slipping in the wrist guard, scarf, mirror and goggles, it was better to be safe than sorry. He slid on the Brass bracelet, a charm necklace, his wands and throwing knife belt; he was able to actually hit a rather close target now but he wasn't good at a distance.

He met a rather Muggle looking Sirius, jeans, boots and leather jacket and a smart dressed Remus at the door. "We're going to apperate, being that the camp is owned by Muggles." Remus started to explain looking from Sirius to Harry like they were eight. "Try to not use any magic."

Sirius scoffed "You have no faith."

"That was destroyed our first train ride, you hit on a fifth year." Remus said with a small sigh.

Harry started to chuckle, while Sirius looked rather proud of himself. Remus turned to Harry once more "Grab on."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne stepped down the carpeted stone steps in the main hall of her home, Astoria at her heels "You never told me what happened with you and Potter." The younger girl said in a small tone of snapping.

"Because it's not your business, Father and Mother both approve." Daphne snapped glaring at her younger sister, grabbing her purse from Kala who was holding it out for her. Astoria grabbed her backpack from the floor next to the small elf, quickly following her sister.

As the sisters entered the Floo room, Tracy was already waiting for them both; all of them looked very Mugglish, Jeans and a T-shirt for Tracy, Sun Dress for Astoria and Daphne wore shorts with an ACDC shirt, mainly for Harry.

"Hey guys." Tracy chirped with a small wave, a bright smile on her face.

"Tracy." Daphne said walking over giving her best friend a hug.

Astoria yawned a little, looking from girl to girl "Can we go now?" She asked with a small pointed glare.

Daphne nodded "Fine, we're going to get Daddy to Apperate us." She said turning on her heels, still wondering why she was bringing her sister along. Oh wait, her sister was a bigger fan of Quidditch than she was.

After the girls had been Apperated to the fair grounds, Jason had to make two trips. They started to walk around the camp, Astoria found some of the girls from her year and 'Promised' to meet back up later.

Daphne was glad to be rid of the nuisance, she could try to ditch Tracy but she was her best friend and needed to know about her and Potter.

After they explored some of the camp grounds, they ran in Nott who simply waved at them; the boy was practically mute, being he never spoke. At least he didn't to them, Daphne had heard through her connections that he had a crush on Tracy but felt ashamed because she was a half blood.

"What's up Theo?" Tracy asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Theo shrugged, looking around calmly.

"Which team you rooting for?" Tracy asked again.

Theo pointed to a small Ireland flag pin on his shirt.

"Oh, well I guess that makes us enemies today then Theo." She cooed, showing off her Bulgaria colored shirt.

Theo glared at her, with a smirk. He turned on his heel and waved as he walked off.

Tracy just looked at Daphne who shrugged and started to walk off. "So Trace." She said calmly.

"So Daph."

Daphne sighed better to just throw it out there, like ripping off a strip of tape. "I like Potter." She said casually, without a care in the world.

Tracy nodded, with a smile; which quickly vanished after she heard her. "Potter?" She asked with a raised brow.

Daphne nodded "Yeah."

"Why?" Tracy asked with a small curious glance.

Daphne shrugged "I'm really not sure, he's just…different."

"How so? Potter hates the Slytherin House."

"Harry hates Draco and his goons." She snapped "He doesn't care about how wealthy I am, that I'm pureblooded or even if I'm pretty." Daphne said slowly in a soft voice. "He just likes me for me, we have a lot in common."

Tracy sighed, pulling lightly on her ponytail "Whatever, if he breaks your heart. I break his face." She said with a tone of finality.

Daphne shrugged "He won't." She said calmly.

Tracy went silent, they continued their walk.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry, Remus and Sirius setup their tent easily enough, Harry did most of the work; being Sirius was watching every girl with shorts walk by. The Tent was designed to be larger on the inside than it really was outside, with three bed rooms, a bathroom and a lounging area; it was worth that Galleons.

Sirius of course as soon as the tent was up, he took off; likely looking for a girl to talk to.

Remus promised to look after the campsite "Go have fun, I'll be here went you get back." He said waving the teenager off; pulling a small red book from his back pocket.

So Harry went off, he knew the Weasley's had a tent somewhere; Ginny brought her friend Luna in Harry's place. So he started to walk, eventually he heard them rather than saw them.

"No Ronald, you're doing it wrong!" A female voice said rather loudly.

A grunt followed the voice "Lay off me will you? I don't get this Muggle stuff like you do." The male voice snapped "Now I'm bloody wet."

Harry rounded a corner, he saw a female form with bushy hair and a tall male form with bright red hair. They were both trying to get water from the pump, Harry now being a Neo-Marauder; Sirius and him often got in prank wars. The last one ended with Sirius' hair being green and Harry waking up tied to the bed.

"You know, I don't think you guys were yelling loud enough." Harry commented, they both turned suddenly to him; with wide eyes at his appearance. "I think the American's didn't quiet hear you."

Hermione looked him up and down, trying to find something from her best friend; even his bloody hair was different. She however found his green eyes, the same green eyes like always. "Harry…." She said with a small amount of shock.

Ron didn't need to study him, he knew the voice and that's what matter; closing the gap and hugging his friend with a clap on the back "Good to see you mate."

Harry felt slightly awkward for a moment, he knew that Ron wouldn't betray him but all the facts of Dumbledore still made him wary. "You too, Ron." Clapping him back on the back.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

Harry smirked, looking down from his boots and up; holding his hands out to the side "I hit a growth spurt." He commented with a small wink.

Ron rolled his eyes "I heard Sirius had been exonerated, you living with him now?" He asked leaning on the pump.

Harry nodded "Yeah, with Remus." He said with a smile.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said brightly giving him a tight hug "I'm so happy for you."

Harry felt much easier giving Hermione a hug, he knew that her ties with Dumbledore were few and far between. Though she did have a time turner last year, Dumbledore was likely behind that one.

"So seriously mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked, Harry was now taller than he had been in June; it was strange, he looked fit too, no longer sickly.

Harry waved them off "You guys don't need to worry about it, it's already done and I'm better now." His subconscious lingered at the thought of the Horcruxes; if anyone knew what they were, it would be Hermione or Ginny.

Hermione was glaring, he could tell that she wanted to know; it looked like it was killing her.

Harry knew he should take the chance "Hey, Hermione." He said getting her attention "Have you ever heard a Horcrux?" He asked calmly.

Hermione frowned, she seemed lost in thought; after a minute or two she shook her head "No…what is it?"

"Was hoping you'd know, forget it. It's probably nothing." He said waving her off calmly.

Hermione glared "Why is that?"

"Because Sirius said something about it, it could be a prank thing." Harry said casually, if she didn't know; there was no reason for her to find out now, it's an evil piece of magic that is best forgotten.

Hermione seemed to put on a look of calculation with a small shrug, a voice called out making Harry turn on his heel. Daphne and one of her friends were walking over to them; Harry could basically feel Ron start emanate hatred.

"Hey Daph." Harry said in a bright voice, a full smile on his lips.

Daphne smiled back "Harry, lovely day isn't it?" She asked closing the distance between them.

Ron growled "What do you want?" He snarled.

"Ron." Harry snapped, a small wave of his magic rolled over him; making the runes along his body light up a bright red for a moment.

The redhead looked at Harry with surprise.

"She's a friend, Daphne Greengrass." He said looking at the Brunette "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." He pointed his thumb to each of them in turn.

"Charmed." Daphne said with a small smile "This is Tracy Davis, Weasley you have dirt on your nose."

Ron frowned starting to swipe at his nose again.

Harry held out his hand for Tracy "It's nice to meet you Tracy." He said bowing a little.

Tracy took his hand lightly "Davis, for now Potter." She snapped coldly.

"Suit yourself." Was Harry's reply.

XX~XX~XX~XX

After they introduced each other, Harry promised to catch up with his friends later; that he needed to talk with Daphne for a little while. Daphne ditched Tracy with Nott, who seemed torn between flipping her off and simply hexing the girl.

"I've got a bad feeling about tonight…" Harry said calmly, rubbing his scar. Though the Horcrux was removed he still got phantom flashes, mainly of memories with pain.

"Why is that?"

Harry shrugged "There is a lot of people here tonight, from all over the world." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just have this feeling that it's just a keg ready to blow."

Daphne nodded "I can understand that, will it make you feel better if I promise to use my Porkey right away?" She asked with a raised brow.

Harry smiled "I think it might." He said softly.

Daphne chuckled lightly, slapping him on the arm "Come on, let's go shopping." She said brightly.

As they shopped, Harry bought himself an Ireland hat with a dancing shamrock on top. He got Sirius a Bulgaria flag, Remus a small Ireland pin and Daphne an Ireland jumper. Which she commented several times that she didn't need a jacket; though Harry wasn't listening.

Harry caught sight of Sirius playing the field, or at least he was. Now the poor Black was being chased by a group of angry twenty something year olds; the Old dog needed to learn some new tricks.

Daphne couldn't help but laugh at the poor man.

Before they knew it the match was about to begin, Daphne gave him a small hug saying that she needed to make sure Nott hadn't killed Tracy and pick up her Sister. Harry knew full well that Sirius would make it, Remus was likely to be late as he was here for Parenting not attending.

When he got up to the Box seats, he found the Weasleys almost cursing the Malfoys; being that Harry was now part Black, he didn't know about his Grandmother. He felt that the conflict should be ended, now.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting the group of redheads and blonds attention. He noted that there were two older Weasleys that he'd never met; he figured that the one in the ponytail was Bill as he looked older and the stocky one was Charlie; he was covered in burns.

He'd never met Narcissa before, he could see that she was actually fairly beautiful; if she would lower that nose of hers.

"You do realize how stupid you lot look right?"

"Harry!" Some of the Weasleys shouted "Potter!" Malfoy growled.

"Look wither you like it or not, we're here to see a game." He said looking at Ron Charlie, Fred and George. "You guys love Quidditch, don't let the Malfoy's spoil your good time. Then he turned to Malfoy "You love Quidditch too, so drop it and grow up." When it looked like they were going to protest, his magic flared; when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope the Pup was well behaved?" Sirius said with a bright smile, he waved at the group "Cissy, you look lovely today."

Harry started to look around the box, he noticed that there was a seat with an elf sitting in it. He thought it was strange, knowing the tickets were pricey for the Ministers box.

The Weasleys had one a drawing for the tickets.

Another hand grabbed Harry by the collar "Sit." Remus whispered.

Harry was about to interrupt when Remus flicked the charm on his neck, making it ring. Harry felt the magic he was storing up or emanating cease. It actually made him feel weaker, the Teen shot a pointed glare at his Suede Uncle.

"It's a magical absorber, their normally used for Children. Being your magic is about as wild as a four year old." Remus said softly, with a small sigh "It will keep your excess magic in check."

Harry continued to glare "You could have told me."

"I don't want you to use anymore Magic until we get it under control, it's still dangerous for the moment." Remus said with a small sigh "I'll tell the Professor's at Hogwarts to give you some time to…adjust."

"How long is going to last!"

"I don't know, I've looked up cases like yours." The Werewolf said with a frown "Normally you'd be fine right about now."

"Any ideas?"

Remus shrugged "I don't know Harry, it could that your magic is confused or is looking for an outlet."

Harry frowned, the game was about to begin; and he wasn't in the mood to start to scream and yell for Ireland.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Ireland had won the game by ten points, their Chasers were the key factor. The Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum had caught the snitch making it a very strange game, but at least Krum ended it on his terms.

The Malfoy's were Bulgaria supporters and were as let down as Ron was, Sirius acted like he'd fainted; he was only on the Bulgaria side to argue with Harry.

It turned out the Elf was saving a spot for Barty Crouch, though he never showed up.

When the Minister did show up, about five minutes into the game he was trying to talk to the Bulgarian prime minister, who apparently didn't speak a word of English. However when the Minister found out that Harry Potter was here, he walked over and introduced himself with a slight accent; claiming that he had heard good things about Potters Seeker career.

Harry spent some of the celebration with the Weasleys, they were mainly rooting for Ireland but it seemed Ron had a bro-crush on Krum. When he got the chance he pulled Ginny off to the side, she almost looked surprised.

"What do you know about the Diary?" He asked softly.

Ginny's eyes then widened, her body seemed to stiffen. "What do you want to know?" She snapped, looking almost feral.

"Did Tom ever tell you what it was or how he made it?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Ginny nodded "He killed his Father and Grandparents, he made me watch it." She said with a glare.

"Did he ever tell you what it was?"

"Something along the lines of Rock?"

"Horcrux."

"That's it, the longer he was in my head….the more I learned." She said softly "He thought that I was going to die, so he wasn't afraid to share things with me. He rambled a lot."

Harry frowned, getting on eye level with her "Ginny, you want to know something? Something you can't tell anyone?" He asked noticing that Ginny's friend Luna was looking around for her.

Ginny rose a brow "What?"

Harry pointed to the scar on his forehead "I was a Horcrux." He said softly.

Ginny's eyes widened, mouth hanged open in shock.

"Don't worry, it's gone now." He said with a smirk "It was only a small one anyway."

Ginny frowned "I wonder how many he made….I only know up to his sixth year…" She said rubbing her eyes.

Harry shrugged, glancing at his watch "I have to go, try to be safe Gin." He said with a real smile "I've got a bad feeling about tonight."

Ginny nodded "Don't worry about me, watch out for yourself Potter."

"Come on Gin, I can take care of a Basilisk." He said with a small prideful boast "I think I can handle whatever life throws at me from here."

Ginny suppressed a giggle, waving him off "You had help."

"Barely."

"You had a sword."

"It had teeth!"

"Fine, you win." Ginny said with a small sigh "Go on, let me know if you need help."

Harry nodded, saying goodbye to the Weasleys and trying to avoid Luna Lovegoods gaze; she seemed intent on staring at him for some reason. With that he made his way to his Tent, looking for Sirius and Remus.

By the time he had finally gotten to the tent, he started to hear screaming; it was late at night, who would be screaming? Or better why?

Knowing that screams were the last thing you wanted to hear in a public area, he walked in; kicking his half asleep God-Father and spraying water into Remus' room. "Get up!"

"Bloody Hell!" Remus howled "Harry James Potter!"

"Shut it!" Harry snapped "Listen"

Sirius was rubbing his face when his sharp ears heard the screams, in that instance he was wide awake. "We've got to go." He said standing up.

Harry frowned "You guys go if you want, I want to make sure Daphne got away." He said pulling his backpack close and opening it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't know, I'll figure it out."

Harry slipped on his gear, pulling the Goggles on and shifting it over to a night vision setting. He pulled the scarf on and ran out of the tent. Sirius calling after him as he went, though Remus seemed to still be trying to dry off; he pulled the shrunken mirror out of his back pocket "Greengrass." The mirror was answered but it was black and all he heard were sounds.

Harry had a feeling that Daphne disobeyed her Father, staying with Nott and Davis. He knew where Nott was at; or was supposed to be. He ran through the crowds of people trying to run away from the fires, it was then he noticed who was causing the panic…Death Eaters.

There was about seven of them, all in robes with masks; a few figures hung above them with magic, it was the Muggle caretaker and his family. Harry knew that was a job for the Aurors, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop seven Death Eaters.

He rushed to Nott's camping area, finding it burned to the ground but that didn't stop him. He had to make sure, he ran around the area looking for Daphne or Davis; that was when he heard laughing.

"Ya thought you'd just use this ere portkey eh?" A male voice slurred, a trio of laughs followed.

Harry twisted the goggle, making it zoom in. Along the tree line there were five figures on the ground, three more standing up. Two of the five figures were still on their knees, the others knock out; from what he could see.

Glancing around, he looked for a sturdy branch to use his Claw on, finding on rather close to the attackers. He fired the wires, making a whisper of a sound; when the wires made contact a second or two later, he pulled himself up to the tree.

Without a second thought, he jumped from the tree to the next tree, using the claw to help if it was too far of a gap; once he was above the group he could see who it was. Daphne and Tracy were the figures still on their knees, Astoria, Nott and Nott's Mother were all laying on the ground; Nott was growling pain.

"Do you know who my father is!" Daphne snapped, getting out of one of the men's grasp.

"Doesn't matter, he aren't here. Now is he?" One of the drunken men said with a small slur.

Harry looked around, he saw a trio of necklaces in one of the men's hands, likely the Portkeys they were to use. They were posing a threat to his friends, Nott he count under the situation.

"No, he isn't." Harry whispered, it was lightly muffled behind the scarf. "I am though."

Harry jumped from the tree, shifting while he jumped; firing the wires at the ground, pulling him close to the attackers. When he landed he threw a punch at one of the drunken men's throat, a knife in his free hand; he spun as the punch connected throwing the knife at the other man's head.

When that knife connected, the man fell down without a word; Harry let his wires reconnect as he was throwing the knife. Quickly he fired the gauntlet at the man he'd missed, the wires instantly going through his soft skin and flesh.

The only sound that could be heard was screams, one of the men was a alive though he was drowning in his own blood. A man with a knife wound to the head and a man with multiple puncture wounds.

Harry stopped, taking the portkeys and walking over to the group. He was out of breath, but over all they never saw him coming.

"H-Here." He said cutting the ropes with his throwing knife, he collected the one's he'd thrown. He missed a few of the men. "Go home."

Tracy looked at their savor confused, but Daphne knew when the wires were fired who it was; Harry. "Thank you." She whispered to him, Harry waved her off.

"I need to go." He said still out of breath "Go home, now."

Daphne didn't need any more incentive, throwing the Portkey on Tracy who muttered the word and vanished; she then shook Nott's mother awake. The woman took her groaning son home and then Daphne who mouthed 'Mirror' then disappeared with her sister.

Harry feel onto his rear, breathing harder than he was before. He needed just a second or two; after he got his breath back. He walked over to the lead Drunk and crushed his windpipe with his foot. No one was going to mess with his friends any longer, he had spared Pettigrew and it blew up in his face.

Now there was no mercy, only Life or Death.

He knew now there was a divide; black, white and grey. Black will kill because they can, White will never kill for it is below them and Grey will kill when they pose a threat to their loved ones. He couldn't be a White, Voldemort had to die; yet he couldn't be Black because he doesn't want to kill.

Harry slowly wiped the blood from his knife with a small cloth; a ripped shirt from the dead drunk. He felt kind of bad, but at the same time he didn't; what would have happened if he didn't kill them? Could they have come back from the stunner? His magic was wild right now, they could have killed or harmed someone.

Slowly he walked away from the scene, using his claw to make a quick escape. As Harry was running back towards his tent, incase Sirius and Remus might still be in the area. He jumped from the next branch and was startled by a bright green light. He looked up to the sky and saw a terrible sight.

Memories flashed through his eyes, all the symbols; the Skull with snake coiling around it.

The Dark Mark.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (It was a lot by the way, spinning my little webs.) So I touched on a larger part of the Cannon story line but with a few flares or course being that Harry isn't sure how to trust someone he's being very careful. He reaches out to Ginny for the simple fact that she was infected with Voldemort like he was, I could have written it so she would have no idea what he was talking about; but evil villains like to rant to their prey. So have a good one guys~ The Demon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Naitoauto

Memories flashed through his eyes, all the symbols; the Skull with a snake coiling around it.

The Dark Mark.

He couldn't explain how he knew what it was, he just did; almost like some hazy dream or other life. He did however see a hand lowering a sickly white wand onto someone's bare skin, a muttered few words in Latin "**Signatum est magicis, et tinctus cruentam mortem. Mortuus Voracis surge.**" The voice was cold, proud and firm.

He watched the dream or memory as the wand glowed a sickly green, the energy flowed through the persons arm. It started as a circle, then it pulled upon itself and turned into the image of a skull. As the glowing ceased, leaving nothing but inky black in its wake; the skull opened its mouth and a snake slid into place.

Harry was so transfixed with the image, two things happened. One, he almost fell out of the tree he was sitting in. Two, his eyes shifted red for a few moments; though no one saw.

He shook himself for a moment and continued on his path, he spotted a small group of people.

"Barty! These children couldn't have cast that bloody spell!" A familiar voice shouted out.

A rather tall man with a salt and pepper mustache looked annoyed "Why is that Arthur?" He asked with a raised brow.

Arthur Weasley frowned "Because one of them is my son! And they are both close friends of Harry Potter! You expect him to go around and throw out the Dark Mark too?" He asked taking a step forward.

Another man stepped forward "Come on Barty, our stunners went through those trees we could have hit our target." He said urgently, Harry zoomed in with a twist of his goggles. The man had brown hair, wearing a pair of spectacles and his beard was neatly trimmed.

He then looked at his friends, he thought they would be long gone by now. Ron looked like hell, was that blood on his fist? Hermione looked even bushier than normal, like someone had run her over even.

It only took a few seconds for the man to leave for the woods and return holding onto a small doll like figure, it was the figure of a house elf. The man gently set down the stunned form, Harry noticed who this elf belonged to; Mr. Crouch.

After a few minutes Harry was able to get close, unknowingly a trained eye was carefully watching the figure. Though this trained eye wasn't part of the Ministry or even close to friends with the Potter, this trained eye was watching out of personal reasons only. To watch someone fall once more, this new figure wrapped in black and brass was only extra.

He listened as the one known as Diggory started to interrogate the elf, then come to find out that it used Ron's wand to summon the Dark Mark. Another image flashed before his eyes, a cave?

"_Drink Elf!_" His voice was cold, forcing the elf to swallow another drink of a toxic looking potion. He was draining it from crystal column, the poor elf looked old and started to beg for death "_I shall kill you when the potion is drunk, pathetic creature!_"

When the potion had been drained, he threw the Elf away like garbage "_I shall tell Regulus about your petty death, Elf._" His voice almost seemed happy, he removed something from his pocket and placed it into the bowl. It was a beautiful locket, it was silver with emeralds along it's frame and the image of a Snake inside a piece of clear crystal. "_Dumbledore will never find this one, just like the one under his nose._" A cold laugh rang out and then he felt himself being brought back to the present.

Harry watched as everyone seemed to be dispersing, a figure ran towards the group of Weasleys.

"Arthur! Have you seen Harry!?" Sirius said rather loudly, looking crazed to find the boy.

Arthur looked from Hermione and to Ron who both shook their heads, the elder Weasley sighed "No, Sirius where did he go?"

Sirius shrugged "I don't bloody know! He went to go save his girlfriend." He said crossing his arms.

Harry at this point had removed his goggles, retracted his brass gauntlet and pocketed his scarf. "She's not my girlfriend you mutt." He said in a detached voice.

Sirius turned at his voice and pulled his God-Son into his arms "Do that again Potter and I'll murder you myself." He spoke softly a worried tone could be detected.

"I'm fine…." He clenched his fist, it was still wet with their blood "I-I just want to go home…nothing more."

Hermione and Ron looked at him, while the two had been running for their lives and Ron got to punch a stupid Slytherin at the same time; they didn't look as bad as Harry.

His hair was windswept, markings burned along his arm and he was shaking, pale; truthfully he looked sick.

Sirius nodded "Sure, kiddo." He said in a soft voice, he'd seen this look before. Those detached eyes and his little interest at the moment, he had just killed someone….or more than one. "Tell Molly and the boys I said hello Arthur, Ron, Hermione." He said gently before guiding the clearly distraught boy to the nearest apperation point.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A loud crack rang through the air "Father!" Daphne screeched as loudly as she could, tears strolling down her dirt stained cheeks.

Jason ran into the room, he was nearly glowing with anger at his oldest; he had told to come straight home not be hours late! Then he saw what she looked like, his anger became replaced with fear. "Daphne! Sweet-heart what happened?!" He asked running across the room, sliding down next to his daughters. "Heather!"

Daphne didn't take any time to clutch her father's shoulder and start to cry, she felt terrible like a failure! How could she let those stupid, stupid drunk bastards get the drop on her! Her father just cradled her in his arms, it didn't make the pain hurt any more than it already did…it just didn't make it any better.

Heather had already come in, quietly removed the still form of her youngest daughter; likely taking her to bed.

After a few minutes of tears, shaking and stuttered words, Daphne whispered softly "They were this close…Nott had tried to fight them but…they got his with a blasting curse to the stomach…" She whimpered "Only Tracy and I were left awake….I knew what was coming….Nott's mother was too old, Astoria was too young…."

Jason's anger flared again "Were they arrested?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Daphne froze, she couldn't tell him that Harry had murdered those men. Even if it was self defense, it would give too many people ammo for the Harry Hunt. No this had to be kept quiet, no one saw his face; Tracy didn't know who it was either.

"No…" She whispered "Someone killed them…"

Jason froze, he couldn't have hurt that right; he'd have to call one of the Aurors for a follow up on this "What did that someone look like?" He whispered softly.

Daphne frowned "He had a hood up, a scarf covering his face…he didn't use magic daddy…he killed them with only his hands and a few knives…" She said softly, looking forward "I could see his eyes…they were covered by these goggles too…."

Jason frowned, basically all he gathered was that this man had been trained to wield knives and was likely not well skilled at magic. The thought of a few people came to play but those people were either locked away, or would join in the fun.

"Are you okay pumpkin?" He asked softly, brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of her face.

Daphne nodded slowly "I…I just want to go to bed…is that okay?" She asked gently.

Jason smiled softly "Sure sweetheart, you go ahead and get to sleep." He said gently, helping her stand; he was still slightly upset that she didn't listen to him but…this might just be a phase.

The leather jacket, heeled boots, darker makeup and the snarky attitude; he blamed hormones. The fact that she regularly ditched the balls that she used to love, so she could hang around with the Potter kid would also be thrown into this mix.

He didn't have anything against Harry Potter, in fact the kid knew how to play the field or was a quick leaner. His quick study was already making small waves in a normally still pool, good and bad.

Now he had a letter to send to Amelia.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Darkness, that was all he felt…Harry could keep the memories at bay anymore; it was like that action of murder brought down what he was hoping to keep buried. Voldemort's memories were normally dark and powerful, he'd seen many things from the eyes of that monster…including the death of his parents. He wasn't eating much, he refused to answer Daphne's calls; even though it pained him to do so and he could look at her right now.

"Pup…can I come in?" Sirius asked gently from behind his door.

"Enter.." Harry whispered softly, the lock clicked once at his voice and Sirius closed the door behind him.

"I need you to listen to me." Sirius said sitting down in front of Harry "You did what you thought was right, you shouldn't let this get to you." He said placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Have you ever done it?" He asked looking up with a pained expression "Ended someone's life?"

Sirius sighed slowly "Harry, I have…It tormented me for a long time, I used to think about the looks on their faces. Wondered if they had family…." He said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"What helped you get over it?"

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes with a smirk "I just thought, if I didn't do it to them; they could have done it to me or my friends." He said placing a hand on his shoulder once more and turned to take his leave. "Remember Harry, so long as you do what you think is right. You're the only one you always have to live with."

"Sirius." Harry said softly, stopping the older man "Thanks."

Sirius smirked and closed the door once more.

Harry closed his eyes '_I have to control this, just like my magic. I won't let this control me! I WONT LET HIM WIN._' He thought with venom, the second the next wave of memories started he pulled out his own. He started to counter Tom's memories with his own, his own pain and torment or his own joy and love.

He saw things that he himself had been repressing, he saw things that Voldemort didn't want others to see. Tom wasn't always full of confidence and often went through depression or anger fits, plus from his lack of Love he couldn't express it properly thus making him a laughing stock when it came to dating; at least in Hogwarts.

When he opened his eyes once more, the day had passed into night and the house was silent but the memories were pushed back to the corners of his mind. He would have to pulled upon them soon, he needed to find the Horcruxes and the remaining Death Eaters. When Voldemort returned, he would find himself mortal and without an army.

At least that was his plan.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A few days passed with little excitement, they would be going back to Hogwarts pretty soon; she hadn't even heard from the dipstick! Damn Tracy and her Muggle movies….

Daphne was pacing, she could try to get into contact with him…then again he might need his space right now, she did send out a message the next day and try to use the mirror to no avail. The dipstick could handle nearly being killed but not killing himself, he's too noble for his own good.

She was startled by a slight rapping at her window, her head snapped so quickly she lost balance as she moved for the window at the same time; slipping on the hard wooden floors. "Bloody!" She snapped, getting up and opening the window "Hedwig, he better have written something good!"

The Owl looked rather proud of herself, puffing out her chest and extending her wing; showing a small scroll on her leg.

Daphne snatched it quickly, breaking the wax seal and reading it quickly.

'_Dear Daph, be ready to go at Five o'clock. ~HP.'_

She looked bleakly at the slip of paper "I'm going to murder him one day, it will be slow and painful." She said crumpling it up with one fist and tossing it in the nearest waste basket; she wasn't serious of course.

Glancing at the clock it was four now, she should shower and change clothes; where were they going! Damn it dipstick!

Daphne nearly ran out of her room, almost running over his sister in the process "Sorry sis!" She said grabbing a towel from the linen cupboard and rushing for the bathroom.

'_5:02_'

"I swear to Merlin, if he's late…" She mumbled, her hair was lightly teased as was her makeup; not too much and not too little, though maybe purple was pushing it for a lip shade. Daphne wore knee high heeled boots, her black jeans were lightly worn in some spots; making them lighter. She wore her leather jacket, a simple silver shirt with a green snake along her waist and completed her look with a black chocker necklace.

She lightly tapped her foot waiting for him at the street, her home was much like his as it was off of a dirt road; away from Muggles. That was when she heard it, it was loud and sounded like a dragon. Looking for the source of the sound, she saw a single light in the distance; that's not a car.

The single light slowed down until it stopped right in front of her, she could clearly see the figure "Sorry, I'm late." Harry said with a smile. His hair was windswept, a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. He dressed very similar to herself, dark jeans, converse and his father's leather jacket.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the machine, it couldn't be a motorcycle; they were fourteen.

"What do you think it is?" He asked with a small grin.

"Harry…do you know how to ride this?" She asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged "Well enough I suppose, Sirius has been teaching me in secret." He said with a wide grin "Remus doesn't much care for it."

"You really are a dipstick." She said with a soft giggle.

"What's wrong Greengrass?" He spoke peering over his sun glasses "Scared?"

Daphne twitched a moment "Let's go Potter." She said with a smug smile, sliding on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Harry grinned at the close contact, he turned the key on the side once and the bike roared to life. Sirius had done an amazing job with the machine, adding a small Muggle repelling charm was just icing at this point "Hold on tightly now." He said loud enough for her to hear him.

The back tires squealed for a moment, blowing smoke before they took off. Daphne watched the lights and cars pass by them in wonder and pure joy. A few people seemed to look at them, turn away and look again confused; like they had seen something.

Daphne started to squeal in joy as Harry took a sharp corner, she wasn't afraid for her life. Normally being on the back of a machine, which normally people a few years older than them would be riding on and still not as fast would make her worried. She'd seen Harry pulled a foot from the ground on a broom, barrel rolling and avoiding dementors while going much faster than this; she felt at ease really.

Harry glanced over his shoulder for a second, he absorbed the look of joy across her features; it made him smile in return. Harry started to slow as he neared the location, going into a back alley and turned the bike off.

Daphne took this as cue to get off, she was about to get off on the right side when Harry stuck out his arm "Always get off on the left, the exhaust pipes are still hot." He said softly, it wasn't her fault. Daphne nodded and slid off on the left, not wanting to melt her boots or burn herself

Harry slid out the kick stand and let the bike slide down, he slowly stood up and pulled out his wand. He used the end of it to hit the small snitch on the side, shrinking it down to almost toy level.

Harry grabbed it carefully, summoning his bag from home and dropped it inside of the front of his backpack. Then he banished the bag.

"Follow me." He said with a bright grin plastered his face.

Daphne held up a hand, stopping his; slowly she reached out and ran a hand through his hair "I just had to…." She said softly, feeling her face heat up; it was so windswept.

Harry rose a brow, a sly smile came on "Anything else you want to touch?"

"Shut up Potter!" She snapped, her face still brick red.

Harry laughed "Come on, it's this way."

Daphne sighed, following after him she thought maybe he was dragging her to a pizza place when she looked up at the sign "**Sakura's Hibachi and Sushi**" She looked right at him with wide eyes.

"What? You think I forgot your favorite food?" He said with a smug look on his face "I've never been to one of these, so you order and I'll pay."

Daphne had a glint in her eye, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the restaurant.

As far as Sirius and Jason knew, they weren't back until around eleven P.M. Jason of course accused Potter of being a bad influence, to which Heater just laughed at him claiming that her 'Snake charming daughter was the devil in the relationship.'

Sirius didn't even care that the bike was gone or the fact that the Pup had taken the Bank card; that he had confiscated because he didn't know if Harry could be trusted with that much money yet. Remus was a different story, he broke around four mugs by breaking the handles.

Harry was basically grounded until he died, then again Sirius was his guardian and his bed time was never.

XX~XX~XX~XX

September 1st had already came around, Harry was sitting alone in a compartment. Sirius and Remus had already seen him off, though they didn't have much to do now that he was going back to Hogwarts. They would find something, Remus might write a Defense guide and Sirius might start working again.

He'd only been alone for a few minutes before the normal crowed started to come in, Ron and Hermione, then Tracy and Daphne joined them. Ron must not have been able to keep it in like last time.

Harry was sitting in a corner with Daphne's head in his lap, they weren't a couple as far as he knew. They were just really comfortable with each other, enjoying the others company and what not. Though he might ask her to Hogsmead….

Tracy and Hermione had their noses in books, Hermiones was on Elves and Tracy was on Magical History.

Ron let out an annoyed growl after a few minutes "Why are we sharing a compartment with Slytherins?" He asked with a cold jester to Tracy.

Tracy ignored him, licking her fingers and flipping the page without much thought. Daphne though opened one of her piercing blue eyes, focusing them on the red head. "Shut up." She said coldly void of emotion "You act like me and Tracy are going to murder you guys or something."

Ron frowned "How do we know you won't?" He asked with a glare "Just getting close to stab us in the back!"

Harry was the one who spoke this time, though his voice had more power to it "Ronald." The single word was enough to stop the Red-head from ranting.

The door opened, making everyone look over; it was the lovely elderly trolley woman "Anything look good you lot?" She asked sweetly.

"Dipstick, can you get me a pumpkin pasty and licorice wand?" Daphne asked, moving her head up so he could stand "Please?"

"Stop calling me Dipstick." He grumbled "Bloody menace."

"Heard that!"

"You were meant too." He countered playfully.

"Two pumpkin pasties, a box of everyflavor beans and a licorice wand." He asked the woman, who gave him the snacks, he gave a little extra as a tip and went back to his seat.

"Why doesn't he pay for my snack?" Tracy asked crossing her arms as she sat, she bought a multi-core jaw breaker.

"Because, Daphne asked." Harry said casually popping a cherry bean in his mouth. He was tossing the bad beans at Ron for being a prick.

Daphne giggled "Thank you, Dipstick." She spoke in the same sweet tone.

"Uh, menace."

Ron glared at the pair nearly the entire train ride, Hermione was too focused on the fact Harry had a smile and her book to really care where the smile came from. Tracy was still upset over him not buying her candy.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You two don't care about what's going on this year?!" Ron asked as they walked towards the carriages.

"Hell no." Harry said dully "I just want a normal school year, no three headed dogs, no death staring snakes or mass murders trying to kill me….that last one is unfair but.." He said as they got close to the carriage "And my year is already buggered…"

"Why is that Harry?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Doubt you lot can see this eh?" He asked jerking his thumb to the front of the car, Hermione and Ron both shook their heads. Daphne and Tracy though were looking right at the strange creatures, it was like a leathery horse with milky white eyes and bat wings.

"What are they?" Daphne asked finally.

"Thestrals" Harry said walking up and placing his hand on the side of the beast, he remembered them from his Vault-009.

"Sweet.." Tracy said with wide eyes "I thought they were just rumors…"

The sky let out a roar of thunder, lightning arched across the sky "Let's get going, I'd rather not have two lightning scars." Harry said stepping up into the carriage, Daphne on his heels.

Hermione and Ron, then finally Tracy and just as they were about to take off, Susan.

"Hey Harry." Susan said brightly sitting next to Daphne.

"Susan, where's Neville and Hannah?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, lost them in the crowd actually….figured I just join you lot." She said her ears turning red like her hair "Maybe I'll be part of an adventure!"

Ron let out a laugh, as did most of the carriage "I wouldn't call the stuff we do as adventurous, stupid or crazy is the better word." He said casually.

Harry looked over at Susan "How was France?"

"Lovely as normal, we had to visit the French School there, Beauxbatons" She said looking down at her robe, picking at a white thread.

Harry frowned "Why were you guys there?" He asked, curiosity killed the cat but he was only on life four of nine.

Susan shrugged "I didn't ask, I just relaxed with a few of the friends out there. The Delacours are rather close to our family, have been for a long time. Fleur was being a little snobbish but, all's well that ends well."

Harry smirked, leaning back in his seat; Daphne then rested her head on his chest "Warm." She said softly.

Susan rose a brow "I didn't know you two were together." She said slowly with a smile.

"W-We're not." They both said rather at the same time "It's just…Stop that…Seriously!"

Daphne flicked his forehead "Stop it." She said looking at Susan as Harry rubbed his brow "We're not dating….er.." She looked up at Harry "Yet?"

"Yet is good, I like Yet." He answered quickly, his face feeling hot all of a sudden.

The carriage came to a stop "Thank Merlin!" They both shouted jumping out into the now raging storm. As they ran forward Harry's magic surged for a moment, creating a small shield and blocking a rather large red water balloon.

Harry looked up at the Poltergeist "Peeves!" He shouted getting the small creatures attention.

"Why if it isn't weee little potty!" He shouted cackling with glee.

"Moony and Padfoot say hello and to remind Mr. Peeves of the deal from 74!" Harry said with a cocky smirk.

The Poltergeist paled, dropping his entire thing of water balloons onto a group of second years and taking off with a cackle.

"That thing will be the death of me." McGonagall's voice said sharply "Thank you Potter, 5 points for removing a menace." She said casting a drying charm on the both of them.

"Thanks professor, Sirius wants to know if he can drop in for tea sometime soon." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

McGonagall looked at him curiously "Tell Mr. Black that my free office hours are from one to three. It has been much too long." She then turned and started to dry off other students.

Harry looked over at Daphne "Don't know why she gave me points, you're still here."

"Dipstick!" She said punching his shoulder.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, thank you guys for all those lovely reviews from the last chapter and all the support this story is getting. As I'm sure you've noticed I've changed the FC for Daphne into one that I thing matches her style more. Anyway, I'm not making Harry and Daphne a couple yet for a few reasons, Harry is still freaking out over the murders, his magic and Voldemort and he's too noble to let Daphne sink with him. Daphne wants to be with Harry but she knows he's not ready for that next step. Less than Boyfriend/Girlfriend but so much more than Friends.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this one, if you don't like the Slang I threw in tell me and I can stop. Trying to be as close to the era as possible. ~Sign the Demon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Tri-What?

Harry and Daphne walked into the Great Hall looking a little confused for a minute "Want to eat with me?" He asked looking at her with a raised brow "You can join too Davis."

Daphne looked at Tracy who shook her head "I'll pass for now Potter, thanks though. I'll keep Nott entertained." She gave her friend a small hug before rushing over to the Slytherin table.

"So? What about you?" He asked looking at her crossing his arms.

Daphne bit her purple lip a little "Fuck it, sure." She said walking over to the Gryffindor table sitting down in front of Ron and Hermione; practically every eye was on them.

Harry looked around as they sat down "Can I help you?" He asked rather loudly, locking eyes with some of the people. Soon enough they all turned back around, muttering to each other.

He leaned over and noticed Ron was glaring at him "What?"

"She's not sitting here Harry." He hissed "This is our Table."

"Now now." Nearly Headless Nick said with a disapproving tone of voice "Any student brave enough to dine with Lions is welcome at this table Mr. Weasley." He said shaking his finger.

Hermione beamed at the House Ghost "I agree, we're happy to have you Daphne." She said reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Ron growled and buried his head under his arms in anger.

"He'll get over it." Daphne whispered to Harry, who laughed a little. Just when he thought he'd finally get to see a sorting from the crowd a voice broke his silence.

"HI Harry!" An excited voice said, before a camera flash went off.

"Hey Collin." He said dully, he didn't know what the boy saw in him; he wasn't a Hero.

"So guess what Harry?" He said with a bright smile before seeing Daphne "Oh, is she new? I haven't met her."

"Slytherin kid, leave me alone." Daphne said glaring, rule number one of women; never ever take a picture of a woman without them knowing.

Collin paled a little "Why is she here Harry?" He asked in a low whisper.

"She's a good friend of mine. So what Collin?"

"Oh right, My little brother is being sorted! I hope he gets Gryffindor." He said brightly "Keep your fingers crossed eh?"

"Sure Collin, I'll do that." He said watching the boy run off back to his spot on the other end of the table. "He thinks the world of me…"

"So do a lot of people." Daphne said leaning on her arm, looking at him "You've got Money, looks and power. It's hard to not."

"Well so do you." Harry said leaning towards her, hitting her with his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, but I know that already." She said with a grin.

"Bloody Menace." He said rolling his eyes.

"Dipstick."

They went silent as the side door opened letting McGonagall and a heard of First Years trotting behind her into the Great Hall. A small boy was wrapped in Hagrid moleskin cloak, it made it look like a circus tent on his small form. He didn't catch what he mouthed to Collin, he looked to Daphne.

"He fell into the Lake." She said without looking up, feeling that he was looking at her.

The Sorting Hat let out a cough as it was set onto the stool, it stretch around a little and peered at most of the students. "A thousand years or more ago. When I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad and Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan to educate young sorcerers. Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders, formed their own house, for each did value different virtues in the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest; for Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best; for Hufflepuff, hard workers were most worthy of admission; and power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide, their favourites from the throng. Yet how to pick the worthy ones, when they were dead and gone.

Twas Gryffindor who found the way, he whipped me off his head the founders put some brains in me, so I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind and tell where you belong!" The Hat paused for a second looking right at Harry and Daphne for a moment before it seemed to smile.

"Do not think that these Houses chose who you are, while your traits lay the path before you. It is up to you to walk it or forge your own path, wither through Ambition, Harkwork, Noble Deeds or Knowledge. All of us at Hogwarts are one body with different limbs! Do you attack your arm when it gets a burn? Or attack your leg should you stumble and fall! Heed my call or we all shall fall!"

The crowd was silent for a minute or two to download what the hat had told them all, before they all started to clap and cheer. The sorting didn't take too long, from what Harry understood what would be second years now had the longest list in a while; as they were those born right after Voldemort's defeat.

When the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood slowly looking at them all, normally Harry would be in awe at the great man; now? Well now Harry's runes were glowing a blood red at the sight of him. Daphne placed her hand on his leg "_Stop it_." She hissed lowly, so no one could hear.

"_Some of us are able to sense Magic, you're like a bloody furnace right now. Calm down_." She whispered softly, tightening her grip on his leg.

Harry nodded taking a very very long breath as Dumbledore said tuck in, though the peace for him lasted only a second as he felt something basically brush along his skull. He turned to lock eyes with Snape, who was looking at him with pure loathing; the feeling happened again.

Harry didn't know what the feeling was but he had a feeling it was from Severus, so he flared his Magic for a second. The Potions master nearly fell out of his seat at the display.

Harry turned back to his meal, he noted Ron was eating like it was his last meal; an already sizable pile of Chicken bones on his plate.

"You know Ronald you're lucky we have a Feast at all today." Nick said with a small sigh, shaking his head at the boys uncivil like manner.

"W'y's at?" He asked spitting a little chunk of chicken onto his plate. Then he jumped a little, swallowing hard on his food. "OW!"

Harry looked at him with glowing green eyes "There are women present, swallow your food." He growled leaning in on the table.

Daphne sighed leaning her head on Harry's shoulder "So why is that Sir Nickolas?" She asked gently to the ghost.

"Peeves of course." He said with another sigh "We were going to give a chance to sit with us during tonight's feast but…well you know Peeves."

"Wild, Annoying, Uncontrollable and Insane?" Harry said without looking up from his steak, popping a piece in when he was done.

"Well said" Nick spoke casually, leaning lightly on the table.

"So what did Peeves do?" Daphne asked.

"The normal, caused chaos for the kitchen terrified the House-elves." Nick said without much thought.

Harry glanced up at the sound of a fork landing onto a plate "House-Elves? Here? At Hogwarts?" Hermione asked gently.

Nick looked perplexed at the question "Of course, the largest dwelling of them too as I believe. Maybe over a hundred or so." He said scratching his ghostly chin.

"I've never seen them though!"

Daphne spoke up "Well Hermione they spend most of the day in the kitchens, then at night they clean up the place." She said looking over at her a bit confused "Think about it, how else would the Common rooms be cleaned up every night?"

Hermione stopped thinking about it for a few moments "Do they at least get sick leave? Or pensions? Holidays?" She said looking the pureblooded girl.

"Look Hermione, They don't get sick and they don't get paid in the way you think, they also don't celebrate our Holidays." Daphne said with a bored look as she prodded her Sheppard's pie.

"Then how do they get paid?" Hermione said rather loudly.

"In life!" Daphne said stabbing the wooden table "If you don't know anything about the House-Elves, don't try changing them!" She went back to her food and leaning on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione didn't speak for the remainder of the meal, she didn't really eat much either continuingly muttering "Slave Labor…"

Harry was just going to let her sort herself out, give her some space for a bit then impart her with a piece of wisdom; like Sirius did with him.

As he wasn't too hungry, but Daphne could still have a small snack. He thought of something, sure it might seem lame but eh, why not?

"Hold still." He said to her as he grabbed a bowl of chocolate pudding, taking a spoonful "Say ah."

"Feeding me Dipstick?" She asked looking up at him with a raised brow "I could get used to this." She said taking a bite of the pudding "But, I think it's only fair." She took a spoon and stabbed the pudding "Say Ah."

Harry chuckled a little as he took a bite, they did this several times before Daphne said she was comfortable. They didn't noticed the confused looks of those around them, most were still confused at why the Glory Boy was with the Slytherin Queen.

"Now!" Dumbledore said rather loudly gaining everyone's attention "That we have all been fed and watered, I have some announcements for you all. Mr. Flich would like you all to know he has updated his banned items list, which I believe is somewhere between five to four hundred items." He paused for a moment looking around, from the Twins to Harry "I would also like to stress that the Forbidden forest is just that! Forbidden, as is Hogsmeade to any below third year."

Harry and Daphne both smirked "Like will stop me." They said rather at the same time, they looked at the other "Looks like Dipstick can break some rules."

"All the time."

"It is also…my painful duty to inform you all that the Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year." Dumbledore said, he looked tense as he said that.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, along with Fred, George, Ron, Malfoy and several other Quidditch players. He was quite sure he'd heard a kid faint, Daphne turned around and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're too loud." She said softly, rubbing her ear.

"Sorry."

Dumbledore waited until they had settled down "Yes, Yes I know that many of you were looking forward to the Quidditch Cup this year, however this is because of an event that will be in October and continuing for the remainder of the school year." He said calmly, looking over his post "However I know that you all will certainly enjoy the event as it is-"

The front door opened sharply, slamming it really Moody stood there; Harry had seen the man at the Trial but he looked worse for wear like he was paler than normal. He walked forward, his false leg clunked as he did and when he reached Dumbledore they shook hands.

"Daphne, what are they saying?" He whispered lowly to her.

Daphne pressed the magic into her eyes, making them look like ice pools as she watched their lips "Dumbledore wanted to know if he made the trip okay, he's more concerned over the fact that there was a disturbance earlier in the day." She paused "Moody told him that he was fine, he apperated to Hogsmeade and walked here." Here she paused again "Dumbledore is telling him to take the seat as he was about to announce the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Tri-what?"

"Shut up and he'll tell us." Daphne snapped watching Moody with her eyes, she jumped when the electric blue landed on her. "What is he?"

"Human, just like us." He whispered "He's a friend of Dumbledore and Amelia Bones, though if he could only save one in a fire fight…it'd be Dumbledore."

"Why does he look like that?"

"He's an Auror or retired, I'm not sure." He explained with a small shrug.

"May I introduce Professor Moody! Our new Defense Professor!" Dumbledore said, other than him and Hagrid maybe two or three students clapped.

"Well, we're fucked over this year." She said softly "I miss Moon Moon already."

"Did you just call Lupin Moon Moon?" He asked with a small laugh.

"So as I was saying, we here at Hogwarts have the pleasure of hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year! As some of you may be aware, it has not been hosted for over a century." He exclaimed loudly, hands at his sides.

"You're pulling us on!" Fred and George said loudly at the same time.

Dumbledore just laughed "I assure you boys, I am not pulling you on." He said gently "For those of you that don't know about what the Tri-Wizard Tournament entails, Three of the schools from around the world would get together and hold a series of tasks for their chosen champions, it was a way of showing a schools strength and power….at least until the death toll started to rise and it was discontinued." He explained slowly for each and every ear.

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered softly, she looked alarmed as did Harry; Death toll normally was a bad thing for Potters.

"The other two schools this time are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who will be arriving in late October with a short list of contenders or those they feel are worthy to watch the tasks." Dumbledore took a second to pause looking around the student body again "An impartial judge will choose those it feels are worthy to compete for the Tri-Wizard Cup, glory of their school and a thousand galleons."

"I'm going for it!" A few students shouted at hearing the prize.

"Ah yes, I know a fair amount of you will all like to compete in this famed tournament…however the only way we could get this tournament approved was by enacting a new rule. No one under the age of seventeen or older will be able to compete, I will be placing a warding spell around the judge so no one under seventeen can put their name into the cup." Dumbledore said in rising volume as the voices of outrage got louder.

"Thank Merlin." Harry whispered.

"What?" Daphne asked looking up at him.

"If Dumbledore places an age line around the cup, I might not be in danger this year…" He said softly, though he locked eyes with the elder wizard…he got the feeling he was thinking something different.

"So the other schools can compete in the Tournament easily, they will be staying the better part of the year. I am sure you all will give them a warm welcome." He said then clapping his hands together "I dare say it is time for bed, chop chop."

Harry and Daphne stayed "We need to talk with Filtwick or McGonagall." He whispered to her as she went to stand.

"Why?"

"My magic is still out of order." He said tugging on his sleeve to cover the black rune along his wrist.

"Then we go to Flitwick, if you visit McGonagall too much. People will accuse her of favoritism." Daphne said standing up with Harry and walking to the front.

"Professor Flitwick!" Harry said as the small man was walking towards the Staff room.

"Oh!" He squeaked, he was a rather short man and Harry had a feeling he might be part Goblin "How can I help you today Mr. Potter? Miss. Greengrass."

Harry rolled up his sleeve showing his runic marking "Professor, did Sirius tell you about….my issue?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, we heard you came into a wide storage of magic that was recently unlocked." He said jumping upon the table "Let me see." The small man took Harry's arm and pulled on his glasses.

Harry was silent as Flitwick examined his rune "Who did this?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Remus."

"Ah yes, Mr. Lupin was always rather skilled with runes." He said still examining "As I recall he got an O on his NEWT in the Runic studies." Flitwick pressed his thumb on his rune "Ah…I see now."

"See what sir?" Daphne asked leaning in a little.

"This isn't just one rune, it's multiple runes over lapped on each other." He explained looking up at Harry "Did he tell you what this rune does?"

"Yes, It pulls my magic into my limbs making it even across my body rather than in just my core." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Flitwick nodded "I thought so, see that would work if you had a normal core size." The small man said with a sigh "See being your magic is so large Potter, your limbs are only able to carry so much of the weight. Thus making your core still unstable."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"Unknown….I could make blocks for you?" He asked looking up noting Harry went pale at the mention of blocks he shook his head "No that won't do….Alright Potter, I want you to come to my office once a week. I will examine your magic at each week and monitor its growth."

Harry nodded holding out his hand "Thank you Professor."

Flitwick shook his hand "No trouble Mr. Potter." He said looking over to Daphne "By the way, 10 points to you for trying new things. It is very rare to see someone eat at another house table."

Daphne felt her ears heat up "Thank you Sir."

"Off to bed to the both of you." The small man jumped from the desk "I have some paperwork to perform, See you bright and early."

"Yes Sir." They both said at the same time.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne didn't get into the Common room until around midnight, her and Potter were exploring the grounds again. Going through secret passages and whispering about pranks they could perform together. When she got in she spotted three forms sitting by the fire, a blond ferret face told her who it was.

"Greengrass." Malfoy said looking over his shoulder, his trolls continued to watch the lightly dancing fire.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" She asked crossing her arms, taunting him "Nightmare?"

Draco growled "Don't speak to me like that." He snarled "You enjoy your time with Potter, because by the end of the year." He stood up, looking at her with a smug smile "You'll be all mine."

"What you think that my parents will agree to your contract?!" She hissed a scowl on her face.

"Oh no, I just think that Potter will be dead and you'll have no choice but me." He taunted running a hand through his hair "See if Potter dies, we all know your father can't say NO forever."

Daphne stood there transfixed on the blond boy "Excuse me?" She said feeling her magic swell around her feet.

"You heard me Greengrass." Malfoy took long steps towards her "You hear everything, right?"

"Fuck you Malfoy, Dipstick is much stronger than you will ever be!" She screamed at him, clinched fists held tightly at her sides.

"Who says I'll kill him?" Malfoy said with a grin "I bet he'll be in this tournament, then He'll last about five minutes tops."

Daphne turned on her heels and headed for her room, she was tired and pissed off. She knew that if she struck the Malfoy Heir, she'd be severing detention for at least the remainder of the year. Snape was the bastards God-Father after all.

She heard him call out "Don't worry, I'll be gentle!" Then his laugh sounded around her ears.

Daphne was going to murder him very slowly.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Around the same time, Harry was sitting on his bed listening to his Roommates practically yell at him "Greengrass, really!? Seamus said loudly, "Slytherin!" Ron shouted again "He could do worse" Dean reasoned and then Neville was just sitting on his own bed reading a herbology book "She's nicer than you lot think she is."

"What was that Longbottom?" Dean asked looking over.

"You guys wouldn't understand." He said looking at Seamus and Dean, then to Ron "I'm not going to try to reason with you, Slytherin." Then he looked at Harry "I'll say this, go for it. Daphne trusts very few people."

"Why wouldn't we understand?" Dean asked glancing at Seamus.

"Cause we're not Pure, they get invited to Balls and stuff." He responded dryly "Harry gets invited cause he's famous."

"Oh." Dean said moving to his bed "Night, Harry I want details mate."

Harry groaned "I will silence you all." He said rubbing his face "I'm tired!"

Ron just laughed at his friend before throwing himself into his bed, the snores soon enough told Harry that they had fallen asleep.

"Harry." Neville whispered slowly.

Harry looked over to the boy's bed "What?" He whispered back.

"Just do it….ask her, she won't say no." The source of the voice said slowly.

Harry sighed softly "I know, it's just…."

"What?"

"Part of me doesn't want to drag her into my world….the world where I'm a target…" He said turning over to his pillow.

Neville sighed, it was loud "You need to make a move soon….I've heard Malfoy is trying to converge on the Greengrass family. Either Daph or Astoria." He explained running a hand through his hair.

Harry growled, his eyes and runes glowed at the thought "Over my bloody dead body." He snarled.

Neville was silent for a few minutes "You're scary sometimes Harry…I'm glad you're not my enemy."

"I am too."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Normally Harry would be happy that the storm had blown through in the morning, but he really wasn't; truth be told he enjoyed stormy weather and snow over all other types. Harry chose to sit with Nott, Tracy and Daphne this morning instead of the normal crowd.

"Don't come crying to us when they curse you Harry." Ron said shrugging at his friend's foolishness.

Hermione pinched him sharply "Have fun Harry, we'll be over here if you need us alright?" She said with a smile, it was about time he started making more friends anyway.

Harry waved them off "You're acting like I'm on a death march." He said grimly.

"You are." Ron said before Hermione elbowed him.

Harry ignored him walking across the hall to the Slytherin table, Tracy happily slid down for Harry and Nott actually flashed him a small smile.

"Hey Theodore, Davis." He spoke as he felt Daphne's head hit his shoulder blade.

"_We need to talk._" She whispered lowly, only to him.

"No fair, why do you get to call him by name?" Tracy said with a huff and crossing her arms.

"Because he didn't say I couldn't." Harry said with a grin, nodding his head at Daphne.

Nott frowned for a moment, glaring at Harry the two boys locked eyes for a while before Nott nodded his head and went back to his book.

"What the Bloody Hell is this!?" Malfoy screeched as he saw Harry.

"Are you talking about me sitting a table with friends or the fact that Mummy sent you cookies?" He questioned, pointing to the eagle owl which did in fact have a box of cookies on its leg.

Malfoy was about to speak again when what seemed like a black bat stood behind him "Mr. Malfoy, I expect you to sit and Potter for you to return to your table." Snape said with venom dripping at each word to the Potter Heir.

"Why's that Sir?" He questioned again, leaning on the table; his other hand around Daphne's waist.

Snape looked annoyed at the question "Because this; Potter, is the Slytherin table. I realize your eye sight is dreadful without your glasses, perhaps you should go put them on?" He said with a smug smile.

"Don't need them, I see perfectly Professor Snape." He reached over, grabbing apple before taking a slow bite of the green fruit "You see, I don't recall any rules that say I can't sit here…Can you?" He asked with a raised brow.

Snape frowned, he was glaring at Harry again; then Harry felt that sliding along his skull. This time he flared his magic, hard. Snape was thrown to the ground like someone had punched him, as were a couple of other Slytherin students.

"POTTER" Snape roared, getting back to his feet with his wand drawn "I'll have you expelled for attacking a Professor!"

Harry rose his brow "I don't recall throwing a spell at you, _Professor_." He said the last word laced with malice.

"I didn't see anything." Tracy said looking from her head of house to Harry.

"Nor I." Nott muttered in a low voice, looking at Harry then to Snape.

"Maybe if you showered, you wouldn't be slipping in your grease. Professor." Harry said with a cocky smile, one that James had as well.

"Twenty Points from Gryffindor! Get back to your table now Potter!" Snape yelled at the student.

"Severus!" A small joyful voice said "That is no way to speak with a student, I dare say that Mr. Potter can chose wherever he wishes to sit. As can all of the other students!" Flitwick said bright, rolling on the balls of his feet.

Snape snarled and started to pass out the timetables. "Nott, Davis, Greengrass." He said completely ignoring Potter this time around.

Harry just smirked that was when a piece of parchment hit him in the head "That would be your timetable Mr. Potter." McGonagall said loud enough for him to hear her.

"Thank you Professor!"

He opened it up, reading the lines "Great I got Herbology with Susan and Care for Magical Creatures with you lot." He said noting that Divination was still on his chart. "I'll be right back."

Harry stood up, ignoring the glare that Tracy sent him and went to where McGonagall was sitting "Something wrong Potter?" She asked not looking up from her paper.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could take Runes instead of Divination." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you chose a proper study." She said with a small smile on her features "However you'll have to speak with Professor Babbling." The aging Professor pointed a slender finger at the red-haired woman sitting next to Moody who was currently reading a book.

"Thanks." He said brightly, walking down to the other end of the table "Excuse me Professor Babbling?"

The woman looked up, she couldn't have been more than thirty or early thirties "Yes, can I help you?" She asked with a small brow raised.

"I was wondering, is it possible for me to transfer from Divination into your Class?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck again, making his stance looser.

The Professor regarded him for a moment before spotting the rune on his wrist "Let me see that." She snapped, taking his arm rather sharply. She pulled on a pair of glasses and started to mumble to herself. "Brilliantly done…but…it's missing something." She said pulling a quill out of her pocket and her wand "May I?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry responded as she slowly drew on his wrist another very small rune along the large rune. Then she pressed her wand along the rune, making it glow a bright blue for a second. Along with his now red rune, a small blue shadow accompanied it.

"That should offer better results when using your magic." She said with a nod, then had a distant look "I'm sorry, you wanted to be switched out of Divination corrected?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Well, I'll have you sit in on a few of the Fourth year classes." She said slowly "I expect you to pass the Exam from last year though, so can you do that?"

Harry nodded "If I have a few weeks, I'm half way through a Beginner book for Runes."

"You'll have it then." She said taking his timetable "I'll see you tomorrow. You'll have the class with the Slytherin students." She pointed her finger to Hermione and Daphne "Follow either one of them to class."

"Thank you Professor Babbling." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Oh it's no trouble Mr. Potter." She said shaking his hand lightly "I expect you would be rather tired of Sybill predicting your death."

"I am." He said with a small laugh, going back to the Slytherin table; which he ignored the glares that were sent at him. He slid back behind Daphne "I'm in your Runes class." He whispered into her ear.

She giggled at him "Good, you shouldn't be in that idiotic class. Dipstick."

" Menace." Harry nodded with a grin and started to grab a few items for breakfast.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello. I noticed someone asked me If actually took Latin, sadly it was not offered at my School. Other than the few words I know from private study, I use a translation software. To Potterfanforever, I didn't want Harry to be all knowing and powerful; while Daphne had a good idea of what was going on, as I said Harry doesn't care.**_

_**Trispectrum, I suggest you read Chapter Two again. The event with the removal of the Horcrux.**_

_**OoOXylionOoO, I am well aware of the fact that Daphne and Harry was forced at first. I don't normally like to force relationships but I can't really see Harry accepting a Slytherins help.**_

_**I think that is all I really have to say, I liked writing this Chapter even if it had a lot more Cannon than normal. So have a good one guys! ~The Demon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Just Want Normal!

The remainder of breakfast remained largely peaceful, other than the odd note from older Slytherin's with messages such as '_Leave and you'll live longer._' Being the primary example. Harry didn't really care though, being that he was having fun with his new friends and the Menace. They left a little early so Harry could walk Daphne to Charms, he even carried her bag for her.

"Well aren't you the gentlemen." Daphne said with a light voice, hands in her robes pocket.

Harry rolled his eyes "You threw the bag and told me to carry it." He said dryly.

Daphne shrugged "Come on Dipstick, you're strong enough to carry some books." She said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Menace." He muttered as they walked "You needed to tell me something?"

Daphne nodded, pulling her wand out for a second "**Exhaurire.**" She whispered softly as she waved it in a circle. The outside sound suddenly vanished, only her breathing and his could be heard now, until she spoke in a soft voice. "Draco talked to me last night…"

"About?"

Daphne tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear "He wants me….He wants you dead, so he can have me…" She whispered with a small sigh.

Harry looked confused "I don't own you."

"In the wizarding world, the Male has all the power in the relationship." She explained, looking down to her hands. "Draco wants the Greengrass powers and wealth for his own."

He nodded in understanding, rubbing his chin with his free hand "And he see's us as a couple?"

"Well…other than the fact we don't hold hands, snog or act all mushy to each other. We practically are." Daphne said with a small shrug "I never met a guy who would take me to get Sushi before, or someone who would sit outside of his house table." She then looked up into his emerald eyes "You're different."

Harry smiled, showing off a bit of teeth "Thanks, I've always been a bit different." He said with pride, looking behind him at Tracy who was talking quickly to Nott both weren't paying attention. "Hey, you worry too much."

Daphne raised a brow as he leaned into her cheek, lightly placing a kiss there for a fraction of a second. The feeling sent electricity through the affected area, it felt warm.

"I won't let Draco harm you." He whispered into her ear, it sent shivers down her spine as he did "Nor your sister, you have my word."

Daphne felt part of her Ice Queen persona melt as he whispered those words, she always had to be distant and cold to everyone but the Dipstick liked her cold persona; likely because he was a Fire being, her polar opposite. It made her feel so safe when she was with him, like he would always be her guardian.

They found themselves in front of the Charms class room, Harry took her hand and placed a ghost of a kiss onto her knuckles "I'll see you for Creatures." At her nod he spun on his heels, a silver cloth seemingly came from nowhere as he vanished on the spot.

He had to show her how he did that!

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry pulled the Invisibility cloak off his shoulders as he came upon the first floor, he had found a few tricks out living with the remaining Marauders. His Father didn't have the cloak very long apparently, he received it during his fifth year from his Father; so it must be at least a hundred or so years old.

He walked casually down the halls, onto the grounds and after a few minutes into the school greenhouses. He was about five minutes late.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Sprout said glancing up from her roster "Nice of you to join us, finally."

A few of the Gryffindor's smirked and chuckled at that, though the Puff's looked annoyed more than anything. "Sorry, lost track of time." He said walking past her and towards Susan "I'll make it an effort to not repeat such event."

Sprout looked at him with bored eyes "Mr. Potter, don't make promises you don't intend to keep." She said with a sigh "Today class, we will be covering the plants in front of you. Anyone like to guess?"

Harry smiled at Susan who glared at him "Run across a pretty snake?" She asked lightly.

"Maybe."

"You're a bad liar." She said dully.

It turned out the wired plant that looked like slugs sticking out of the soil were called Bubotubers. They were instructed to collect the pus from the sacks, wearing Dragon Hide gloves of course; it would do strange things to the normal skin.

"I hate this stuff." Harry said with a revolted look, though Neville and Hannah seemed to be having the time of their life.

Susan laughed "Come on Harry. A little pus that cures acne can't be all that scary." She cooed at him.

"Last I checked, anything that helps the body doesn't smell like petrol." He commented dully, squeezing one of the tubes lightly, as Susan collected the sap.

Harry glanced across their table to Ron and Hermione, where him and Susan had collected around five or so vials of the pus, they only had three; it was likely because Ron was afraid to touch the plant.

Susan smiled up at him "So you and Greengrass eh?" She asked batting her eyes a little.

"You knew about us before most did." He grumbled a little, rubbing the joints of his hands "At least you should have known."

Susan smirked "Oh I knew, you two ditched the Malfoy party and did nothing but explore the woods outside my house." She explained with a bubbly voice "I'm surprised really, I figured you for a Snake hater."

"More like Snake survivor." He muttered, looking back to the front as Sprout tried to get their attention.

"Alright class, I think that would be enough Pus for now." She said happily "Madam Pomfrey will be happy with this lot."

Harry sighed as they stuffed a cork inside the vials, to prevent it from spilling. "Now we're going to begin our discussion about the uses and applications of this Pus." Sprout said brightly as the class got settled onto the stools.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"See ya Susan!" Harry called as the red head chased after Hannah.

"Later!" She called back.

Hermione smiled as the four of them walked down to Hagrids "You seem to be making new friends Harry." She said brightly.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "I guess. Susan shares a common thing with me though." He said casually, holding his bag on his right shoulder.

"What would that be?" Ron asked as they walked.

Harry said only one word, it summed everything up perfectly "Sirius."

Both Hermione and Ron shuddered, they knew that Sirius and Amelia had been trying to ignite an old flame they had for the other. Harry was glad that the old dog was at least attempting some normal behavior for a change.

They made their way down to Hagrids hut, where the big man himself was standing over some crates. Harry did not much care for the sounds those crates were making, they were the first group to arrive and he wasn't going to miss the chance.

"Hagrid!" He said quickly, making the large man smile.

"Arry! Ya look good, most didn't recognize yea." The large man said brightly using one of his trashcan lid sized hands to motion to Harry's entire body.

"Thank you, how have things been?" He asked with a raised brow, crossing his arms.

Hagrid rubbed his nose "Well, yea heard the news. I've been told to prepare for the tournament." He said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Right….so what are these?" He asked jerking his thumb to a crate, as Hermione jumped out of the way of a burst of what looked like steam or pus.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." He said happily.

"Which are?"

"New breed, don't even know what they eat." Hagrid said rubbing his beard a little "That's what you lot are doing today."

"Finding out what these things eat?" Harry said with a small sigh, though he liked the large man he really wanted to learn about creatures that might come up on a test.

"Ya got it." He boomed with a laugh "We got cat liver, some veggies and other lovely items to choose from."

If it wasn't for the fact that Daphne was in this class with him, he might have stunned himself or attempted to find out if they were dangerous. Turns out they were meat eaters, a cross between a crab, spider and some form of death with stingers, suckers and a blast end….why anyone would want to create such a freaking mess, he didn't even want to comprehend.

Harry pulled his hand away just in time from the blast end of the Skrewt, glaring at the slimy piece of flesh in front of him.

Daphne glared as well, he had enough scars to last most life times…no need to add anymore.

"UGH! The little bastard stung me!" Draco howled in pain.

"10 points from Slytherin for language!" Hagrid boomed, walking over and taking his arm examining it. "You'll live, ye two." He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle "Get 'em to the medical wing."

The trolls nodded and the three of them headed for Poppy, Draco muttering curses under his breath as they walked away.

Harry glared as they walked away "Spoiled brat….I think he needs to lose something." He whispered with a small grin.

Daphne smiled rather cruelly at the idea "What would you take?" She whispered back, leaning on his shoulder.

"Everything." He growled with as his eyes glowing.

XX~XX~XX~XX

With Harry now free for the afternoon with the shift trade, Hermione and Ron had classes in Arithmancy and Divination respectfully, he went down to the library to learn his runes Daphne opted to help him in this regard.

They were most of the way through Chapter: Ten, when some warmth flew through his back pocket. With a glance around he pulled out a small mirror, glancing down at it before muttering "_Answer_."

It showed Sirius' face inside the frame work, he was smiling brightly "Hey, how's the first day back?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Going well, at least it was." He responded with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Draco Malfoy." Daphne said with a small glare, pursing her painted lips lightly.

Sirius grunted with a sigh, looking up to Harry "You read the Prophet today?"

"No, I hate the bloody rag."

"If you would have, then you'd have known they have a report out."

"For who?"

"You."

Daphne rose a brow "What do you mean?"

"Well, that disguise you used to kill those guys." Sirius confirmed.

Harry frowned "Do they have a picture?"

"A sketch." He rummaged around for a minute before holding up a drawn picture. It showed a teen male with black bandages around his face, goggles covering his eyes and a hood covering his head; what gave it away were the brass fittings on the shoulder. "Looks a lot like you."

Daphne nodded "You're lucky, most of your face is covered." She said with a small sigh.

Harry read down to what they were calling him "Steam?"

Daphne let out a small chuckle "If anyone saw you fight like I did. You produced a fair bit of steam from that gauntlet." She leaned in close, teasing him a little "A lot one could do with that type of steam."

Harry grinned "A lot indeed."

"AHEM." This time it was Remus' face in the framework "Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

The two teen's both went red and turned away "Sorry." Daphne mumbled and Harry nodded.

Sirius just gave a small laugh at their faces "Anyway, you two get back to snogging or whatever you were doing."

"We Weren't Snogging!" They said at that same time, glaring at the mirror before Sirius was pushed out by Remus.

"Nymphadora also wanted me to remind you that your training is important and to not skip it." Remus said casually sipping on his tea "We're done for now, get to class."

Harry rolled his eyes, making them change tint a little "I hate her the most." He growled.

"She hates you too, now get moving." Remus grunted.

Daphne watched as his eyes changed from a forest green to a sea-foam green "You're a Meta?" She asked in awe.

"I'm a lot of things…" He said softly, looking down.

Daphne leaned in cupping his cheek, which he leaned into. "Harry, you're just Harry." She said with a smile.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The pair left the library right around time for dinner, they walked rather close the other but kept chatting in low whispers "No, it isn't connected to my emotions." Harry said again for about the fifth time.

"But I thought at Meta's were Emotional?" Daphne questioned softly.

"They normally are, but I'm not a full Meta." He spoke pointing to his green/aqua eyes "I can only control shades of green in my eyes right now, even that is a pain."

"I still don't know how you got it." She said with a huff.

"The Black blood likely, they can trace their line pretty far back." Harry said rubbing his neck "Cissy is more than likely a part Meta too, her hair is blonde but the rest of the family is black haired."

"Try not to spread this one around like your Snake tongue, they don't trust people without a face." Daphne said in a low whisper.

"Noted." He said as they walked to a landing.

"OI! Weasley!" Draco's voice rang out into the crowded hall "You read the prophet today?" Harry looked around and he spotted the red-head with Dean and Seamus who were both in Divination with him, Ron shook his head. "Well you should have, your father was in it!"

Harry froze, if Draco was bringing Ron's dad into this then he was aiming low for no reason.

"Further mistakes at the Ministry of Magic" Draco called out with a proud sneer, he noticed the blonde looked up right at him. "It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent." Daphne let out a low growl at the name, he knew it well Skeeter was a vial piece of trash.

"Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Harry spotted that Ron's ears went red as Draco started to laugh, they didn't even get the old man's name right.

"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene." Draco finished with a small cough.

The paper was flipped over and it showed the Weasley home. "You call that a home? Looks like a shack to me, dear mum needs to lose some weight too." Draco taunted.

Harry's eyes flashed in anger making them glow, Ron at this point was being held back by the other two Gryffindor boys; no one holding him back though.

Without a second thought he jumped from the banister of the stair case onto the floor below him "Like taunting people you chicken?" He said walking forward with a growl.

"Me chicken Potter?" Draco said with a laugh, pointing behind Harry "Hey look a Dementor!"

"Oh yeah, rich one that." Harry said dully "See someone like you wouldn't truly understand a Dementor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You had a silver spoon in the mouth the moment you were born, your worst memories are that Daddy told you to be quiet or you scraped your knee playing in the yard." Harry said with a voice void of emotion "Boo Hoo."

Everyone was looking at Harry with interest now, everything was dead silent.

"The minute you're forced to watch your parents tortured in front of you." He glanced to Neville "Your family is nearly in ruins! Because someone killed them all!" Then to Susan, and a few others "Or when you're forced to watch your own mother plead for the life of her son and fall to the ground, then have a wand turned on you." His voice started to carry weight, the runes along his body glowed a sickly red "THEN YOU CAN TAUNT ME ABOUT THE BLOODY DEMENTORS!"

Everyone took a step back, his voice made a small crack in the ground and dust flew around the air. Everyone was still once more, looking at Harry with mixed awe and fear.

"Just because your family is rich and inbred…that makes you better?" Harry whispered lowly, reaching up and flicking his charm "I know for a fact, you're replaceable….a dime a dozen….but" He looked out into the Hall "Most everyone here is unique in their own way, special!" He looked back to Draco "When I look at you, I see a failed copy at what your father was and even that is a Failure."

Draco went red with anger, his jaw was set and he was lightly shaking.

"You're a disgrace to the Black blood, and to your Magic." Harry said before turning on his heels aiming for the staircase that Daphne was on. He noticed she went wide eyed and went to scream something, before a crack went off in the hall.

With his magic down for a seconds due to the charm, he spun left making the shot go wide and then another crack rang out this time to the side of him. Glancing over his shoulder showed it to be Professor Moody, holding his wand out in front of him "I don't think so Laddie!"

He traced where the wand was aiming and it went back to a white ferret, where Draco had been standing. Moody limped over to him quickly "Did he hit you?" He whispered in a gruff voice.

"No, I should have been more cautious." Harry said calmly, without batting an eye lash; what was that smell though?

"Constant Vigilance Potter." Moody grunted nodding his head turning to the ferret "Where do ya think you're going!" He waved his wand in a complex manner and it started to bob the ferret around and around, smacking it on the floor and walls. "I don't like it, when people, attack their opponents in the back! Stinking Cowardly thing!"

Harry was crossed between disgust and satisfaction watching the ferret, he felt Daphne wrap her arms around his waist "You alright?" He whispered.

"My line." She chilled softly, leaning into her hug tightening it.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall's voice rang out.

"Hello Minerva." Moody grunted bobbing the ferret even faster.

"What are you doing?!"

"Er, Teaching."

"IS THAT A STUDENT!"

"Yep." He pronounced the p with a popping sound, like it was clearly obvious.

"No!" McGonagall quickly stepped into action, waving her wand and making Draco reappear from the ferret. He was completely disheveled and looked a right mess. "We do not use Transfigurations on students! We give them Detentions! Did Albus not tell you this!?"

Moody looked down a little, rubbing his chin "Er…well…He might of mentioned it."

Draco was standing slowly, Daphne could see very clearly, relaying to Harry without him asking "Mad old batter, wait till my father hears about this." He muttered wincing in pain.

"Is that so!?" Moody said ignoring McGonagall.

Harry took this chance "Professor."

"Yes Potter?" She asked trying to collect her books she dropped.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "I caused it…well sort of."

McGonagall pinched her nose bridge "I'm thinking about a time your father used a similar line." She said with a sigh "Mr. Malfoy was poking fun at Mr. Weasley? I assume you didn't much care for that so you picked on Malfoy which ended up in him throwing curses." She translated clearly "Sound about right?"

Harry nodded slowly "Yes Ma'am."

"Five points from Potter and Ten from Malfoy, I'll make sure he serves a detention." She said turning on her heels and into the Great Hall.

Harry watched his Head of House walk off. "Hey Ron. How you feel mate?"

"Don't talk Harry"

"What Why?"

Ron's face went into a full blown smile "Trying to remember this as best I can, Draco the amazing Ferret!"

The group outside the Great Hall started to laugh, Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles at Ron growling menacingly. Harry turned to them, his powers back and eyes aglow "Go find your little pet, someone should brush his hair."

The two Trolls growled and went to find Draco, though Parkinson refused to go anywhere "Please Potter, just because you have the little Slytherin reject on your arm." She said in a taunting voice "Don't think you can tell us what to do."

Harry smirked, Daphne sighed slowly "Please don't." She pleaded to him.

"Nah, I think I can tell you what to do based on the fact I speak Parseltongue." He said clearly in a calm voice "_You'd to best to remember that, Parkinson!_" He hissed in the language of the snake, making everyone but Hermione, Daphne, Nott and Neville jump in fear.

Parkinson quickly took off in a run, tripping over her robes but not looking back.

"Wow, I just told her to remember it." Harry said half-heartedly "I'm hungry, let's get food." With that he turned on his heels and walked confidently into the Great Hall, Daphne followed him to the Gryffindor table for dinner and it wasn't long before the Twins showed up.

"Hello Beautiful." They said at the same time.

"What is a lovely minx like you." Fred started.

"Doing with a tosser like this?" George finished, they pointed from point A to B.

Daphne smiled, letting out a small sigh "Don't know, maybe it's the hair." She said reaching up and running her fingers through one of the locks.

Harry smirked "What's up guys?" He asked taking a sip from his goblet.

"Nothing much Harry old boy." George said brightly "We just got out of Moody's class."

"It was brilliant." Fred interrupted.

"Lupin was a great Professor for Dark Creatures yeah, but Moody really knows his stuff."

"Speaking of Lupin." Harry said with a calm smirk "Messer's Moony and Padfoot would like to send their condolences to the Weasel Twins for finding their map."

Fred and George looked at him, then to themselves and then back to him "Lupin is Moony?" Fred asked in a small voice.

Harry nodded, drinking from his goblet without a care in the world.

"Which would make…." George whispered

"Padfoot….Sirius Black…"

Harry nodded again.

"Wormtail?" Fred asked.

"Pettigrew." Harry said looking up at them with a raised brow.

"Then that would mean….James Potter was…" They said at the same time, before cracking into full blown grins "Does this mean?"

Daphne leaned onto Harry's shoulder "Why the Hell not? Let's bring the Marauders back."

"We're not worthy to be your partners! Let us teach you lot a thing or two though!" They said one after the other. "Truce ahead of time though!" Fred said crossing his hands, George nodding his head very quickly.

"Sounds fair to me." Ron said brightly. "Can we target Malfoy first?"

Hermione grimaced "You two really don't like rules do you? You're not satisfied until you've broken them all!" She said looking back to her book with a huff.

Daphne shrugged "I'm game, so long as we do the extra project."

That made the small groups eyes burn with wonder and excitement.

Though Harry was lost in a small little world, he knew he had a form and he knew that he could meditate to find that form normally or use a potion to force it. He already had the recipe, from his Dad's journal; though it was risky, by forcing it you could completely lose your mind to the beast…he did wonder what he was, a Dog? Stag? Maybe a Wolf?

He smiled as he thought "Thank you." He whispered into Daphne's ear.

"I don't know what you're thanking me for, Dipstick."

"Everything and nothing." He said casually "Menace. Hogsmeade? I'm buying."

"You're always buying but if that's a date, I think I'll take you up on that one." She said with a smile, looking into the pools of green he had for eyes.

"Brilliant then." He said rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle.

A small note flew in his direction, landing in front of him and he opened it up slowly '_Mr. Potter, I would like to discuss your recent transfer to Runes in my office. You'll find that I quite enjoy Mars Bars recently. ~ Albus Dumbledore.'_

"So…he's finally contacted me." Harry whispered softly, casting a glance to the old man.

Daphne pressed her lips to his hand "Be safe, please." She muttered into his closed hand, he nodded and stood quickly leaving the table; Dumbledore did the same.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Thank you for seeing me Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile twitching his beard.

Harry crossed his arms, ignoring the tea that was set in front of him or the small drops of candy that the old man offered; he wasn't even sitting. "Is there an issue with my transfer?" He said in a void voice.

Dumbledore shook his head a little "I was just following through, you wanted to be placed in the Fourth Year level runes. Correct?" He asked looking up from a piece of parchment.

"Correct."

"And you're willing to take the Third Year exam?"

"Correct."

Dumbledore nodded, brandishing his signature onto the parchment "There you are Mr. Potter." He said brightly "Would you mind if I asked you a quick question though?"

Harry avoided the man's eyes and shortly nodded.

"Do you think it Wise to get involved with Miss. Greengrass?" He asked in a sage like voice "After all, you have yet to have a peaceful year…she could be in…great peril."

Harry twitched a little "Did you just threaten me?" He whispered.

Dumbledore sighed, standing slowly "Harry, I want you to know that everything I have done was for the greater good." He said looking out to the balcony.

Harry snarled "Making me a sacrificial lamb, isn't my definition of Greater Good!" He took a step forward, his magic burning through his veins.

"You've discovered the blocks then?" Dumbledore said in a surprised voice "This will be an issue Harry, I'll have to put them back on."

"Try it and you'll lose more than your wand." Harry growled, the magic crackled around his clenched fist.

Dumbledore tisked lightly "You see, Harry…with your powers it will become harder for you to do the proper thing." He said softly "You could so easily become like Tom."

"What would that be? My Death!? Do you hear yourself?" He hissed.

Dumbledore nodded slowly "Yes."

"WHY!"

Dumbledore sighed "You see Harry, you have a connection to Voldemort one th-" He was cut off by the fourth year.

Harry smirked as he made the older man pause "I already removed that part, easy really, painful, but easy." He explained calmly "As for Daphne and I, fuck off."

"Harry, she'll be in constant danger."

"Don't like it talk to my Guardians old man, I'm done." Harry snapped, turning to leave but a magical force spun him around.

Dumbledore was holding onto his pale wand "Who told you to go to Gringotts? Sirius?" He asked in a curious voice.

Harry grinned "Not your business." He snarled, his patience had run thin a long time ago. The runes were clear as day upon his skin, making the glow like a death sentence.

"Harry I must insist." The old man said locking eyes with the teen.

Harry felt his head explode in pain, where before it was like cold water pouring down his neck this was like someone had dunked him face first into the tundra and left him to freeze. He twitched for a moment, a memory with Daphne flashed into his eyes, then one with Sirius showing him a trick on a broomstick and then it was stopped by sheer will.

The ground around Harry's feet cracked "GET OUT!" He shouted in a rage roar, the magic went wild shattering the cabinets around the office and sending the large oak desk flying out the balcony "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He kept shouting, holding the sides of his head as he fell to his knees, the magic only grew in power cracking the floor "NOW!"

Dumbledore was suddenly thrown off his feet, landing into the wall nearby and slid down into a heap. The force of which left a marking onto the stone wall, the portraits started to fall and even Fawaks took flight.

"Shit, Shit…shit….shit." Harry started to mumble, Voldemorts memories were at the edge of his mind, he could feel it. They were stronger than before, more hungry for blood and death."Need to leave, need to leave, Daphne!" He quickly, shakily stood and left the office nearly tripping down the steps, she could help him.

He knew what that water feeling was now, they were trying to enter his mind…the question was how long had they been doing this? He felt like vomiting and he did, right in the Hallway before falling face first onto the stone floor. He heard a whisper of his name, a cold feeling enter through his mind.

'_How can I be of service, Lord Potter?_'

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello. Happy New Years! Thanks for following the story guys and all the wonderful reviews. I made this chapter to show that even though Harry has power, it was thrusted upon him and he has not been trained in the art of his talents to he is very weak at the moment. Harry is still Harry though, even if he really is in pain he'll smile and say it's nothing.**_

_**Dumbledore is a rouge character in this story, he believes in only his ideals and any ideals that line up with his own. Harry is now becoming a broken clog, one that needs to be bent and fixed until good as new. At least to Dumbledore.**_

_**Harry's mental shield might seem rough and even a bit out there but here was my thinking behind it. He has Voldemorts memories, who was an exceptional Mental Combatant so it stands to reason that on a basic level Harry was learning something subconsciously. Like listening to something as you sleep, you're learning it but you're not aware of it.**_

_**Have a lovely day guys! ~ The Demon.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Awake

'_How can I be of service, Lord Potter?'_

Harry slowly lifted his eyes, a white figure stood before him with a hand out to help. He glanced behind the figure and saw that it didn't match the Hogwarts stone or the Medical Wing. It almost looked like he was outside.

"Wh…Who are you?" He coughed out roughly, glaring at the figure "Where did you take me."

The figure smiled, leaning down closer to him. The action showed that it was a woman, her stark black hair was held by a pin to keep out of her pale glass like silver eyes. She was attractive in a sort of odd way, something about her seemed cold or strange. "I took you to the safest place in the world." She whispered with a wide grin. "At least to you."

"Where did you take me?" He snapped again, slowly propping himself up.

"Your mind silly boy." She said like it was obvious.

Harry stopped dead, looking up at her with wide eyes "Wh-What?"

The woman ignored him, tucking a strained of hair behind her ear "What I don't understand is why you didn't connect with me. You had this…thing pounding at your doors." She said jerking her thumb to a black shrouded figure stuck to a tree with pins sticking out.

The Figure wasn't dead but was stuck, its eyes were a dark red and it seemed to mumble nonsense.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped getting into a semi-standing position. "You're going to tell me right now."

The woman sighed pointing to his ring "I told you a long time ago." She said with a small smile "Call me Mother of Friend."

Harry reeled back with wide eyes "You? You're that thing in the Ring?" He said with a look of horror.

Mother frowned crossing her arms "I'm not a thing, Milord, I am a Lady." She snapped kicking him in the side "Now get up."

"Lady is a debatable word." He muttered, then silenced when she glared at him.

Mother walked slowly to the creature "This…thing…is very interesting." She said casually, prodding it with her index finger; when she pulled away it was a smoky black "Interesting indeed."

"What is it?" Harry asked looking at it closer, it looked familiar.

She turned to him with a grin "Voldemort's memories." She explained flicking her darkened finger at him, the smoke traveled to his forehead and then a flash happened.

It was like a memory from a distant life, he saw himself as a boy scared and beaten. He looked up into the eyes of his caretaker "Why do they attack me?" He asked simply. The woman didn't respond as she bandaged his arm "Because you are different Tom." She said simply, with a small sigh "That's only a bad thing if you let it." He felt the muscles of his cheeks tighten into a smile.

Then it was over, he was thrown back into his mindscape "What the fuck." He growled rubbing his temples.

Mother laughed lightly, it was almost cold even when kind "You see when they overwhelmed your mind, all you got was flashes and pain." She explained walking over with her finger still black "However if you relax, you should be able to explore his mind."

Harry rose a brow, just thinking about exploring Voldemort's memories made him want to vomit, but it could be necessary at least to learn about the other Horcruxes and the names of Death Eaters.

He stood slowly, making himself as tall as possible his face became a cold mask "Try me." He said in a clear powerful voice.

Mother smirked, it wasn't a kind one and then she pressed her index finger onto his forehead right where his scar had been fading.

Again it was a memory but it was so much harsher than before, he was in a dark room and a woman sat in front of him. He rose a brow as he looked at her, she looked familiar with raven hair and dark violet eyes.

"Bellatrix…." His voice whispered in a cool smoky voice "I have a gift for you and your husband.."

Bellatrix had placed her head on the floor, kneeling in front of his throne "I do not deserve a gift Milord." She said in a gentle voice, laced with pain and anger.

His arm moved without his will and the pale wand struck out, causing her wail in pain and roll around on the floor. After a few minutes of her screams, the wand was pulled back and he felt a liquid going down his throat. "Care to try again Bellatrix? When one presents the other with a gift they tend not to talk back." He said in a cold voice.

Bellatrix was shaking, the look on her face told him she was trying so hard not to cry or vomit. She bowed her head again "Thank you Milord for your most gracious gift." She said in a clear voice, void of all.

He brought his other hand out and inside was a small golden cup, it had a badger on it but then he felt something so much more from it. It was a dark sinister feeling that he got when he touched the compass, it was a Horcrux. The Cup floated in front of Bellatrix and he felt the muscles along his face turn into a grin "Take care of this Bellatrix."

With that the memory was destroyed as quickly as it came, he felt weak in the knees but he remained standing. He did feel something wet trail down his nostril and onto his lips, blood. Quickly he used the back of his hand and he wiped it off.

Mother looked at him with a frown "We'll continue this tomorrow." She said in a tone of finality "When you have eaten and slept, your mind is over worked." Without looking she threw a silver pin at the fore head of the Memory holder and it vanished.

"I'll keep all intruders out of your mind as best I can, you'll either push them out or let them in." She explained rolling another pin between her fingers "I'll also keep the memories at bay, be warned any 'Dark' deeds or extreme stress will make them stronger."

Harry nodded his head slowly, feeling weaker than a minute ago even though Dumbledore had attacked him; he didn't feel that bad. He just hoped time was funny in here and he wasn't strapped to a bed in the medical wing again.

Mother smiled at him "Go on then, I release you." She said flicking the pin at him without much effort, or strength.

He felt the sharp prick of the pin entering his skull and everything went inky black.

XX~XX~XX~XX

With a start his head was held up, he felt a sticky wet fluid on the side of his cheek but dismissed it as the vomit he made as he fell. He stood shakily, glancing back at Dumbledore's office was it wise to run that quickly?

He glanced down at his watch, it had only been around five minutes and surely the old man couldn't be up and about right now. He practically dragged himself back towards the Gargoyle "Mars Bars." He said in a sluggish voice.

The Gargoyle did a once over "Forgot to tell him something?" He asked, apparently oblivious to the damage the teen had really done to his Masters office.

"You could say that." He drawled, walking the steps slowly and entered the office. The old man was still knocked out cold on the side of the wall.

Harry sighed, he didn't have the strength to go around fixing every little thing. He recalled Dumbledore having trinkets in that cabinet, he came up with an easy answer.

"I need to Obliviate." He said simply to the open air.

A portrait spoke up "Point your wand at his forehead, focus on what you want him to remember and edit or remove it." The woman said in a calm voice "Editing is much harder and draining but it will appear natural. Not like a blank space in one's mind."

Harry nodded in thanks to the past Headmaster, when a thought struck him "Why are you helping me?" He asked with a pointed expression.

"We're Headmasters of this school, boy." A man spoke up, his thick beard made him look imposing "We teach and protect the student body, not try to invade their minds."

"Quiet right." A girlish voice said brightly "Albus has been tampering with lives for a long time, Severus is in his pocket I believe. Only reason someone like him would be a teacher."

Harry just let out a small laugh "Makes sense to me." He said before pulling out his Ebony wand, he kept both rather close to him anymore and this one was stashed in the folds of his robes. With a sluggish point he muttered the simple word "Obliviate."

He just altered Dumbledore's memory to that of his conversation with Harry went smoothly, he would remember that Gringotts had sent the letter to Harry and there would be nothing he could do. Just as he set down at his desk the device he had been working on exploded sending him into the wall and breaking the cabinet.

Harry let out a shaky breath at the strain, silently glad for his larger reserves of magic or he might have passed out again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now scram."

He didn't need to be told twice, quickly taking his leave without falling or breaking something. The second he made it down the hall to the Headmasters office, a pair of frightened ice blue eyes met his.

"Merlin…." She whispered before pulling him into a tight hug "I'll kill him." She hissed out, slightly muffled by his shirt.

Harry groaned but wrapped his arms around her frame "I'm fine, he's not worth the energy right now." He whispered "You know that."

Daphne didn't say anything for a while "Come with me." She said in a low whisper "Pull on your cloak."

Harry frowned but reached into his jacket pocket anyway, grabbing his cloak and tugging it on. He followed Daphne at a slow pace, she must have noticed how terrible he looked or at least how he thought he looked.

She led him to a stretch of dark stone, with a single crest of Slytherin on the wall. They were in the confines of the dungeon and she muttered a single word to the crest. "Cunning."

With a start the wall creaked and slid open, reviling a small hallway. "Follow." She commanded simply.

He knew where they were now, the Slytherin Common room; being that he'd snuck in his second year and it hadn't really changed. He kept following her to a hallway, she muttered a few words and flicked her wand at the dark stone.

Most of the Slytherin students were out before curfew or relaxing in the room before him. He noted a few of them smoking, must be a way to relax dealing with the house of Lies and Tricks.

Daphne started to whisper "There is a detection charm placed on the Girls hall, it's designed to keep males out." She said lowly, though he could hear every word "It hadn't stopped the girls before though, we can let men into the hall but only in an emergency."

"This counts?"

"Shut up." She said in a hiss, walking carefully to a door with three names engraved

'_Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Sophie Roper' _Daphne opened the door and looked around, almost carefully "Come in." She said simply, kicking off her shoes.

Harry rose a brow, he knew she was close to Tracey but the shy girl with glasses he knew to be Sophie didn't seem the type to room with the two young women. "Roper?"

Daphne nodded, flicking her wand at the door a small lock clicked "Tracey will know what the lock means, I only lock it when I need a few minutes to myself." She explained "Roper would rather room with us than the other three girls. They are more or less part of the Death Eater recruitment."

Harry nodded in understanding "Any reason you wanted me to come in here?" He asked casually, crossing his arms after his cloak was thrown off.

Daphne nodded "Lay down, shoes off." She said pointing to a bed of green with Silver curtains.

Harry raised a single brow but complied, taking his shoes and cloak placing them by the bed. As an afterthought he removed the robe too. He then slowly slid across the sheets onto her bed, he noticed it was rather soft and must have a pad to be so.

He waited for a few seconds before he felt the bed shift, Daphne slid onto it with him and wrapped her arms around his middle "Now, I've secured the room." She whispered softly "Tell me."

Harry sighed wrapping one hand on around her back and the other onto his forehead.

He slowly told her what happened, even going into the fact his ring had protected him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne didn't move much, letting herself fall into the story he was telling. She didn't stop when she had a question or even make a sound but when she heard him say Dumbledore tried to enter his mind she tightened her hold on him.

The ring was powerful, she knew that much, the question was how powerful could it be? Records dated the Potter Family back to the Roman Invasion. They had been around much, much longer before that as well only part of the Italian Wizard community.

In fact it wouldn't surprise her if the Potter family had spread from Rome, to Greece and from England to America and Australia. Though the main line seemed to make its base in England as far as she knew, the Italy line could be the main one.

When he finished she let out a shaky breath, and repeated a single line "I'll kill him." She said very darkly.

Harry sighed again, running his hand through her hair; which instantly calmed her down some. Dipstick knew her better than she thought, or had hoped.

"He'll get what's coming to him." He whispered darkly almost matching her tone "I'll call Sirius tonight, I'm bound to believe that Amelia is either there or with him."

Daphne nodded but then the door knocked "Daph, can I come in?" Came a very small voice, one Harry didn't recognize.

The brunette sighed "Stay still and shut up." She said simply, sliding away from him and suddenly missing the warm he put off. He was fire after all.

Harry frowned "Bloody Menace." Was muttered before the curtains fell around blocking his form.

"Dipstick." She returned in kind, she was actually rather liking the pet name he was giving her and she was starting to think he rather like his as well.

Daphne walked across the floor, it was rather clean spare a few pairs of pants and undergarments from her bunk mates. She tapped the door with her wand and looked at the shy smaller girl, she always slouched and looked afraid of everything.

Though she really couldn't blame her, she was a Muggleborn in the House of Purebloods. Sophie was a few inches shorter than her, with a head of rather long messy black hair that she had covering most of her face a pair of square glasses covered her pale brown eyes. Daphne had told Sophie before that she was cute when she actually tried to look like a girl, her robes were always a size to large.

"Are you busy?" The shy girl asked avoiding her gaze.

"No, what do you need?"

"I-I was hoping you'd help me with my Potions homework…." She said slowly, her face slightly red and playing with her thumbs.

"What was the assignment again?" She asked her mind currently somewhere else.

"Oh…It was-was on the uses of Owl feathers." She pulled out her half finished essay "I just don't know what they're used for."

Daphne sighed "Come on in then, it's your room too." She said taking a step back.

"Well it was locked…I thought you might be reading a letter from your Father….you tend to do that." She explained, heading straight for the desk.

Daphne stifled a chuckle "Very observant." She said calmly, tracking the shy girls gaze to the red flare of a Gryffindor robe. "Dipstick, Roper isn't going to bite."

Harry grunted "Wish you'd stop calling me that." He said with a smile, a tick that meant he was lying. "Should I bail?"

Daphne looked at Sophie who shrugged "As long as you two don't start….snogging…I don't mind." She said in a small voice "Are you good at Potions?" She asked the Potter heir, wondering what his grades were like with Snape breathing down his neck.

"Relatively." He said remembering he had an affinity to the Potions side of Magic, though it did claim he wasn't a natural.

Daphne punched his shoulder lightly "He's not that great, I am however third in class." She said sitting down next to the shy girl.

"I knew that, we got our ranking last year." She said dully "I hadn't forgotten."

Daphne smirked, while Harry just snorted making him get another punch in the shoulder.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry spent the night in an abandoned classroom that was at point used for Conjuration only, it must have been a larger subject sometime ago. He was in a meditation pose, the runes along his skin glowed a sickly red and then went back to their black ink as he relaxed.

He opened his eyes and glanced down at the mirror in his lap "Padfoot." He whispered simply and it caused the image of Sirius to show up after a few seconds.

"Pup? Something wrong?" He asked in a calm voice with a raised brow.

Harry frowned, sighing simply as he tried to keep his cool.

"Dumbledore called me to his office, transferring me to Runes and then threatened my relationship with Daphne." He explained slowly "Then we argued and he tried to enter my mind."

Sirius' eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before they turned into slits with a snarl at his lips.

Harry cut him before he could open his mouth "I pushed him out, he was thrown into a wall and I modified the memory." He explained running a hand through his shoulder length hair. "I met something though…something that can help me with Voldemorts memories."

Sirius nodded slightly "I'll talk to Amy, see what she can do." He said lighting a cigarette "I want more weight on him though, this is good but we can do a little better."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked curiously "We have got him on charges of Fraud, Theft, Blocks and even Tampering with evidence."

"Right which at best, would be around five years in Azkaban and a hefty fine." Sirius said breathing out the smoke "We need more, him assaulting you is good adding another five years or so to his sentence."

"You want him gone for good?"

"I'd rather it happen like that, yes." He said running his free hand through his hair "Dumbledore won't openly attack you again, that much is clear. You're a lot like an unsharpened sword, though useable…you're not at your peak of strength."

Harry grunted, he didn't like being told something he already knew. "He knows Voldemort's coming back." He said with a sigh.

"I figured that….what do you have in mind?"

"Use Steam?"

"Steam?" Sirius repeated "Become a Vigilante? Hunt down the remaining Death Eaters?" He asked raising a brow rather casually.

"I have the perfect cover, students aren't supposed to be able to leave school grounds." The Potter heir said cracking a grin "I'll use the Willow route, you'll leave a Portkey there for me and I'll handle the targets."

"Not so sure I like this…you freaked out over killing someone the last time." He said dully, not showing a lot of enthusiasm.

Harry didn't show any emotion "I'll handle it, I don't want Voldemort to come back with an Army." He snarled, eyes glowing with power.

Sirius sighed flicking his dead cigarette away "I can't talk you out of this…you'll just do it without my help and get killed." He said lost in the memories much like how James had been.

"Then you'll help me?" He asked with a smirk.

Sirius nodded "I'll send you an amulet, it will warm when the Portkey is in place….I'll have a file there waiting for you." He explained "I'll be using a lot of tricks I learned as an Aurour and from the Order."

Harry just grinned "Is it sick I think this will be fun?"

"Only a little bit Pup, you just want to end the problem before it starts."

Harry nodded calmly "I'll keep working on my magic…though I think it might be better if I just used Guerrilla tactics and knife work." He said lamely, his magic was still rather out there and he had a sinking feeling that Dumbledore might remember what happened.

Sirius rubbed his neck "Fine….just…back off if it's too much. I'll start easy, find a supporter and not an actual D.E" He said flicking his lighter again on a new smoke "Sirius, Out."

The image faded for a few moments before it was just a mirror, Harry set it off to the side and breathed out a breath. He looked at a candle on the side wall and snapped his fingers forcing his element to work, breaking the flame off. When he was surrounded by the inky blackness the only thing that stood out was his glowing green eyes.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne and Harry's relationship had gone completely public, everyone believed they'd been an item for awhile and it made several guys angry at the Boy-Who-Lived…though several girls were pissed at the Slytherin Ice Queen too.

They couldn't catch a break.

Harry sat with Daphne on one side and Hermione on the other and Moody had just entered the classroom; at least the thunking noise told him that.

The grizzled older man rest on a chair, propping his wooden leg on the rest next to him and rubbed the small nub at the end. He pulled out a scroll and started to list off names, he eyed the Gryffindor/Slytherin combo for a few moments before sighing.

"Mr. Lupin was kind enough to tell me how far you lot are, at least you bunch are competent with Dark Creatures." Moody snapped "I've got a single year to bring you up to speed on curses."

"Wait aren't you staying?" Ron's voice blurted out.

"Ronald right?" The redhead nodded "Your old man helped me out a few days ago, it was tight…anyway, no I promised Dumbledore a single year." He explained without much enthusiasm, giving a small laugh though.

"Anyway, were onto Curses." He said clasping his hands together "BROWN! Put that away!" he snarled at the Gryffindor bimbo, to which the girl jumped and put her Divination Horoscope away. "Now, I was only going to teach you lot simple counter curses but Dumbledore thinks you can handle more…" He eyed each student, looking at Harry the longest.

"Now what are the three most punishable Curses?"

Ron's hand was actually faster than Hermione's for once, it even surprised Harry. Moody pointed to him and the red head started "My dad told me one…the Imperious Curse?"

Moody nodded "Yeah…Your old man would know about that wouldn't he?" He said waving his wand at a desk drawer and summoned a glass jar. Inside the jar was a rather large spider, he took the spider out and placed it on his desk.

"Imperious."

The single word started to make the spider dance around, this made the class start to laugh…a few however weren't amused. Harry looked with wide eyes, this was the Imperious curse?

"You lot think this is funny?" He snapped at the ones who were laughing, making them fall silent "Greengrass! Why weren't you laughing?"

Daphne frowned, creating a wrinkle across her pale brow "The Imperious Curse is total control…its sick." She said with a look of distaste.

"Quiet right Greengrass." He said with a smirk "Back in the day, a lot of people were under this curse and it was hard to tell who was being controlled and who wasn't….the Ministry even came up with a squad to find out who was who….only later did we find out this squad was Imperioused as well." Moody explained with a sigh, placing the spider back on his desk "I'll be teaching you lot to resist the curse, it's not easy and only those with strong will can block it out completely."

Harry frowned, he didn't much like the thought of being controlled like that and thought it might be much better to learn to block it out.

"What's another one?" He asked the class, glancing at the hand of the normally quiet Neville. This seemed to be a surprise to everyone as Neville normally only spoke up in Herbology. "You?"

"The Cruciatus Curse…Sir…" Neville said in a very low voice, looking at his desk.

Moody raised a brow "You'd be Longbottom yeah?" The boy nodded and Moody didn't ask anymore. He simply pulled a new spider out and made it larger, then muttered a single word "Crucio."

It sent the large spider into a fit, rolling around side to side and pulling it's legs in on itself…though it made no noise, he almost felt it screaming. He felt a slender hand wrap around his own, it was cold and started to squeeze; hard. He spared to glance around and noted Neville looked uncomfortable.

"Stop!" Harry said suddenly, though his voice had an echo. He glanced noticing Hermione had said the same thing "You're making the class terrified!" He shouted "Look at Neville!"

Moody's magical eye moved to the slightly sweating and shaky boy "Pain….that is what this curse does…no need for screws or knives…it is simply pain…" He glanced at Harry again "It was popular once as well…anyone else? There is one more…."

Hermione whispered something, it caught Moody's attention "What was that?"

"The Killing Curse."

Harry instantly paled, the what curse?

Moody seemed to smile at that "Yes…the infamous Killing Curse…" He pulled the traumatized spider and pointed his wand at it "Avada Kedavra!" He roared simply, a jet of sickly green shot out and hit the spider, it fell simply unmarked and basically untouched.

Harry was a chalky white, it was the same color as his worst nightmares…as Voldemort's memories. That was what happened to his parents, that was the curse he used against them.

"It's not nice…it's not pleasant and there is no counter curse.." He said floating the dead spider to his waste basket. "Anyone who has ever come across this curse has died…" Harry felt Daphne's hand tighten once more "Except one…and he is sitting right in front of me."

Harry stared into both eyes of the Defense Professor, he didn't shy away or look blankly; he stared back with venom. He knew exactly how they'd died and even when they had passed, his father was first and then his mother died trying to protect him.

"I'd bet that most of this class couldn't even do most of these curses…they need a certain mind set and a lot of power." His eyes fell back on Harry "Though some of you might be in a league of their own. That is not the point, I am not here to teach you how to perform these curses." He sighed standing up once more "I'm here to teach you how to fight them."

They spent the rest of class writing notes on the Unforgivable curses, they really did make him rather sick to think about. When class was dismissed he was the first out, along with Neville.

"You alright?" They both asked at the same time.

The two practically orphaned boys smiled at each other "I'll be fine Nev…I saw the flashes when the Dementors came.." He said rubbing his neck.

"I figured that..you looked like a sheet." Neville said with a sigh.

"So did you, what was that back there?"

"I'll tell you later…okay?"

"I'm going to hold you to that." Harry said smirking, holding his hand out to the bolding Gryffindor.

Neville shook his hand, the look on face made Harry feel better than before. They noticed a clunking noise behind them and turned to see Moody "You alright there boys?" He asked in a gentler growl than before.

Neville nodded "I think I'll be alright." He said calmly, giving a small smile.

Moody nodded "Good…Good, you boys drop by my office sometime." He said simply, looking at the forms of the female friends of the boys. Susan had come back from Potions, Hannah right on her tail. Daphne, Tracey, Sophie waited for Harry with Ron, and Hermione. "We'll have tea, I've got something for you both."

With another grunt Moody clunked away.

Daphne didn't waste any time in wrapping her Dipstick into a large hug "That was cruel, it was too much." She said in a low whisper.

Harry wrapped his arms around her nodding to Ron and Hermione; silently telling them he'd be fine and see them in a few. Tracey did a soft cat call, though Sophie just grabbed her ear and started to head for the Dungeons. The Hufflepuffs left with Neville though a small hand went into his pocket, leaving without affecting the hug he was having.

Daphne grabbed his hand and they headed for the Great Hall, as they walked Harry pulled the note out '_We need to talk, it's important. Abandoned Classroom where one would summon things~ S.B.'_ He read, rather quickly not wanting to make Daphne worry.

Susan wanted to talk in the Abandoned Classroom he was normally practicing in, figured.

Before Daphne and himself made it to the ground floor, she pulled him down by the front of his robes and he felt something soft and moist land onto his lips. It took his mind a few seconds to tell it was her lips, just as quickly as they came they were gone.

Harry reached up and touched his lips, a lopsided grin playing at his features "What was that for?" He asked with a raised brow.

"For being a Dipstick." She huffed, though her face was a bright pink "And for…being you…It's nice you know? I trust you..." She explained looking into his pools of green. "I don't trust people Harry…I-I've had bad experiences….I trust you."

Harry placed his hand on her cheek, placing a kiss on her forehead "I trust you too, Thank you for giving this a chance." He whispered back.

"Dipstick." She muttered in a gentle voice.

"Bloody Menace." He returned in a similar whisper.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello! How are we all doing on this wonderful January Day!? I'd like to thank all my readers large or small, all my reviews Kind or Cruel and all my Followers! As you can now see people they are an 'Official' couple, at least in the Media's eyes though to themselves they still aren't exactly sure yet.**_

_**Harry and Daphne are obviously opening up with each other, and they seem to be comfortable with other people in a public setting. This was a lot of Cannon and fluff as a Filler chapter, soon we'll have the Contestants arriving.**_

_**The fun will begin soon. ~ Demon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Dinner passed by with little excitement, though Harry and Daphne held each other's hand under the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherin's still weren't comfortable with Harry sitting with them, as the Gryffindor's weren't too thrilled to have Daphne join them.

Other than a few curious glances, a handful of glares and even the occasional smile; this was mainly from the older students who didn't care about the House codes. It was a peaceful evening.

Harry led Daphne back to her common room after the meal, she gave him a small smirk and almost looked like she'd give him another kiss. However she pulled away at the last second "You've hit your limit, tomorrow." She teased lightly, placing a painted nail on his lips "Night Dipstick."

Harry pouted, crossing her arms lightly "Didn't want your poisoned kisses anyway." He ran a hand through his messy hair, giving her a smirk now "Menace."

She just rolled her eyes at him, giving her a slight wave with her fingers and then entering her common room.

Harry just laughed a little, walking away with his hands inside of his pockets.

"Having fun, Potter?" A drawling voice asked.

The raven haired teen paused, right at the foot of the steps. He turned to see the face the voice belonged to, Malfoy "You could say that Draco." He responded with a smirk.

Malfoy frowned at the use of his name "Why do you meddle in affairs that aren't yours?" He hissed with a furrowed brow.

Harry glanced to the left and right, then a little behind the blond; he saw both of them "Er, Cause it's fun?" He deadpanned, slouching a little glaring at the teen "I'll warn you, this one time." He held up a single finger. "Mess with me, my friends or anyone Daph cares about." He grinned a little, popping the finger with his thumb "And I'll take pleasure in returning the favor. D-ra-co."

Malfoy scrunched up his face, making him look confused "So you grew a little over the summer, why should I fear you?" He stated simply.

"Wasn't for fear, I want you to understand." Harry responded turning around and walking up the steps "An Eye for an Eye, I can live with being blind…. Can you say the same?" He gave off another small snicker "Food for thought."

XX~XX~XX~XX

A door clicked once, opened slowly and then closed. A small teenage girl with red hair and Hufflepuff robes looked around for a moment "I swear to Morgana, if you scare me…" She started in a low voice.

A figure took a single step out of the far corner, he was pouting "You're no fun." He said simply "So what's up?"

Susan crossed her arms, slouching a little looking down "I am in the unfortunate position, of asking for your help…. " She said softly.

Harry rose a brow "Elaborate." Was his single word reply.

Susan nodded "Aunty asked me something, it was what I thought about Sirius." She said starting to pace "He'd show up at random times during the summer, you likely didn't notice or didn't care. He did spend some time with me but mostly Aunty." She paused for a second, shaking her head and got back on track "I do like having him around, and then she asked what I thought of you."

"Me?" He asked making a face "What'd you say?"

"Told her you were a prat that hated to follow the rules, and always jumped at a chance to do something stupid. Though I did tell her, you were really kind and don't hold a grudge…Sorry about the second year thing…" She said casually, shrugging a little.

Harry's face was blank, looking at her dully "Go on."

"So…I asked why she was asking." Susan said biting her lip "She didn't respond, I think Sirius is…."

"Asking her into a real relationship?" Harry finished, almost looking curious.

Susan nodded "Is that bad?"

"What?"

"For the Head of the Law enforcement office, to get in a relationship with a recently freed prisoner?" She said in a very slow voice.

Harry's eyes widened in realization "Oh…." He said in a similar voice.

"Yeah, see the problem."

"I do."

Susan sighed, pulling her pony tail loose "You have some way to talk to him, I know that much." She said glaring at him.

Harry just gave off a weak smile "I do."

"Show me?"

He reached inside of his robes and pulled out a simple looking mirror, he showed it to her and then muttered "Padfoot."

Susan rose a brow at him, after a few moments the mirror shimmered and the face of Sirius Black appeared "Amazing!"

Sirius looked surprised for a fraction of a second, but recovered "Hello Susie." He waved.

Susan frowned at the man "That is not my name." She snapped.

Sirius shrugged "You love it!" He chimed.

Harry frowned at his God-Father "Sirius." He said in a low voice.

"Right, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head "Something you need?"

Susan coughed a moment "Is it really a good idea for you and my Aunt, to get into a relationship?" She asked simply.

Sirius' smile left his face almost instantly "She told you?"

"Wasn't hard to figure out." Both Harry and Susan said relatively close together.

Sirius turned to Harry "You disapprove?"

Harry nodded "This close to getting your freedom? It would look suspicious." He said crossing his arms, he had placed the mirror on a desk.

Sirius frowned but nodded "You too?" He asked Susan.

"I like you Sirius, you're really nice to Aunty….but…"

"But? You don't want her to be happy?" Sirius asked softly, not in an accusing tone "Or you don't want someone splitting you two up?"

Susan bit her lower lip, looking down at the floor "Amelia worked so hard to get where she is, I don't want her to be broken down…." She whimpered gently.

Harry sighed, pulling the girl into a one armed hug "It's alright." He said in a kind voice, turning to Sirius "Do what you want, just don't hurt Amelia, Susan or what she's done." He said his eyes flashed.

Sirius gave him a large smirk "You can't tell the God-Father what to do!" He let off a barking laugh "I'll be taking the cannoli! And leaving the Gun!"

Harry gave off his own laugh, rubbing his forehead with his free hand "I should have never let you watch T.V." He sighed out.

The one perk that Harry could think of, living in an old Muggle home was that the Electricity worked so long as Magic wasn't on the high. Honestly he felt that magic didn't really mess with Electricity in small doses but something like Hogwarts? Different playing field.

So mid way through the Summer, he convinced Sirius to get a T.V. so he could watch all the movies the Dursley's never let him. God-Father, Goonies, Star-Wars, Monty Python, James Bond, Ect.

Sirius gave him a cheeky wink then vanished.

Harry ran a hand through his hair "He's a bad influence." He said casually.

"You can let me go now, Harry." Susan said calmly.

Harry jumped a little, taking a step to the side "Sorry, bout that."

Susan shrugged "Whatever, it's nice to have a 'brother' figure." She said giving him a smile "I know you don't think of me like that."

Harry gave her a smile, then a thought hit him "What about Neville?" He asked raising a brow.

Susan looked away from him, tugging a little on her robes sleeves.

"Oh Susan, I'm so sorry." Harry said placing an arm on her shoulder, he wasn't really surprised when she started to cry into his robes.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The next Defense class came sooner than Harry really would have liked, Moody knew his stuff but the Professor freaked him out. During the trial the older man seemed to have this paranoid story-teller look to him but now it was just full on paranoid nutter.

"I will be teaching you lot, how to repel the imperius curse." Moody said mid-way through their lesson.

Everyone went dead silent, slowly someone raised their hands "Roper?"

Sophie made a small sigh then muttered "Doesn't that mean you'll put us under that….?" She asked keeping her head down.

Moody raised his good brow at the girl "Yes, obviously." He said rubbing his jaw, glancing at his watch and then rummaging through his pockets. "You can't fight this curse with just Theory, if we all just taught theory we'd all be. DEAD!" He gave off a laugh and then took a swig from his flask.

Harry glanced at the flask, then at the time on the wall '1:15.30' He then looked back at the flask, he'd check what time Moody drank from the flask during Dinner.

"Alright, so let's get into a nice line."

Daphne stood rather close to Harry "This is idiotic, and illegal." She muttered under her breath.

Harry nodded a little, he watched as Malfoy fight but fail then had to perform a scene from Hamlet and Pansey acted like an old woman. Ron couldn't stand the curse either, he was doing jumping-jacks but Hermione had a moment where she seemed to fight but then started to braid her hair like an eight year old.

Tracy was scrubbing the floors like Cinderella and Sophie was talking in a loud voice, with her hair out of her face. Then his turn came about.

"Potter." Moody said looking at him almost expectantly. "Imperio!"

Harry felt nothing at first but then it was wonderful, almost like he was in paradise.

'_Jump onto the desk.'_ A voice whispered blissfully into his mind.

'The desk? Hold on why do I feel this good?' He thought to himself, he couldn't really see anything almost like it was out of focus.

'_Jump. Onto. The. Desk.'_ The voice said a little firmer

Harry frowned, why? It was a dumb request but he felt his knees lower a little. He shook his head, 'I don't want to jump onto the desk _I'm being told to!'_ He let out a laugh, then everything came in clear again "Sorry Professor, I'm not good at following rules." He said brightly, giving him a grin.

Every single eye was on him, nearly everyone was watching with amazement. Moody's gruesome face was contorted into a large smile "Brilliantly done Potter! I couldn't have done it better!" He said landing his scared hand onto the teen's shoulder "Tell em how ya did it."

Harry rose a brow a little, rubbing the back of his neck "Well at first I was going to…wasn't thinking but then I was confused at why I felt so good and then I questioned why I was going to….then it clicked, I, didn't and that I was being told."

Moody nodded in satisfaction "That is how you beat the curse, the second you understand it's not your idea and that you don't want to. Then you can stop it dead! 10 points Potter." He pointed his finger at Greengrass "You next Lass."

Harry walked off to the side, watching her carefully.

Daphne's face contorted, in such a way that her nose was scrunched up and she was biting her lip; he thought it was rather cute. She was perfectly still for a few moments, then without warning she pulled her left hand near her mouth and bit into it.

"Daph!" He said glaring at the Professor, thinking that he'd caused it.

"Well done!" Moody said with a quick nod "Here" He waved his wand and sealed her now bleeding wound. Then he turned to the class, explaining something.

Harry wasn't listening "What the hell as that?" He hissed, looking down at her wounded hand.

Daphne gave him a soft smile "My dad taught me about this Curse, pain can block it out." She said wincing a little, he was carefully trying to clean it. "Has something to do with overloading the brain."

"You broke it." He said with a grin.

Daphne rolled her eyes "Nowhere near as good as The Boy Who Lived!" She cried like a fan girl.

Harry gave her a blank look, then pinched her side making her yelp "You know I hate that." He said calmly "Or do I have to remind you?"

"Oh, I think a lesson is needed. Potter." She snapped, taking a step closing the distance a little.

"Ahem." Moody's voice cut them off "Potter, Greengrass. Well done, you both may sit down."

The two of them rushed for their seats with brightly pink faces, and proceeded to watch the rest of the class. Nott and Susan had been able to block the curse out completely, Neville ended up jumping on a desk and Hannah was a brilliant frog.

Daphne could hardly keep her face neutral throughout the entire class period, Harry couldn't stop snickering.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Mr. Potter, Longbottom." Moody said after his lecture had ended "Stay a moment will you?"

Harry gave a small glance to Daphne, giving him a small nod she then left trailing after Tracy. Neville slung his book-bag on and turned to the old brute.

Moody tossed two books onto his desk "A Guide to Mediterranean Plants, Sprout told me about your….talent." He said looking at Neville with his magical eye and then his normal one glanced at Harry "When I asked what you were good at, they said Defense."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "Really?"

"It takes a certain…disposition to be a real prodigy in this field Potter." He said leaning on the desk, slowly disconnecting his leg and propping up the stump on a pillow. "This is an Aurors Guide book, it's from the sixties but most of it is pretty similar if not the same." He slid both books towards them "Use them if you want boys, you might learn something."

Neville carefully took the book, holding it near his hip "Thank you Professor, I'll return it as soon as I'm finished."

Moody waved him off "I'm here all year, I'd like it back before I leave but if you have to, Owl it." He said giving a smirk of sorts.

Harry glanced down at the red book it his hands it was title-less and seemed fairly beat up "Potter." He looked up "I'm trusting you with that, most people aren't….suited to see how Aurors used to train."

"So keep it secret?"

Moody shook his head "Just be careful who you let skim, or look over your shoulder." He snapped his fingers for a moment "Tea?"

Neville shook his head quickly "No, Thank you though. I have to get to my next class." Moody grunted in acknowledgement and then let him leave.

Harry stayed for a moment though "That was an interesting lesson today." He said after a moment, he felt a flash of Voldemort putting someone under the Curse but it vanished quickly.

Moody grinned "I thought you'd like it, shows who's strong in themselves and who's not." He said pulling out his flask again, taking a long drain.

While he wasn't paying much attention, Harry glanced at the clock on the wall '2:10' He gave an inward smirk. "I should be going Professor."

"My door's normally locked Potter, just knock if you need me. I'll see it's you." He said flipping open a book and grabbing a stack of reports.

Harry now had an idea, the Flask wasn't used for drinking. It was clockwork.

And now that he had a taste, he wanted to know. Why.

XX~XX~XX~XX

**The representatives from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, shall be arriving October 30****th**** and the whole school shall be in attendance; as such your final class will end half as early than normal. When you leave class, return to your Common Rooms and stow away your bags or gear. Your Head of House shall explain things from here ~ **_**Headmaster Dumbledore.**_

Harry rubbed his jaw as he read the notice on the board, he had Potions last on that day. He was actually improving leaps and bounds in this field, though Snape hovered more than normal. He had over slept, Hermione woke him rather than Ron which was slightly odd but he didn't over think it.

"Sweet, we're let out early for Potions." Ron said brightly, slinging his back on his shoulder "Think Snape will give us work?"

"More than likely." Harry deadpanned "I think Severus would give us unlimited work if he could."

Hermione pinched his arm "You shouldn't do that." She said with a glare "While I don't like Snape either, he is a Professor."

Harry rubbed his arm "I couldn't care less if he was the Minister, Severus has done enough to me and my family." He grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the Portal "I'm hungry and miss my Menace."

Ron frowned as they walked, his arms behind his head "You just saw her, like yesterday." He sighed out.

Hermione turned to him, hands on her hips "You just don't like her because she's a Slytherin." She snapped, he always found the smallest things.

Ron snorted "She is though, trust me." He said casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry was almost a Slytherin remember?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Ron raised a brow and looked over to Harry "What she on about?" He spoke in a confused tone.

"Heir of Slytherin?"

"Oh….I thought that was just a…you know joke."

"Mostly, I mean….I could possibly be related to Slytherin." He rubbed his neck a little, giving a lopsided grin "The Hat wanted me in Slytherin, said that 'It would put me on the way to greatness'."

Hermione huffed annoyed "The Hat was very, persuasive about placing me towards Ravenclaw." She said with a small frown "It kept saying that I would 'Unlock my potential' or something along those lines. Gryffindor was my choice."

Harry gave off a weak laugh "The Hat was on Ron's head for a minute, Gryffindor! Like his Brothers!" He wrapped the scarlet faced boy in a one armed hug "Just think, you wanted to stand out of your brothers shadows. Should've asked for Hufflepuff!"

"Get off me!" Ron pushed a little, though he had a faint smile on his face.

Harry reached over and ruffled the other boys hair, Ron growled and then did the same to Hermione; she was shorter than him. Hermione gave a huff and flicked both of them on the foreheads.

"Boys!"

Harry laughed again, much stronger than before "We're not boys! We are young men!" He said in a sing song voice, hands behind his head.

"That's debatable, Mr. Potter." The stern voice of Professor McGonagall broke through his thoughts. He lowered his arms and gave the Professor a quick smile "You have a visitor, she requested you privately."

Harry raised his brow and showed a confused face, but nodded all the same "Tell Daph, I'll catch up with her in Potions." He said giving off a confident smile.

The Red head and Bookworm both nodded, before trotting off for breakfast.

"Here." McGonagall said in a rather, less stern voice, she conjured a plate of triangle toast with butter applied across them "Since you'll likely miss Breakfast."

"Thanks." He said in a small voice, taking the plate as they walked towards her Office "I over slept."

McGonagall gave a small sigh "I would advise you to get more sleep." She then sent him a knowing look "However I think, you would rather…Enchant."

Harry coughed on the bit of toast he had, looking over at her slightly surprised.

"Please, I'm always watching out for my cubs." She said now not looking at him "In fact that day when Severus was about to attack you, I had my wand trained on his heart."

Harry rose a brow, he felt a little more respect for his Professor than before. "Thanks." He said once again.

"You're welcome." She said standing outside of her office door "Now, don't be late for your class."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave her a mock salute.

McGonagall once again gave a ghost of a smile "It's strange, sometimes." She said shaking her head, folding her glasses "I see Lily much more in you than your Father most of the time, but when I do see James…It's like looking at a memory."

Harry gave her a bright smile "Other than my eyes right?"

"Other than your eyes." She confirmed.

The Professor took her leave, and he entered the Office; then stiffened when he saw the figure sitting in the chair. Amelia Bones, there was no casual or classy look to her this time…she was in Auror gear.

Then the thought that he was a wanted target came to mind, he inwardly swallowed.

"Harry, sit for a moment will you?" Her voice was pleasant, he'd always been decent at finding lies or falseness within ones voice; she was sincere.

He nodded slowly, still slightly confused at the situation. He took his seat in a wooden chair, right in front of the desk.

"Sirius told me his plans."

He felt cold, then betrayed and then finally angry; his runes started to burn.

"He also told me about your anger, I am not here to arrest you." She held up a hand and looked almost pleadingly.

That caused him to pause, his action was halted; he didn't remember extending his arm for the hidden wand.

Amelia pulled something from the folds of her robes, something golden but very familiar. It was a disk, inside of it was an hourglass filled with sand…a Time-Turner. "I want to give you this."

The first word, the first thing he said since entering "Why."

Amelia leaned back, letting out a small sigh "Because, I can't have my men go around killing Death Eaters and the Minister lets the ones we bring in off." She explained "Do you see the cycle?"

Harry nodded still a little confused.

"While I don't like you doing this." She said giving him a small glare "Sirius explained that you have the Potter stubbornness, so you'll likely do this without help." Her hand slid the object forward. "It would be harder to link…Steam….to you if you're in class at the same time."

Harry felt something click, it was like it all melted away; he smiled "Use it during one of my class times? So you agree with me?"

"Yes for the right reasons, even if I can't back you if you fail. I can keep them off your trail." She gave him a small grin of her own "I lost family to these murderers, if I can't brand them with justice….then burying them is a good second."

Harry looked ecstatic "Thank you, do you know who my first target is?" He looked ready, he'd killed once and he was ready now.

The whole idea was disturbing, if Sirius attempted this he would likely fail being he'd be a prime suspect right off the bat. A teenager though, someone who does need to use magic to end a life…in the Wizard world, that was a dangerous person.

Bellatrix Lestrange was the only other person who killed with or without magic, like it was a game. Steam would be just as Infamous when he was done, she was sure.

Amelia glanced at the clock "Your class is starting." She said standing up "I left a broom on top of the Quidditch store, you'll find that Madam Prin in The Mad Bat, Knockturn Ally rather likes a Lunar Eclipse."

Harry pocketed the Time-Turner, adjusting his bag and then nodded "Thank you, should I inform Susan or?"

"No…" Amelia held up a hand "She's already lost a lot in this life, I would rather she hold onto her innocence as long as possible."

Harry nodded in understanding but left her with these words "Dumbledore once said the same thing to me, but some of us can never be Innocent when we've lost something as deep as we have." They were soft spoken, though truthful.

"Thank you…I just want to keep hoping." Amelia said walking towards the Floo "Sirius and I are working on the trial against Dumbledore now, it could be months before everything is ready…will you be alright?"

Harry flashed a toothy smile, it was forced but he tried "So long as my friends are with me, I will be." His answer was in a light tone, and the woman nodded before vanishing in Green fire.

His mask fell instantly.

Neville was no longer innocent, while he was nervous and tended to mind himself; he was not innocent. Susan had much the same aspect, she lost her father, mother and a much older sister; even her grandparents. A few others could be named that would never be, children but those two were the closest to himself.

Harry would never admit it to anyone, or show any weakness if he could but he knew that he was the one who had lost the most. He didn't even get the chance to act innocent, or be a child or be a son; he was an adult the second that curse hit his mother.

Dumbledore had condemned him to a sick form of hell, where he could observe love and kindness but it always eluded him. Like playing fetch with a dog, only to pretend throwing the ball to confuse the beast. Innocence was a joke to him, and he was going to exploit this illusion people had of him.

His fists and scowl relaxed as he entered Charms class, he put off a fake smile and apologized for being late. He would exploit this to his fullest.

XX~XX~XX~XX

For October, it was cold and windy….needless to say Harry hated being outside right now. The student body, including Professors and Staff, had amassed right outside the front doors of the school.

They were divided into their houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin with the Professors in the back. Each was separated by the year they were in, thus making him right in the middle of the Gryffindor class however he was close to the outside.

"How do you think they'll get here?" He heard Dean ask, in a more-or-less whisper.

"Apperate?" Ron questioned.

"Don't be stupid." Harry and Hermione spoke at the same instance "You can't apperate on Hogwarts grounds."

Ron, Dean, Lavender and Seamus gave the pair a strange look "You guys are strange sometimes." Lavender said slowly.

"How?" Hermione said looking confused.

Seamus rubbed the back of his head "You guys just….it's strange." He couldn't explain properly.

Ron rolled his eyes "They're trying to say, if we didn't know better." He looked at the group then locked eyes with Harry "We'd assume you guys were related."

The Raven and Bookworm frowned, looked down and then at each other "Don't see it." They said together.

"Wha?" Dean said totally confused.

"My hair is brown, as are my eyes." She said pointing around a little "I don't look much like him and he has green eyes with black hair." She put on a look of calculation "The idea that he would get those traits and I would get these if we are related is in the single digits."

Harry gave her an amused look "Awe, Mione doesn't want to join the Potter family?" He said with a small bump with his side.

Hermione growled a little and lightly elbowed his ribs "I happen to be a proud Muggle-Born thank you very much." She huffed out.

"Ah!" Dumbledore's voice broke everyone's whispering "I dare say, that our French friends have finally arrived."

Harry was very grateful that Dumbledore hadn't remembered the event, at least it seemed that way. He glanced to the sky to see where the Beauxbatons' mode of travel was. Using his skills as a Seeker, it wasn't hard to see the small growing dot in the sky. The closer he looked, he could see the object was a rather large carriage…with even larger bronze looking horses.

"Mr. Potter." Snape's hissing voice snapped at him, why was he over here? The Slytherin's were on the other side. "Put your hat back on!"

"Er…No?" He said in a simple voice, they wanted him to wear that annoying pointy hat. He reached over and removed Hermione's hat as well "These hats are ridiculous. As are your attempts to make me wear them, I believe Parkinson is about to beat Goyle to death."

Hermione looked confused almost reaching for her hat, but then she saw in fact that Parkinson was now hissing and hitting Goyle over and over again.

"Shouldn't the…Head of Slytherin House? Maintain his…students?" He said in a slow, drawn voice. Harry looked bored, then turned to the French School's carriage as it landed.

Harry watched as one of the largest women he'd ever seen climb out of the carriage, Hagrid was shorter than this giant by at least a few inches. The woman was dressed in black and only a few hints of opal could be seen on her neck and fingers.

He heard a few students clap at the arrival, he joined in as it was rather impressive.

"Madam Maxime, it is such a wonderful pleasure to see you again!" Dumbledore said in a jolly voice. "Trust the trip went well?"

"Dumbly-dort" Harry snorted when he heard her, Dumbly was right. "I 'ope it was in good fashion?"

Dumbledore nodded "It was indeed. Welcome to Hogwarts." He said giving her a bow.

The large woman returned the gesture and then waved her hand back "My students." Behind her was a group of a dozen or so boys and girls. He noted fairly quickly that they were shivering, all but one girl who was a little taller than the others. The reason for that was likely because she wore a simple white coat, while her classmates were in standard silk robes.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Maxime asked crossing her arms lightly. Harry felt he knew that name, it just sounded familiar.

Dumbledore shook his head "You are the first, you and your students are more than welcome to warm up inside or wait for Karkaroff." He said with a bright voice.

"I think warming up is best, non?" She said simply "Do you 'ave someone to tend to zee 'orses?"

Dumbledore nodded "Our Care of Creatures Professor will simply love them, however he will be here in just a few minutes….his latest project needed some….attention." The elder wizard explained.

Harry paled a little, looking down at Hermione who was shaking her head "Not the Skrewts…" She mumbled.

He grimaced as well "Maybe they escaped!" He whispered quickly, teasing her.

"Don't say that!" She punched him again, she actually looked scared.

"Merlin 'Mione, you need to relax." He said patting her shoulder a little.

"So says the man of wood, what do you eat!?"

A few eyes looked over at the pair, it was fairly clear they stood out; they were the only ones without a hat on, though Daphne had removed hers as well.

Maxime gave a small chuckle, before looking at the Headmaster "Is this…Agrid up to zee task?" She asked in a simple manner "They are rather strong."

Dumbledore waved off her concern "Hagrid will take wonderful care of them, he'll enjoy the…Challenge."

Maxime nodded once "They will only drink single-malt whisky."

"Of course."

With that the large woman and her students started to walk inside, every male seemed to watch the tall blond with some degree of interest. Harry could see she was attractive, she had a clever set of eyes as well; a certain spark. She looked at him, then she looked surprised at his lack of reaction.

"You." She said pointing to him, her other hand at her hip "Who are you?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head, then pointed to himself.

"Oui, you."

He was about to answer when a voice broke the silence "Fleur, leave Harry alone." Susan said in a tired voice "You're making a scene."

The woman Fleur, huffed once "Susan, you know 'im?"

"I do, why?"

"E is different." She then glared at him "I don't understand, you are different."

"I've been called that before." He stuck his hands inside of his pockets "I'm a Potter…the last Potter."

Fleur made a confused face, which instantly lit up with recognition "Arry Potter!" She then raised a brow "I eared you wore glasses…"

A few of the other French students were looking at him as well, some women looked at him with more interest than he liked.

"He did." A voice cut them off, and a figure walked through the small crowd "Dipstick got all better, those glasses were hiding these gems." Daphne cupped his face and pecked his lips quickly.

Harry understood why she did it, showing a display of power. It was to detour others from attracting ones mate. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to his side.

Fleur smirked, looking right at the Ice-Queen "I see, I looking forward to speaking more with you. Arry." She said before turning on her heels, the rest of the students following her.

Harry glanced at the Professors, some were talking to each other and others with students. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were the only ones who seemed to care about the conversation.

He heard something, it sounded like water crashing and turned towards the lake. The students watched in awe as a ship slowly rose from the lakes depths, it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.

Within minutes the Durmstrang students were in sight, they looked like beasts of men and women. If he had to use animals to explain what each school looked like, he'd say most Hogwarts students were like Wolves. While loyal to each other and pack animals, they tended to turn on other packs often. Beauxbatons were like proud Lynx or Jaguars, each of them sleek and rather gentle. These guys? Bear explained them best, just a large segment of muscle and fur.

The Headmaster for Durmstrang, Karkaroff was an aging man with sleek silver hair. Harry felt something rise within his chest, his eyes widened and he instantly glanced at the man's left arm. This man was a Death Eater, Voldemort did come in handy sometimes.

Daphne glanced up at him, tightening her hold on him "Relax, you're burning up." She whispered softly.

"He's one of them." He whispered back as Dumbledore and Karkaroff exchanged pleasantries "He's a Snake."

Daphne widened her eyes a little, then nodded "You have the worst luck, first the Bimbo and now a Death Eater in ear shot." She mumbled "Can't you just have a normal year?"

"Nah, Fate's a dick but he owes me some I.O.U's." He said with a rather casual shrug. "Karkaroff wasn't the only Snake here anyway."

"Harry!" Ron's voice interrupted.

"What?" He hissed, looking rather annoyed.

"It's Viktor Krum!"

Harry rolled his eyes "Wonderful, hopefully everyone will focus on him and leave me alone." He exhaled a breath and leaned down on Daphne's shoulders "We can only hope right?"

Daphne kissed his cheek gently "Only."

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Feast was wonderful, Daphne sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table and things went by rather peacefully; though Ron was annoyed that Durmstrang sat with the Slytherin's and not Gryffindor. Harry was just glad that Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table, that included Fleur Delacour; he got a bad feeling from that one.

Only a little while into the feast, did he notice a few familiar/new faces. One of Mr. Crouch who he felt nothing but loathing for, as the man had practically cast his God-Father into hell. The other was a boyish looking man, in what looked like Quidditch garb; Ludo Bagman.

Dumbledore waited for a few moments before he stood up. "The time has come!" He said waving his hand to Flich "The casket please, while I explain…"

The elder wizard then looked confused "I apologize, it seems I've forgotten our guests!" He turned to the two new wizards "Everyone this is Mr. Crouch, of the Department of International Magical Cooperation!" The man received almost the standard Defense clap. "And we have Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports!" The claps were true for the Ex-Beater, and much more energetic.

"Mr. Crouch and Bagman will be joining myself, Madam Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff in the judges panel." He started to pace "You see three champions will be chosen, it is a great honor and shows that you have the requirements to succeed! One from each school will go through a series of tasks, the one with the most points will win the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

As he was speaking, Filch rolled up a rather large bronze looking coffin.

"The judge for these champions will be…the Goblet of Fire!" He waved his wand and showed the rather ancient looking cup, that was roaring with bright blue fire. "Those who are interested in signing up for the tournament, simply put your name on a slip of paper and enter it into the fire."

The students started to whisper among themselves, but Dumbledore flashed a strong wave of magic, silencing them all.

"I feel I should stress this…." His voice had lost the energetic tone, his face seemed much older as well "When you sign up for this Tournament, it is a magically binding contract and no one under the age of Seventeen will be able to place their name in the cup! Not only will I have an Age-Line installed myself but I shall have the Knights watch for trickery!" Dumbledore seemed completely serious about this, and if he was treating this seriously…then this wasn't a game.

"Now, I believe I've held you all long enough. Off to bed with you! Good night, sleep well!"

Harry listened to George and Fred complain about the Age-Line and how they were going to aim to break it. If they did that in a day, he'd give them a start-up for their joke shop but then again if they asked he'd do it anyway.

Ron mumbled about where the Durmstrang students were going to be staying and the question answered itself.

"Back to the ship!" Karkaroff said in a semi-pleasant tone "Viktor did you eat enough? Should I send for some Mull wine?"

The Seeker glared at the overbearing man, but shook his head another boy spoke up though "I vood like some vine, Professor." In a hopeful voice.

Karkaroff changed in an instant, like a rabid dog "I wasn't taking to you! Poilakoff!" He snapped, glaring at the boy "I notice you still can't eat without it on your clothing! Disgusting boy-"

The Professor was reaching for the door right when Harry was, but he pulled back letting the older man go first "Thank you." He said simply, before he paused and looking at the raven haired teen.

He seemed to be searching for something, and he found it.

"Yeah, I'm him." He answered the un-asked question "I also know _What_ you are." He hissed out glaring at the man.

Karkaroff seemed confused at this but when he went to speak, he was cut off "Yer blocking the door, Karkaroff." Moody's thick voice cut through the air like a knife.

The aging man turned, his color lost and genuinely seemed afraid "You!"

Moody grinned "Me!" He took a step forward "Now, if you got something to say to Potter here. Then say it, or move yer ass!"

Karkaroff and the rest of the Durmstrang students swept off faster than paper in the wind. Viktor remained for a moment, he looked Harry up and down and then held out his hand "I heard many things about you." He said in a lightly accented voice.

"Oh?" The younger Seeker asked glancing at the hand, then shaking it "It's nice to meet you Krum."

Viktor gave him a smirk "Ve should go flying some time, I hear you know a broom wrather vell Da?" That was all the young man said before Karkaroff called for him.

He noticed that Moody was standing next to him as the students passed by.

Harry gave the warrior, a rather bright grin "Thanks."

"Yer welcome." He said with a tone of disgust "Slimy little bastard…how do you, know what he is?"

Harry shrugged, giving the Auror a bored look "I'm a good judge of character."

Moody rose his brow but didn't press any further.

The students watched as Harry wrapped his arm around Daphne once more, then the pair simply walked away without a word. Not towards the dungeons or even the Tower, they just walked away from the people; the noise.

Harry wasn't going to sleep that night, he already had a bad feeling about that Cup. Better to have all eyes on it, then to get stuck with his hands in binds.

Daph was quiet as they walked, it was strange until they rounded a corner and she pushed him into the wall and kissed him hard.

Their faces meshed for a few seconds, she was pressing on his chest harder than normal and he was pulling her close. Her hands shot around his neck, and subconsciously he placed his hands under her thighs lifting her up. Then it broke off, she was panting softly "We're going public, tomorrow to everyone! That Bimbo thinks she wants a challenge? I'll show her not to mess with a Greengrass!" The Slytherin girl ranted.

Harry pressed his lips to hers, silencing her and then pulled away "She has no power over me, while she might be a pretty sapphire." Daphne glared at him, about to rave at him. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear "I prefer my Rebel Princess over a snobbish rich bitch any day."

The smile that graced her face, was beyond perfect and how it showed off her small single dimple on her right cheek. How her eyes seemed to dance with joy, he placed his forehead against hers.

It was angelic, she was angelic.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello. How is everyone doing? This I believe is my longest chapter to date! Pretty clever huh? This has a lot of elements going on, I figured now that Harry actually is rather…normal looking and not so sickly, that he would get some female attention but being that Daphne was on his arm from the second he got back. The Hogwarts student body would avoid pissing her off like the plague, Fleur doesn't know that though.**_

_**Such-a-cruel-contradiction: I thank you for pointing that out, I didn't forget about it. I simply haven't made Harry focus that hard on it, he is more worried about the memories from Voldemort than his own at the moment.**_

_**Teachergirl: I really try to avoid quoting word for word, however when working with elements of cannon as Fanfiction authors normally do. It is next to impossible, I do apologize however if I offended you.**_

_**Antiginnyharry: I didn't really want her to come off that way, while she might look like Harry he does have the most common hair color. Her hair style is simply due to her not brushing it and I noted that few wizards actually wear glasses. Wanted to change it up. **_

_**To everyone one who Follows or Reviews, I just wanted to give you all big Thanks and I hope you all stay well on these frigid days!**_

_**Just one question guys! Harry has the ability to be an Animags! What should his form and:**_

_**Daphne, Hermione, Fred/George and Susan's forms be? We'll start with this group here and add to it as necessary. Another, I noted my Poll said he shouldn't forgive Ron…Should I have the Red head betray him?**_

_**I am awaiting your answers!~ The Mad Demon King, upon his throne of Human Bones. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Steam

Daphne had held Harry in that corridor for an hour or so, Mrs. Norris showed up at some point during their antics. The annoying fur ball was promptly stunned, silenced and then thrown into a closet; the one you needed to tickle to open. Harry honestly didn't even feel that bad about it, being that the stupid cat nearly got him killed his first and second year.

Running head long into a Cerberus and having a caretaker threaten to cut off your toes, was not a fun experience.

When the deadly duo parted, Harry went up to the Common Room passing silently through the restricted halls and using little back ways. Ducking a few Prefects, Snape and Moody at one point; Moody made a small jerk towards the Common Room, giving the teen a grin.

Harry slipped in through the Portrait, who was not happy at all to see him an hour after curfew but didn't complain. He really should have expected it, really should have just brought his cloak; Hermione was sitting in the normal lounge chair.

Glaring right at him.

"Lovely night isn't it?" He said rather calmly, noting there wasn't a single soul in the Common Room.

Hermione continued to glare at him for a moment "You have purple lipstick." She pointed to her lips, cheek and neck "In that order."

Harry gave a weak smirk, rubbing the back of his head "Turns out Daph, gets jealous." He laughed a little "Funny huh?"

"Mmhm." She closed her eyes for a few moments, then looked at him calmly; happily almost "Good, a little jealousy is wonderful."

"Er…What?"

"Just as long as she doesn't try to split you and me up, I don't care." Hermione said pulling a strand of fabric off her sweater "It's Halloween tomorrow, do you want anything."

Harry frowned, looking at her curiously "Why would I want anything?"

"It was the day your parents died." She deadpanned "It's always been rough on you."

The lines on his face went deeper "I'm fine…I just don't like thinking about it." He felt a flash of that night, the husband, nursery, red, green.

"You never told me what happened to you." She pointed out, crossing her arms.

Harry rubbed his neck again "Look Mione, this isn't really the best place for this conversation." He tried to get off track, to drop the subject.

"No, I think now is just fine." She locked eye contact with him "I managed to fine what a Horcrux was."

Harry froze, his skin visibly paled and his eyes grew wide. Just the mention of the sick word made a flash pass through him, the actions that Tom did he only saw the first one before his ring tightened.

He slumped his shoulders, looking over at her with a sad face "Mione…I really wish you'd have dropped it…" He said in a whisper.

Hermione glare grew colder "I can't believe you!" She promptly stood up and tried to throw something at him "Why is it so hard for you!?" She screamed at him, managing to throw a candlestick at him. "Why can't you ever just let me help you! Why?!"

"Because I am afraid!" He yelled back, throwing his wand out to forge a silencing ward; after ducking the object. "Mione, I'm afraid to pull anyone close to me…."

"Does Ron know about this…horrible ritual?" She spat out the words.

"No."

"When were you going to do it? Who was the sacrifice?"

"No one."

"Bullshit. Don't you lie to me Harry James Potter." Hermione stomped across the distance.

Harry glared down at her, his eyes alight and her's locked on with a cold rage "I wasn't going to make one." He spoke in a firm voice "Voldemort did."

Hermione recoiled a little, looking at him with confusion "Wh-How do you know?"

"I was one."

"The…The ritual…it wasn't meant for living hosts…"She managed to murmur after a moment had passed.

"Figured that out…"

Hermione didn't wait, she placed her hand on his forehead and then opened his eye with her fingers "So is this, what caused the changes?" She asked looking him over again.

"Not all of them." He admitted "My increase of magic was one yes…as was my increased in…"

"Personality shifts?" She questioned with a raised brow "I know your mask when I see it, and you've been wearing it a lot lately. Only when you're around Daphne, Sirius or I is it off."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "You saw through that huh?" He said casually sighing "Damn…"

"What exactly is wrong?"

Harry paused for a moment, trying to word it properly "I have his memories…They are…under control." He said looking her dead in the eyes, trying to show that he was fine. When he really was on the edge, he felt Voldemort pushing on his walls every second; The Ring was helping but even that had its limits.

Hermione glared at him for a moment, and then nodded in acceptance.

"So you got the…abuse taken care of too? Explains why you're taller and more filled out?" She asked leaning on a chair.

Harry nodded in response, crossing his arms and looking at her.

Hermione gave him a weak smile "Good, that's good." She said before rubbing at her wrists. "….when you said extra project, you meant the Animagus?"

"I did."

"While I will not be participating in pranks, I would like to learn how."

"I said 'We' didn't I?" He asked with a grin "You've been a part of We since the Troll."

Hermione gave him a large smile "So what is Sirius like as a parent?"

"Terrible, Remus is the only one who actually tries."

"What do you mean?"

"Not that I'm complaining, some days you'll wake up with your hair pink or glue will be on the handles." He replied in a very calm voice "Then I retaliate with some tricks of my own"

The teen giggled a moment "Good, take the Mutt down a peg or two." She said brightly "Now I doubt I need to ask if you finished your potions paper?"

"Was done yesterday."

"Good. Now off to bed with you."

"Yes Mum."

"Prat."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry wasn't going to sleep that night, in fact he stayed up in his bed and glared at the Map. Staring right at the Goblet of Fire's location, watching at who might approach it in the dead hours of the night. He almost jumped when he saw himself slide into bed with him.

"Don't breathe a word, I'm exhausted." The Future self snarled.

"Yes Sir." He replied in a calm voice, reaching over for a glass of water.

"Grip from the bottom or you'll drop it." Came a sleepy voice.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, Yeah.."

Hours passed, no one in the room moved not even himself as he watched the map with careful eyes. It was around four when he saw someone's dot approach the area, it was Bartemius Crouch which he found very strange. The man stayed at in the area for a few minutes, then started to walk off.

Harry wanted to know where the man had come from, or at least where he was going. So he followed him, watching calmly and then with extreme interest when Crouch walked into the Defense room and was with Moody.

At Four in the morning? He didn't care how close someone was to being friends or even if they were related. That was ridiculous.

He filed it away for the moment, and continued to watch the Goblet of Fire.

It was around Six when his future self woke up "You need to go back, six turns." He spoke in a very tired voice "Then I'm going back to sleep."

"Should I say anything if I ask questions?"

"You didn't."

"Oh…Right…"

Harry fumbled with his hands for a moment before he pulled out the Time-Turner, he found it was safer around his neck and stashed under his shirt than in his trunk. He turned it six times and felt the word fall around him.

Then just like he'd done before, he slipped into the bed and glared at his past self "Don't breathe a word, I'm exhausted."

"Yes Sir." His past self replied reaching for the glass of water.

"From the bottom…you'll drop it."

After a minute a voice replied "Thanks."

"Whatever…."

Harry felt his past self stir for a little while, and then he was asleep dreaming about Daphne, Voldemort's memories and everything in between. The one thing that was not part of his dreams, was the Tournament; he wanted to be far away from the blasted thing.

Anything that was dangerous yet safe, he wanted to be far away from. Truth was better than sugar coated lies.

He'd always been an early riser, and when he felt the first ray of sun peeking into the day he woke. Rather tense and heavy, he turned to his past self "Six turns, don't worry."

"Oh…Okay, will I-"

"No."

"Oh, alright then."

After a few moments he felt the bed get lighter, and he rolled into the middle and went back to sleep. At least for a few more minutes.

After all, he had a sinking feeling about tonight.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Ron woke him up not long after his little nap, sleep travel or whatever you'd call it. The way the Professor's had been working them, he'd might start making a habit of using his Turner to his advantage.

So long as he didn't spook himself or do it in front of others; he should be fine. Hell Hermione did it for a full year, and he could guarantee that she'd met with herself.

The two boys, then Hermione when down in the Common Room slid into the Entrance Hall to examine the people putting their names into the Cup.

While Ron was talking with Seamus, Harry took his chance "I saw Crouch in here last night." He whispered to Hermione.

The girl raised her brow at him "So? He's a Judge right?"

"At Four in the Morning." He continued "And then he joined Moody for tea."

"Professor Moody? That is strange…" She murmured, watching as the door was thrown open by Fred, George and Lee.

"We've done it!" They shouted in unison.

"Done what?" Ron asked.

"Taken that age potion dung-head." Fred scolded his little brother "We're going to split that prize three ways when one of us wins."

Ginny's laugh could be heard behind them, Harry turned and saw she was with that Luna girl. "Come off it." She said loudly "You idiots can't fool that age-line."

"Watch us little sister!" George said boldly, walking up towards the cup and crossing the line. Fred took this as a good sign as he joined his twin, both howling in pride.

That was when they heard a hiss, and were thrown across the room. When the two detangled themselves from each other, they have identical snow white beards nearly reaching their knees.

There was a moment, before the entire hall was filled with laughter.

"I did warn you." Dumbledore's voice came from the entrance, he sounded rather amused with himself "I suggest you see Madam Pomfrey, She is already removing the beards of Miss. Fawcett and Mr. Summers…though I must say, your beards out do theirs."

Fred and George wore proud grins, as they stood up and headed for the door.

"I told you idiots!"

The twin winked at their little sister "No use in not trying!" They chorused, a spring in their step as they walked.

Harry shook his head, he'd give it to the pair that they were bold in effort. He walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, done with the cup for now. The place was as wonderful as it had been in the past, hundreds of jack-o-lanterns, candy bowls, bats and flying brooms. He really did love to hate this holiday.

He gave a wave to Nott, Davis and Sophie who gave him a wave back.

It seemed that most of the student body was concerned about who was going to be in the tournament. Daphne finally showed herself when they were eating, she promptly sat in his lap and kissed him right on the lips. Hard.

"Oi!" Ron's voice said loudly gaining everyone's attention around them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Daphne looked confused at the statement "Well, I'm kissing my boyfriend." She said innocently "You have dirt on your nose again."

"When did you two start dating?" Lavender asked with a glare, Ron started to angrily wipe his nose and glared at the pair.

Daphne turned and glared with those hard eyes at Harry "A few weeks, we wanted to keep it low…you know inner house relations and all.." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We just got tired of hiding ourselves from the public." Daphne refused to slide off Harry's lap at this point and took a strip of bacon from his plate.

"Women."

"Aw, you do care." She said brightly tucking her head under his chin.

Harry chuckled closing his eyes "Have for a while."

They could feel every eye on them for a little while, before the talking and discussions resumed.

"How'd I do?" He asked down to her.

"Eh, You could have done a little better." She said flicking his forehead with a grin "You took too long coming up with an excuse."

He rubbed his forehead "Menace."

"Hey Harry." Hermione said gaining his attention "Want to see what Hagrid's up to?"

Harry nodded after a moment's thought, they hadn't really visited the giant man since their work load increased. OWL studies, what a blasted joke; more like making sure the Hogwarts students didn't look like idiots to the other schools.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, why not."

Ron was glaring at Daph, who was to his right holding his hand as they exited the Hall towards Hagrid's hut. For a while they walked, getting closer before something just snapped "I can't believe you!"

Harry stopped, tilting his head looking at the red-head "You talking to me?" He said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I am." Ron said glaring "I was tolerant about you two being friends, but dating a Slytherin!?"

"Let me guess you think I'll need a shorter knife?" Daphne said with freezing cold eyes.

"This isn't the time!" Hermione snapped them, hitting Ron on the back of the head and then glaring at the other two. Both of them put their hands up defensively.

The bushy bookworm walked, more like stomped off towards Hagrid's.

"You think I'm a menace, that woman is scary." Daphne spoke after a moment.

"She has her moments…"

Harry was close enough to hear Hagrid when Hermione knocked "Bout time you lot! Thought you'd forgotten where I lived!" Fang was barking when the door was opened.

"We've just been busy Hagrid." He said regarding the large man for a moment "You look…nice."

Hagrid was wearing a brown furry suit, with a checkered orange and yellow tie. His hair was in what looked like two pony tails that was just dripping in axle grease, he didn't look…terrible over all it was just an odd sight.

"Oh, Er…Greengrass right?" Hagrid said to the girl who was regarding him carefully.

"Yes, Professor."

"Oh, you don't need to be so formal outside of class."

"Then call me Daphne." She replied, walking in with the Gryfindors "Cozy."

"I'll put the tea on." Hagrid said with a large smile.

It wasn't too long before they started to talk about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Just wait you lot, you'll love the first task." He said joyfully, then frowned at them "Now, don't you lot start asking me questions now either. Don't want ta spoil the surprise."

Harry held up his hands, smiling at his friend "Honestly Hagrid, I really don't care about the tournament." He said truthfully.

Ron frowned at him "Come on Harry, think about eternal glory!"

"I already have that, basically everyone knows my name. Hell more know about me than I do." He said rather dully "Unless all those, Biographies I read were lies."

Daphne and Hermione muffled their giggles and Ron just went silent.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Dinner was rather boring, you could feel the tension in the air and it was nearly thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Well, I believe the Goblet is finally ready to decide!" Dumbledore broke through their thoughts "When the Champions' names are called, I would like for them to come up to the top of the Hall, and enter the next chamber." He motioned towards the door "There they shall be given instructions."

Harry and Daphne were sitting at the Slytherin table, choosing to mess with Malfoy a little more than normal. They kissed a few times and fed the other, whispering and laughing. Best part was while it had been to mess with the blond ferret, it was completely natural.

Sophie and Theodore were trying to figure something out, looked complicated because Harry had never seen the normally quiet boy speak this much. Davis was just trying her best to tease the couple, though they both knew she supported them.

They were in the middle of being lip locked, when the champions had been called.

"For Drumstrang! Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Then another few moments, they kissed harder "For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!"

At the mention of Fleur, Daphne slipped her tongue along his lips and he let her in. "Hogwarts Champion shall be…Cedric Diggory!"

Harry wrapped his arm tighter around his waist, she had both of her arms around his neck and didn't look like she'd be going anywhere anytime soon.

Dumbledore started to talk about how they needed to show the Champions the respect and motivation they deserved through the tasks. Then Harry noted everything went dangerously quiet.

"Harry Potter."

That made the two of them pause, Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the Headmaster. Every single eye was on them, and the Elder was holding a slip of paper.

"What?" He said rather casually, raising his brow.

"Can…Can you come up here dear boy?"

"Er. No?" He answered "I was in the middle of something."

"I can see that, please. It will only be a moment."

"Why? What'd I do?"

"You entered yourself into the Tournament you dunderhead!" Snape snarled, a few murmurs of agreement went around.

"I most certainly did not." He hissed, stepping out of Daphne's arms. "You lot really think I'd like to be the center of attention for this crap?"

"What were you doing just now or this morning!?" Someone shouted at him.

"That? Oh that was just to piss a few people off." He replied rather calmly "You know, add a little venom in my morning coffee." Harry reached back and undid his ponytail, shaking it out "Now, I can say a hundred percent that I was only near that goblet once. When Fred and George threw their names in."

"He's lying!"

"Right, because a fourth year can break a mystical artifact and break an age-line done by Dumbledore?" He replied calmly "I have a wonderful Idea!"

Everyone was still watching his, he pulled his Holly wand from his pocket "How's this then?!" He shouted "I Harry James Potter. Do solely swear on my life and magic, that I did not place my name into the Goblet of Fire. So mote be it!"

He waited a second, then started to laugh "Hey what'd yah know, I'm still standing." His face went hard "**Lumos**." He whispered, the runes along his body were alight and the charm was huge. Cries of pain sounded around him, from the burning bright ball in front of him.

"So how's that!? You lot still think I entered my name into this?" He shouted, dispelling the charm "I have done a lot in this school, all of it against my damn will. I say no more, I AM NOT IN THIS."

"Harry..You have a magically binding contract on you."

"Do I!" He said brightly "Well then that changes everything! So here's what I'm going to do, I am going to sit down and continue to snog my girlfriend. While you do what you were going to do." Here he sat back down, his glowing eyes meeting everyone staring at him "Or, am I being forced against my will?"

"Harry, I must insist."

"Then I must insist that you shove it." Harry replied to the old man "I am not part of this Tournament, in fact I want as far away from it as possible."

"You are in danger of losing your magic Harry, your very life even."

"Well then, I guess I'll meet my 'MUDBLOOD" He roared making the ones that used the term flinch "Mother in the next journey won't I?"

"This conversation is over, Headmaster." Daphne said coldly "He doesn't want to participate and you can't force him."

"This is Mr. Potter's hand writing, if it was in his hand then it shows willingness." Dumbledore said calmly.

"**Accio**-Paper Slip." Harry said flicking his wand towards the Headmaster, the slip of paper flew through the air and into his grasp. He examined the slip carefully for a few seconds "This is a joke?"

"I'm sorry?" Bagman said confused.

Harry held up the slip "On my papers I write my name in the corner, using only one line." He explained casually "But on everything else I use two lines, and there is no school on this. It just says Harry Potter."

"He's lying." Snape snarled.

"Shut up Snivellus, I'm tired of hearing your voice." Harry growled with a glare at the man. That name made the Potions master's face grimace.

"Harry was with us all day." Hermione said from the Gryffindor table.

"It would have taken…." Nott's harsh voice whispered loud enough "A rather strong Confundus Charm to break through the Goblet…Harry what is the Confundus Charm?"

"I remember Snape raving about it last year." He said boredly "Something about making someone confused?"

Nott nodded "Precisely, what's the spell?"

"Confundus?"

"No, that's not it." He then looked over at Dumbledore "He doesn't know the spell that caused it, I doubt he put his name in it."

"This Tournament kills, someone is trying to get me killed." Harry said calmly "Shocker, so much for 'NO' Place safer! We get possessed Professors, Basilisks, Dementors. I swear to Merlin, this place is just one fucking accident waiting to happen."

"Potter!"

"It's the bloody truth though!" Ginny joined in "You'd think that the Teachers here would have better sense! Do you know what Dementors do to you, when you've experienced a lot? It's not fun!" A lot of people agreed with that.

"You also have to remember." Susan stood up, hands on the table glaring the front "Harry is already famous, he is already rich and his name is already in history. What more does the Tournament do for him?"

"He's a glory hound!" Snape called off.

"If that was true why didn't he boast about slaying a Basilisk?"

Everyone went silent, and turned to the dirty haired blond with wide silver eyes. "What?" She asked simply "It only made sense for Slytherin's greatest weapon to be a Basilisk, ageless and lethal to everything."

"Well said Luna." Ginny said gently.

Sophie was tugging at her shirt sleeves "Harry isn't the type to lie…he's a very kind person…I heard he owns up to his mistakes…." She said in a very soft voice.

"I'm going for a little moon lit stroll." Harry announced, standing up kissing Daph on the cheek before walking towards the doors. "Just try and stop me." He mouthed to Dumbledore.

The whole hall was very quiet as the main Professors and Head's went into the side room.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry made his way through the Whomping Willow passage and into the Shreiking Shack. When they'd decided to make this their base of operations, Harry placed his 'Steam' gear in hiding here. When he approached the table he saw a file on it, a simple message of 'Call me.' On an index card.

"Padfoot." He whispered into his Mirror.

His God-Father showed his face after a few moments "Ah, the Vigil returns."

"Shut it." He said harshly "I'm starting tonight, this night holds more weight than any."

Sirius' face grew hard "It does. Eric Schin, he's from the German area of Wizards and was a finical backer of Voldemort." He explained as Harry went through the files "I noted a pattern he has, every Saturday he'll visit the Goose Neck in Mournally."

"Mournally?"

"Ah, right you've only been in two…The area of Wizards in London have more than Diagon-Ally or Knockturn-Ally. There are five in total; Traverse-Ally, Mourn-Ally and Post-Ally."

"Let me guess, Diagon-Ally is the shopping front. Knockturn-Ally is the side shopping. The rest are living areas?"

"Basically, now if my information and scouting holds true. He'll be there around two hours ago, so three turns and watch from a distance." Sirius instructed "Then wait for him to stumble out and remove him."

"Acknowledged." He said starting to shed his school gear "By the way."

"Yeah?"

"Someone tried to enter me into the Tournament."

"You called that didn't you?"

"Damn straight I did." He pulled on a pair of dark jeans, then a black shirt "Remus owes me a pizza."

"That he does, got any leads?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry nodded "Crouch." He said with a smirk.

"Crouch? Like Barty Crouch?" The old mutt said confused "I doubt that Harry…"

"The map never lies." Harry recalled him saying that.

"You saw him then…Barty Crouch?"

"I followed him on the map, he joined Moody for tea at Four in the Morning."

"That is…very strange…" Sirius admitted "Keep an eye on Moody then, Crouch and him were never close. I trained under Moody, he didn't speak highly of him."

"Got it."

"So how is the lovely rebel Miss. Greengrass?"

"She's brilliant why?"

"You've got lipstick." He pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"So?" The teen replied with a grin.

"Just like your blasted father." Sirius said with a yawn "Call me when you leave again, then head back quickly."

"I will."

Sirius waved before the mirror returned to normal. "Alright." He pulled on the face mask, then lowered the Goggles and strapped on his gloves. With his knife belt secure, and crafted wand locked in place for emergencies, he felt ready. Grabbing a cloak, with a hood he muttered "Let's go."

Harry reached for the Time-Turner and then turned it a few times, when he finished there was still traces of sun in the sky.

He walked over to a shelve, on it was several necklace Portkeys. Each of them tagged 'Mourn-Ally' was a simple head-stone shape and it made him appear on a roof when he said the location.

Eric was a rather short man, his hair would be balding and nearing a slick grey. He would wear a purple suit and pair of simple glasses, those stood out in the wizarding world. The man would be overweight, a limp leaning towards the left and he wouldn't likely pay attention to his surroundings.

He just watched the entrance to The Goose Neck, the roof he was on was someone's home and he was carefully stepping around. His Shadow-Walking was still very minimal and barely in a Novice level. So while his steps were much quieter, they could still be heard by sharp ears or if someone was looking for them.

He pulled out a bag of chips, pulled down his face mask and casually scanned for his target. Sirius' warned him stake outs could be boring and suggested that he make the most of it, doing something light yet time consuming.

Around thirty minutes passed before he saw his target, the man was walking slowly through the lightly crowded streets. The man was rather easy to spot, one of the few heading towards and not away from the Goose Neck. Without a word, he lowered himself down behind the houses and followed the man.

His head was held down as he walked, barely keeping eye sight of the man until the ground was covered. Harry seemed to slide through the crowd, barely touching a soul as he went and everyone seemed to avoid him. He was just barely behind the man, he glanced around and no one was following him with their eyes.

He slid a dagger into his grasp, carefully pulling it out and tapping the man on the shoulder with his free hand "Mr. Eric Schin?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"Ja?" The man asked, as he turned and then he was shocked to find the masked man. "St-"

"You washed your money, poorly." Harry said before driving the dagger into the man's stomach and did it several times. Blood sprayed from the wound, it was hot and stuck to him like syrup running along his hand and upper arm.

Eric was coughing and gagging on blood, when Harry did the final strike slicing along the man's throat with a quick slash. Covering his front with blood as he slashed an artery, the man fell to the ground in a heap.

Someone started to scream, which got everyone's attention. Just as quickly as he showed up, he started to run and jump over obstacles, ducking over a fist or spell aimed towards him. When he ducked into an alley, he fired his Gauntlet into the walls and lifted himself onto the roof.

"There he is!" Someone shouted "Steam!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw a pair of dark red robes, Aurors. They started to fling spells at him, trying to stun him or blast him off the roof.

A disarming spell hit him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh "Have to be armed for that!" He shouted down at them, jumping between the roof gaps.

He kicked a railing, making it fall down right into the Alley below and almost on top of the officers. As he jumped along the roof tops, a red flare went off into the night; within seconds more joined the sky in a blue burst. "Back up, they only do that when they lose a target or someone is dangerous." He muttered to himself "Thanks Mad-Eye."

As he was practically gone from the Aurors hands, he reached into his shirt and pulled on the Portkey. It snapped, making the world fall around him and he landed rolling in a forested area.

Another one of Sirius' ideas, should someone be tailing him or holding onto him then they would only find an empty field. Harry walked over to a tree, it was rotting and had fallen over but it severed a purpose. He lifted the bark from it, inside was a series of necklaces all very small and hardly noticeable unless looked for.

He pulled off the Tomb-Stone and set it aside then slid on the Leaf, to which he murmured "Safety."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Just as quickly as Harry entered the Whomping Willow tunnel, did he leave and come out no worse looking for wear. He'd have to shower tonight though, cleaning spells removed the blood and grime but he still felt sticky.

He made his way back to the Castle with a small smirk on his face, this was the start of tearing down an empire that the Ministry just wanted to cover up. Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, Muggle-Born, Squib, Vampire, Werewolf, even Muggles weren't safe from him now. If they supported the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle then they would meet his knife and enter the next world.

Harry walked towards the Enchanting Class room, where he'd set up sort of a study area for himself. It made his homework easier, no one watched him here and there wasn't any prying eyes.

At least there shouldn't have been.

When he clicked the door open, he heard something move and whisper. Inside the room was a handful of people, people he trusted or who trusted him.

Hermione, Susan, Fred, George, Nott and Daphne each of them looked at him with a smile but something else was there. He wanted to know why they were in his space.

"Can I help you guys?"

Daphne held a book he'd been reading lightly, it was slightly controversial and wasn't something a Fourth Year should be reading. It was about Dark Magic, Dark Wizards and Rituals, he wanted to learn about the enemy and their tactics.

"Little light reading, Hero?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Don't. Call me Hero." He said in an irritated voice "You all know I'm not."

"Fine what about King? Tiger? Potter?" She listed off holding up a finger each time she did.

"What's gotten into you?" He said leaning on the door.

Daphne raised a brow "Do you want me to call you Dipstick all the time?" He shook his head "Thought so, now which one?"

"Ugh, call me anything but Hero." He said rubbing his forehead "What do you lot want."

Fred grinned "So, did you do it?"

"Hell no." He answered with a glare "I was in room all night, bet you it was Crouch."

"Harry why would Crouch put your name in the Goblet?" Hermione asked rubbing her wrist a little.

"Don't know, why would Crouch get tea with nutter at Four in the morning." He answered casually. "Something isn't right about this…Hermione what was the timing for Polyjuice potion?"

"Polyjuice?" Susan asked looking between them.

"I'll explain later." He said to the Hufflepuff "Mione?"

"Depending on who makes it, anywhere from a few minutes to hours." She explained calmly, leaning on her section of wall.

Harry frowned "Fred, George." The twins looked up at him "Did Crouch have any family?"

The Twins looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Then I want you to find out." Harry said calmly "As soon as possible, contact your dad."

"Got it Harry." They said at the same time "We'll do it now."

"Good." He turned to Susan "I need you to go into the Library's restricted section, find me all the books on Animagus." He held out his Invisibility cloak "Do it now, the school is dead right now."

Susan nodded "Right, Hermione can you come with me?" She asked the bookish girl "You'll know more about the books than me."

Hermione looked to Harry who nodded, the pair left after the cloak was on them.

"Nott, I want you to gather some information on Moody." He held out the map to him "The Pass is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' And to wipe it say 'Mischief managed."

Nott nodded "I can do that." He said tapping the map and muttering the phrase "Impressive."

"Was my dad's."

"Potter's are scary…no wonder Voldemort wanted to remove your line." Nott said walking towards the exit, tapping the map and vanishing.

"So…" Daphne said after a moment "What's my task?"

"Comforting me." He said slumping his shoulders "I need you right now."

"Come here." She whispered, as he walked slowly into her arms. They sat down in the corner, his head on her shoulders and right under her chin. "_Are you…Are you…coming to the tree…they strung up a man, they say who murdered three._" She started to sing in a soft voice "_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be….if we met at midnight…in the hanging tree._"

Harry felt himself drift, his body started to become heavier and she was more comfortable than any pillow.

Daphne continued to sing her song, it was morbid and slightly romantic but he liked it. It could just be because she was singing it, it could be that she just sounded good or it could be that he was too tired to care.

"Thank you…" He spoke after a while.

"For what?" She asked softly.

Harry leaned up, kissing her softly on the lips and pulled away after a second "For pulling me out of a dark place." He said gently.

Daphne gave him her bright smile, a truthful smile and kissed his brow "Anytime."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Excuse me Miss. Delacour?" A voice asked from the shadows, near the carriage.

"Oui?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I have a proposal for you, something that will get you what you want….and what I want." The voice continued.

"I don't work with those I do not know, who are you." She snapped at the shadow.

The male walked out of the shadow into the moonlight, showing his pale blond hair and sharp eyes "My name is Draco Malfoy, you want Potter right?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, I know I updated this one rather quickly I just felt like I needed to. So anyway, how'd I do? We have Harry completely rejecting the Tournament and he is on the move against 'Moody' and then we have Steam making an entrance. I imagine the Death Eaters are going to start being more careful.**_

_**So I heard a lot about Ron's betrayal, I feel like I should remind you if Ron does this. He will not be bashed, he will just be ignored and they will no longer be friends. I'll try to keep their snarls down.**_

_**To the guest who hates how Hermione hits Harry, I want you guys to think about what kind of relationship has this. Closeness, yet never romance and trust in each other; yet gets on the other's nerves.**_

_**I asked last time what kind of Creature Harry should be, I got a lot of Magical Animals. I'd really like to avoid this trap, because if you give someone a magical animal then they can be overpowered and I've been trying to avoid this. So Extinct or Rare animals are cool, liking the Dire Wolf idea so far along with Birds.**_

_**So Have a wonderful day guys: Live Long and Prosper.**_

_**Demon King.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Marauder

The growing moon hanged in the sky, the clouds made the night feel strange and almost sickly. Two blond figures stood in the moon light, just outside a rather large carriage.

"Draco Malfoy?" Fleur said with a small look of distaste, her arms crossed in front of her chest "What makes you think I want Potter?" She snapped.

The Malfoy gave her a grin, looking to the ground and then back to her with steel eyes "Because, He is different right?" His smile seemed to grow "You see, the woman on his arm is mine."

Fleur's look of distaste increased "A woman is not a prize." She said in a chilly voice.

"This one is, my father has been in meetings with hers it is only a matter of time." He said placing his hands behind his back.

"What do you need from me?"

Draco gave her a calculating look "You are stunning, if I wasn't more interested in making Potter fail….I might try to make you mine." He said in a calm voice "No matter, Potter shouldn't be able to resist you."

Fleur glared at him, and then gave a small smirk "Why should I 'elp one as low as you? You aren't even a man." She scoffed, brushing her hair off her shoulder.

Draco let out a growl "I am more of a Man than Potter!" He snarled.

"Really? This Mr. Potter seems to 'ave what you don't." She said turning around towards the carriage "Leave me alone little boy, I 'ave bigger fish to fry."

The young woman entered the French Carriage, leaving the male Malfoy with a shocked expression on his face. No one had ever told him, No. "Bigger fish to fry…" He mumbled.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne's breath was slowly lulling him, he could feel her lift him slowly and then lower as well. It was quiet for a while as her song had ended long ago. Her mother had sung it a few times when she was little, it was something of a family tradition.

They were alone, no one had returned it was silent until she spoke "Why did you trust Nott with that Map?" She whispered in a gentle voice.

It was a good question, why did he trust someone he hadn't known long or at all with something of his father's? It held an even simpler answer "No one notices Nott, he can sit in a hall and no one would notice him. I don't trust him and I know where he sleeps." Harry answered, opening his eyes looking back into hers "He betrays me, he'll wake up underground in the Forest and if he crawls out….Acromantula's will be waiting for him."

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, then her face split into a full on grin "God you're awesome." She said brightly kissing his forehead.

It was well into two when the group started to get together again, Nott returned last "There can't be two people in Moody's office." He snapped in a dry voice.

"Really?" Harry said leaning back in the chair he'd been sitting in, Daphne to his right. "What makes you say that?"

"I haven't seen Barty Crouch, only on this map. It's broken."

"The Map."

"Never lies." The two twins said after the other, a letter in their hands and a smirk on their faces "You think Moody isn't who he says?" Fred asked.

"I do." Harry answered "The Moody I saw at my trial was paranoid yes, but he also seemed to be fairly calm about it." He pointed to a chalk board on the far side of the room, listing the traits Moody had been showing. "This Moody is…disturbed."

"That and Dumbledore would never let him Curse us like that." Hermione spoke up, as she was shifting through tomes of books.

Susan nodded "I've seen Moody before, he was always nice to me. Like an Uncle." She said rubbing her forehead "This one looks at me like I'm no one important."

"Let's change that." Harry said from his spot "Mione, you find anything useful?"

"Yes." She said with a nod, holding up a small parchment "I've found a few ways we can do this."

"Well let's hear them." Daphne spoke up, scooting a little closer.

"The longest one is the most natural and easy, it's a form of Meditation. Basically we'd take an herb, still working on translation, but it should after several weeks allow us to visit our inner animal." She explained, flipping through the pages of what looked like a Latin tome "When we meet our animal, we'll have to join with them. From there it's basically self-transfiguration and when we get better at it, we can do it without a wand."

Harry had his eyes closed as he listened to her "The others?"

"We could brew a potion…it looks pretty complex like a few more paces and temperament than the Polyjuice potion we made." Hermione explained, earning a look of surprise from everyone in the room; expect Harry and Daphne.

"The complications?" Harry asked, shifting lightly. If it was more complex than his dads, then he would brew that potion over Hermione's.

"We'd be forcing the animal into the opening, from there the animal could attack us…it says if you lose then you'd become the animal…permanently." She said looking up from another Tome.

Harry looked rather calm about that, shifting his gaze around the room "Hermione, Nott and I will take the potion. The rest of you will do it naturally." He spoke in a clear firm voice.

"Harry!" Susan said in a loud voice, Daphne echoing her own.

Harry held up a hand "This is dangerous, Hermione has risked herself enough she should be able to do it and Nott has enough…Will to beat an animal I'm sure." He explained "Susan, Daphne you both I care very deeply about and don't want to see hurt, especially if you can't handle it."

"What about us Harry?" George asked with a raised brow, looking annoyed about it.

"You'll both do it naturally as well, I don't want to think about one of you losing." He spoke solemnly "It'd be a worse Hell, for the other."

The twins looked surprised by the concern, but nodded in the end.

"Good….Hermione give me list of ingredients and I'll gather them." He said looking at the bookworm.

"I do have one final way." She said as she was listing the ingredients.

"Oh?"

"Yeah….basically someone would put you under a deep trance, coma almost and then you been in a dream like state." She read off, tracing the ancient letters with her fingers "It almost never works, it's safe because it's just like the meditation but most just forget what they are doing. It could last for days though, depending on the state of your mental talents."

"I'll do that one." Daphne said taking a step forward.

"What? I said it never works." Hermione said with a frown.

"Almost never works." Daphne corrected the Gryffindor "I'm willing to try it, put me under the stupid trance if it doesn't work then nothing neither lost nor gained."

Harry smirked a little "Do it Mione, I have no problems with this one." He explained turning towards the chalkboard once more.

Hermione nodded, reading the lines a few times before turning to Daphne "Ready?" She asked in a cautious voice.

"I am." Daphne said nodding her head.

Hermione closed her eyes with wand in hand, and started to do some complex movements while muttering a phrase in Latin. Her wand shifted colours from purple, to blue and then to green.

Harry froze solid at the sight of the glowing green spell in Hermione's wand, he felt flashes pass through his body with his will. The wand light however faded and turned a bright yellow which then shot into Daphne's forehead.

Daphne looked irritated by the light but her eyes then zoned and she fell forward, only to have Harry grab her before she hit the floor. "We should have expected that…" He commented dully.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The world was bright, dark and seemed to always be shifting. It was a world of everything she'd forgotten and nothing that she'd remembered, like it was her whole life in a large room of colors. As she looked around, part of her was wondering why she was here again.

"_Animagus…_" Harry's voice whispered in her subconscious mind "_You can do it, Menace._"

Daphne felt something snap inside of her mind, the colors shifted and started to bend. Showing her pictures as if trying to distract her, to keep her from herself. Something was off though, like the yellow of the world had been removed from the background.

She could see the first steps from her eyes, the times she impressed her father and when her sister first came home when she was a toddler. Her first ride on her broomstick, Halloween with the Muggles, every single Birthday and Christmas with her family. The memories were crisp and clear, nothing was forgotten to the subconscious.

Daphne shook herself, keeping focused on what she needed to find. The mind however wouldn't let up, showing her something within recent years. Like her first year when she obtained information about the Stone from eavesdropping on Snape; who had been talking about to Flich. What about second year, when she figured out the beast that had been petrifying the students; it could only be so many things but a Basilisk made sense with Slytherin considered. She knew that Potter had to be connected at both accounts, which sparked her interest in him.

"_Focus…_" His voice whispered again. "_You're so close._"

The world lost more of the color, showing only reds and purples. Now things started to get bad, it showed the first time she'd met Malfoy and how he kissed her on the lips as children, then how twisted he had grown into. Her father said when she was little that he would be her future husband, the thought confused her at the time but sickened her now.

"_Daphne!_"

The final scene wasn't a memory, it was her worst nightmare. It showed her in a white gown, chained by the wrists in front of Draco who merely leered at her. She cried for help, over and over again but nothing came, nothing ever came. She was slipping, she couldn't remember from what but she was.

Then suddenly something changed, she had this nightmare so long ago it seemed but something had changed within her. A pair of glowing green eyes looked from the shadows of her cell, the figure took silent steps toward Draco. It was Harry, he was the thing that changed.

She couldn't hear his words, but she didn't need to for they were short and bit into Malfoy like a maw of razors. Within seconds he threw a punch at the blonde heir, then another breaking his nose in the process. The two punches tossed Malfoy off his feet, and he landed in a heap near the wall.

Harry smiled as he approached her, releasing her chains and holding her close by the waist. She could feel the heat of his breath on her neck, then he whispered something, short yet full of his emotions "_I love you_."

The world lost all the colors, snapping into nothing but black when suddenly it started to fill like water with light. It was warm and open, she felt at peace and felt something swell within her chest. A bright flash happened before her eyes, letting a glowing shape spread out.

The shape cried, like a great bird it flew into and spread into her mindscape. She watched it spread around her mind and cry once more, before flapping its wings in front of her. The shape shrunk down, bending a morphing almost into a normal Falcon with silver and brown feathers.

The Falcon bowed its head to her, then with a mighty cry it flew back into her chest. The sensation was amazing like meeting an old friend again, like finding that missing piece. She didn't even notice the world slowly falling back into the darkness.

XX~XX~XX~XX

What seemed like hours had passed as Harry watched her, when in truth barely an hour had gone by. He had told the others to leave him alone with her, that they didn't need to stay up and he would watch her. They were reluctant at first, but Harry was convincing when he wanted to be.

Harry stayed by her side, rubbing his thumb on her hand as she was in the coma like state. Then she suddenly glowed, a small spot on her chest near the center did that made him worried. As he reached to look at the spot, she jerked and her eyes flashed open. The color was wrong, her eyes were a bright yellow with a rather large pupil.

She closed her eyes once more and the change was gone, she groaned in a tried voice "That was….painful.." She murmured, looking into the bright green orbs of his eyes.

Harry placed his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth flood into his skin as she leaned into it "Are you alright?" He whispered softly.

Daphne nodded slowly "I wouldn't recommend it…you're a powerful motivator..Dipstick." She commented in a soft voice, holding onto his hand with her own.

Harry's face which had been so hard since his name was called, softened and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I was worried…" He murmured, leaning to her and kissing her forehead.

"So you do care." She couldn't help but smile at him "You were there, helping me."

"Was I?" He asked helping her shift so her head was in his lap, running a hand through her hair "How so?"

Daphne moaned a little as his hand ran through her hair, she loved it when he did this "When I got lost or when my memories terrified me." She looked up into his eyes "You were there, whispering."

Harry leaned in pressing his lips onto hers, it was chaste but he had a feeling she needed it too. "What did I say?" He whispered an inch in front of her lips.

"That you love me." She whispered back, cupping his cheek.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So what are you again?" Nott asked with a raised brow, taking a bite from his apple at the Slytherin table.

"A Falcon of some sorts…" She whispered, casting a look to Tracy and Sophie. She felt a little guilty for not including them in the experiments, but she wanted Tracy kept away from Harry too. It was fine for them to be friends but she didn't want her in his world.

Nott rubbed his chin, then cast her a look "What do you think I'll be?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You? A snake." She said before something crashed in the Hall.

"You bloody asshole!" A familiar voice yelled "You think you can do whatever you want!"

Daphne looked over at the front door, where Ron and Harry were at wand point.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry snapped, glancing around but not lowering his wand.

Ron looked ready to explode, taking a step forward his wand never stopped shaking "You put your name in the Goblet of Fire." He snarled "You're dating a Slytherin!"

Harry's straight position sagged, giving the other teen a dull look "You know Ron, I've been wondering why you hate Slytherin's so much." He spoke in a calm manner, running a hand through his hair.

"They are dirty cheating snakes!"

"Hey!" A Slytherin shouted from their table.

"Why do you say that?" Harry questioned.

Ron glared for a moment, then shook his head "Because that's just what they are! They make only Dark Wizards!"

"Merlin was sorted into Slytherin." Sophie spoke up from her spot "He though the whole thing was rather fun, I believe he already a hundred when he did that."

"You shut up!" Ron hissed, turning his wand a fraction but then blocked a spell that went his way.

"That was a stinging jinx, keep your wand on me or I will do worse." Harry threatened with glowing eyes, his face completely serious. "Petigrew is a Dark Wizard who was a Gryffindor." He stated coldly.

"So he was a bad egg, it happens to the best of us." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Like that matters." Harry said in a calm voice, his dull eyes locking onto Ron's "Look, Daphne isn't trying to murder me in my sleep, most of the time." He said cracking a small grin.

"See you just admitted she wants to murder you!" Ron said loudly.

Harry dropped his head a little, and sighed once more "Because I can be a Prat, it was a joke Ron." He shook his head "Look, she isn't going anywhere."

Ron growled, his wand lighting up "That doesn't change the facts! I bet she helped you enter your name!" He said quickly.

Harry shook his head again "Merlin, Ron you're making Moody look normal!"

"Oi!" Moody's voice echoed in the nearly silent hall, he cast a look up there. Several of the Professors were absent, in fact only Babbling, Moody, Hagrid and Hooch were there.

"Admit it, you're paranoid!" Harry shouted at the Defense Professor.

Babbling turned to the Ex-Auror "He does have a point." She said in a calm voice, the first words spoken.

Moody was mumbling something, and looked/glared at Harry.

"Harry you had to of put your name in!"

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes "The sad thing is you truly believe that." He said lowering his wand, and turning towards the Slytherin table.

It was a split second, the simple action and something snapped. A bright flash went off, it was blue but was blocked by something silver. A few more flashes went off, each of the different colors slashed against the other; causing them to blast off course. Harry was standing perfectly still, he glanced over his shoulder to see Ron.

He was blue skinned, and covered in painful looking boils. His hair had been shaved on one side, his body was bound by invisible rope and what looked like an old sock was inside of his mouth. Harry glanced around at who had done the deed, Daphne was standing on her table as was Susan, Neville and Fred.

"Can someone get him to Madam Pomfrey, those sores look painful." Harry said casually, tucking his wand into its holster. He started to walk towards the Slytherin table, just as the rest of the Professors entered the Hall.

"What is this?" Dumbledore asked looking down at Ron, then to the teens climbing down the tables. "Alastor?"

Moody raised a brow, leaning on his staff "Young Ronald there barged into the Hall and nearly choked Potter, they chatted for a bit and then jinxes were thrown. Nothing harmless, didn't think it necessary to intervene. Waste of time really, they'd just do it without us looking on." He explained, before spearing his knife into a sausage.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Greengrass, Miss. Bones, Mr. Longbottom, Fredric and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore counted off to be sure. The Professors nodded "Severus, can you see to it that Ronald gets to the Infirmary?" He asked his Potions Master.

Snape nodded once, then cast a stunner at the Blue teen "If I didn't he'd wiggle, it's easier to levitate a still figure." He explained when he got some perplexed looks.

"The rest of you come with me." Dumbledore said sagely.

"I'll only go with you if McGonagall and Babbling go too." Harry said crossing his arms "If not then I believe McGonagall can issue a punishment as simple for this."

The whole Hall was silent as the Elder Wizard seemed confused by this, then again Dumbledore remembered when controlling the masses was easier.

XX~XX~XX~XX

They all received Detentions and point reductions, though Harry as the 'antagonist' was getting a longer punishment and had to serve them with Professor Babbling. Daphne was with Flitwick, Fred with Sprout, Neville with Hagrid, Susan with McGonagall and Ron had Filch.

Luckily most of the Hufflepuff's in his year were smarter than two years ago, so they didn't really harass him about the Tournament. It was also likely because Susan threatened to quote 'Castrate any Puff who even murmured the thought.' He found it nice that she cared.

So when they had to re-pot the Bouncing Bulbs, they had a rather good time with it. Ron was still in the medical wing, whatever Fred used to turn him blue wasn't coming off. In fact he made a mental note to ask how to do that, Sirius was ruthless with the pink hair and it got brighter the harder you tried to remove it.

"Later Sus." He said waving at her, she waved back chatting lightly with Hannah as they walked to Charms.

"So have you guys read the Prophet?" Hermione asked when they got to Care of Creatures.

Harry raised a brow, turning to her "No, what was in it?" He asked with a curious tone of voice.

Daphne sent him a glare, then crossed her arms "Looks like Britain has a Vigilante." She commented lightly.

Harry winced a little, she was pissed and that meant Ice Queen and not Menace. "Who? That Steam bloke?" He stated leaning on a tree, they were early for the class.

"Yeah, says he murdered some guy. Stabbed to death." Tracy dug into her bag and threw him the paper. It had his sketch on the front page, on the other side of him was the man he killed. It was rather strange, he didn't feel a twinge of guilt about what he did, it felt good really. Like taking the trash out.

"Fourteen times? Then across the throat?" Harry read "Violent."

"Yeah, sounds like it." Daphne's voice was pointed, very pointed.

"Hey look guys! It's the Tri-Wizard champion!" Draco's voice drawled as he came towards the cabin. "Can I have an autograph before you kick it Potter."

"Fuck you Malfoy." Tracy said with a glare, taking a step towards him.

"What? Just stating the truth, he might say he didn't enter his name but I know Magical contracts. He'll be in this by the first task, bet he won't last ten minutes though." Draco sneered with a smug glint in his eyes.

Harry shrugged "If I have to compete then I'll quit each match, I have to show up; that's all." He explained turning back to the paper.

Draco looked annoyed "What no Glory or Death Potter?"

"Nope." He stressed the P in the word, flipping a page slowly "Harpies are winning this year, damn I was betting on the Arrows."

"Don't ignore me Potter!"

Harry looked up from the paper "I'm sorry was there more you wanted to say? I thought your gums could use a break." He folded the item and passed it along to Tracy who took with a smile.

Hagrid showed his face when the rest of the students arrived, they had to walk the Skrewts around and sometimes they would burst from behind making them shoot away. The large man wanted to ask Harry about the Tournament but there wasn't anything to say, he wasn't competing.

The rest of the day passed on very slowly, lunch and dinner were pretty stagnate and seemed to lack any real issues that needed to be aired. Around seven he showed up for the first of three detentions, he did silently wonder what Babbling was going to make him do.

"Right on time Mr. Potter." The Professor said in bright voice, she walked over to a desk and laid a stack of books on it. "Now I want you to read those books, if anyone asks you did lines." She glared at him, and then went back behind her desk.

Harry raised a brow but did as he was asked, he sat at the desk and found the books were all sorts of beginners guides for Runes and Translation. "Why?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I aim to help you succeed." She had her feet on her desk, reading from her own old, tattered book. "You missed a full year of study, those will help you stay on top of your work."

"Thank you." He said with a warm voice, then turned back to the books. He missed the small smile on the Professors lips, she licked her finger and turned the page of her book blissfully.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A ruined manor, over grown and falling apart stood in a shadow cast by both the moon and trees. The house had a single lit room, created by a green fire. A small form, wrapped in the darkest of cloth and protected by a great snake.

A round, balding and shaking man held out the Prophet to his Master as he read. It was only a few moments before the Dark Lord spoke in drawn and tired voice "Wormtail….I want you to send….Schin…a single….white rose…"

"Wh-Why Milord?" Wormtail asked in a quivering voice.

"He…was..one of the first…never took my mark…but had my…respect." The Dark Lord whispered, a pair of red eyes looked lazily at the fire.

"Do…Do you think Steam killed him…because of that?" The Worm squeaked out, his watery eyes wide with fear.

"No…No I don't think so….Schin was a gambler…likely ran up a bounty…nothing more."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, it is wonderful to see you all again. I'd like to thank all my viewers, the ones that send me reviews, favorite, follow or even take the time to read the chapters. It really does mean a lot to me, especially when someone says this is becoming their favorite update.**_

_**So we had a few things going on didn't we? Daphne got her form first, now the reason I think she was able to do this was primarily the fact of her Mental abilities and her trust in Harry. When she came across a challenge or obstacle, he was there.**_

_**I have changed my mind when I came to Harry, I think him having two forms will be rather alright. A Golden Eagle and Panther or Saber Cat. His natural affinity to Flying and Stealth work for those forms.**_

_**Glad a lot of people are starting to pick up what I've been writing about the Relationships. It makes me feel all warm inside.**_

_**See Ya Soon!~Demon King. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Dragons

The Detention hadn't lasted all that long, or he was just so absorbed in his book that he didn't notice. With that out of the way for the moment, he pulled the Map out of his back pocket.

"_I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good._" He tapped the blank parchment and it sprung to life. Every time that he turned it on, he was more amazed by it and wanted to know if he could recreate it himself. He should ask Sirius or Remus how they even managed it, likely with some extreme Transfiguration and heavy laced Charms.

He scanned the parchment for a few moments, then saw the dot he was looking for in the Slytherin Common room. He sighed a little, but had a thought come into his mind and he always wanted to try it. Quickly he tapped the map and whispered "_Mischief Managed._" As it cleared he pocketed once more and headed for the Dungeons.

Harry walked past a few strangler students, either coming back from detention or having some extra work with the Professors. Even though he was clear from putting his name in the Tournament, a few people believed that he was still part of it. Basically this meant that he still gained a few glaring looks or curious glances.

After arriving on the first floor, he reached into his bag and pulled out a silvery, water like cloth and threw it over himself vanishing on the spot. He closed his eyes for a few moments, focusing his magic into the soles of his feet and then started to walk.

His footsteps were quieter than before, while he hadn't mentioned it to anyone nor had he done it often but he did flip through that Shadow-Walking book.

It was very complex magic, most of it was wandless so that was an advantage but still. The writer, Olen Potter had explained certain levels of Shadow-Walking. Harry was in the novice stage, known as the Umbra Level. In this level, he had enough talent to lessen his footsteps and muffle them with a little magic.

As he was so absorbed into his thoughts, he came upon the Slytherin symbol that marked their entrance and he placed his hand on '_Open_' He whispered in his Serpent Speech. There was a small click, then something seemed to rotate and the symbol opened; revealing a small lever.

When he pulled it, the door opened with another click. He closed the symbol and slipped into their Common Room. He saw her at one of the desks, Sophie and Tracey both doing their homework with her as they chatted quietly.

Harry dodged a few Slytherin's walking around and walked up behind her, kneeling close and pressing his lips close to her ear. "Menace…" He whispered in a soft, silent voice "We need to talk, please."

Daphne stiffened for a moment, turning just slightly and nodded at him "I need something from our room, I'll be right back." She said to the other girls.

Tracey raised a brow but nodded and went back to her work, Sophie didn't even bother to look up.

Daphne lead him towards the girls dorms, waving her wand subtlety around the stone to block the charm. She entered her room, leaving the door open for a few moments and then closed it, locking it as well. Before she turned her back around, she threw up a silencing ward and threw a punch at the air in front of her.

Harry caught the fist, but the action knocked his cloak to the ground and when he went to speak he paused. Leaning a little closer, he saw the marks running down her pale face and her eyes were a little red. "You cried…"

Daphne growled, stomping on his foot and trying to throw another punch at him "You know what I thought when I saw that article!?" She screamed, he dodged her punch this time "Have you lost your bloody mind!?"

Harry remained silent, ducking and side stepping her throws his face completely calm.

"What if you had gotten hurt! What if you got caught!" She screamed at him, reaching for her wand now but his arms caught her and wrapped her close to his chest "Damn you Potter!"

"I know…I know you hate me right now…" He whispered, keeping her close "I need to do this, I didn't want you to worry."

Daphne tried to get away from him, stomping on his foot and trying to bite him but gave up after he just held her tighter. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated "Because Voldemort will come back, and when he does I want him alone and weak."

Daphne paused, frowning and then looking back up at him with sad eyes. "Sirius is helping you, isn't he?" She snapped and then frowned even more "Remus is letting you do this?"

Harry gave her a sheepish grin "I don't know what you're talking about, neither of my Uncles are helping me in the slightest." He said in a very passive voice.

"Bullshit."

"What don't trust me?"

"Not at the moment, no I don't."

"Fair enough, but if they are helping they aren't very happy about it." He said after a moment's thought "They get me a target, some information and a location, that's all."

Daphne huffed, then sighed and tried to push him away "Just get away from me." She snapped, he let her go and she started to pace "I'm still mad, not as much, but I still am."

Harry gave her another sheepish grin "I just didn't want you going to bed mad, I heard that's the worst thing…" He explained, playing with the hems of his sleeves.

Daphne rolled her eyes, walked over to him and pressing her lips to his cheek "You're an idiot, an adorable idiot but at the moment you're mine." She said cupping his other cheek "Just don't do it again."

"Yes, Ma'am." He responded immediately, he felt something jabbing into his side and he was fairly sure it wasn't a quill.

The dark haired girl smiled sweetly, giving him another kiss on the cheek and then glared "Now get out of my room." She said in a dark voice.

Harry did not need to be told twice, picking up his cloak and throwing it on "Breakfast?" He asked hidden from view, towards the door.

"Of Course, your table." She said in a bright voice, picking up her brush and straightening her hair.

The door opened for a few seconds and then closed silently, to an outsider it would be a strange sight as doors don't normally open themselves….except in Hogwarts, when they wanted attention. No one took notice to the figure walking past them all, he didn't bump into anyone or touch anything expect the front door.

In fact only one person noticed it open, she caught it at a glance and wondered who had just left. Though she simply shrugged and went back to watching the brooding blonde, Draco Malfoy who was working on something.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The next morning, Harry noticed something was off in the air and he could feel it coming from the Slytherin table. They looked normal, in fact they didn't even glance at him as he walked towards the Gryffindor table; which in his mind was a blessing.

It wasn't long before a few more students started to slide in, Hermione was the first to join him and then Susan; who was grinning for some reason. "So guess what Aunty sent me?" She asked swiping a piece of a toast.

"A remember-ball?" He asked with a raised brow, then cringed at a sharp pain from his shin.

Susan was giving him a very dirty look, she bit into her toast for a moment and then smiled again, pulling something from her bag "Look familiar?" She raised her brow.

Harry widened his eyes a little at the mirror in front of him, it was the same one Amelia had with the Badger symbol on it. "Did she get a new one?" He asked in a low whisper.

Susan nodded, grinning even more "She said that Remus and Sirius are trying to make more, it's taking them longer then they thought." She explained, tucking it back into her bag.

"It figures though, my dad was the Transfiguration of the group and those scream James Potter." Harry said stabbing his fork into his eggs.

Hermione sipped on her juice, watching them for a moment before speaking "Heard from Ron yet?" She asked simply.

"No." Harry grunted out the word "Nor do I really want to, I think he's sitting next to Seamus." He commented ripping his strip of bacon in half and tossing it up as Hedwig flew over head.

The bird caught it, circled once and then landed with a small parcel tied to her talons. Harry removed it with care and preened her feathers in just the right way, then pushed his plate towards her. "Help yourself." He said casually opening the box.

Susan watched the scene and the glanced at Hermione "Do they always act like that?" She asked with a raised brow.

Hermione nodded "Every since we've been friends, I've seen him have full conversations with her." She explained, shrugging a little.

"She's an exceptionally smart Owl, and if I didn't know better I'd assume that Harry had bound himself to her." Daphne's voice stated sitting down next to Harry, pecking his cheek quickly.

"Morning to you as well." He commented, examining the boxes contents before closing it and ducking it into his back "Potion supplies." He mouthed at their prying eyes, turning to Daphne "Binding who to what?"

"Familiar's." Susan said calmly.

"What are those?" Hermione and Harry asked at the same time, giving off strange looks. He recalled reading it, but not about what it was.

Daphne brushed a strand of hair out of her face, sipping on her coffee "Basically, when a magical animal and a wizard trust each other fully. They can bond to the other, which is why she is much smarter than the normal Owl and is fiercely protective of your mail." She explained, pouring syrup on her hot-cakes.

Harry gave a raised glance to Hedwig, who merely rotated her wings symbolizing a shrug of sorts. "I guess it makes sense, she was my first real friend…" He mused, rubbing his chin.

Susan smiled at him "Dumbledore's Phoenix is a familiar if I'm not mistaken." She said giving a small jerk towards the older wizard, who was busy chatting with McGonagall. "A few wizards still make them, they're becoming more rare these days though."

Hermione frowned "Why?" She asked simply.

Daphne answered "Because it's…." She mused looking for the proper words "A type of magic they deem, unnecessary or wild magic. Because it's so close to Natural magic, most people think it's barbaric."

Hermione frowned, glaring down at her eggs with a look of thought.

Harry shrugged, preening the birds feathers "She's not barbaric, more polite than most humans. Aren't ya girl?" He cooed at her.

The snowy owl gave a sharp bark and whistle, rubbing her head along his cheek and then taking another strip of bacon. Clicking once she flew off, back towards the owlery.

"I don't think she's a true Familiar, she's close but not a true one." Daphne said with a small yawn.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked with a raised brow, towards Daphne.

"Perfectly well, thank you for asking."

"Mhmm." He turned back towards his breakfast.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Double Potions, brilliant I needed to slam my head against the stone wall of the dungeons today." Harry grumbled as he and Hermione walked towards the 'Pits' of the school.

"You worry way too much, you need to start ignoring the Slytherin body that hates you." She explained softly as they walked "What are we going to do about….Moody?" She whispered.

"I need to know what I'm dealing with, the map says it's Barty Crouch but I don't think that's right. I saw them both at the same time, they were there when my name was called out." He explained casually, hands in his pockets and head held high "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't comment, just simply held the book tighter to her chest.

"Hey guys." Sophie waved them over, Nott and Tracey were already there but he couldn't see Daphne.

Harry looked around for a moment, just as he was about to speak a drawling voice sounded in his ears. He turned to see the rest of the Slytherin's wearing ugly orange with bright red letters '**Support Cedric Diggory! The Real Hogwarts Champion!**'

"Like them Potter?" Malfoy was grinning like a loon, he was tapping his badge proudly "That's not all they do, watch." He twisted it and the color turned a sickly green, with pale letters '_**Potter Stinks**__!_'

"Oh wow…" Harry said with a dull voice "You're so clever Malfoy, it makes me wonder how I can bear to breath the same air as you."

"It's witty really." Hermione said in a dry tone, her stance matching Harry's.

Malfoy was just smiling even more "Want one Granger?" He held on out for her to take "Just don't touch me, I just washed my hand see…." His gaze turned frosty "And I don't mud on it."

The laughter in the air went silent, Hermione looked like she'd been slapped and Harry was frozen in his spot. Nott and Tracey took a few steps in front of Hermione, Sophie placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oooo…so you have a few snakes on your side." Pansy said in a bored tone "You have a weakling, a no body and a boy who should learn his place."

Nott bristled under the comment and growled.

"What would Daddy say if he knew where you throw your allegiance?" She continued, giving him a saucy grin.

Nott was going for his wand, but a hand stopped him "Don't." Harry hissed, his face devoid of emotion "They aren't worth the spell fire, she's just a slut and he's a stupid prick. We don't need any more detentions."

The Teen pulled his hand away from Harry and glared at him, after a second of eye-lock he nodded. Harry turned to Malfoy, the torches in the hall seemed to lower at his glowing gaze.

"I will not hear the word come from your mouth again, or you will not be able to speak again." He cracked his knuckles making a fist.

"I'm shaking in my boots Potter."

"You're poking a bear." Sophie said from behind the group "I wouldn't."

Pansy let out a shriek of laughter "Potty? A bear? Please!" She howled "He's just a filthy attention seeker, and you." She glared at Sophie "Need to speak when spoken to trash."

Harry was about to lung forward when a voice stopped him "Shut the hell up Pansy, you sleep with a rabbit still." Daphne called out, her bag slung over her shoulder and her stance wide "I'll burn it, if you won't behave."

"Greengrass, this doesn't concern you."

"You call out my Dipstick, this does concern me." She snipped.

"And what is all this noise about?" A silky sickly voice asked in the hall, every eye turned to see Snape standing there with a curious expression.

"Nothing, Sir." Harry commented, feeling the runes along his body slowly vanish. "Just a foul taste in color today is all, Orange is annoying one at that." With that Harry turned on his heel and started towards the potions room.

The rest of the class filtered in as the seconds passed on, Daphne and Harry paired up; he groaned a little at the mention of Antidotes, it meant he was going to be poisoned.

"So if you dunderheads can read, then you'll know we are working on Antidotes today!" Snape snapped in a dry voice, his beady eyes glaring at them all "I hope you've been researching correctly, because we shall be testing your creations."

Harry glared at the man, finding his shields brush again at his gaze. He threw up a memory of Voldemort, the same one he loathed; his parents murder. The feeling vanished instantly, Snape avoid eye contact again through his lecture.

"Beg-" A knock was heard at the door, it was Collin.

"E-Excuse me sir…I was told to grab Harry Potter…" He stammered, looking at the man's shoes.

"Mr. Potter still has an hour of potions, he will leave when class is over." The Professor snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Mr. Bagman wants him, they wanted to see if he's still in the Tournament or not…" He explained, wringing his hands a little.

Snape frowned, then sighed "Fine, Fine. Potter get out of here, well test your Antidote at a later date.." He motioned to the door.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." Harry said in a polite manner, which was received with a few strange glances. He leaned down to Daphne "Mirror calling Sirius, I'll see you in the Room." He whispered, grabbing his bag and leaving with Collin.

"It's amazing isn't Harry?" Collin said brightly.

"I thought I had made it clear on my stance on this." Harry grunted, hands in his pocket.

Collin shrugged "They just want to be sure Harry, they have to take pictures too."

"Wonderful…" He his voice growled out.

After a few minutes Collin pointed to a door "That on there, good luck." He cheered as he rushed off, likely back to class.

Harry entered the room, glancing around noticing a few people were in here. "Ah here he is!" A voice called out "Come in, Come in!"

He took a few steps in, frowning in disgust at the smell of cigarettes and the sight of a very unattractive woman with strange curls in her hair. "Why am I here?" He snapped.

Cedric and Fleur stopped talking, the camera man and the woman watched with interest. Bagman merely smiled even more "You see, Harry, while we are all very sure you didn't put your name in the Goblet, it was a magically binding contract to your name. This is merely a precaution."

Harry snorted "What, fraid I'll kick it?" He crossed his arms, his face expressionless.

"So we're just going to weigh your wand, make sure it's in top shape and take a few pictures…this is Rita, she's a writer for the Prophet."

"Then I don't want anything posted." He said instantly, it felt good knowing Sirius was in his front pocket listening "My guardian isn't here, and I am not giving you my consent."

The reporter looked a little put out "It wouldn't be so bad Harry, may I call you Harry?" She asked with a smiled, he could count three golden teeth.

"No you may-"

"Anyway Harry, I just want to add a little color to the page is all!" She reached for his arm, but his magic warped and repelled her hand.

"I said, No." His eyes started to glow that sickly green color, he walked over to the chair furthest away from the group and closest to the wall. He reached into his pocket and threw a bag at the camera man.

"What's this then?" He said catching it, examining it.

"A few galleons for not taking my picture." He said leaning his chair back, examining the scenery outside.

From the corner of his eye he could see Fleur gazing at him intently, he could even feel her magic clashing with his own; it was likely the Allure he had read about.

After a few minutes of silence a few people entered the room, Harry was too focused on watching the sky to be bothered. "Champions! I say we shall begin the wand weighing, my I present Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore's voice said brining him out of his thoughts.

"Ladies first, my dear." The elder wand-maker held his hand out for her wand. He started examining it and mumbling to himself; almost like he was talking with it. "Ah…Rosewood, nine in a half….inflexible and with a single…" He gave her a very knowing look, which then glanced towards Rita. He waved it and summoned a bunch of roses "I say it is wonderful."

"Merci." The young woman said with a dual meaning.

"Diggory, you next." He said smiling in a remembering fashion "I don't need to examine it much, Ash, twelve and a quarter…the core from a powerful Unicorn, nearly gored me if I recall….you treat it?"

"Last night." Cedric said with a nod.

Ollivander nodded in approval, creating a few smoke rings with it before handing it back "You've taken marvelous care for it." He grinned.

"Thank you."

"Ah, now I would know this style anywhere!" Ollivander didn't even have it in his hands before exclaiming that "A Gregorovitch! A brilliant wand maker, not exactly my style but wonderful none the less….Hornbeam, Dragon string….Ironbelly if I'm mistaken and ten quarter, thick, very thick…ridged…**Avis**!" He cried, creating a string of small birds that headed towards the window.

"Take good care of it, Mr. Krum."

"Da."

"Which leaves, Mr. Potter." He held out his hand expectedly, with a curious glint in his eyes.

Harry flicked his wrist on his right hand, twisted and the wand jumped out of its holster and he caught it rather easily, extending it to the wand maker.

"I remember this wand well…..Phoenix feather, Holly, eleven inches and pleasantly springy…" He held it to his ear, with a wide eyes and raised brow he leaned down towards Harry "You've got a second wand, haven't you?"

Harry raised a brow, but didn't make any other expressions "Perhaps." He whispered back.

"Impressive, it's in wonderful shape." Ollivander handed it back, after shooting a jet of water towards Rita. "I apologize!" He called out when she started cursing "In my old age, my vision has somewhat lost me." He gave the teen a quick wink before turning towards his trunk "My I ask Mr. Potter to escort me to the Entrance Hall?"

"Doesn't Arry need to stay for pictures?" Fleur asked with a raised brow.

"Nope." Harry said standing up "Sure, I'll show you the door, Sir."

"Most appreciated, I've gotten lost in here before." The Elder wand maker bowed to the group, then started towards the door.

Once out of the room, Harry breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Ollivander smiled "Now, I'd like to hear about this wand of yours."

Harry smiled a little, flicking out the other wand from his left holster and passed it to him.

"Hold this for me, please?" He held out his suitcase.

"Sure." It was heavier than it looked, but he wasn't going to comment.

"Let's see, Ebony…around eleven inches…rubies as a stabilizer….and a natural Phoenix core?" He stated with a small smirk "This is one of Samuels isn't it?"

Harry nodded, smiling a little.

"Then the wand will only ever work for you, it has your blood." He passed it back and took his suitcase "Now, I have heard a few things about this school the last few years…mind filling an old man in with the latest gossip?"

"Sure, just killing time anyway."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"What have got you two?" Harry asked sitting quiet comfortably in a transfigured chair, perks of Voldemort's memories has to be the experience…when he could control it. The two oldest had just entered their room, Nott was still in detention and Susan had to study with Hannah.

The twins were grinning widely "Dad said Barty had a son at one time, he named him after himself Barty Crouch Jr. and he was a Death Eater." They said at the same time.

Harry grinned "Well then, I think we know who our Professor Moody is." He said darkly, his eyes glowering a little.

Daphne sighed "What should we do? Tell someone? Amelia maybe?" She asked looking at Harry who shook his head.

"No, I want to know what he is doing and to do that I need to see why he put me in this Tournament." He explained, waving his hand at the blackboard of information on this Crouch. "So he takes a Polyjuice potion, at least once an hour and makes it fresh from the real Moody. I want to know if he means to kill me."

The group didn't look happy about it, but they didn't argue and Harry turned back to the Twins. "Good job I'll get it taken care of, Hermione do you have enough supplies?" He asked his bookish friend.

"Yes, I can make a few batches out of this. Must have cost a pretty penny though.." She said examining the ingredients.

"I've got enough money, don't worry about it." He said leaning back in his chair "Alright, Daphne how has your…transformation been coming?"

Daphne pouted crossing her arms, she hung her head a little "I haven't gotten far…"

"That's alright, this is high level stuff and the Marauder's took a while learning it too." He said in a soft voice "It will come in time."

Daphne smiled a little, leaning down and pressing her lips to his in a gentle response. Harry grinned a little, leaning back in his chair and pulling her onto his lap; holding her around the middle. "That Mud-Blood comment was unnecessary, I say some payback is in order." He growled at the room.

Every face was lit up with some form of twisted smile.

Slytherin, the Marauders have returned.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello: I know it's been a little while since I updated and this time I do have a fairly good reason. Through School and Work, my break time has been very limited however because I love to write as much as you guys love to read. I updated my favorite story first, to all my Will of an Ancestor fans look out for next Sunday!**_

_**So this was a slight filler, discovery and plot thickener for the story at this point. We have defusing tension between Daphne and Harry, rising tension between Harry and Draco and then Moody has been found. So what will happen now? Will Harry still have to fight in the First Task? When will Steam strike next? Stay tuned, it's getting juicy~ DemonicReaper.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Hunt or be Hunted

"What did you have in mind?" Fred and George asked almost instantly, giving him large grins.

Harry leaned back in his comfortable chair, only to have it turn back into a stool and him fall onto his back "Gah!" He managed before slamming onto the stone floor with a thud.

"Harry!" Hermione and Daphne yelled helping him back up "What happened?" Hermione asked instantly.

Harry was rubbing his back with an irritated look on his face, he grunted when his fingers went over a spot near his lower back "My magic is still wonky, this is going to be miserable year…." He grumbled, walking over to a desk.

"Nott, come out." He said without glancing towards the door "You too Susan."

Two figures walked into the room, their height and hair color making them look like stark opposites "You're no fun." Susan said giving him a glare.

"I put a charm on the door, it lets me know if a person is outside of it or not." He said rather calmly "Daphne, Nott you're going to help us prank some Slytherin's."

"What?" The two snakes said in unison, giving Harry a confused look.

"Hermione and Susan will help Daphne prank Bulstrode and Parkinson." He gestured to the young woman to his left, then smiled at Nott "You and I will prank the other Slytherin's."

"That might be hard." Daphne said slowly, sighing at Harry's confused gaze "The Slytherin's sleep in chambers of around three or four based on the year. Like how I sleep with Sophie and Tracey."

Nott nodded "I sleep with Blaise and King but Draco sleeps with Crabb and Goyle." The raspy voiced teen explained without much care.

Daphne sighed "Pansy sleeps with Bulstrode and O'Day." She spoke rather calmly, still seeing Harry's confused look "That means it will be hard to break into their rooms."

Harry frowned, he'd met Xavier King once but had seen him around the school or class from what he'd gathered the boy; who was dishwater blond, liked solace and cared more for animals. Rachel O'Day was a firecracker, flaming red hair and a temper to match but she seemed to direct that at the Ravenclaws not the Gryffindor's; likely because of her older sister who often mocked her.

"Can you or not?" He gave her a meaningful look.

Daphne smiled a little, giving him a sneaky grin "Well, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I said no?" She said with a smirk.

XX~XX~XX~XX

It wasn't long in the next morning before all hell seemed to break loose, by which most were losing their minds.

Pansy could be heard from one end of the castle screaming bloody murder early as the day rose, her ears replaced with those of a rabbit, a ball of white fur stuck out of her lower back and refused to be pulled off and her teeth went down to her chin.

Bulstrode's punishment was a lot more, sneaky and a hair ruthless. When she went to change into her normal school wear, all of them had been replaced with ghastly dresses with frills on them; even her normal clothing.

Though Harry understood who had done what, Daphne was the mastermind behind Parkinson and Susan had to be the one to punish Bulstrode as she got off way too easy, at least in his eyes. He and Nott hadn't been as forgiving.

He left the two trolls in the careful care of Nott and he dealt with Draco.

Crabb woke up stuck to the ceiling, with a familiar charm on his skin that seemed to make him blend into his surroundings. The muffled charm on his mouth meant that no one thought to look up for the poor boy, as he tried to scream for help. No one had seen him all day, Nott said the sticking charm should wear off soon. The longest it should be, would be two days.

Goyle, that he had to hand to Nott as the teen woke up with a stony exterior, horns and wings. Every time he tried to speak, it turned into gibberish and no one understood him. The stony flesh was much heavier making him hunch to support the new weight.

Harry felt they were punished fitly, not too much but not a dress. The way he thought to punish Draco was simply humiliation, the one thing he knew the teen feared.

Using a little thing he'd gotten during the summer from Sirius, a few charms and some special care the glory of his prank had yet to be seen. Though a small part as his hair was now a bright bubblegum pink, with glitter inside of it.

Fred and George, well he had told them to do what they did best and direct it to a house. Being that they had all but one in the friend circle, Ravenclaw had taken the blunt of their attack which in turn diverted attention from the 'minor' pranks.

He watched as Draco sat down in his fairly normal space, within seconds he stood up as his plate and silverware started to dance in front of him "Ma Chere! Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today!" Draco started to speak, his French accent was dreadful. He went over to Bulstrode and bowed to her "And now we invite you to relax, let me pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents- you breakfast!"

The silverware started to sing with him, in gritty awful tones "Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test!" The prank was cut short by the sound of a shot, everyone who wasn't confused; sides the Muggle-Born and Half-Bloods who were laughing themselves stupid, looked to the shot.

Snape was standing their looking livid "POTTER!" His voice roared, seemingly shaking the castle.

Harry looked amused by the display "Yes, Professor?" He asked curiously.

"DETENTION FOR A YEAR!"

The young man raised a brow, a small smirk appeared on his face "I'm terribly sorry Professor, I think you've made a mistake." He said in a sly voice, running a hand through his hair lightly "After all, how could I have done this?" His gaze went hard "After all, I have such a lack of talent."

Snape was about to start yelling again, when a sage like voice broke the tension "Mr. Potter did you in fact prank Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked almost casually.

"No, I was in the Common Room all night. You can ask the Fat Lady, I didn't exit the portrait all night." He explained, hands behind his head. The statement was a partial truth, as while he didn't use the Fat Lady exit, he did jump onto his broom from the window after stunning his roommates.

Dumbledore rose a brow, gazing intently at Harry and the teen felt him brush along his shields. In the split second, Harry thought of that night as he tucked into his bed after Seamus had finally shut his trap. Just like that the sharp like needle was removed and all seemed well again "Severus, we shall look hard for these Pranksters but you must remember that Ravenclaw House too has suffered at their hands."

Harry glanced at the House in question, their hair, robes, bags, quills and books had all be messed with in some form or way. Some of the students refused to come down in fear of being mocked or ridiculed.

"Headmaster! It was Potter!" Severus hissed once more.

Flitwick coughed, rather loudly in fact "Severus, if I may Mr. Potter has shown an increase in his grades and I doubt he has time for such foolishness as of late." He explained, subtly informing Severus that Harry would more than likely be looking for a way to control his magic.

Snape scoffed, but was silenced effectively. That didn't stop him from sending glares at Harry for the rest of Breakfast.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You must admit" Daphne started, her hands extended out wide "The fresh air is wonderful out here."

They were walking the path towards Hogsmeade, while most of the students would take a carriage or try to fly there; they opted to walk. Harry tucked his hands into his jacket, giving her a small grin "Was one of my favorite parts of this place, being tucked into a small space for years. Fresh air is the best air." He explained, bumping her a little with his hip.

Daphne stumbled a moment, shooting a death glare and returned the motion; harder. "Dipstick." She said with a smirk, watching him stumble and rub his side.

"Bloody menace, that hurt." He said lowly.

"Good." She spoke with her nose in the air, a tone of arrogance behind her voice. Which lasted for a few seconds before she started laughing, she tried covering her mouth which made her laugh more. "You started it."

"So I did." He chuckled with her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"And I finished it, Potter." She snipped lightly, leaning over and pecking his cheek.

Harry just smiled down at her, and they continued to walk towards The Three Broomsticks for a cool Pumpkin juice, and maybe some pie. The second they stepped onto Hogsmead they were greeted with a fairly large crowd of students, and of course an even larger crowd at the Broomstick.

"Hog's head?" He asked simply, with a slightly raised brow.

Daphne pursed her lip in disgust, then looked back towards the crowd and sighed in dejection "Fine." She pulled up the hood to her cloak and glared at him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, pulling his ponytail loose and running his hand through his hair, lightly tousling his locks. He focused on his scalp and thought of the color brown, slowly his hair went a shade lighter than normal. He closed his eyes for a few moments, thinking of the color blue and then his eyes slowly shifted towards a sea-foam green.

Daphne looked at him with a surprised looked, almost impressed "I'd hardly recognize you." She said lightly patting the small of his back.

"Other than the scar and the basic face structure?" Harry asked with a lightly raised brow.

Daphne shook her head "You cover that with makeup and have the hair short and I wouldn't notice you walking down the street." She explained as they walked past the Broomstick, towards the Hog's Head.

He pushed the door open and cringed at the smell, it was basically stale liquor, piss and probably mold or mildew. The building was old and seemed to be in worn shape, it was covered in dust and old peanut shells. Harry glanced at Daphne, who was also cringing in disgust "Better than completely full." He snarled lightly.

Daphne silently nodded, patting him on the shoulder and walking towards a relatively clean table.

Harry sighed and turned towards the bar, the three men sitting there lightly glancing towards Daphne. The action made him glare "Two butter-beers." He said casually, tossing a few sickles on the table.

The old-man behind the counter, who looked rather familiar to him but he couldn't place it, grunted and glared "Alright, boy." He said in gruff voice, leaning below the counter and pulling two worn and dusty bottles "Two Butter-Beers."

"Thank you." Harry replied, grabbing the bottles and walking back towards the table. Placing a bottle in front of her "For the lady." He said with a smirk.

"Well, thank you good sir." She said with a light bow of her head, giving him a light smile "Sides we could do much worse, we could be in the company of Malfoy."

Harry frowned a little, almost snarling "Very true." He said popping the cork of his bottle "Very true."

A figure caught his eye towards the window, two large figures one much larger than the other and walking towards the Broomstick. Hagrid and Moody, the latter seemed to turn towards them and raised a brow a Harry. In that instance, he lightly jabbed Hagrid and jerked towards the establishment.

Harry frowned, he knew instantly that something was up as they had been heading for the Broomstick. He forcefully thought of his natural colors, black hair and green eyes, then gestured for Daphne to lean closer "Crouch is coming in with Hagrid." He whispered very slowly.

"How'd you know?" She whispered back, casting a glance at the now open door.

Harry shrugged, and lightly pressed his lips to her lips for a kiss which then turned into two and then three. His hand placed on her hip, her hand placed on his neck and the two grew closer.

"Arry, Miss. Greengrass." Hagrid's booming voice said with delight, making them break apart with a squeak and a shy laugh. The rather large man threw himself down in front of them, Crouch following close behind.

"It's just Daphne, Professor Hagrid." She said for what felt like the sixth time, the giant man always seemed to forget or he didn't much like her; she hadn't decided yet. Her face completely scarlet, her hood barely covering her faces but still visible slightly.

Hagrid raised a brow, taking a long drink from what looked like a bucket in his hand "Ah, right I keep forgetting that." He mumbled taking another drink "Anyway, what are ye two doing here?"

"Just finishing a Butter-Beer before we go shopping, didn't think it necessary to wait in the Broomstick." Harry waved his arm at the empty building "After all, much more peaceful here."

"I see, you can find plenty of advantages in a crowd…and in being alone." Crouch said in his Moody impersonation.

"Agreed, well I think that shall be all right dear?" He asked in an overly sweet tone.

Daphne took a final sip of her drink "Of course, no offense Professors but we have some things that require our attention." She said dusting off her cloak.

Hagrid looked slightly disappointed but then his face returned to his cheerful self "Anyway, Arry do ya think you could come by me hut round midnight?" He asked in a low voice, casting an eye to Moody; who was finding the wall too interesting.

Harry smiled, the pieces were falling together a little bit each day "Sure Hagrid, I'll be there."

Daphne rose a brow, but said nothing as she walked towards the exit. Harry flashed the two Professors another smile, then took off after his girl. The second he was outside, he started laughing.

"I can't wait till this thing is over." Harry said in a dry voice, hands behind his head and gently hitting her with his hip "Be so much easier without someone trying to kill me."

"Oh I agree, some of your friends are used to you nearly dying." Daphne said hitting him back, then slipping her hand around his waist.

"You're soft, and warm." Harry whispered, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

Daphne tucked her head near his chest as they walked "Thank you, so are you." She said with affection.

"You two are going to make me vomit." A familiar voice startled them, making Harry twist his head to see if it was right. Of course he was right, it was Ron his hair still had a small flickers of blue to them. "So excited for the first task?" He asked with a sly grin.

Harry glared, his runes flaring for a moment before her scent hit him lightly "Why, I don't think I'll have to play in it." He said calmly, standing tall.

Ron grunted "Whatever you say, Potter." He turned to walk away, but paused "I warn you this once Harry, she is trouble." He said pointing to Daphne "You can't see it, but I can."

Daphne stiffened for a moment "Leave, right now and don't turn back! I will Hex you Weasel." She snarled, it seemed slightly out of character for her to snap like that.

Ron didn't take any time leaving the two, turning down an alley and they didn't see him look back.

After a few minutes of walking around, Harry couldn't help him "What was that about?" He asked plainly, she normally didn't snap that much.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She pecked his cheek, and walked towards Zonko's.

He was going to press her but, at the moment he felt they could drop it; not like he couldn't bring it up later after all. Harry walked quickly to catch up with her, only to get a shot of water into the face and her light laughter following.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Excuse me." A cloaked young man said in front of a plain white desk, the young woman on duty looked up at the figure. "I need an appointment with a memory healer." He said twisting his middle finger lightly, showing his blue and green signet ring.

The witch raised a brow, not knowing what the symbol meant but had been taught that if someone with magical rings on the middle finger that they were important. "Of course Sir, let me get Healer Gregory." She scratched away on a notepad, folded it and tossed it down a hallway.

The young man didn't move much, nor did he speak or lower his hood and honestly it was starting to throw her. "May I ask your name?" She asked in a polite tone.

"No." He said simply, giving her the brightest and meanest green glare she thought possible. It was almost like the Killing Curse, so alive and bright but the longer she stared the more her spine tingled and protested.

"Oh, alright then." She said tucking her head down, until the plane arrived; reading it carefully she nodded "Gregory will see you in room 5-B." She said standing up then pointing down a hall "You go down this hall, stay to left and follow the red tiles."

"Thank, Rachel." The young man said, bowing his head lightly and walking the way she showed him. The young woman glanced down at her name tag, it said Miss. Carlson, how in the name of Merlin did he know her first name.

The figure rubbed his brow as he walked, his insight was getting better and he could enter a simple mind rather easily now. Though he would never really use it against someone, he would practice gathering information from people. You never know when you might need to invade someone's mind, which he was starting to put his own protections. Such as the mental image of a Basilisk in his mind's eye, it wouldn't hurt him but it could stun those not expecting it.

He entered the room he was told about, giving a look around the plain white room and sighing at the smell of antiseptic. An older gentlemen said in the corner, his hair had once been a dirty brown color but now held more flecks of grey than anything. "Healer Gregory I assume." He said holding out his hand.

Gregory gave him a look, then smiled "Mr. Potter as I live and breathe." He said shaking the hand rather calmly "What can I do for you."

Harry removed his hood, his face completely neutral and serious. "You're a mental healer right? You remove magic to the mind?" He asked taking a seat.

Gregory raised a brow, then nodding "I do."

"Good, then you can fix my memories."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Harry's got what?" Hermione asked, with a raise brow and a vial in her hands.

Daphne shrugged "He just said that he'd be gone for a little bit, he's talking to a Healer." She explained, counting out the Cockatrice fangs.

"Why? Is he sick?" Susan asked, glancing up from her own work grinding up the Kraken scales.

"Didn't say, he could not be feeling well. His magic is off, and it could be affecting him." Daphne said rather causally, not showing a care in the world.

Nott grunted "This is stupid, are you sure we need Blow-Fish glands. This stuff is toxic you know?" He said pressing the fluid from the gland.

"It is indeed, so is a few of these things. For the Potion to work you need to go in a death like state, while luring your animal out into the open. It isn't easy, you need powerful bait." Hermione explained, barely glancing up from the steaming cauldron "So quit your complaining."

"Yes Ma'am." Nott said almost instantly, he wasn't afraid of many things but he heard Granger had a mean right hook.

"Alright we've got fifteen fangs in sets of three." Daphne said, looking over at Hermione "What next?"

Hermione pulled her bushy hair into a tight knot, rolled up her sleeves "Give me the powdered Blood Moss." She instructed, tapping her wand to the book making it float "Nott, I need those Glands in a few minutes, Susan those scales had better be finely ground."

Daphne gave the other two a look, basically saying they would be in for a long haul.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Around a quarter to twelve, Harry had left the Common Room via window again. However Snape had confiscated his broom, as a punishment for his prank on Malfoy which was slightly unfair but not out the way. So lacking his broom, he hooked on his wrist gauntlet and hooked barbs onto the window's sill.

Gently he let the wires lower him, being very careful and constantly looking for windows below him to avoid. He made it to the ground a few minutes later, dropping a foot or two as the wires disconnected. Simply by practice he found the five wire function to be the most stable, and thus his most used function.

He twisted his wrist and the bracer slid back into the small brass wrist guard that it was normally in. Digging into his pocket Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and started making his way towards Hagrid's hut which wasn't that far away.

Keeping close to the ground and watching his step, he didn't make a single sound to his ears and thus anyone nearby shouldn't hear much. Once at the doorstep of Hagrid's, he knocked once and whispered into the key hole "Hagrid?"

The door opened almost instantly, Hagrid looked actually rather nice. His hair was no longer maintained with axel grease but it looked as though he tried to groom it. The clothes he was wearing wasn't exactly new or pressed but they looked that way compared towards his normal wear. Harry removed his cloak hood and crossed his arms "So what did you want to show me." He said in a much more mature tone than he normally had.

Hagrid gave Harry a once over, while he didn't look any different from this afternoon and he wasn't acting strange. Hagrid could tell almost feel like he'd changed, his eyes seemed to be brighter and sharper than before, there was even a small ring of darker skin under his eyes from what seemed like lack of sleep.

"Come with me, keep quiet." Hagrid instructed heading for the door, motioning to his hood "Keep it on, no matter what." He said closing the door after Harry strolled out, shaking his head at Fang following in the teens wake "No Fang ye rutty hound, ye'll wet yerself if ye come."

The old hound seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and went to lay down on his mat.

"Hag-" Harry started to ask but them sighed when the Giant man knocked on the French carriage housed nearby. Madam Maxine stepped out, she didn't look all that different from normal but she had a few extra baubles.

Harry shifted a moment, giving the two fairly large people room to speak privately and then followed them at a safe distance when they started to walk away. The walk Hagrid had decided was so necessary that he follow and be silent started to grate his nerves. He was about to turn back towards the castle and go back to bed but was stopped by a very loud and near earth shaking roar.

His neck twisted of its own accord, his eyes wide and searching for the beasts that he knew were there.

Before him were four very large, very real and very dangerous scaled beasts, each in a pen made of steel and thick wood; likely enchanted or it would burn. There was a long silver like blue one with pointed horns, it seemed to be the most peaceful of the bunch. A smooth looking green one was trying to stomp his handlers to no avail. The red one with gold fringe and horns around its face was shooting clouds of fire and smoke from its nostrils. The largest and more demonic/ lizard looking was the black one and it seemed to be waiting for something.

Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut, it slipped out but so did someone else "Dragon's!" His low whisper was echoed by a light female voice. He glanced over his shoulder, the see a pair of wide blue eyes looking right at him.

"Keep back Hagrid! The Horntail can fire at least forty feet!" A voice shouted, towards them.

Just as the handler shouted that, the great fierily lizard reared back and shot a jet of bright blue and yellow fire at them. Harry didn't take the chance, jumping at Fleur and pushing her towards the ground. She yelped, and was about to scream when he pressed his hand to her mouth "Shh!" He hissed.

Harry glanced above them only to see the tree in front of him with a burn patch, like it had spit something towards them. Fleur was looking at it too, going from it to him with wide eyes "I just saved your life, you should be more careful." He whispered removing his hand.

"Mer-Merci…." The young woman found her voice after Harry had stood up, then vanished under his cloak.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, how are you all doing? Thank you guys for all the awesomely amazing reviews and support for the story! So you've gotten a taste of what the Neo-Marauders can do when they are slightly annoyed with someone. This wasn't really meant to hurt anyone too bad or really embarrass them just an example.**_

_**Harry also seemed to have removed his mental barrier right? What type of secrets could have been locked away inside of his mind? What could he have seen or heard, that was deemed dangerous? If you guys think you can come up with something I might toss it in, so let's a game of it eh? Give me your best and I'll see what I can do!**_

_**So keep it easy guys! ~ Demon of Souls**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Dead Memories

"Good then you can fix my memories." Harry spoke in a very calm yet frosty tone "And I'd like to do it now."

Gregory rose a brow, placing his clipboard down on the cabinet next to him "You have memory issues?" He asked taking a seat on the stool.

"I'm missing memories." Harry said with a nod "How do we do this?"

Gregory ran a hand through his hair, bowing his head a little "Mr. Potter, if it was anyone else it'd be a simple wand motion or spell. However I know all too well the Potter's aren't normal." He stood up, picking up a potion and a cotton swab "I need to run this over your forehead."

"Why?" Harry asked laying down, parting his hair so his scar could be seen.

"This will pull out the trace magic, telling me how powerful it is." He dabbed the swab onto his brow and then noted the scar "That's healing rather nicely, strange though it shouldn't be that..distinct."

Harry remained silent as the cool, slightly mint smelling liquid was spread over his forehead and didn't comment when the scar was brought up. The fewer that knew the better.

"Alight, you might feel a slight pinch." Gregory said, pulling out his wand and tapping Harry on the center of his forehead.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt the wood touch him a few times, then he felt something being pulled from his head. It was like a sharp stab to the mind, not a slight 'pinch' but he wasn't going to show weakness.

"Let me see….ah yes…hmmm…I see." Gregory closed his scan and walked towards the potions cabinet "Now where did I put it, here we are." He pulled a very dusty bottle, then kept digging "Where are you, I know you're here…damn." He placed the bottle on the shelf and headed for the door "I shall return, do not move Mr. Potter."

Harry grabbed a towel nearby and wiped the liquid from his forehead, he took a light sniff and found it very much like mint but also with an under layer of Iodine. A few minutes passed by before Gregory returned, carrying a small basket.

"Let's see here, Dream root." He placed a rather twisted looking root down "Yeti fur." The fur was rather ratty, thick and frost white; truthfully he still thought Yeti was a myth. "Gerard Orange, and Swamp Moss."

Gregory took a large part of the root, grinding it into a paste, then added a few flecks of fur and Moss then poured Orange in with it. He let it sit for a few seconds, conjuring a glass and poured the mixture a quarter of the way up. He the dusted off the bottle, uncorking it and pouring it until the glass was half-full. The dark orange mixture turned a bright pink color and he held it out to Harry.

"This will be fouler than Skele-grow, the Moss and Fur act as a bonding agent to the Orange and Root, the two will help your dreams become more….visual." He explained "The Potion, will leak your memories into your dreams so you can remember them."

Harry nodded, taking the glass gingerly and looking at it "Any drawbacks?" He asked.

"Your dreams are very real now, stick with your memories and do not try to interfere or you could provoke your mind. Should that happen you could be killed, become a husk of a soul or even forget everything." Gregory explained, taking a seat once more "We used this potion many times when I first started nearly fifty years ago, now….we practice more politics than anything. Drink."

Harry braced himself and downed the contents as quickly as he could and the Healer was correct. It was foul, it actually made him want to vomit his throat out and maybe his lungs. He coughed a few times, then his vision started to blacken and his body became heavy.

"Enjoy the trip Mr. Potter. Remember don't interfere." Was all he heard from Gregory before the man vanished in a swirl of the remaining light. The world turned into an inky black page, even when he tried to open his eyes.

Suddenly, the world fell in around him and he was back in a very familiar play ground. The place was fairly new but had a worn look to it, like it'd been abused in recent years. Harry pulled his cloak tighter, feeling his breath being slightly chilled and walked forward only to hear a sound behind him.

"What's wrong Potty? Gonna cry? Where your mummy at? Is she dead?" A voice taunted, Harry twisted his neck around to see a small version of himself, no bigger than maybe seven on the swing tears leaking down his face. The young Harry wore a shirt that was sizes to large, shorts and ratty shoes, you could tell he was cold by his shaking.

The boy who was taunting had been Dudley, who was in a thick winter coat along with his two friends; who's names escaped Harry at the moment. "Leave me alone, Dudley." Harry whispered, keeping his head down.

"Why should I?" Dudley asked, walking forward and pushing Harry on the chest making him fall back onto the ground "Not like you could do anything anyway, you should've died with your parents."

Harry didn't say anything about getting pushed backwards, didn't even cry out "I wish I had, then again I wish you'd die too." He snarled, glaring at the fat boy.

Dudley didn't even waste a second before he threw a punch, then another and then his friends joined him. Harry watched himself get beaten, resisting the urge to help himself but stood perfectly still.

After a few minutes the boys seemed to tire of beating the younger Harry, as they turned and walked away. Though the young boy got up, shakily, and started to laugh "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing the glass from his face and making a bloody smirk "That all you got?"

Dudley gave Harry a smile "You want more." He took off at a run "I'll give you mo-" The fat boy was cut off by Harry vanishing and then a fist slamming into his stomach. Dudley coughed out bile and started to cough more and more, then he was sent to the floor.

The young version of Harry twisted his neck, still holding onto his grin "What's wrong? You look scared." He whispered to the young boys, he held his arm out and the earth started to shift below them "Stay awhile, let's say you're grounded." The two friends were swallowed into the earth while they screamed for help.

"Wh-What are you? You-you Freak." Dudley whimpered, rolling onto his back.

Harry looked down, smiling more "I am aren't I? But you know what I'm okay with that! It's my turn for some payback! My turn! For Revenge!" He said as he started to kick Dudley, then suddenly he heard a shot and was lifted away from the large boy.

"Now, now." An elderly voice said, to the young Harry he didn't know the man but the current Harry did. Dumbledore. "You really should use your words, not fists."

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted, focusing on the bright ball inside of his chest and held his arms out. Sending the old man back a few paces, as he fell to the floor.

"I see, you've more control than I thought you would. So much like Lily." Dumbledore said calmly, brushing a leaf from his shoulder.

"Lily? My Mum!? You knew her, tell me now!" He shouted, standing in place and glaring at the man.

Dumbledore shook his head "No, you see Harry what you did I cannot allow. I'll have to erase your memories and these boys." He explained, hands behind his back.

"My memories? So I wouldn't be able to hurt Dudley? NO!" He shouted, throwing his hands together once more "You can't make me! You Can't!" Fire shot from Harry's finger tips, and the sky became in inky black pool.

"I can and will." Dumbledore threw up a shield "Yes, you're very much like your mother in raw power…so much so that you might trip up Tom like she did…I can't allow that." He flicked his wand around, causing the ground the sprout roots around Harry.

"Get away!" He closed his arms around his chest and threw them out, causing a ring of burning fire to encircle him "I won't go back! I'll run away!"

"You will insolent child!" Dumbledore twisted his wand, causing water to spray out and his roots encircled the young boy.

Harry started to wither and wiggle his way inside of the roots, trying to crew and push his way out "Let me GO!" He screamed, causing the passed out boys to cry out in pain. His skin started to turn a bright orange colour, almost like fire.

Dumbledore held onto his ear's as well, before throwing up a silencing ward around Harry's mouth and spraying him again with water. "Blocks should do the trick, something to keep him from doing this again." Dumbledore whispered "Lily's raw power and James anger…fantastic, should put a personality block on him as well." He mumbled, before pressing his wand to Harry's forehead and the world vanished.

Harry closed his eyes, flexing his fingers as the memory entered his mind and filed away in his childhood. While that was the most important part of the memory, there had been leading memories that were removed. For weeks he'd been able to manipulate candles, the stove fire and soon the fireplace. He just got better as time went on, he didn't assume it was impossible or that there could have been a limit. Now he couldn't probably do it, wandless magic was fueled at the time by his emotions and he had a handle on those most of the time. Unless of course that was part of his Fire talent.

As he was musing the memory slot, new color started to rise and slip into his surroundings. It looked like a museum, he could vaguely remember going on a school trip when he was nine to a museum but he couldn't really recall. Now he could see why, he walked forward to see a nine year old Harry pushing his glasses up while talking to a small girl with brown near black hair and bright blue eyes.

At first he wondered who she was then he could hear their conversation.

"My daddy wanted me to understand Muggles, so he brought me here." The girl said with a small look of distaste, looking over her shoulder at the statute of a warrior "It's cool…"

"But it's not cool enough?" Harry finished her sentence.

The girl nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear out of her eyes "That's a good way to say it." She said turning around to look at the artwork on the walls.

Harry was silent for a few moments before he spoke up "What school did you come from and what is a Muggle?" He asked in a small voice, almost timidly.

The girl paused, then sighed and turned back to him "I'm homeschooled; my Mother teaches me most of the time. A Muggle is someone who isn't homeschooled like me." She explained, then turning back to the painting only to have the boy get in front of her.

"I'm Harry." He said brightly, holding out a hand.

The girl looked down at it, then smiled a little "Daphne." She said brightly, shaking it lightly.

Harry grinned widely "I saw these awesome knights in the 2nd wing, want to see them?" He asked.

Daphne gave him a smile "Sure, my daddy can find me if he wanted." She said playing with a small charm around her neck "Show me these knights."

Harry took the front, and started to lead her towards the knights. When he was about halfway there, a blond whale got in his way. "There you are Harry!" Dudley said with a cruel smile "Who's this? Make a friend did ya?"

Harry took a step in front of Daphne "We're going to see the knights, leave me alone Dudley." He said in a lightly angry voice.

"Move it." Dudley grabbed Harry by the ear and yanked him aside, into the wall.

Daphne huffed "Well aren't you rude." She snapped, holding her hands at her sides "Who do you think you are?"

Dudley gave her a grin "I'm Dudley, this is here is my little cousin. What'd your name be?" He asked leaning his elbow on Harry's head.

"None of your business let's go Harry, you were going to show me the knights." Daphne said, putting her nose up and trying to walk by Dudley.

Dudley got in her way "Trust me, you don't want to spend time with a freak like him." He said casually, Harry lowered his head at that "You know he thinks he can talk to snakes?"

Daphne raised a brow, Harry kept his head lowered "What do they say?" She asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, not looking up "They normally complain about people, or lack of food…" He mumbled.

Daphne nodded "I want to see the knights, remove yourself from him." She said in a very blunt tone, then when Dudley didn't "Please?"

"You're not going anywhere with Freak, you can go by yourself." Dudley said stiffly, pushing Harry forward.

Daphne stuck her foot out, making Dudley fall to the floor as he went to push Harry again "I don't believe you heard me." She said simply "So I'll say it again, Harry and I are going to see the knights and you won't stop us."

Daphne then grabbed Harry's arm and basically dragged him through Dudley's friends, as they watched dazed almost that someone had stood up to him. Harry was silent for a little while as they walked through the halls "Thank you." He said softly.

"You should've stood up for yourself." Daphne huffed, not looking behind her.

Harry nodded "I know…but I live with him, my Aunt and Uncle…so I have to be nice to Dudley." He explained weakly, looking at the paintings as they passed.

"What happened to your parents?" She asked, looking back this time.

Harry shrugged "When I asked, they said it was a car crash." He held up his fringe showing his lightning shaped scar, which made Daphne stop dead "But I can't really remember a car crash…whenever I think about it, all I can see is a green light." He said rubbing the wound.

"I believe you Harry….what was your last name again?" She asked in a careful tone, though the older Harry could hear a little shakiness in it.

"Potter, I'm sorry I thought I told you." He said giving him a smile.

"Gr-Greengrass, why didn't you tell me? Why ask what a Muggle is you dolt…." She spoke in a hushed whisper and then trailed off, a face was made and she sighed "You know nothing of magic do you?" She said with a raised brow.

"What like card tricks?"

"No, Magic real magic. Harry you're a wizard! I'm a witch, we'll be going to Hogwart's in a few years how could you not know this?" She whispered, pulling him down an abandoned hallway.

"Because I don't wish him to know." An Elderly voice said behind a statue "I knew I felt a magical imbalance around young Harry." He said pulling out his wand.

"Dumbledore? Why are you here? Why can't Harry learn about himself?" Daphne asked, getting in front of him.

"Because, I don't want him to just yet. You'll cause problems as well." The older man flicked his wrist and a jet of red light hit her and then young Harry. The world went black, but only for a few minutes until it was put back together.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" A man was asking his daughter, young Harry couldn't recall who they were or why he was on the floor "What about you young man?" The man asked Harry.

"I'm alright sir, just got a headache is all." He said, rubbing his scar.

"I see, so this is him?" Jason asked his daughter, who was nodding "I can't believe Dumbledore…Harry why don't you go find your Teacher okay? Stay with your group, no wandering."

Harry nodded his head and took off.

While the further Harry walked away, the current Harry could still hear their conversation. "Why aren't you helping him?" "Because, Dumbledore is far too powerful." "But Daddy, he's all alone with Muggles!" "Then you'll have to help him someday, won't you?"

The world fell apart as Harry walked around a corner, but before he was just out of ear shot "I will, I promi-" Was cut off from the younger Daphne. From what Harry could put together, Jason found Daphne on the floor with him and felt the magic in the air. Asking her who he was, she had no idea but then checked her to be sure. Dumbledore likely didn't put a lot of time nor power behind either of the oblivations, as he was running low on time. At least it made sense to Harry.

While that had been the main memory, a few other small memories leading up to Hogwarts slipped in. He could recall meeting a few other Wizards, his own age up to that point but Dumbledore would use one of his trinkets and that'd be the end of that.

A new memory slid in now, creating walls of stone giving it a rustic look. It didn't take a genius to tell where he was. However the event happened very close to the start, a crash was heard "OW!" Was heard from both male and female voices.

"Watch where you walk you…Dipstick….Harry?" A female voice whispered, the current Harry could tell off the bat it was Daphne.

A thirteen year old Harry glared at her "What no Potter? Slytherin." He hissed, grabbing his pack and putting stuff back into it.

"Harry you really don't remember do you?" Daphne asked softly.

"Remember what?" He snapped, glaring at her "I've seen you like twice, in class we've never had a conversation so let's not start."

Daphne made a fist "Why you stupid." She breathed out, pulling out her wand and pointing it at him "Harry, this is for your own good."

"What-hey! He-"

"Imperio!" Daphne muttered, her wand flashed and the current Harry slumped a little "When the summer months begin, I want you to think about where you fit in this world. Make sure I come to mind as your only hope." She looked over her shoulder "Damn someone is coming, I can't have you remember this. Oblivate" She twisted her wand "I hope this worked, get to class now."

Daphne grabbed her only book and ran out towards the current Harry, only this time he could stop himself. He grabbed her only to have it slapped away, Daphne glaring at him.

"You've been using me?"

"What gives you that idea? I'm helping you."

"Oh really?"

"Who gave you the idea to go to Gringott's where I knew they should have a copy of your parents will? It was me, I've been pushing you to be better than before. Your grades are going up, your opening up to new people. I'm helping you Harry Potter."

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted to." Daphne said before her form morphed into that of a very large Falcon "Now you've tampered well enough! Leave this place!" The bird screeched, flapping it's wings until everything went black.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry threw his cloak down onto the floor "Dragons god damned dragons, why does it have to be Dragons!" He started to pace, only to cast a glance to Daphne as she came into the room. "You, we need to talk."

"Oh what about?" Daphne asked aiming to walk for a seat, Harry grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her towards the wall "Harry, what are you-" She was cut off by his hand around her throat.

"Now, we're going to do this simply." He said coldly "In my pocket I've got Truth Serum, if I feel like you're lying I will use it." He explained, giving her a squeeze before lowering his hand.

"What has-"

"Be quiet." He hissed, slapping her with the back of his hand.

"Harry!"

"Why are you helping me? Is it because of the first time we met?"

Daphne looked confused "What you mean at your house? I told you I wanted to get to know you." She said bluntly, rubbing her cheek.

"No I mean at the museum."

The world went dead, nothing seemed to shine anymore in her eyes and her posture went rigid "So….yo-you got your memories healed?" She whispered out, looking down.

"You Imperio'd me." Harry snarled "How do I know if any of this is real?"

Daphne grabbed his hand, and pressed it to her cheek "I'm real, and I really care about you Harry Potter. If I didn't I wouldn't be helping you! Harry do you want to know what my worst fear is?" She asked, tears leaking down her face "To end up with Malfoy, that is my worst fear, I'm not afraid of anything else."

"Why me? What do you want from me?"

"I-I don't know, You were the only one Father would speak highly of. If anyone could get me away from him it'd be you." Daphne placed a kiss on Harry's hand "Please, I didn't trick you into this…I did trick you into speaking to me…but that was because you were so closed off."

Harry couldn't really think of anything to say, nothing really to do except two things and he didn't want to do one of them. Daphne had her eyes closed, he could easily walk out now and that'd be the end of it. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips to her brow, making her flinch "I'm sorry. I overacted." He whispered softly.

Daphne didn't move, only let her tears continue to fall down her cheeks "Th-Thank you." She mumbled out.

"Daph, I would rather die than let Malfoy take you. Or your sister." He snarled, pulling his hair loose "I hate how you did it, but I was ignorant and I had been lead to believe all Slytherin's to be dark wizards…not that a thirteen year old pulling an Unforgivable isn't dark."

"My father taught me everything, curses, jinxes and charms." Daphne said, taking a seat with Harry only opting to sit on his lap "You're more comfortable." She whispered kissing his neck.

"Daph, don't." He said warningly "I just hit you, I'm rather disgusted with myself at the moment."

"Please, in your shoes I'd have killed you." She said rather calmly "Then buried your body in the forest with that cloak of yours."

"Well that's reassuring." He said sarcastically, giving her a dead stare.

"Anyway, what did you learn at Hagrids?"

"Dragons."

Daphne did a double take "I'm sorry?"

"The champions have to fight Dragons."

Daphne rubbed her eyes and sighed "Well, shit."

"That was my thought too."

"Got any thoughts of how to beat one of those? Other than trying to talk to it?"

"Would that even work?"

"Not likely, Parsel Speech is for serpents and Dragons aren't." She explained "You could try to out fly it, maybe beat it down with your power?"

Harry shook his head "Me out power a Dragon?" He said with a frown.

"If you break those runes and let down your shields, you might intimidate it." Daphne said with a shrug "Learn the Summing Charm anyway, I'll bring your shrunken broom to the game. So learn the enlarging charm too."

"Should we start now?" He asked placing his chin on her head.

"Hell no, I'm comfortable and you've been gone all day." She said simply "Kiss me Mr. Potter or I'll have to give you detention."

"What naughty teacher now?" He leaned down pressing his lips to hers "I think you should be the school girl." He whispered out.

"Please, I'm months older than you. I was born in December." She stuck her tongue out at him and winked "Now time for homework."

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's Miss. Greengrass."

XX~XX~XX~XX

It took Harry two full days to learn the Enlarging and Summoning Charms but it only took a quick mirror call to Remus to understand his runes a little bit more. Turns out the Runes on his body were designed to pull just enough magic from his core to keep it from lashing out. However if he were to turn the runes off or reverse them, then he'd be a walking ball of raw magic.

Unfortunately removing the runes would take too much work, and Remus would have to do them himself. However he could buy himself a few minutes, by resetting the runes so they would be off for a small window before they turn back on. Normally the runes did this during a sleep cycle, as to not stretch the core out so much.

"You've got everything under control?" Hermione asked for the fifth time that day, truth was she was worried to death about this dragon thing but she trusted Harry enough to handle it.

"Mione I doubt I'll even participate, if I don't start bleeding out the eyes and coughing up blood there is no point." Harry explained in a deadpanned voice, he was prepared for the worst and if he should compete then he'd be rather upset.

"Hey, Nott pass me the pitcher." Tracey nudged Nott with her foot, giving him a smile "Please?"

Nott glared at her, having just bitten into his sandwich and after dabbing his mouth he nodded and passed the pitcher. "Take it" He said rather kindly.

"Thank you." Tracey poured her and Sophie some of the tea that was in the pitcher "You've been talking more than usual." She noted with a small smile.

Nott shrugged, pushing his plate away and rested his arms on the table "I've had more reason to speak." He spoke in a calm voice.

"I've been meaning to ask, what did Pansy mean learn your place?" Hermione asked after a sip from her water.

Nott was about to speak, then he closed his mouth and lowered his head glaring at her "Not my place to say." He said in a grim voice. Before pulling his plate forward and cutting up his sandwich into smaller bites.

"Alright then….Daphne do you?" Hermione motioned to Nott, basically asking if she'd talk to him.

"No, I have to leave. Need to send an important letter, I'll be at the event however don't wait up." She said pecking Harry on the cheek.

Harry could feel her hand slipping into his pocket and fishing out his Cloak, while he wanted to protest he figured she needed it for something. While the trust between them was strained and he wasn't really sure why it had to be him, he wasn't about to stop her now.

After Daphne had been away for no less then ten minutes, McGonagall made herself known. "Potter." She said swiftly "The Champions have to come down onto the grounds, while you are not a Champion for your safety. Please come with me." She spoke in a low tone, giving him a pained look.

"Of course." He wiped his mouth with a napkin, folded it and placed it next to the plate with the silverware neatly crossed.

The small group gave him an encouraging look, he wanted to know where Daphne had to run off to so soon though. He would've liked her to wish him luck at least, not every day a fourth year fights a dragon.

As they walked, the Transfiguration Professor noted how calm he was and seemed very much at ease. "You are very composed, Mr. Potter." She said in a proud voice "It's impressive."

Harry shrugged, placing his hands behind his head "It's just Dragons, nothing out of the usual." He said with a laugh.

McGonagall gave him a piercing glare, almost like she wanted to chastise him "They have the handlers close, encase something does go wrong. While I would like to know how you know, Dumbledore told me to let cheating slide." She said calmly, as they were walking towards the Dragon's enclosure.

Harry gave her a rouge grin, something he'd gotten really good at "I'm my father's son." He said honestly.

The elder woman snorted "That we can agree on." She shook her head, leading him to the entrance of a tent. "Go on in there with the rest of the Champions, Madam Pomfrey will keep a well trained on you." As Harry started to walk forward, his Head of House laid a hand on his shoulder "Good Luck."

"Thank you, Professor." He gave her a true smile, before entering the tent. The first thing he noticed was that he was the only calm one, out of the Champions that is. Fleur was a slight mess, very pale and clammy looking but trying her best to hide it. Viktor hid his nerves by giving a surly look to everyone that moved and Cedric was actively pacing.

"Harry! Welcome, please make yourself at home!" Bagman said in a loud voice "I was about to explain the rules!" He waved his arms about a little, turning towards the three champions "Now I have four models in this bag, when the crowd arrives I shall have you each choose a model and that is what you shall fight." He then turned to Harry "If the event should declare you needing to compete then you shall have the remainder."

"Understood." He said crossing his legs on the couch he was seated on.

"Now then, the task at hand is to retrieve the Golden Egg from your foe!" He explained.

The Champions seemed rather happy that they didn't really need to fight a dragon, only find a way around it. Which shouldn't be too hard, but dragon mothers were fiercely protective of their eggs and it could be a small problem.

As they waited for the crowd to arrive, he heard his name being called from a closed off section of the tent. Once inside, a cloak was taken off and he was given a bone breaking hug "Daph!" He said in a hushed whisper.

Daphne kissed him hard on the lips and pulled him rather close "Who else? You think I took your cloak for any reason? Well I did two things, with Moody in the Main Hall I looked through his things carefully using only my wand."

Harry looked crossed between interested and displeased, if he had came back at the proper moment his girlfriend could be buried in the woods and marked missing because of Death Eaters. It didn't sit well with him "What was so important to risk yourself?" He phrased the question.

Daphne was about to speak, but then she glared at him "You don't trust me?"

"A little, it's 'Moody' I don't trust."

"Fair enough." She admitted "Anyhow, Moody is brewing Polyjuice and is keeping his stash in a cigar box."

"Interesting…then the really Moody must be nearby." Harry thought of with the connections and knowhow of Polyjuice.

"He's got this really creepy chest, it's got seven locks and it moves or screams every now and then. I think he'd be in there." Daphne explained hands in her hoodie pockets.

Harry leaned down, giving her a kiss "Brilliant, that's mine by the way." He whispered to her.

"I know, it's comfortable." She said with a bright smile.

"What was the second?" He asked knowing he'd never get that hoodie back now.

Daphne shrugged "Letter to my mum, she wanted to know how my Half-Blood was doing." She said brushing her hair from her shoulder.

"Your Half-Blood? They call me Half-Blood?" He asked in a deadpanned voice.

"What else would they call you? Harry? That's crazy talk." She was poking fun at him "Don't worry, I told her you were a scoundrel and had been taking advantage of me."

"Brilliant, don't forget the drugs and beatings next time." He said with a similar smile that she was wearing.

"Merlin, You are amazing." She kissed his cheek.

"Why?" He asked simply, with a raised brow.

Daphne smiled "Other men would flip out, not play with me." She said before hearing a noise "I've got to go. Good luck." She kissed once more before throwing on the cloak.

"Thanks."

He said before turning back into the tent.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry was in a meditation stance as he waited for the three champions to finish with the task set for them. If he could get through this without dying or bleeding from the eyes it'd be a great plus. Cedric was chosen first based on the dragon he pulled, the Swedish Short-Snout and from the sounds and the time, he wasn't doing that well. However about fifteen-minutes of screams and cheers, he was finished and Fleur was called next.

Fleur was to face the Welsh Green, based on the silence other than an occasional comment the young woman must be doing well. That was until he heard a scream, which sounded very much like Fleur and then a round of cheering.

Viktor was to be last, he would fighting the Chinese Fireball which had a tendency to light itself on fire. Of course by the sounds of the crowd, he was giving the beast a run for its money. From the sounds of roars and cheers of the great beast, then of course the crowd went silent before cheering one final time.

The scoring of course wasn't said aloud to give the Champions a sense of curiosity, and then of course he wasn't really worried about that. That was until something wet slid down his face, and dripped onto the floor and stained it red. He wiped at his eye, to find it was also red and that he was bleeding. "Well, shit." And then he felt the coldness of the floor below him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello. How is everyone doing on this fine day? Well, a few people had asked me for the memories to be shown and so I did just that; these were the most important memories for Harry's life. So the first two were all Dumbledore related, including a few small things that Dumbledore did to Harry. We have the causes for the blocks, proof that Harry was very powerful as a child but also almost pushed over by the abuse.**_

_**Then the final one, now I know this doesn't exactly paint Daphne in a good colour. So I urge you to think about this, everything you've seen thus far has been truthful and she really does care about him when no one did. To me, the scene in the Museum where she first meets him and see's that he isn't a prince and like the fables; she gained a crush on him. As the years passed she could only thing of ways to help him, however he was in Gryffindor and publicly hated Slytherin House so she needed to wait. Soon the waiting became so painful, that she took action at a split second.**_

_**Daphne is a Slytherin, she's very cunning and will do what she will to get what she wants. It just so happens that Harry is what she wants, to be his friend, to be part of his life.**_

_**So just think about it guys, I'm not sure about this myself but it is an idea I have. If well received I will go from it, if it is not I'll rewrite the story without it. The choice is in your hands.**_

_**~Demonic Slytherin-224**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Unbound

Normally the ground was hard, rocky and was very unpleasant to lay on, but at the moment Harry really didn't care that much; in fact to him it was perfect. He felt the blood from his eyes leak down the side of his face onto the rug that was set out, creating a small pool and slightly obscuring his already hazy vision.

Soon he could hear someone speaking in a muffled voice, then there were more and someone was pulling him up and drawing him close "Can you hear me?" Came out like someone was talking through a wall, the face was even hazy nothing but white; it reminded me of his glasses.

He was shaken once again but to no use, he was actually feeling really good about this and he couldn't be bothered to know why. Suddenly without warning he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and like a fire was lit in his veins everything came into view.

Harry was surrounded by McGonagall, Dumbledore, the other judges and Madam Pomfrey; who was cleaning a needle with a cloth. That was also about the time that he felt the mind numbing pain in his skull, eyes and neck. He cringed at the pain, wincing when Dumbledore started to speak.

"We need to get him into the ring, maybe if the Magic senses that he is participating it will lighten up." He said in his ever so sage like voice.

Madame Maxime frowned at that, looking down at him "Can e even stand, e is bleeding from the eyes Dumbledore." She said with a snide voice.

Igor nodded with the French Woman's words "Looks like you'll lose your Champion Dumbledore pity, such potential." That was when McGonagall cuffed him over the head.

Harry groaned, the ring on his finger tightening and then warmth spread through him '_I can help a little, hurry.'_ The ring whispered in his mind but even that was too loud. He pushed Dumbledore's hand away from him "Get off." He snarled, flexing his legs inward and slowly pushing himself up "I can stand."

The Judges slowly took a step back, while Pomfrey was close enough to make sure nothing else happened. Harry gave them dull looks and cracked his neck "Don't you have some where to be?" He growled, his eyes seemingly cold.

Without another word the Judges quickly went back to their stands, Pomfrey however wasn't finished with him. The older matron quickly thrust a potion into his hands, and glared at him until he drank it "Pepper-Up, should help with the remaining fuzz." She nodded, taking the empty bottle "Now, Go get that Egg Potter and I'll see you in a few." She lightly pushed his shoulder towards the exit door.

"**In a surprising turn! We have a Fourth Champion, never before in Tri-Wizard history has there ever been another! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Harry James Potter! Who will be facing the Hungarian Horn-Tail! The most vicious Dragon in our contest!**"

Harry could hear Bagman boasting on about the beast he was supposed to fight and it sickened him. Slowly he closed his eyes and started to walk, his steps were slow but confident "_Meum limitationibus obmutescere succinctam latrantibus inguina ordines corpus occidere quaerentes meque his exsolvite vinculis obstrictum._" He started to chant, the runes on his body started to glow a sickly red. "_Quacumque die invocavero te, requiescere somno inhabitaret ero totum semel meque estote vinculorum meorum._" His chant continued until the runes were almost like a blazing fire, he was about half way down the hall.

"_**Release Chain One**_" He whispered, the rune on his right hand gave a shattering sound and the glowing stopped. "_**Two**_" The left rune did the same, shattering and going dark "_**Three**_" His leg tightened as he walked on it, then it felt like walking on air "_**Four**_" He felt like he was floating, as he hit the edge of the hallway and entered the charred and battle torn arena.

The Dragon was blacker than night but he could see its horns were bronze and its slit eyes were a foul yellow slits. The horntail gave off a beastly cry, what would be its roar and battle call but Harry did not mind as he whispered his final word "_**Five**_"

Lighting shot around his body as the final rune was reset, his core was practically glowing with energy and all he could smell was ozone. To the on looker, his hair seemed to become more wild, eyes and chest started to glow a bright green and sparks were flying.

Even the Dragon seemed to be confused for a moment before it turned to unleash its hellish fire, which was when Harry turned his head and locked eyes with the beast. The horntails mouth of flames stopped, the beast lowered its head as Harry slowly, powerfully walked past it and to its nest. The Dragon growled as Harry neared but that was all, slowly and gently Harry picked up the golden egg and locked eyes once more with the beast.

Suddenly he unlocked the top of the egg, letting it open and with it a horrible screech that made all who heard it cry out in pain. Harry ignored it as to him he could barely hear it over the pounding of his heart, the Dragon though had lost its sense of reason and was trying to claw its own ears off to escape the pain. The young man simply walked away towards the exit, when he got about halfway he closed the egg and the beast seemed to lock on him.

With a single breath, the Dragon roared spreading its flaming hell over to him but it never reached Harry. The fire rippled around him like water in a pond, he turned to look at the beast and with a snap of his fingers fire was gone. It looked like he was about to do something else but he started to cough and gag on something, spilling blood from his mouth over his uniform and the ground.

Harry's world went hazy, slowly becoming inky black and once more the darkness welcomed him with open arms.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Get him inside!" Madam Pomfrey screamed at the Dragon Handlers lead by Charlie Weasley. All she could see was the messy head of black hair that was her current patient, of course he'd been in her care many times but this was different.

"On the bed, gently!" She had to scream at the man who had been carrying Harry by his shoulders "Now, get out! Don't give me that look Wilkens! Get out!"

"Pomfrey, I need to be in here." Dumbledore said in a calm composed voice.

Pomfrey shook her head, slowly closing the door to the tent "No Albus, I need to focus and it will be harder with you hovering over me." With that the door was shut, she rolled up her sleeves and walked over to the patient.

Harry was currently in an uneasy semi-conscious state, he was shaking, sweating and his muscles would tense every now and then. She flicked her wand, making the tip glow as she checked his pupils, which reacted normally a good sign.

She nodded a little, walking over to a stool and grabbing her pocket bag reaching for one of her potions. The little yellow vial glowed dimly in the light, the label was a little torn as she didn't use these potions often; Harbet's Glowing Solution. She gently poured the liquid into Harry's mouth, and then made him swallow it.

"_Splendens, rutilant forti atque indica mihi quid est._" She whispered in Latin tongue, and Harry's body started glowing in certain areas. Showing his broken bones, pulled muscles, torn ligaments and other damaged organs it wasn't looking good.

"Ah, using Harbet's I see." An aging flowing voice said, behind her.

"Damn it!" She wheeled around, glaring at the bearded face of the Headmaster "I told you to stay out!"

"And I've decided I'm staying, I can see quite plainly that Harry here has simply over exerted himself." Dumbledore said rather simply, strolling over and sitting on a stool. "I have seen this before."

Poppy stopped, she was about to inject him with another potion "Then what did he do?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Mr. Potter has done something only a select few can do when pushed to their limits." Albus explained with a most serine voice, his hands resting in his lap "I myself can perform this, we call it the Breaching."

Poppy frowned at him, injecting Harry with another potion and then turning to the Headmaster "You either tell me something helpful, or I will toss you out Albus!" She barked once more, her wand throwing sparks at him.

Albus used the back of his hand to shift the sparks away, still looking rather calm "The Breaching is when a wizard with a more complete core, concentrates it and it becomes far more potent. However, the largest problem with even a simple Breach is the backlash." Albus motioned to Harry "You missed what he did, with a snap the fire around him vanished. It shows that he is a Fire-Elemental something that I can't even do, allow me to….place a binder on him, so this doesn't happen again."

Poppy shoved her wand again, her eyes glaring daggers at him "What backlash?" She growled, her body spread well enough to cover Harry's prone form.

"Bones, Muscles, Blood, Ligaments and Organs are all damaged from the loss of magic in the veins. Think of it like a well, once the water is removed the well falls in on itself and collapses. The level Harry did, he might very well be in a coma."

Poppy did one more dynastic scan, this time she could see clearer; as he said the magic was slowly going back into place. The damage was done though, Mr. Potter was going to need to be transferred to her Infirmary not some first aid tent.

"Thank you Albus, but I believe Harry did this on purpose and should have the will do this again should he wish to." She looked away from the Headmaster, towards the entrance "Severus!"

After a moment or two had passed, the sickly looking potions master bellowed into the tent looking in disgust at the Potter heir "Yes, Poppy?" The man asked politely.

"I need you to move him, be very careful his muscles are ribbons." Poppy said, giving Potter another injection and then gathering her things "I'll help but I can't do it alone."

Severus was clearly disgusted with the idea, but he nodded none the less and with a flick of his wand the young man started to float. "Shall we? It will be tiresome."

Poppy flicked her own wand, walking past the ignored Dumbledore and helping him levitate Potter "That sounded like complaining, was that complaining?"

"No, Poppy. It was not."

"Thought so, thank you Severus."

The Potions master grumbled something illegible but it wasn't a direct insult or compliment so she took it as the latter.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne was livid at the stone creature before her "What do you mean we can't see him!" She screamed, her face becoming red and fists clenched at her sides.

The Gargoyle shrugged, not moving more than an inch from its spot "Dumbledore ordered me to sit here, says only those with actual medical needs or a Professor can enter the medical wing right now." It explained in a casual voice, a yawn escaping its rocky lips.

"My Boyfriend is in there! I want to know if he's alright!" She barked at the creature, her eyes becoming a sheet of ice.

"Daphne, maybe we should just come back later." Susan advised, but she was freaking out as well only on a much less violent manner. "Harry's been through a lot, a Dragon won't trump him."

"For once I think I agree with you Susie." A slightly deeper voice acknowledged the young red head, Neville was smirking from ear to ear but his eyes were locked onto Daphne. Hannah was on his right, holding onto his hand "Harry is fine."

The door clicked open, showing the elderly face of Pomfrey "Fine is a subjective term, if alive is fine then yes, Mr. Potter is quite fine." She snapped at them, it was likely she could hear them through to the other side of the medical wing.

"And if alive isn't fine?" Hermione squeaked, her eyes wide.

Pomfrey sighed, pushing the door open wider making the gargoyle move "Come in, just be quiet." She motioned them to enter the wing.

Daphne was ahead of the small group, she could hear her heart as she walked up to the only occupied bed in the wing. In it was a very peaceful looking Harry like he was sleeping with pleasant dreams "Harry?" She whispered sharply.

She reached out, placing her hand on his wrist "Stop!" Pomfrey hissed but she wasn't fast enough.

"ARGH!" A male scream echoed around the dead hall, like pure raw agony had laced into his veins at her touch. Just as she was about to pull away herself, a large hand grabbed her wrist a pulled back sharply.

"What the hell Greengrass? Trying to poison him now?" Neville hissed, his eyes narrow with anger.

"Poison? What the bloody hell are you on about!" She growled, ripping her wrist from his grip she watched his movements closely. The way he was standing, the look in his eyes and the tone he'd spoken. "He told you." She said flatly, giving the groaning Potter a dull look.

Neville nodded once, still towering over her with that look in his eyes "He told Hermione too." He spoke calmly giving the bushy brunette a frown "I figured you'd keep her away."

"She isn't doing him any harm." Hermione shook her head, stepping next to Daphne "Harry trusts her."

"Trusted her!" Neville growled, Susan behind him "Until he found out she basically mind raped him!"

"I did no such thing!" Daphne screamed, taking a step forward only to have Hermione grab her arm "When did he tell you!?" She growled at the bookworm.

"Enough!" Pomfrey barked, stepping between the two "This isn't a discussion you need to be having in front of him, he's unconscious but on some level he can hear you."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, frowning at the elderly matron.

Pomfrey sighed "Harry's in a magical coma, it's a backlash of whatever he did in that arena." She answered softly, removing her hat and running her hand over the grey locks.

Neville bit back a curse "Any idea on when he'll wake?"

"When his magic levels out, I think he'll regain consciousness." Poppy spoke with a small frown.

"That could take months!" Susan whispered in shock "His magic has been wild since….June!" The red head looked afraid, truly afraid.

"Why did he scream like that?" Hermione asked, looking over at the face of lingering pain that he had.

"His magic back lashed on his body, causing muscles to tear apart." He waved her wand, showing a muscle layout of his body "A normal coma would make one immune to pain, The Yellow is torn muscle and the Red is what is intact. As you see…it's not good."

Like he was the sun, the layout was glowing that sickly yellow everything from legs, arms, neck and chest had been torn. Only a few spots of red let them know that he hadn't torn everything, just was close enough to make a good go at it.

"Oh Morgana." Susan whispered, bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

Neville gave the red head a sympathetic look, before the doors were swung open by the sounds of a crushing stone beast. The man's hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail, a few strains of hair falling over his forehead and blacker than night.

"Someone mind telling me why this blasted thing was keeping from seeing my godson?" Sirius growled out, his eyes glaring at no one in particular. "How is he Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the man, waving her hand at the glowing image of his muscles "Take a look, he's pretty beat up." She sighed, waving him towards her room "There are some things you need to know."

Sirius nodded, following her out of the room "Susan, your aunt will be here shortly." He said to the young woman, and nodding to the rest of them.

Pomfrey paused looking at the small group "You have five minutes, then you need to leave. Clear?" She gave them that one warning before entering her office.

Hermione nodded looking at the small group "Daphne we're leaving." She said, grabbing Daphne's wrist and walking towards the door "We have work to do, and I need help."

"What the hell!? No I'm going to-"

"No you're helping me finish the project." Hermione cut her off, in an unusual burst of finality.

Neville gave Susan a look, his brow raised "What is Hermione on about?" He asked calmly.

"If Harry didn't tell you that, then I won't." Susan said crossing her arms, and then leaning on Harry's bed. "What did Harry tell you anyway?"

"If Harry didn't tell you that, then I won't." Neville grinned, mocking her "You're going to have to share if want the information."

"Well then, I guess there is no reason to not share a little information…." Susan frowned at him, her arms still crossed "But if this gets me into trouble, so help me."

"Our little secret."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Now the Pixie wings, they will stabilize the potion and then it should be fermented in a mixture of Tragular Venom, Rose Water and a Herbal Tea extract." Hermione spoke very quietly, as she lightly dusted the glowing potion with the wings.

Daphne crossed her arms, looking in disgust at the potion "Why are we working on this and not on Harry?" She growled.

"Because this can help Harry." Hermione said with a smile, stirring the potion lightly.

Daphne looked up, her face a mask of confusion and shock at the idea "But….this is the Animagus Potion….not a healing potion…" She whispered the words out, before frowning at her "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Hermione just looked up at her, before looking back down "The whole point of the potion is to put one in a death like state, which Harry is already in. I just need to scan his brain, as long as it's working properly the potion can wake him up." She said with conviction, placing the lid on the potion pot.

"Then why does the potion need to ferment?"

Hermione sighed, pulling her bushy hair loose and ruffling it "It makes the potion much more powerful, and safer. Basically it acts as a human tranquilizer for the first month, but after that it starts to lose that property and acts as a magical tranquilizer."

Daphne frowned "So you think the animals won't attack him?" She asked softly.

"I think his magic is still in recovery, and they believe he is unconscious so their guard would be lowered significantly. The trick right now is the dosage, too much and he'll die but too little and it will do nothing." Hermione explained, preparing the fermentation process.

Daphne rubbed her lower jaw, closing her eyes as she thought about it. She didn't do it consciously but when she opened them, she was in what looked like a large nest. The sky was dark, clouds hovered over and thunder could be heard.

"_Well well, come to see me have you?_" A deep female voice whispered, Daphne started to look for the voice and found it towering over. The same falcon that had accepted her, she could see its eyes were the same color as her own.

Daphne shook her head at the question, almost laughing at the situation "Actually, no." She admitted, crossing her arms "I was merely thinking on what to do-"

"_About Harry, yes it is quite a challenging choice._" The Falcon admitted, bowing her head to the girl "_On one hand, you could be killing or helping him find his own, but in the other you could let him pull through on his own._"

Daphne frowned, feeling like she wanted to scream but the thunder broke her thoughts.

"_It's going to rain again, how I hate the rain._" The Falcon whispered.

Daphne looked up at the bird "It's occurred to me, I don't know your name." She whispered, softly and more to herself but she was curious.

"_You must give me a name, Daphne._" The bird whispered "_Please nothing as stupid as Pad-Foot_, _that is likely why Sirius never speaks to his mutt._"

Daphne smiled a little, leaning her head on the nest as she thought and thought names crossing her mind but nothing good until she smiled "Sun."

The Falcon twisted its head, looking down curiously "_What an interesting choice, may I ask why?"_

"Don't know, felt like it fit."

"_Well, then Sun it is._" Sun whispered, her tone was pleased and gave a happy note.

"What do you think I should do?"

"_I think the potion is a large risk, but I also think he's already met his animals." _Sun whispered in a soothing voice, her head bowed down looking the young woman into the eyes.

"Thank you." Daphne smiled, her eyes closing and then she heard her name being called looking up she saw Hermione; her face looking lost slightly confused. "What did Harry tell you?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Pleasant dreams surrounded her, a world where she was at peace where she had her best friends and there was no evil. No Voldemort trying to kill them, no Death-Eaters killing loved ones and all they had to worry about were relationships and exams; normal.

"_Hermione._" Her name was called, she felt like it sounded around her and that confused her "_Wake up, Hermione. _I need you to wake up."

The second time her name was called, she felt the world falling apart around her and when she opened her eyes a pair of glowing green was looking at her intently. "Harry?" She groaned, looking at her watch "It's three in the morning" She mumbled, then another question hit her "How are you in here?"

"Easy, I'll show you next time." He gave her a wink "I need to speak to you, let's go."

Harry vanished under his cloak, and she heard a slight click of the door closing letting her know it was alright to find something other than her father's old shirt to wear. She found a pair of soft looking sweats and some fuzzy socks with dancing cats on them. She waved her wand, placing a warming charm over them and pulled on her robes.

She walked down the stairs, finding Harry and Neville talking quietly. "What is it?" She growled, her bushy hair looking more wild than normal.

"I need help from the people I trust over everyone else." Harry said leaning back into his chair.

"Then why isn't Daphne or Nott here?" Neville asked with a raised brow, his gaze glaring a little.

"Because I need this to stay quiet, at least until I fix it." Harry said, rubbing his hands "I can't trust anyone close to Daphne with this, but I know I can trust you two."

"Why me?" Neville asked once more his brow rose "Why not Susan?"

"She's too close to Sirius, she'd definitely tell him and I don't want to." He answered "Yet."

"Alright, I'm up." Hermione said, easing into her normal large chair that was growing smaller each year "Shoot."

"I went to see a memory healer last night." He whispered, his eyes looked pained. Neville nodded his head, letting out a low whistle but she was confused.

"What's that?" Hermione had her face scrunched up. "Some sort of doctor?"

Neville answered for him "Yes basically, the normally help people who have forgotten something important by getting them to remember or if they've been magically altered. My Nan took to one, to see if I was forgetting things on purpose." He was more or less awake, his tone was groggy though.

Hermione nodding, looking over at Harry to continue.

"I remembered some actions dealing with Dumbledore and some dealing with Daphne…" He explained, their faces a mixture of shock "Dumbledore has been wiping my memory for years, whenever I found out about magic or did magic…"

"What about Daphne? How does she fit into this?" Neville asked, his eyes growing curious.

"I met her, when we were kids." He explained "I think she's the only one here who saw me for me, she didn't see me as Harry Potter: Boy who lived. She saw me as Harry, the shy boy who hated his cousin and liked Knights….admit it, you both were expecting more from me." His tone was acquisitive, more like he was making a small joke.

Hermione bit her lower lip, keeping her mouth shut but apparently her silence spoke words anyway. Neville for his part sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's alright, reading those books about me I can see why." He laughed again, but this was hollow something else was wrong. "But that isn't the only thing….last year she….made me contact her and forget about it." He explained, not going into much detail.

Neville raised a brow, then his face hardened "She knew that level of magic? Not surprising my Nan has been trying to teach me for years." He growled "But that she used on you…. is she still using it on you?"

Harry shook his head "No…no, not anymore she just did the one time but that's the thing….it was just the one time." He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the roots and groaned "I don't know."

"Did you confront her?" She found herself asking.

Harry nodded, his eyes downcast.

"And?"

"I forgave her…she said she did it for me…"

"You idiot." Neville groaned, rubbing his eyes "You didn't, Merlin help me." Both Harry and Hermione gave Neville odd looks, he sighed shaking his head " If there is one thing a Slytherin knows best, it's how to play with ones emotions." He confessed, looking Harry in the eye "You noble idiot."

Harry frowned, shaking his head "What do you think Hermione?"

"Daphne said she did it for you?" She asked.

"Largely, another reason was to get away from Malfoy."

"Then she's using you, for the right reasons." Hermione said with a small smile. "I've seen the way she looks at you, when you aren't looking. It's cute."

"Oh don't do that, you'll make him go back to her." Neville said with a frown.

"Enough." Harry said holding up his hands "I just needed other eyes looking at this, and you both did." He stretched out, looking between them "I'll talk to her after the First Task, I'm a good actor I just need her in my corner right now."

He stood up, cracking his back "I'm going for a walk, see you lot later." He smiled at them both, and walked out of the common room.

When Harry left Neville stood up and kicked the nearest table, making Hermione squeak in surprise. "What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

Neville practically screamed into his fist, biting down on it "She's just using him! She's playing with his head! Bloody idiot!" He kicked the table again.

Hermione shook her head "I've seen Daphne do a lot for Harry, things I've only dreamed about doing." She said standing up.

Neville walked right in front of her, his face hard and his eyes wild "Then you're an idiot too." With that he walked up the stairs back to his dorm.

Now that she looked back, why was he dressed anyway? It was three in the bloody morning? Was he still working on those runes?

XX~XX~XX~XX

The door creaked as it was open, but nothing was in sight as the wind wisped the door shut once more. With the light tapping of two pairs of shoes, they crept to the only patent in the room and the cloak was removed.

"Still can't believe that Harry gave it to you." Hermione whispered, preparing her scan for him. "Can't believe you agreed to this either."

"Quiet, we don't want to wake her." Daphne whispered, keeping an eye out for anyone coming into the room. A bright flash of red light, told her that one of her motion sensors just went off "Hurry." She hissed at the bookworm.

"I am." Hermione grumbled, whispering the spell and sliding it over his brow. His skull looked like lightning, showing the nerves and synapses firing inside of his grey-matter. "Good he looks fine here, the potion should work then."

Daphne nodded, her wand flashed yellow they were close to the medical wing "Do it now." She hissed, grabbing the cloak and tossing it on.

Hermione, pulled the vial from her hip and pressed it to his lips the foul black like liquid ran smoothly into his mouth and she forced him to swallow it. "Alright we need to wait." She whispered.

"No time, come here." Daphne's hand shot out from the air, pulling the young woman into the cloak as the door was opened. Daphne lowered herself close to the floor, Hermione following her example and slowly they moved around the bed and behind the next one.

Steps closed in around them, a single pair if she had any sense of hearing. The curtain around Harry's bed was flicked open with the wave of a wand. "This is for your own good." An elderly voice whispered, the wand glowing a bright purple.

The light showed the face of Dumbledore, in his dominant hand was his wand and in his other was what looked like some rune stone. "Scaring a Dragon, unheard of." He mumbled, flicking the purple onto Harry's left rune.

"_Stupify!_" Daphne hissed, throwing the cloak off as she shot the spell "I won't let you touch him!" She growled out, standing tall now.

The surprise attack took the elder man by surprise, the spell landing firmly in the side of his shoulder and tossed him away, onto the floor nearby. Daphne ran over, grabbing the stone from him and making sure he was out.

"Daphne!"

"I had to-"

"I know, Harry!" Her voice was a whisper but it was one of urgency when she looked over her shoulder, Harry was thrashing and he was growling. It wasn't a human growl either, this was one of a large predator; like a puma.

"Hermione, get back." Daphne grabbed her, just as his eyes opened and a sickly slitted green looked back at them. His eyes looked around for anything, only to see nothing but a large room void of anyone.

Daphne frowned as she dragged Dumbledore away slowly, and as quietly as possible. "Think he saw us?" She asked.

"No but I can smell you, Miss. Greengrass and Granger." Harry said trying to sit forward, or at least Harry's voice spoke. "Well I seem to have torn my muscles apart, I'm actually in quite a bit of pain."

"Are you really Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice worrying.

"More or less, Harry will be back in a minute or two." Harry confessed "Call me Stalker, I'm his imaginary friend." He gave the empty black room and large cat like grin "So are you coming out of the shadows, young ladies?"

Daphne pulled the cloak off their shoulders, standing tall Hermione levitated Dumbledore onto a bed. "Here we are." She said without an ounce of fear in her voice.

"Here you are." Harry whispered, his eyes trained on Daphne.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, how are we doing on this frosty December day? It is so good to see everyone once more. So the last Chapter: Dead Memories, we had a big twist that many of you seemed to really love but others not so much.**_

_**I noticed that many people were very angry with the way Harry handled it, I think everyone needs to be reminded something. Harry grew up in a very abusive household, whenever something went wrong he'd put up a face to save himself. Which is exactly what Harry was doing, to not push Daphne away he stayed with her and went around to his friends looking for advice.**_

_**Someone also mentioned a surprise at the Imperious working on him, the way I see it Wizards gain magic like we gain hair. Through puberty, now someone who is just now living in a sustainable home his magic is much stronger and with his magic all out of wack, it is hard to pin him down.**_

_**So now we have the first task, the way I imagine Harry working if his runes weren't on all the time and his magic was stable. The Breaching won't make another appearance for awhile, it's like the greatest weapon in his arsenal but boy does it cause a ton of damage. Due to popular opinion, I have now brought Neville onto the field; which I was planning on doing sooner or later anyway.**_

_**Neville doesn't hate Daphne or Slytherin's! He is just looking out for Harry and she was though very different motivations manipulating Harry.**_

_**~Till Next Time Demon.**_

_**Reviewed by Switch**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Animal

It was painful, everything was painful and he didn't want to move, he couldn't move actually; was he dead? Was this what death felt like? Painful, cold, alone and full of darkness; Merlin he hoped not, that'd be terrible. He remembered the Breaching, a word that he had never used but his subconscious mind said it made sense to use it. He knew that removing the runes would be dangerous but he didn't expect that they would swirl inward like a whirlpool, it wasn't something he thought of.

"_It will give you a huge power boost, your core would be flooded with energy that it had been denied. Your magic will still be out of sorts, but it will be stronger and faster than before, you'll take more and still be standing. I don't recommend it, I'd never use it._" Remus had said to him through the mirror, his tone serious and like he was a Professor again, he did not want Harry to use this skill.

Sirius, the thought of Remus reminded him of his God-Father "_She did that? As a Third Year? Bloody Hell, she'll be a powerhouse when she starts sensing her core." __**But she Imperious'd me, she used me.**__" To an extent you used her as well, we all use each other Harry, I used your Father to escape my Home, James used me so he'd never be bored. Orion told me a story when I was six, in each man there are two wolves, One full of anger, jealousy, greed and ego and the other is full of joy, love, empathy and truth." __**So, which one wins?**__" The one you feed Harry. The one you feed."_

It was something he took to heart, Sirius wasn't mad that she did it and he wasn't mad that he reacted. He explained that Harry would have done something extremely similar to Daphne, he likely wouldn't have used a Dark Curse, but she did it with simple reasons. He remembered asking his friends what they thought, they argued over his choices and he agreed, he came off too strong and then too weak.

Neville had good points, on how she was using him, on how she would always use him and the strange thing was he didn't really mind being used by her. Hermione knew that she had a good heart, and a good head, but her morals were flexible and that could cause issues. Harry though, he knew that he needed her, her strength of mind and magic, her prowess in the world of politics; simply put her demons played well with his own.

Was she afraid of him, yes she was to some degree and it would likely remain that way for the rest of their lives, but everyone could claim something similar. She was exactly what he needed right now, he didn't need someone like Susan, that innocence or like Hermione with logic and reason. He needed, needed, someone like Daphne she gave him something that he had been hiding in himself for so long and it could be shown now.

He was a Slytherin and a Griffindor, he had told Ron that several weeks ago and he meant it then as he meant it now. He was bold and he was reckless, he hated the rules and found them useless, but he was also resourceful, finding ways to get out of situations and he was also a keen manipulator, he knew how to push certain buttons on people to get them to unwind or wind up; Severus though, he'd never understand.

His thoughts were changed by the feeling of something cold, but warm. Bitter, yet sweet and all around revolting going down his throat. Without warning the scenery changed, flowing through several of his worse and best memories with strange colors and fading images.

"So, Harry Potter has returned to us Dusk." A deep male voice said when the kaleidoscope had ended, the voice also had some sort of strange purring to it, something extremely cat like.

A cawing could be heard, but it wasn't like the caw of a small bird this was more screech like "It would seem so Stalker, it would seem so." A female voice now said, and feathers started to ruffle in her wake.

Harry looked around, seeing nothing but darkness in the room he tried to summon some sort of light and the room lit up a pale purple like color on one side and then green on the other. A large cat prowled within the purple energy, his eyes glowing green with energy and his teeth whiter than bone. The bird was the same size as the cat, her eyes purple with light and feathers looked like sharpened razors, with talons made for shredding.

"Wait…." He whispered slowly, something in his childhood started to click inside of his head "Dusk and Stalker…you were…"

"Imaginary." Dusk said, her tone soft and kind.

He remembered them now, the time he spent in the cupboard, or when he was locked outside on a stormy night. Dusk, a large bird who would always cloak him with her wings and shield him from the pain, she was what he wanted in a mother; soft and kind. Stalker though, he was the one who told him to fight, told him to run but would always tell him never hit first.

"You are my forms?" He whispered, his tone trailing off.

Stalker seemed to grin at the thought, he stopped prowling and sat calmly "We are, but you may only use us for a time." He reminded the young boy, though he felt this was the first time hearing it. "You may become Stalker for an amount of time, given that amount of time you will have to wait before turning into Dusk and vice versa."

"So I can't turn into you." He gestured to Stalker "Run through the fields and then turn into Dusk and fly away from it?"

Stalker showed his white teeth, normally a threatening gesture in the animal world but Harry didn't think this was threatening. "You are correct kid, come here for a moment, let me take a ride." The large cats green eyes locked onto his own.

He felt threatened now.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Here you are." Harry whispered, his eyes never leaving Daphne's.

"You said you were in pain?" Daphne whispered, taking a step towards him.

Harry twisted his neck, growling at the pain it caused him "Oh yes, it feels like every muscle in my body has been completely damaged. Quite annoying really." He bared his teeth, glaring at the women "Not a good time for a 'ride'."

"So who are you exactly?" Hermione asked, staying in the same spot she was in when Daphne reviled them.

Harry grinned, leaning more comfortably in his bed "I am Stalker, I am his Imaginary Friend."

"You're his animal, does that mean he's gone?" Daphne questioned, taking another step forward her hand tightening around her hidden wand.

"Of course not, I'm his guardian." Stalker said with a void of emotion, his eyes boring into her "I would never hurt Harry James Potter, you on the other hand, I would."

"Why?" She asked in the simplest of tones.

"What about me?" Hermione whimpered a little, she wasn't afraid of showing emotion.

Stalker turned from Daphne to Hermione, sniffing the air for a moment and then sighed "Dear girl, I don't think you could hurt Harry, if you tried." He then turned back to Daphne.

Stalker smiled sharply, his eyes looking much like a cat's "You've hurt poor little Harry, you are very much like me dear Daphne, a predator." He said calmly, getting comfortable in his bed "Harry is your prey, and you'll do nothing to stop at this."

Daphne raised a brow, her face expressionless "You're right, I won't stop." She said stepping forward and pointing her wand at Dumbledore's form "So long as people like him keep targeting Harry, so long as Harry faces challenges, I want to fight with him." Her eyes flashed a bright golden color "You won't stop me."

Stalker smiled softly, closing his eyes "No, I shalt Daphne. " He whispered before snapping his fingers, making the candles in the room burst in flame "Mr. Potter, please come to the stage, I've finished my walk."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed, his whole body seemed to relax, limbs went limp and his face became peaceful; for a moment or two. His face was then twisted into one of pain, his eyes shot open both glowing a sickly green. He looked around the room, seeing Daphne, Hermione and an unconscious Dumbledore.

His face morphed into one of pure rage, he lifted himself from the bed, walking the distance past Daphne and to Dumbledore. Each step that he took, each breathe he took, filled him with more fire than before and more pain. "Why." He whispered, looking over at the girls "Is he here."

Daphne beat Hermione to the answer, as he thought she would "He was about to bind your magic, I stunned him." She said proudly.

"Bind his limbs, ward the doors and un-stun him." He growled, before turning to Hermione "The pass for the Hufflepuff room is 'Devil's Snare.' Get Susan, tell her I want them both here now, I'm sick of this."

Hermione nodded, knowing that Harry was about to do something she wouldn't want to watch. She ran up to him, wrapping him in a soft hug and then bolted for the door, running for Susan Bones as fast as she could.

Harry towered over the old man, his eyes glowing with anger and power "Do it." He whispered to Daphne, he was shaking from a mixture of rage and pain.

Daphne flicked her wand a few times, muttered some phrases and then hit him with a jet of purple light. "There, he shouldn't be able to do more than speak and blink."

"Sit." Harry said to her with a glance before looking at Dumbledore "Wake up, you old goat." He growled, his tone biting.

Daphne hated being ordered around, but she knew full well that when Harry's eyes started to glow like that it was never good, she took it as a sign that his Magic was actually working with him and not against him; that made him dangerous.

"Ah Harry my boy, so good to se-"

"SILENCE." He hissed, if looks could kill it would, he reached out with his right hand and grabbed a fist full of the man's beard "Who the fuck do you think you are, to try and control me, to own me? What gives you the fucking right?"

Dumbledore was silence for a moment "Everything I have done is for the greater good." He answered sagely "You are hurting me Mr. Potter."

"Good." Harry hissed tugging harshly, wincing in pain as he did so "Everything huh? Well then we'll see how EVERTHING tastes when you're in court." He growled, smiling wildly "You sealed the Will, you had Sirius locked away, you put me in a place I didn't belong, you blocked me, bound me and drugged me. I WILL SEE EVERYTHING TAKEN FROM YOU."

"Who do you think you are, boy?" Dumbledore snarled, jerking his head and making his eyes glow silver with energy much like Harry "That you would topple years of planning and work because of what, a girl?" He looked over at Daphne "That can be easily rectified."

Harry threw a punch, the cracking sound rounded in the air "My muscles might be trash, but Magic is strong enough for you, you weak miserable bastard." He threw another, and then another "You can threaten me, but you won't threaten HER."

"Enough!" Dumbledore roared, the binding shattered and he blocked the next punch, grabbing the young man by his forearms and twisting "I have allowed you too much freedom, and too much time!" He barked, before looking at the young girl, seething "I should have Obviated you that day, if it wasn't for your bloody father ruining it all."

Daphne flicked her wand, sending another stunning charm at the old man, who placed his hand up and blocked the spell with a shield. Using his two forefingers, he sent her flying across the room "No matter, I shall start cleaning up this mess." He growled, kicking Harry in the leg and sending him to the floor in pain.

Harry looked up eyes glowing with defiance, the ring tightened around his finger, offering the support of the Family, the old magic, magic older than Dumbledore. Dumbledore used wand-less magic, locking most of his movement and keeping Daphne firmly on the floor.

"There comes a time Harry, when someone must sacrifice themselves for the greater good of us all." Dumbledore spoke sagely, looking over his shoulder at the ward shield that Daphne had created and increased its power.

"But why me?" He growled, trying to lash out with raw energy. His bones were on fire, his muscles ached with every single movement and everything was far too bright. "Why can't I just live a normal life!?" He shouted.

Dumbledore easily blocked the lash of magic, sending it to the roof which absorbed into the magical stone "I am most impressed Mr. Potter." He said, summing a wooden chair for him to sit in "Most of us magic folk do not have the strength to create raw power. I know of a few, Minerva, Myself, Voldemort, You and I have a hunch that Mr. Black might as well."

"Answer me!" He snarled.

"I need you Harry, because you and Tom are bound to the end, bound till the death of you both." Dumbledore said sagely, hands resting in his lap "Even if you have the Horcrux removed from you, Tom will still target you, still kill you."

"I'll kill him." Harry answered, his eyes glowing raw with power "Then, I'll kill you."

"Harry!" Daphne cried from the floor "Don't play into his games! He's muttering enchantments!"

Harry raised a brow, looking at the old man with fury and saw his lips curved into a smile "Well then, I'm done playing." He whispered, the ring started to glow." Heres Potter ego voco super domum meam et magicae potentiae quodque influat per meum adventum. Domus spiritus invoco, gere curam mei tempore tribulationis." With each word his tongue got heavy, his bones cracked under the weight of the magic he was building.

"Stop that, your magic will not work without your wand silly boy. You haven't had the time nor practice to even try to use conjuration without a wand." Dumbledore scolded, standing from his spot and began to mutter himself, words of ancient Latin.

Harry smirked, looking up as his eyes faded to their normal color.

"Ah there it is, exactly what I've been waiting for. Your shields have dropped, now let us see what you have done." Dumbledore said gleefully.

"Not exactly, I've just spent a lot of magic." Harry mumbled tiredly, the smile never leaving his face "Wandless Summoning is hard, but I think Cryo heard my call." He gave the man a pointed stare "You aren't the only one that has a bird of prey."

Dumbledore raised a brow, then jumped from the chair as a bright blue flame erupted the room "Fawkes?" He shouted, wondering why his Phoenix would come to him now, he had not called for him.

"Albus, meet Cryo." Harry said with a detached voice, his eyes locking onto the old man's "Cryo, attack Albus."

The Phoenix wasn't nearly as large as Fawkes, nor as noble looking but this Phoenix reminded him of something that James had said at a meeting '_You bound a Phoenix to you? Is it at all attached to your family?'_ The Elder wizard now understood why James hadn't been as interested in his Phoenix, his family had one!

Cryo thrilled, her feathers laying atop the other in a silk like fashion, making her stream line as she flew around the room. Blue flames following her, like the end and beginning had no meaning, that she was one with the flame. However as she went down, lining up her strike on Dumbledore, she evaded and went straight for Daphne.

"No! Not her!" He shouted, trying to move only remain in place, Dumbledore's magic still binding him in the position.

Cryo ignored her Lords plead, swooping down and washing flames over her crouched form. Daphne didn't cry out in pain though, all that could be heard was a snapping sound, and a small laughter. Within the blue flames, Daphne stood up and Cryo landed on her shoulder "Brilliant bird Potter, I think it's my turn."

Cryo dropped something from her beak, Daphne's wand and the second it reached her hand, she was throwing spell after spell. Greengrass knew her stuff, Harry had to admit as she threw curse and jinx, spell and spell. She even forced Dumbledore to take the defensive, without his Wand the old man wasn't nearly as strong as he should be, but Daphne knew this.

After a few more spells splashed against Dumbledore's shield, Harry felt the weight that was weighing on him lift and he slowly stood. When Daphne did a break from her spells, Harry rushed as quickly as he could towards the door, he had to get them open, had to break the wards.

Dumbledore was purely on the defensive at the moment, being every time he tried to cast anything other than a shield, Cryo would swoop from the air and distract him. Daphne focused on wasting time, using stingers, stunners and banishing curses, Amelia was on her way after all.

Harry pressed his hands on the door, he could feel the subtle warmth of the wards there, he didn't know where his wand was and he could already feel magical exhaustion coming over him, he'd spent too much for the Breaching and now he was paying for it.

With a mighty scream, he pushed with all his might and as Daphne was distracting Dumbledore, his magic on the door snapped under the weight that Harry forced onto the door. The second the door was nudged lightly open, it was pulled back sharply by a familiar face covered with contorted rage and salted black hair.

"Get away from my Daughter!" Jason roared in a deep angry voice, his wand throwing curses without stopping to follow proper wand movements, the second one movement was finished another was already starting. "I should have hunted you down that day! You OBLIVATED MY DAUGHTER!"

Dumbledore was caught off guard by the assault from the man, turning away from the girl to block his attacks and then having to dodge the girls. "I did it for the greater good! She would have ruined everything! She has ruined everything!" The Elder screamed, using what little magic he could do without a wand to fight back.

Jason ducked a particularly painful looking spell, and countered with one of his own. Soon however Amelia, Sirius, Susan, Hermione and Remus started to throw spells at the Professor. Only seconds passed before the old man threw his hands together, a bright flash of Orange flame burned everyone's eyes. Fawkes swooped down to reach his master, to take him to safety but as the bird went down, it was crossed by a bright blue flash and a spray of ash like blood.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore roared, looking in horror as his prized bird was struck bleeding by Potters fowl. It wasn't another second before three stunners hit the old man in the back and sent him down completely cold.

Amelia walked over to the man, leaning down and placing a pair of runic handcuffs around his wrists "He's going away, for a very long time, I've got the perfect cell for him." She snarled, pulling him up with her wand "Sirius, get Harry and Hermione. Remus find Longbottom for me please. Jason, get your daughters." She spoke softly, heading for the door and paused "Get Moody for me as well, I'll need his expertise in this."

Harry was panting as Sirius placed a hand on his back, he started to shake his head "No, No….Moody isn't Moody. Crouch, Crouch Jr." He said heavily, looking up at the two of them with pleading eyes.

Sirius nodded, looking at Amelia and holding a hand out "Cuffs, Remus you got my back?" He asked, fishing a piece of parchment from Harry's back pocket, as he caught the runic cuffs "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He scanned the map for his target and smirked as he found it "In his office, the worst place to fight the old bastard but, I think we'll get him. Come on Moony."

Remus nodded, running off with Sirius who shifted into his animal form and vanished without a word.

Jason sighed rolling his eyes at their antics, then turned looking his daughter over "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" He whispered softly, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine father, just tired…." She whispered back to him, looking at Harry who was leaning on the side of the wall "Can you go find Astoria?" She asked softly, hoping he'd understand what she really wanted.

Jason glanced at the Potter heir, giving him a small bow and then kissed his daughter on her brow "Of course, thank you Mr. Potter." He stopped as he started to walk away, holding his hand out "For everything, good and bad."

Harry weakly shook the man's hand, wishing he could shake his hand like a man should but he didn't have the strength "Thank you, for allowing us." He whispered back.

Jason smiled and walked off, towards the Slytherin Common rooms.

"I'll go get Neville, come on Susan." Hermione said softly, turning and rushing off, with the red head in tow.

Harry sat down next to his bird of prey, who was still pinning Fawkes to the ground "Thank you Cryo, for hearing my call." He rubbed the birds underchin softly, her feather smoother than silk. "It means a lot."

Cryo thrilled softly, then barked at Fawkes as he tried to move at the distraction. Daphne sat down next to Harry, and pulled him tightly into her embrace. A few seconds passed before he could feel tears drop down onto his back "I almost lost you." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Harry hugged her back, as tightly as he could without screaming in pain "I know….I know…" He whispered back his tone soft. "I'm still here….I'll always be here."

Daphne paused, he could hear her heartbeat increase "Does this mean…." She questioned gently.

Harry sighed "You hurt me…" He couldn't help but wince at the memory "I don't know if I'll ever fully trust you again….but I'll try." He whispered back to her, kissing her neck "Sides, I still need a date for the ball."

Daphne didn't say anything, she just pulled him closer.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So why are we here exactly?" Neville asked after everyone had been gathered and taken to the Ministry. The young man crossed his arms over his chest, dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie completed the man's look. "I might be part of the group, but I'm not part of the group. Is it because of what's happened?"

Astoria snorted, her long emerald shirt and short brown capris "I know for a fact I'm not part of the group." She said shortly, hands in her pockets glaring at Harry. "And I certainly don't want to be." She glared at her sister "My friends hate me because of you, the Golden boy's girl."

Harry was covered in bandages to keep a salve on his skin, only parts of his face and his hands were spared from the white gauze. He wore a simple black shirt and shorts "Relax guys, we've been preparing this for months. Dumbledore just forced our hand early." He spoke casually, hand around Daphne. "Astoria, I might be a Golden boy, but I'll hurt anyone who messes with you."

Daphne grinned "He's done a lot to Harry, and to most of the Wizards in the community. We've got testimony and witnesses from several different sources, all sorts of evidence and every more speculation." She explained, leaning softly into Harry's grasp "He'll be going away for at least a few years, hopefully enough to where he'll either die in prison or we'll be long gone."

"I agree, Dumbledore has done several strange and questionable things." Hermione started, looking up from her large 'light' reading book "Then when you look through Harry's life, nearly everything he's done is completely illegal and unethical."

"Exactly." Susan smiled at them "That is why Aunty is playing this smartly, Fudge has been hearing rumors about Dumbledore looking at his position for the last few months. So he's going to preside over the court along with the Full Wizengamot because Harry is a Lord of the court." She paused a second to breath "Because of Harry's status as the BWL, everyone who isn't dark will support him in this and those who are dark would love to throw Dumbledore away, they'll think it will strengthen their side."

Harry smirked again, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes, it had been several days since the attack at Hogwarts. Fawkes was being cared for by Remus, but he was locked in a specially crafted and warded Phoenix cage; with Cryo looking carefully over them both. Sirius and Remus arrested 'Moody' and freed the real one, who had been jumped that day Arthur went to investigate.

Even though he wasn't a hundred, he had a schedule to keep and so he dawned the outfit again. As of now, this was Steam's fifth kill and the woman he had to kill was a fighter. Abigail Gate had been a supporter of the Dark Lord through the use of several Ministry contacts that had nothing to do with the war. Once again his blade ended her life, at the time however several different people could attest that Harry and Daphne were at Sakura's getting Sushi.

Because of the case they were working on with Dumbledore, they were all allowed time away from school until everything was finished. Being they all could act as witnesses in the case, and Harry himself was in the court.

"So anyway, the potion worked." Hermione observed, Harry hadn't exactly spoken about what happened and the twins with Nott were making sure the charms she cast were holding on the potions. "It was Stalker right? He's got to be a cat of sorts, come on Harry."

"What potion?" Astoria wrinkled her nose in confusion.

Daphne sighed waving her baby sister off "The potion is just something for divination, nothing you'd find interesting. Spirit animals and the like, I'm a Hawk and Harry is a Panther. Right?" She asked looking over to her Boyfriend.

Harry nodded in assessment "Indeed I am, a large cat of prey." He grinned a little, leaning back calmly "Nothing serious."

Susan rolled her eyes "I can't wait to try it, I bet I'm a badger!" She said with a snigger.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. It's a useless potion, you shouldn't really try it." Harry stressed looking dangerously at the young woman before him.

"You're no fun." Susan pouted.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter." An Unspeakable approached them, its hands behind its back as the voice varied in pitch "The courts are assembling for the trial, the rest of you may sit in on the witness stands." It started to walk away "Follow me if you would."

Harry stood up, pulling on his fashionable robes with the Potter crest plastered firmly on this left breast "Of course, let's get this over with guys." He said with a smile, a glowing gleam in his eyes "The sooner the better."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, So normally I have some sort of closing statement or some remark about what's going on but as you just read Harry and Daphne have reconciled enough to be comfortable again but as we have also seen Harry is starting to keep some secrets. We're going to court next and maybe a little time jump, who knows guys. I'd just like to thank you all for reading this far, and for the constant support. I know I might make some mistakes here and there, and I really do value all of your opinions and suggestions.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Court Number 1994-1392

'_December 2__nd__, 1994. Target: Abigail Heather Gates, Reason for Targeting: Un-Marked Death Eater._

_During a training exercise I managed to wound myself pretty badly, something that left most of my muscles in a state of pain for most of the experience; I couldn't just stop what I had started however and so I continued through the pain. This proved both a good teacher, and a good memory of idiocy._

_Abigail Gates was a monster of a woman, nearly 6'3" and roughly 200 pounds of raw muscle, she was a threat that needed to be stopped. My contact explained that she was wanted for multiple acts, most were arson and murder but she hadn't worked for the Death Eaters in some time and was classified as a Mercenary._

_Using my contacts information network, a few bribes and some of my other ways of gathering information, I was able to find her current hidey-hole. The reason no one had been able to find her was stupidly simple, she wasn't in the Wizarding World at all, she was in the Muggle one. Swansea, a college town with an above average crime rate, thus making it perfect for her to hide away in._

_Swansea isn't all that large but it took me several hours to find her current location, ward stones and very strong protection charms protected the establishment. This would a potential problem to a normal wizard, I however am not and with my Scholar's help; it wasn't an issue. Scholar came up with this rune stone, by finding the ward stone barriers and placing the rune on the stone, it would trick the ward into letting that magical signature in; if only for a few minutes._

_Her apartment wasn't exactly clean, nor should it be livable with clothes, food and trash covering the floor and tables it made it very hard to remain hidden. She must have been a fan of Whiskey, being I nearly tripped over a bottle every two feet._

_I found her in her bedroom, blond hair neatly shaved on one side and the other down to her shoulder. She had tanned scarred skin, almost the colour of caramel and on her left thigh she had a D.E tattoo but it wasn't the proper magic, this was Muggle._

_She wasn't all that alarmed to see me, not much to my surprise either but she could have at least worn something. In my physically weakened state, it made it very difficult to fight her with a blade and she overpowered me fairly easily. She didn't use her wand however, she pulled a Muggle handgun on me and from the branding, it was a Smith and Wesson. She didn't get the chance to use it however, as she cocked the hammer, I drove my wrist launcher into her chest and sent all five wires through her flesh._

_As had I started recently, I left my calling card, a large gear on her body. Abigail Heather Gates: Eliminated. I'm lucky the Scholar made me a pain potion, my body still doesn't feel right._

_Sign, Steam.'_

Harry placed the feather quill back into the ink well and let the ink dry before closing the rather large leather and brass bound book. He took a look at his surroundings, the Shrieking Shack hadn't seen better days. To the outside world, it still looked like the most haunted place in Britain but on the inside.

Sirius, Remus and Himself had spent hours repairing the damage that Remus had inflected on the poor estate. New walls were put up in a dark walnut color, the floors were repaired and so was the hidden entrance which now required either a magical signature or a code, depending. The bedroom was modified into his work station, a large desk was positioned next to his suit and tables filled the room full of gear.

Some of the gear was new armor pieces, different types of weapons, or helpful gadgets that could get him out of a jam. Some of the things could almost be called works in progress or simply had plans to be made, with their title and proper placements, it made the whole room neat.

On the walls of his office however, were little newspaper articles, each of the them had the latest kill of Steam or the current Wanted poster for his arrest or death. These were small reminders of what he had done, of what he was to the world with his mask.

The living room was still a living room, with a large couch and comfortable chair near the magical fireplace. This was the place Harry most enjoyed to research his target, to unwind after a battle or simply sit in silence for an hour before taking the passage back to the school grounds.

"I still can't believe you think writing that shit down is smart." Sirius said rather offhandedly from the mirror on the wall.

Harry shrugged, unlacing the ties on his collar and showing the thick white bandages "I don't use our names, I only use it to keep track of the things I'm doing, of the things I've done." He said very solemnly.

Sirius shook his head "Whatever you say pup, remember this is for the best." He pressed, and Harry believed him. Dumbledore was trying to make a weapon out of him anyway, he would rather be an active weapon than one only used once. He also knew that if Sirius could, then Sirius would.

"Of course, are you ready for the trial against Dumbledore tomorrow?" He asked, then grinned "Lord Black." He added as an afterthought.

Sirius visibly flinched, then glared at the young Potter heir "You are by far my least favorite God-Child." He seethed.

"I'm your only God-Child, that makes me your favorite regardless." Harry scoffed at the older man.

Sirius glared, shook his head with a laugh and sighed "Come back home Pup, you'll need your rest."

XX~XX~XX~XX

The thick robes of the Wizengamot covered his frame, it wouldn't do for the other lords to see him covered in his bandages; show no weakness. Each Ancient house was known for something, from his knowledge the Potter house was Silent and was likely a reference to their natural ability to Shadow-walk.

But it wasn't only that, the Potter family was known widely for their talents as informants and leaders of the Light. The last few generations however, the family leaned more towards the neutral side than the light. Dumbledore however had attracted James and Lily to their side with something, it made them move from Potter Manor into the unprotected cabin at Godric's Hallow; it made no sense.

He would pull everything that Dumbledore had worked so hard to hide in the shadows, out into the light; if anyone could, it was a shadow-walker.

As he entered the door for the court, he could see his seat waiting for him by the house of Bones and Greengrass. Near the seat of Malfoy and Oakley was Sirius, he looked to put it bluntly pissed that he was sitting next to his step-cousin.

"Good morning Harry, you're looking well." Amelia said with a smile.

"Oh I am ecstatic, I can't wait for this to really get started."

Jason coughed lightly, a cigarette hanging from his lips "I'm impressed though Mr. Potter, from what my daughter has told me." He could see the look on Harry's face, and held up a hand "Let me finish, my daughter hasn't given me much, but from what I know, I am merely surprised that you've made it this far." He breathed out a cloud of smoke.

Harry laughed, it wasn't a warm one either and Jason could see a flicker of glowing light in the young man's eyes "I survived because the _Fire_ inside of me, burned brighter than the fire around me." He whispered out "My relatives, Dumbledore, Voldemort. I am Dragon's breath, compared to their flicker of light."

Jason and Amelia shared a look before Harry turned back to the witness stand, his face softened a little at the sight of Daphne. Jason couldn't shake something though, he knew that his daughter and the young man had recently had a spat. Daphne didn't really explain as to what they had fought about, honestly Jason didn't care; he was still a radiating target.

"Attention! Attention! We are ready to bring this session of the Wizengamot!" Fudge shouted from his spot at the front of the assembly "The date is December 5th, 1994. Those in attendance; the Substitute Chief Warlock Gregory Wallace, DMLE representative Rufus Scrimgeour and Court Scribe Jenkins Whiterun. Nature of the session, the trial and ruling of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

When Harry had been here the last time, the court room had exploded with speculation and outrage at having the Mass murderer and Death Eater in the room, but the Death Eaters knew he wasn't with them. This time however, it was deathly silent.

"Auror's bring out the accused." Fudge said courtly.

Two Auror's who Harry didn't know brought out a slightly ragged looking Dumbledore, the man still had his head held high though. They placed him the iron chained chair, but even Harry could feel the runes on the chair from here; obviously the magic had been increased for the current Warlock.

Dumbledore smiled, but that twinkle had not been in his eyes "Good morning everyone, Lady Longbottom is that a new hat?" He spoke as if making idle conversation.

Wallace however snapped his gavel on the wooden desk "Silence from the accused! He shall only speak once spoke too!" He roared over the court.

Harry had never seen Wallace or Scrimgeour before, Wallace was a man in his late sixties with white hair and a strong jaw. If Harry hadn't read a comic that Dean had lent him, it would have been harder for him to come up with a way to explain him. The New Mutants #87, Cable was the best way to describe the man other than the long scar and glowing eye.

Scrimgeour reminded him of a lion, his hair was like a mane of tawny grey streaked hair and a thick bushy set of eyebrows over his yellow eyes. The only reason that he was able to get a good look at the man was simple, he was staring right at the young lord.

"I apologize, Warlock Wallace." Dumbledore said with a smile, though in his eyes Harry could see anger.

"The accusations are as follows, several accounts of binding a mages magic, several more accounts of youth endangerment, assault, thievery, the usage of the memory alteration charm on a minor's, the usage of the memory alteration charm on adults, child neglect, tampering with evidence and fraud."

"May I inquire as to the legitimacy to these charges?" Dumbledore spoke with a strange eerie sense of grace.

Wallace growled again "We have several witnesses that have been tested positive for magical blocks on their magic, the magical signature is closest in match to yours." He explained lazily "There are also more speculation as to the memory charms, as we can't know for a fact how many people you've tampered with."

Dumbledore chuckled weakly "Ah, you see my dear boy, it isn't hard for someone to hide their magical signature or to fake theirs with runes. Anyone could have placed those blocks on their minds and magic, and used such magic to frame me." He almost wanted to yawn at the idea.

Sirius stood up "I object!" He barked much like the Wolf-Hound he was "Not only were you caught in the act of attempting to put blocks on Harry Potter by both Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass! Then when they awoke you, you assaulted them!"

"Lord Black, please remain calm, let the accused state his peace." Wallace grumbled out, it was the law.

Dumbledore smiled up at Sirius "Was this before or after Lord Potter bound me and started to throw punches at me?" He asked sagely.

Augusta Longbottom stood up "If you really did try to bind this young man's magic, then I believe he was justified in attacking you Albus! You should be ashamed."

Dumbledore didn't answer, he merely moved on "What was that about youth endangerment?" He questioned calmly.

"Several of the Professors at Hogwarts all attest to your allowing of certain….creatures at the school in recent years. A Cerberus to name, these creatures while controllable to experts have no place near children! Then there were the random attacks and the threat of the Chamber of Secrets reopening, yet did you let the Auror's or Cursebreakers come in and do their job? No you bared them, and tried to cover it up. At the advisory of the Ministry, we wanted to place Dementor's on the fringes of the School bounds and thus as unfortunate as it is, that mistake is on us."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing there was little he could do about that one, largely because if his staff had spoken of it then it was likely to be true. "I still am confused as to how I am being charged with child neglect, I do not have a child and all the children in the castle are watched over by their heads of house."

Harry took this chance to stand up, his grip white on the brass bar in front of him "Well then I think you should think harder, ever since Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon weren't given their guardianship of me for different reasons, you have acted as my Proxy! My Magical Guardian, who gave you that right! Certainly not my parents! After all you placed me in the one home they didn't want, my aunt!" Harry roared out, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Court recognizes Lord Potter." Wallace spoke with a grin.

"But being you took the role of my Magical Guardian, you got accesses to my vaults, and my seat of this court! What you forgot was simple, you were in charge of keeping up with my wellbeing and I can tell you from first hand fucking experience that you failed there!"

"Oh my boy, you must be confused, being as to my knowledge you were never physically beaten nor were you tossed onto the street." He said simply.

"Bullshit, I have the scars to prove that's a lie and you won't dare lie to this court Dumbledore! As it stands my Aunt has agreed to speak if necessary as is Miss. Fig! Representative Scrimgeour, would like to tell the court about the wards around Number 4 Privet Drive?"

Scrimgeour grinned a little, making him look a cat that had found his prize "Of course, at the advisory of Lord Black, we at the DMLE took it upon ourselves to investigate these claims of Blood wards around Privet Drive." He explained, his voice was rough and had a hissing tone to it.

"What we found was most surprising, while the wards were no longer in working order and some of them in absolute ruin; we could identify the magical signature being of Albus Dumbledore." The lion like man was still grinning "However we couldn't find any known type of blood wards, nor any regarding the protection of Lord Harry Potter."

"I'm actually pretty curious as to what type of wards surrounded my residence of several years." Harry observed, with no protection or blood wards around the house, what had him kept there?

"We observed the ruins of several notice me not wards, observation and emotional enhancers. What wards were still active had been magical absorbers of sorts, and then going further as to remove magical signatures to an extent."

"So what you're saying." Harry recognized the man as Lord Nott "That these wards were absorbing the magic off of an Heir of an Ancient house? That is unacceptable!"

Dumbledore leaned back in the chained chair, making them rattle a little "As we can all tell from the young Lord Potter, his magic is uncontrollable. I placed those wards not only for his protection, but for the protection of Lord Potter's relatives." He assured the court, or at least tried.

"I must state once more, that none of the wards were designed to protect Lord Potter." Scrimgeour voiced.

"As for the tampering of evidence, I have a signature from Gringotts stating that you had ordered the Potter Will be sealed away as the Magical Guardian of the last Potter heir. This Will had hard evidence as to the case of Lord Black's freedom and on the subject of Peter Pettigrew." Amelia explained not even bothering to stand from her seat.

Fudge who had largely been silent through the entire case finally stood "Albus Dumbledore, do you have anything to say before we decide on the vote?" He questioned the man who had largely been the unofficial leader of the Ministry.

"Ah well this is a largely simple case, it is merely me against Lord Potter. I say this merely a game of a young man throwing a temper tantrum." The elder said rather calmly.

Harry chuckled "You can't honestly still be on that?" He questioned rather easily "Lord Greengrass, Proxy Bones, Lord Black and several witnesses saw you fighting students."

"Ah but I had been magically bound, and my wand had been stolen from me. I had to protect myself from two students who sought me harm, one being yourself Lord Potter."

"Oh I didn't wish you harm, I wanted to know why you had the urge to not only bind me but leave me weak when Death Eaters could make me a target." The young man spoke rather off handedly.

Dumbledore sighed "And as I have said, I can feel your core radiating from here. The blocks and wards were designed to absorb any magic that could harm yourself or your relatives."

"And I have evidence that states I was never meant to go to them."

"Miss. McKinnon was dead from a Death Eater attack, and Lord Black was imprisoned." Dumbledore began "The Death Eaters were still very much a threat, I had nowhere to put you."

"You mean nowhere else to control him!" Jason stood up a snarl escaping his lips "Not only did you leave the Heir of an Ancient House with Muggles, which is illegal! You did not explain anything to him, all of the mail from Gringotts was sent to you. "

"Which would be considered fraud, if I recall correctly." Lord Oakley's voice carried across the room.

"Enough!" Wallace barked, his gavial slamming onto the wood "This court has had enough time to cover the facts, several pieces of evidence has come to light and the accused has spoken his piece."

"I'm not done!" Harry shouted from his spot, his magic flaring around him "Albus Dumbledore, what did you do to my parents!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why did they move into Godric's Hollow, far away from the safety of the Potter Estate, an Estate which has survived several assaults from many different self-proclaimed Dark Lords! What did you tell them!"

Dumbledore smiled a little "Perhaps I'll tell you one day my boy, or perhaps you'll get that information from them first hand."

"Objection! The accused is making threats!" Nott shouted down.

"Enough!" Wallace bellowed "All those in favor of charging the accused with the cases of Youth endangerment, thievery and the illegal use of binding and memory charms?"

Most of the courts hands went up, though Harry could even see a decent majority couldn't turn against their master. Wallace seemed to glance at something, then nodded "The motion carries, Albus Dumbledore, based on the charges; you shall owe the Ministry 100,000 Gallons and Five years in Azkaban for these transgressions." He called down, tacking something on a sheet.

"On the charges of Assault, Child neglect and Fraud, those in favor of charging the accused?"

Once again nearly all the hands went up this time, every single hand from the Death Eaters, Neutral and Harry's crew. Fudge must have also spoken to his staff about this case, being most of the Ministry also raised their hands.

"The motion once again carries, Albus Dumbledore, based on the charges; the accused is to serve a twenty year sentence within Azkaban. No chance of bail, or early parole." Wallace looked down slightly at his sheet "There for Albus Dumbledore your current sentence is twenty five years within Azkaban and 100,000 Gallon fine, failure to complete this fine will result in another five year penalty."

Dumbledore was laughing slightly, his eyes trained on Harry's '_You want to know why?_' His voice whispered throughout his mind. '_If they stayed in Godric's Hollow, they would've lived…..and I needed you alone and scared Harry Potter. I was so close to the perfect weapon with you, something to break off at Tom…but I digress…good luck Harry, without me in this war, your chances of survival just went from slim to none.'_

Harry smirked at the words, his fingers clinched into a tight fist '_Well, if that's the case…..'_ He locked eyes with the man one final time before they pulled him away '_Then I'll see you in Hell, and this time I'll be the one that kills you._'

Dumbledore started to laugh once more as they pulled him away, this wasn't the sagely dignified laugh they associated with the old man; this was a laugh fit for Azkaban. Slowly, people began to whisper, to stand or to walk from their seats; the case was over and the biggest threat at the moment had been disarmed.

Now he just needed to heal and take out more Death Eaters, because with Dumbledore gone….Voldemort wouldn't be afraid to hide anymore.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Harry, are you sure this whole thing wasn't rigged?" Daphne asked, looking up at the ceiling of his room. She had to admit, his bed was super comfortable and held his scent so perfectly.

Harry didn't even glance up from his book, fingering the next page for a moment in thought "I'm sure it was, most if not all Death Eaters voted against him….I'm sure they bought many other votes with him." He explained calmly "The second Dumbledore was arrested, his world came down all around him."

"McGonagall will be the Headmistress then?" She asked, glancing over at him and frowning a little. His hair had gone from shoulder length to crop cut and it wasn't something she was taking easily. He had explained that until he mastered his abilities, that his hair would change from time to time. His wild hair represented the oppressed boy, the length meant freedom in the form of Sirius and now, she had a feeling it meant duty; Steam.

Harry nodded at the words "That would be likely, I'm fairly sure that Babbling would take her place as Head of Gryffindor." He flipped the page "Medieval spells were brutal."

Daphne bit back a laugh, smirking widely though "You think that book is bad, my father has one from Japan. Those wizards were brutal to the highest degree, spells that boiled blood, torn men limb from limb." She explained, rolling over "Why are you all the way over there anyway?"

"The floor is comfortable."

"Get over here you git."

"I'm at a really good part though, this spell can control rats." He nodded thoughtfully "Was likely helpful during the plague."

"Potter." She growled.

Harry sighed, marking his place in the book and setting it down "Fine Fine, move over."

"Make me."

"I will." He crawled in next to her, using his strength to slid her gently over and pressing himself close to her "Better?"

"Oh yes, much better." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his gently "Now stop talking and relax."

"I was relaxed reading."

"Shut up, Potter." She silenced him with another kiss, rolling over onto him and resting on the tips of his hips. She leaned back, giving him a pleased smirk at the situation they were in now; her hands playing with the edges of his shirt.

Harry placed his hands on her bare thighs, the position that she was currently taking made her shorts ride up a little "Daphne." He whispered gently to get her attention, fingers danced lightly across her pale skin.

"Yes?" She whispered back, snaking herself along his chest and leaning towards his ear "What's on your mind." She spoke so softly, had she not been so close, he wouldn't have heard her.

"You." He whispered back, his fingers continuing to trace her pale skin, now though they touched the hems of her jean shorts. One of her hands was tracing circles on his neck, while the other was slipping near his hip and under his shirt.

"Oh how thoughtful." She giggled a little, nibbling on his ear. She brought the hand from his neck to his cheek and guided his sight to her.

Red eyes gazed back into his green orbs, a mouth drawn into a smirk full of fanged teeth and rot. "**It's time to wake up though**." The voice had warped, it changed.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Green eyes shot wide open, he lunged forward after being pushed from his dream and nearly falling from the bed. His breathing was loud, quick like his heartbeat and mind as it raced for answers. His scar was on fire, his scar hadn't hurt since before the ritual months ago but now that familiar prickly sensation coursed through him and it scared him to the bone.

"Harry?" A female voice mumbled tiredly.

He glanced to his left, her hair was a mess, sticking up on one side and flat on the other. Daphne was trying to rub sleep from her eyes, the shirt she wore covered well only letting her right should slip through the neck.

Harry twisted out of the bed, his shirt and her shorts rested near the bed; she was tired and didn't want to return home. While originally she started in the guest room, she of course snuck into his and curled up to him quite comfortably.

The Court had taken long after everything was said and done, they only took a small break and then had to return to other business. The day had started at nine, then ended at quarter to six, largely to find a replacement for the Dumbledore. Wallace was the obvious choice, but Lord Nott also threw his name in and someone from the D.M.L.E did as well Auror Shacklebot.

Wallace took it in the end, after that they needed to cover the monthly quota and a few other things that he tried to sleep through. Jason had advised Daphne to stay with them for most of the day, to "The kid is stressed out, having you around should help that." As he had put it.

"Sorry to wake you, I'm used to sleeping alone." Harry mumbled back, his fingers lightly playing with necklace.

Daphne yawned a little, glancing at the clock '_3:29._' Then she groaned "Nightmare?" She inquired, tossing herself back into the bed.

"No I just like to wake up nearly falling from bed, it makes me all warm inside." He growled at her, rubbing his face; red eyes flashed in his mind's eye.

Daphne rolled her eyes, pulling herself up and wrapped her arms around his back "Relax, it'll be alright." She whispered in his ear, much like the demon did in his dream.

It made him jump out of her grasp "Stop." He snarled, not turning to face her but staying well out of reach.

"Harry…." She whispered, silent for a few pregnant seconds "It was about me wasn't it…."

"No-"

"Don't you lie to me, we've been over this." She glared at him, a frown pursing her lips "I did that curse on you, with the best of intentions."

"It wasn't even that, we're far away from that." He rubbed his brow, turning to look at her. Her bright blue eyes traced him, lips light, pink, showing no signs of the fangs that had been there "I….I just saw…."

Daphne didn't need him to fill in the gaps, she knew him well enough that only five things truly scared him. Vernon Dursley, Dumbledore, Dementors, Mental Probing, and Voldemort. If she had to guess, he had be either of the last two; the first being a side effect of living with the man for so long. Being that he had expressed his concerns over her actions with the Curse, it wasn't Mental Probing.

"He's not here, it's just us."

Harry gave her a long look, nodding his head a little after a few seconds and then shook it with a frown. He pointed to the bedside end table, it had a candle lamp on it, a picture of him &amp; Sirius and a book on Spirits. "Under the drawer…"

She raised a brow, pulling the drawer open and showing nothing but simple babbles and ends. Daphne felt under the drawer for a moment, before her fingers felt something cold and metal. Deciding that it was what Harry wanted her to see, she pulled it free from its hiding spot.

In her hands was a pocket watch, two large serpents crossed in the center of the face. She looked at it for a moment, examining it closer and frowned even more. She could see the gears, they two were snakes, as was the hands to tell the time; which was off. Daphne held it to her ear "_He doesn't love you, he'll use you and take it from you. __**Hahahaahaha**__ Then, he'll move on. Stupid girl."_ The watch hissed at her, she dropped it instantly.

Harry had a blank look on his face, his green eyes no longer like jewels and now like paint "What did you hear?" He asked her simply "Something awful?"

"Harry what is this?"

"A parting gift from the man who ruined my life."

"Dumbledore did this?"

"Guess again."

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello. So guys we're starting to get deep into creation now, Dumbledore is no longer in the picture. Well for a while I should say, I've never really been in court or seen anything other than movies or shows. The way I thought this through, Dumbles would come up with a stonewall defense, figuring his past would be enough to prove he did it all for Good. He didn't realize though, that Harry had cast a stone into a pond; many people resented Dumbles.**_

_**I've haven't really heard anything about Steam, I don't know if this is something I should continue in the story as a focus; or make it something seen in the background. Harry has always had trust issues, and Daphne has helped him get out of many situations and into a better spot than before; he sees this. It is why he keeps trying to overcome it, why he keeps trying in the relationship.**_

_**So leave a comment, follow, rate; do your own thing people. I wish I could update more frequently but I'm going through something right now; I had problems even getting this one out. I'll see you soon guys. Demon.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Yule I

The bushes were covered in white, thick ice sheets and thin icicles decorated the brilliant gardens of Hogwarts. While most of those that had attended were still within the walls of the ancient castle, two were not involved in the festivities. Her dress that seemed to be made of pure ice, sparkled with light flecks of blue and purple that seemed to give it depth. His thin suit was darker than night, no other colors seemed to be present and this of course only highlighted his already pale skin.

Together they sat, backs to the other on the frozen fountain and if one got close they would see that everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed. The straps on her shoulders were torn, the edges of her dress were frayed and covered in something that looked too much like blood. His pants were torn at the ankles and knees, jacket was covered in light dust of snow and the buttons were damaged beyond repair.

Daphne glared over her bruised shoulder at him, she could see the swelling welt that was going to be a black eye in the morning on his face, along with the fat lip. Judging by his demeanor, he was also going to wake up with a twisted ankle and maybe a couple of bruised ribs.

Harry didn't say anything, he didn't need to, his eyes traced the light scratches on her shoulders and bare arms. He could see her cheek was now darkened with the figure of a hand, as if someone had slapped her roughly. Harry also didn't need to say anything to know that her back was still bleeding from the puncture wound, but their pride and anger kept them firmly sat on this bench.

Several minutes seemed to drift by before he finally made the first move "I'm sorry." He said softly, not meeting her ice-like eyes, he couldn't.

"I know." Her cold tone was expected, in fact he was almost happy to hear that she was angry with him, it would mean they could start working toward being civil again. "But if you think I'll forgive you-"

"I'm not asking for it." He growled back, his eyes flashed for a moment "I just want you to understand-"

"I was there, I understand perfectly." She snapped, her bright eyes flashing in anger but she kept her tone mostly contained.

Harry almost wanted to bark out a laugh but he kept himself contained "Do you really though Daph?" He asked in a smooth voice, he glanced down at the five men below on the cold ground.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"Harry what the hell was I holding?" Daphne all but snarled at the young man before her, if Voldemort had created something like that, then how did Harry get a hold of this.

"Daph…."

Before he could finish, she glared at him, and it made him silence himself for a moment "Fine, it's a Horcrux and I know about it because….because I had it in my skull for twelve years." His voice was soft, full of self-loathing and fear, so much fear; did he think she would leave him over this?

"A, Horcrux?" She asked not exactly knowing what that was, but if she had to guess it was very dark magic to make him so, nervous. "What exactly is a Horcrux?"

"Soul Magic, very dark and dangerous Soul Magic." Harry walked by her and sat on the bed, he grabbed a piece of parchment off the desk as he passed. "It's easiest to explain like this." He held up the parchment for her "This is the soul, when you die the soul moves on or you remain a shade, as a ghost or ghoul; depending."

"Right, that's basic Harry." She almost wanted to snap at him.

The young man rolled his eyes "So a Horcrux prevents the soul from moving on, by splitting it in half." He ripped the parchment here, holding up the two halves before setting one down "Now the best way to do this, is to kill someone without mercy or feeling; as it fractures the soul, largely why Dark Wizards seem to go mad."

Daphne nodded, as she was following along, taking the paper from his hands "So, one of these is the vessel, what happens to the other?" She asked with a raised brow.

Harry held up the watch here, letting it swing in his grasp "You find something, an object, it could be anything. A pebble, a towel, a car tire… a watch." He explained softly, setting the object down "If it's non-living it is preferable, because you can hide it."

"But you were a living Horcrux, you had a piece of Voldemort's soul, in your head?" She pointed at the watch "That piece?"

"Yes, the ritual to make them is sickening, so sickening that my mind has barriers around them." He said in a very slow voice "A living Horcrux is unstable, largely because it can have its own free will, or the soul fragment might not effect it, or it could die." He started to ramble "There are numerous issues with living Horcruxes."

Daphne nodded, reaching over and tracing the remains of his scar with her index finger "So…." She started then furrowed her brows at the thought of something "That Diary you mentioned…."

"Was another Horcrux, yes."

Daphne felt like she was going to be sick, to rip the soul in half once was downright idiotic, but multiple times!? "How-How many?" She whispered.

"Six, maybe seven….his memories are twisted in my mind…..I know they were objects of importance, his Diary, a Family ring, Hufflepuff's Goblet.." He rubbed his eyes, laying back on the bed "Those are the only ones that come to mind, beside that one." He looked at the watch.

Daphne shuddered "He found Helga's Goblet…..do….do you think he found other-"

"Yes, the Founders were his idols, I think he couldn't find anything from Gryffindor however." He closed his eyes, red eyes looked back at him in the darkness of his mind and a small terrified boy speaking to a snake followed quickly. "It's strange." He whispered after a moment of thought.

"What is?" She asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked tired, almost as if the world was resting on his broad shoulders "Voldemort and me….we…shared very similar backgrounds." He explained his family ring shined back at his eyes, like it was taunting him almost.

Daphne looked conflicted for a moment, before she spoke, in very soft and slow words "Be that as it may, he became what taunted him, you rose above that." She gave him a sad smile "You became something more."

Harry gave a small chuckle "That depends on which side of the battle you're on. When I look back….it makes me scared…." He whispered.

Daphne took this as her call, tossing the watch back into the drawer and slipping up next to him "Why are you scared?" She whispered, pulling the covers over them.

"What if I'm not becoming myself….what…if I'm becoming like him." He whispered, fear obviously dripping in his words, she looked up to see wide green eyes.

Daphne pulled him tighter against himself "Then I'll be with you every step of the way, to make sure you don't take that path." She swore once more, to both herself and to him; she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"So you two are going to the Yule Ball together?" Tracey asked as they wandered towards DADA, with Mad-Eye still in recovery from his capture from Crouch Jr. they honestly had no idea who was going to be teaching them when they got there.

Of course Mad-Eye would most likely return, his reputation had been tarnished by the imposter and the old man's honor wouldn't be sated to easily. Then again Amelia wouldn't take no for an answer, so the old man would be on bed rest for at least a week or two. When they got to the doors of the classroom, they found it locked as the first one's there, they hid over by the end of the hall to get more privacy.

Harry who been avoiding the question all day, finally sighed "Yes, Tracey." He said with a small growl "We're going to the Ball together, I've ordered my suit."

"And I've ordered my dress, Mr. Potter here needs some help with dancing so, don't expect to see me for a few." Daphne explained, flipping her dark brown hair over her robes "When it comes time, we should be what everyone looks for."

Tracey smiled for a minute then started to blush a bright red, Harry who was curious as to what could make Tracey of all be blush, found his answer as Nott started to wander towards them "Morning Theo!" Tracey said brightly with a wide grin.

The young man rose a brow at the chipper-girl "Good morning, Davis." He spoke in the same monotone voice as always, before turning to Harry "Congratulations for removing one of the worst Head-Masters in the schools history."

"He did it to himself."

"Indeed….Davis why are you looking at me like that?" He asked giving her a curious stare.

Tracey started to pout, crossing her arms and widening her stance a little "Isn't there something you want to ask me, Theo?" She said pointedly, her eyes nearly slits.

The young man looked off guard, he looked from the once chipper-now angry girl, to Harry who shrugged and then to Daphne who was simply grinning at him. "I don't believe I had anything of note, Davis." He said slightly nervously.

Tracey seemed to get angrier before turning to Daphne, then stomping towards the DADA door leaving the two boys behind; one confused and the other nearly on the floor with laughs.

"What the hell just happened?" Nott asked simply, giving Harry a wide eyed stare.

Harry patted Nott on the back "I think she wants company for the Ball." His voice was calm, understanding, women were confusing at the best of times.

Nott nodded for a moment before glaring down at the ground "I cannot, I will have to return home for the Holiday, Yule is a very important part of my family traditions and rituals." He nearly whispered, Harry could feel the magic rolling off the young man in angry waves.

Harry patted him on the shoulder "Sneak out, I'll open the Floo in the Chamber." He explained rather dully, he honestly hadn't really thought about going back to Salazar Slytherin's Secret Chamber.

Nott raised a brow, looking for an answer for a moment "Chamber of Secrets?" He asked in a very low whisper, to which Harry nodded once "You have access being a Parsel-Tongue, and it has a Floo?"

Harry nodded once again, he didn't have much time to explore but he would double check shortly before the Ball. "There's an office down there, likely Salazar's main studio."

"Ah, I would love to see it never the less."

"Harry! Nott!" Daphne called out to them, jerking her head to the DADA door which was now open.

When all the students were inside the door, it slammed shut and the lights had been dimmed, the woman had glowing red eyes as she stepped into the light "Good Morning, students." Her voice was velvety, smooth but also seemed to have a dangerous edge to it "As it stands right now, you are all dead, expect I believe….you." She pointed to Harry. "Why is that, anyone?"

Hermione was the first to raise her hand, to which the woman nodded to her "Because he has his wand in hand." She explained as if it was obvious, Harry probably didn't trust anyone, and the person in the DADA less.

"Yes, very good." She said turning to the chalk board and began to write her name out "When entering a new place, even if that place is one you've been to a hundred times, if it seems changed, one must be prepared." She finally wrote out her name in flowing script, _Madam Lila _"I am to be your temporary Professor, until Mad-Eye has either recovered or they found a new Professor."

"Excuse me, Professor?" A shy voice asked quickly, her eyes wide with fear "Why are your eyes red?"

Lila didn't seemed bothered by the question, she leaned against the board "Because I'm a Vampire." She said as if it was obvious "I would much rather be with my Squad, but I owed Mini a favor." She explained with a bored voice "And by Squad, I mean that I am an Auror."

Harry was grinning for a moment, a Vampire Professor one who not only was friends with Minerva but was also working to help people; maybe this one wouldn't try to kill him. Lila had shoulder length black hair, and from her looks couldn't be more than thirty but he knew this was most likely false.

Boot had his hand raised next "Did you train with Professor Moody?" He asked his voice clearly curious.

The woman gave a long laugh, it was soft and gently before boring into the boy in front of her with red eyes and a bright fanged smile "No, I did not train with Alastor." She said calmly "I trained him."

The whole room was silent, the Professor turned around and wrote something on the board again "Today class we shall be continuing with Curses, now which shall we cover? Nordic, Germania or Egyptian?" Her voice was full of mirth, the grin never leaving her ageless face; Harry was wrong, this one was probably the most dangerous.

"Potter, what is the incantation for the Blood Freezing Curse, of German origins?" She barked out after they had covered wide arrays of curses.

Harry paused for a minute, why was she even asking about German curses? They all learned Latin based curses but something came to mind, two words "_**Einfrieren Leben.**_" He said suddenly, his eyes widened and he glanced at the ring as it tightened.

Professor Lila smiled widely "Good! What about the Dismemberment Curse?" She asked her eyes watching his closely.

"Latin, Nordic or German?" He found himself saying.

"Nordic."

"_**Trekk I Stykker**_."

"Egyptian Eye Gouger."

"_**'Iizalat Aleayn**_."

Professor Lila was grinning like the cat had caught the mouse "Potter, stay after, now who can tell me the Heart Stopper of Berlin!?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked once everyone else had cleared out, he held his book strongly in his right hand and the bag hung from his left; he could feel the wands on his forearms, waiting for danger.

Lila nodded, gesturing to the seat in front of her, which he sat in, and then she began to look him over "Yeah, I can see Charlus in you, and now I understand how you saw through Crouch too." She said leaning back in her chair "So, you like to study up on your curses?"

Harry shook his head "No, not usually. Guess I just got lucky." He spoke off handedly.

"Bullshit, those Curses are extremely obscure and you nailed them all."

"Then why did you ask them?"

Lila smiled, a fang popped out over her lip "Simple, wanted to see who was stupid enough to answer correctly." She said almost lazily, like a fat cat catching a wounded mouse.

Harry winced a little, rubbing the back of his head "Well….fine, my Dad left a book behind, something that he must have been keeping track of, Voldemort was after him and he wanted to keep his family safe; boundaries be damned." He explained off the top of his head, making sure his shields were up all the way, he didn't know much about High Vampires.

Lila seemed to accept his answer "Jamie always was pushing things….ah well, just don't use them on any of the students, the Death Eaters?" She glanced around the room and leaned forward "Free. Game." Before she leaned back "So long as they got their masks on."

Harry nodded, glancing at the clock on the wall "Is that all? I'm going to be late for Charms." He asked casually.

"Ah of course, you are dismissed Mr. Potter, I look forward to seeing you in my class."

Harry visibly relaxed when the door to the DADA room was closed, he loved to hate that class, it was arguably his best class but the whole 'Professor Hit Squad' was starting to grate him a little; granted Remus was an accident but three out of four isn't good numbers.

He started to walk towards the Charms class room, if he was right then today they would be practicing Animation. He was a few floors away when he heard the bell give a sharp ring, which only made him roll his eyes and pull out his cloak to keep anyone from giving him trouble.

He clicked the door open, removed the cloak as he entered the room and was stuffing it into his robes pocket as he came around the corner "Sorry I'm late Professor, Professor Lila wanted to speak with me after class." He explained to the small Charms Professor, over the year the two had spent much time together as the small man wanted to keep an eye on Harry's magic; when they got bored the Ex-Champion would teach him something new.

"Ah yes, I believe Miss Granger was just telling me as I did role call." Flitwick spoke in his squeak like voice "Go on then find your seat." He continued role call for a moment longer before he set the clip board aside "So, can anyone tell me what Animation is?"

"Animation is giving motion to something that has none of its own, puppeteer is the only thing coming to mind." Dean Thomas said after he had been called on.

Flitwick nodded after a moment of thought "Yes I believe you would be right, however Animation is really just an illusion of motion, observe." He pointed his want to the small mannequin in front of him. The doll slowly lifted its hand, then its leg. "You see, the creation is not truly doing anything, I am the one pulling on its strings as it were."

"Now the incantation is Adducam Falsum Vitae, and the wand movement is a subtle stab towards the object." He explained, making sure everyone was following along "Now this spell is a little bit more difficult than the spells that we have worked with before, much like the Levitation Charm it requires focus and much like the Fire Charm it requires control." He continued to explain "Well go on and give it a go, then we'll go more in depth.

Harry had sat next to Hermione and Seamus on his other side, he gave the Irishman a glare to which the Red head sighed and set the wand down "Ya sit by me one time Harry, and ya don' trust me na more." He gave a weak laugh.

Harry merely smiled "I just like my hair the way it is Seamus, and the Ball is in almost a week, you need both your eyebrows." He gave him a cheeky grin, to which Seamus lightly punched at his shoulder.

"Ah Ron is being a bit of a prick of late, been saying some rather dodgy things about ya too at that."

"Oh, such as?" Harry couldn't help it, if Seamus wanted to be a gossip, who was he to tell him no.

"Well, me favorite is when he said ya were going dark for sending Dumbledore to Azkaban, but after everything that has come out, can't help but agree with ya Harry."

Harry merely smiled once more, knowing that because of it, they didn't have Transfiguration until the begging of the new year, in fact this was the last class before break; no wonder Flitwick wanted to test them a little.

He pointed to wand towards the small wooden figure in front of him, it seemed that no one had been successful at this yet. "_**Adducam Falsum Vitae**_" He whispered lightly, closing his eyes to better concentrate. '_Move your left leg._' He whispered through his mind, only to feel the desk do nothing at all and so he started to try to pull his magic towards the leg of the doll.

"Oh ho! Marvelous! Simply Wonderful!" Harry opened his eyes, to see the doll hopping on its right leg and kicking with its left. "Take Ten Points Mr. Potter, oh simply Amazing! Can you tell us-"

"I have no idea." Harry said cutting the Professor off, he shifted his thoughts trying to make the doll do something else, keeping his wand firmly on the wooden figure only it stopped and fell limp. Magic! That is it! He focused his magic to the legs of the dolls and started to push and pull on it; giving the doll the illusion of walking "Magic."

"Indeed Mr. Potter, Magic!"

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"_Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_" He called out into the empty cavern known as the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk with the help of Snape and McGonagall had been taken care of. Being that Harry had killed the creature, he only wanted a few fangs, half of the skin and one eye, the rest went to Hogwarts which was then either sold or turned into potions ingredients.

As usual they gave the students ridiculous amounts of homework for the holiday break, most of the younger years left for home, being they couldn't go to the Ball which is why more people than usual were staying at Hogwarts. Nott had told Tracey that he would be here for the Ball, but he needed to go home for his yearly family ritual.

Harry looked at the large pond in front of him "_Bridge._" He whispered, and watched as a serpent seemed to create a stone bridge into the bust of Slytherin. He spotted a door more towards the back, as he walked along the rough stone, he noticed it was warm; a spring under him perhaps?

As he walked to the door, he found the handle locked and in the shape of a serpent "_Open._" Then he tried the handle again, still locked. Harry rose a brow and glared at the door "_Unlock._" Still locked.

"Try as you might Tom! That door will stay locked!"

Harry raised his brow higher "Er, I'm not Tom Riddle….my name is Harry Potter." He said calmly, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Potter? Hang on I'll get the door." The Door clicked once, and swung open to reveal a small and quant workshop. The wall to the left was full of ancient jars filled to the brim with ingredients, a small glowing rune likely kept everything under stasis. To the right was the potions bench, a gleaming silver caldron and a stunning bronze caldron sat along the ancient burners; waiting to be lit once more.

In front of him though sat an imposing black wooden desk, covered in parchment that had faded with time but the leather bound journals, might still hold some promise or secrets of the ancient man. Resting above the desk was a portrait, depicting a young man his black hair slicked back and resting in a low ponytail; his bright green eyes seemed to watch his every move.

"Tell me….Mr. Potter, what is it….that has brought you here on this day?" The wizard asked, shifting his dark robes around him as he watched around the young man.

"Oh….I was just wondering if I could use the Floo?"

"The what?"

"The Fireplace, you know the Floo?"

Salazar seemed to think about it, then something must have connected "Oh! You must mean the Ignis! Yes it is connected to the other's within the castle, but only I have the password!" He gave a bright smile, then seemed to retreat within himself "You said Potter right, any….any relation to Belladonna?"

Harry nodded giving the man a strange glance "Daughter of Gabriel Potter." He said in a neutral voice, he had skim over most of his written history, names and places seemed to stand out for the young man but they didn't truly interest him; at least not yet, with so much going on.

Salazar smiled softly, a hazy look crossed his features before he was warmly smiling down at Harry "Please, use this room to your heart's content, Harry Potter son of-" He left the words hanging for Harry to answer him.

"Son of James Potter." He answered with pride, then bowing to the portrait of the man "I thank you for your generosity, Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh you are most welcome, Belladonna is the password after all….." Salazar said with a calm smile "Ah, loved that woman.

"Wait what!?"

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello! How are we all doing guys, and yes I am very evil leaving it open like that but after all I am a Demon. So what does this mean for Harry's ancestor?! That she was wife of Salazar? An ex-flame!? Someone that loved to hate her!? I don't know but neither do you! If you have any thoughts on the relationship of the woman, I'd be more than happy to hear them.**_

_**Of course, the next chapter will be Christmas and the Ball but what happened at the end? Stick around and find out! After all it is all Sirius' fault, couldn't keep it in his pants just once. Dozy Dog.**_

_**Till Next!~ Demonic**_


End file.
